The Devil in the Garden
by DonnaForPresident
Summary: The Doctor never gets the chance to leave Rose and the Metacrisis behind at Bad Wolf Bay. Instead, they find themselves stranded on an alien desert world where nothing is as it seems. Will the Doctor and Rose finally find their happy ever after? Or will the secrets that threaten this world tear them apart for good? [Rated M for sexual content in later chapters]
1. Parallel Lives

****These pages would still be sitting in my computer, sad and alone, if not for the help and support of WhoMe-2 (who read the outline and convinced me this was a story worth writing), and the absolutely wonderful T'Kirr (who unleashed her awesome beta-powers to keep me from looking like the illiterate idiot I really am =P). Ladies, I owe you BIG TIME. Thank youuuu!****

 **The story takes place after Rose and the Doctor saved the universe from Davros and the Daleks. Earth has returned home and the Doctor has some extremely painful decisions to make. However, just before the Doctor gets to leave Rose and his double behind, everything changes. Blame the TARDIS for avoiding a future she just can't accept. Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1. PARALLEL LIVES**

Chaos raged all around them. The Doctor tried to raise himself to his knees just as the ground rumbled again, like a giant subterranean creature's dying breath, one last convulsion before it gave in. He still tasted the acrid stench carried by the smoke that was now finally clearing. Behind him he could make out the others, battered and bruised but alive. He peered through the remaining clouds of dust. There was someone missing.

'Rose!' Panic coiled in his stomach. He called out again.

Then she was suddenly there, her blond hair streaked with ashes, eyes large and dark, her entire focus on him. A second later she was in his arms and her familiar scent filled his senses. She fisted his jacket, and he once again resisted the wave of emotion that threatened to overtake him. They had fought so hard. Right now he only wanted to feel the joy. Her fingers dug into his back, conveying her own desperate need to connect.

'It's over,' he said. 'That thing is gone.'

She pushed back just enough to look at him again. Then his lips were on hers and in that moment the world was right. The Doctor clung to her, the only person in the entire universe that mattered. An eternity of this was all he needed to survive. He only acknowledged the truth when his knees started to buckle and he lost the strength to hold himself up. Rose kneeled down beside him. He clutched at his chest as a steady burning sensation spread throughout his body. He looked down at his hands, then at the dark-red patch that was slowly forming on his shirt.

It was funny, actually. He had faced Daleks and monsters and the end of the universe countless times. But he'd never envisioned a death like this.

'Rose,' he whispered, 'you…' He squeezed his eyes shut as pain wracked his body. Above them the sky was clearing, bathing the world in sunlight for the first time in days. He reached up and Rose took his hand as cool fingers touched his cheek. His lips were moving but he couldn't get the words out. The others were there now. They were talking but someone had turned off the sound. The world had gone deafeningly quiet.

Somewhere in his mind resonated a scream. He wasn't able to hear it, but the others must have, for they stood back, paralysed with shock and confusion. 'I'm not going to regenerate,' he whispered. 'You know why I can't…'

Rose only nodded and her chin trembled. He reached up again, his fingers icy now, life slowly ebbing away. As his neural pathways faltered and his mind prepared to shut down there was only one thing left he could do.

With their faces only inches apart, he uttered his final words in all of creation. When he was done he looked at Rose one last time. Her eyes were brimming with tears, but he knew she understood.

'I will,' she said. 'I promise.'

Then the Doctor died.

~x~

The TARDIS was a patient creature. Time did not have the same meaning to her as it did to those who inhabited her over the long years. Not even her favourite Time Lord knew the passage of millennia as intimately as she did, for he remained flesh and blood and prone to the distractions that burdened biological creatures. Time was her essence, the power that made her mechanical insides quiver in anticipation of forever and all that had gone before.

Still, like all matter, she was subject to decay and one day she would fail, her awareness snuffed out, her essence returned to the source. And that was fine. The TARDIS didn't contemplate mortality like shorter-lived beings would, and neither did her eccentric companion. After all, together they had run the gauntlet of Time and Space and emerged triumphantly on the other side.

Theirs was an exceptional and unique partnership. He provided her distraction and companionship, and in moments of crisis she would soothe his mind, whispering silent touches of comfort as she whisked him away from his successes or his failures. There wasn't a place in creation she wouldn't take her Time Lord, and any unavoidable lapses in judgement she forgave.

But there were limits.

Being trapped, abducted and nearly incinerated in a burning ball of fire wasn't the worst part of it. Even as the _wrongness_ of this dreaded parallel universe ate away at her core, depleting her vast reserves of energy, the TARDIS could sense the piercing screams of Dalek-voices echoing inside her Time Lord's mind. And she knew what was to come. Even as he directed her to That Place, she knew his greatest desires and deepest fears and wept for him while he stoically prepared to do his duty. Or what he believed to be his duty.

Only moments ago there had been many presences in her console room, most of them familiar. They had left now and the TARDIS could no longer sense their thoughts; images of a windswept beach stirred anxiety in the minds of those who remained. The Time Lord was about to make the greatest mistake of his life, one that would forever haunt him, splitting his soul, darkening and twisting it, setting in motion events of a truly catastrophic nature. Deep within the heart of the sentient ship electric anger flared.

And the TARDIS did something she had never done before.

She intervened.

~x~

The TARDIS refused to budge and the Doctor had absolutely no idea why. His hands flew across the console, mathematical calculations running through his head, turning hunches into potential solutions, but to no avail. Whatever he tried, she simply ignored him. He grasped the side of the console with two hands and dipped his head in frustration. Had he been alone, it wouldn't have been as big a deal, but with the fate of his best friends in the balance it seemed like the weight of the universe was on his shoulders. Again.

The Doctor glanced up to find several anxious faces watching him: Rose, looking remarkably focused considering what they had just gone through; Donna, defiant as always, trying to hide her growing anxiety. And she was right to be worried. Being the Doctor-Donna now, she had to have an inkling of what was coming. The Doctor turned to the person behind them, Rose's Mum, Jackie, staying out of the way for once. And then there was the other one, the one the Doctor would rather forget about entirely—the one in the blue suit who made him feel like spiders were crawling up his back. The TARDIS shuddered, as if in response to his own unease.

He pointed an accusing finger at the rotor. 'Stop it.'

'She doesn't want to go.' Rose came up beside him and stroked the console, almost lovingly.

'Well, there's no way I'm going to stay here.' Jackie had snapped out of it and was now glaring at the Doctor. 'Does this damn box even have a kitchen?'

Donna kindly took Jackie by the arm, leading her away into the TARDIS interior.

'Just a hiccup,' the Doctor said to no one in particular. 'She's been through hell and back. Bound to leave a scratch or two.' He moved away from the console. 'Repairs will take a while.' He scanned the room, reasserting his authority over the situation but avoiding direct eye-contact with anyone. 'Nobody go wander off,' he said, then turned on his heels and strode away.

The Doctor left the brightness of the console room behind, but then, just out of sight, he halted. He waited for a few moments, disturbed by the silence behind him. He slowly turned around. Rose and the Metacrisis couldn't see him, but even if they had, they clearly weren't interested in where he was going. The Metacrisis certainly didn't waste any time. He and Rose were standing close together, already returning to the intimacy that he remembered well.

He knew what would happen next, so why did he torture himself by staying to watch this story play out? Maybe he had forgotten his own cardinal rule: always keep running. Never look back. And yet he seemed unable to turn away, mesmerised by the sight of his beautiful girl falling for another man. No, not another man. Himself, but also not himself. The Doctor leaned against the wall, combating the urge to scream. The TARDIS made a jittery sound in his head. He released his clenched fist to stroke the bulkhead. It made his fingers tingle.

'I'm sorry,' he mouthed. The ancient ship didn't answer. Perhaps she was sulking. The Doctor took in a deep breath and walked away, this time without looking back.

~x~

Rose stared at the blue wooden doors for a long while. She wasn't even aware that the other Doctor had come up beside her until he carefully slipped his hand in hers. Warm. His hand was warm. It was the second time she noticed this. The Doctor had explained earlier that this 'Metacrisis' was a copy of himself, but Rose was confused why an exact copy would have warmer hands than the original. Standing close to her, he sought her eyes, trying to convey a measure of reassurance. And also something else, something infinitely more complex and at the same time so simple it shocked her. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then changed his mind and instead gripped her hand more tightly. Rose fought the overwhelming urge to hug him.

When she avoided his eyes, he pulled her closer, without bothering to ask first. Rose briefly considered objecting but then allowed herself to be drawn fully into his embrace. With her head tight against his chest, his hands began stroking her back and she closed her eyes. For a few short minutes, nothing else existed but the intimacy she had craved so badly for so long, even though she knew this Doctor would have to leave eventually – maybe even because of that.

'It's me, Rose,' he whispered.

She grinned against the soft fabric of his jacket. 'Of course it's you.' Rose barely finished her sentence before she finally caught up to what her brain was telling her, something she knew already but which she had refused to acknowledge so far. With her head pressed to the Doctor's chest she could feel his steady heartbeat – his _single_ heartbeat.

She abruptly pulled free from his arms and backed up a little. 'Your hearts. What's wrong?'

He looked startled, then swiftly recovered his composure. 'You could say I'm unique. Well, more unique than before. Time Lord brain, single human heart. Takes a bit of getting used to. Don't know how you humans cope, really.' When Rose looked at him with one raised eyebrow, he sighed. 'Two-way biological Metacrisis, Rose. Donna became part Time Lord, but I became part human. I even have some of her DNA.' He pulled a strand of hair in front of his eyes. 'Still not ginger, though. Guess you can't have it all.'

'Okay, back up a sec. Except for the single heart, what else does 'part human' mean?'

'Ageing, for one.' A hint of uncertainty crept behind his dark eyes. 'I can't regenerate anymore.'

'So, you're not the Doctor. Not the _proper_ Doctor.' Too late Rose realised her words' potential to hurt and she regretted them instantly.

He didn't answer back, but didn't seem offended either. Rather, he appeared to be waiting for something.

Rose took a step closer and hesitantly placed a hand on his chest. Now that she was paying attention, it wasn't just his hands that felt different. The blood pumping through his single human heart radiated warmth into her own chilled skin, driving home the fact that she was indeed touching a theoretical impossibility–a human Time Lord.

Paradoxically, as the consequences began to add up, this latest revelation became even harder to accept. So much about him remained indistinguishable from the Doctor she knew—the same unruly hair, his dark brown eyes just as bright and intense as she remembered.

Her gaze drifted lower, examining his face and finding every freckle in the right place. She nearly laughed out loud. They'd spend enough time in close proximity for her to be sure about something as mundane as that. Studying his face further, her eyes were drawn to his mouth. Exactly the same. He was grinning ever so slightly now, patiently waiting for her to finish her little inspection. Rose lifted her hand off his chest and traced his jaw-line with her thumb, carefully avoiding becoming too intimate. Even so, the initial surprise of her touch caused his mouth to form into a little 'o' shape. To her own embarrassment Rose had to admit that that plump lower lip of his was still infuriatingly tempting.

'I'm still me,' he spoke quietly. 'Same memories. Same person. Except I'll grow old at the same time as you now. One heart, one life. Rose Tyler.' He drew in a shaky breath. 'I could spend it with you. If you want.'

Rose's mouth went suddenly dry. All those nights she'd tossed and turned, with memories of the Doctor as her only comfort—and the dreams of what had never happened, and was never likely to. And now here was this Doctor, the one right in front of her, very close and real indeed, offering her everything she wanted? Just like that?

He followed her every move with an expression that appeared vulnerable but at the same time almost hungry. When Rose looked up into his eyes the already present tension between them spiked, sending an electric shiver up her spine. How had they landed themselves in this situation so fast? And when did they get so close that she could feel his breath touching her cheek? It would be so easy to give in and kiss him, and why wouldn't she? After all, they had waited far too long for this already, and it wasn't as if he was playing hard to get. Never before had the Doctor allowed himself to show such an undeniable attraction to her, at least as long as she pretended not to notice. So many chances, but never following through, always holding back.

He was barely breathing now, waiting for her to answer, to move, to do… something, anything, _please_.

All at once it blazed through her mind what was actually happening.

 _Wrong Doctor._

Instantly, her longing for this man became the worst of betrayals. How could she do this to him? Her heart dropped heavily and her hands did the same.

'I… I'm sorry.' She turned and fled down the corridor.

~x~

Rose didn't slow down until she was sure the Metacrisis Doctor hadn't followed her. She leaned against the wall, hands in front of her face, taking several deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Years of living with the Doctor and later working for Torchwood had taught her to think on her feet and to trust her instinct, which was why she had trouble rationalising what just happened.

This other Doctor looked and sounded exactly like the real one, but there was something inherently wrong about the idea that he was the same man. He couldn't be. She hadn't fought her way across universes only to fall into the arms of a copy at the first opportunity. Whatever that man thought he could offer her, it was not what she wanted. She wanted _her_ Doctor.

Fatigue threatened to get the better of her and the need for sleep hit down hard. Entering her old bedroom was like stepping back in time. Three years and twenty-eight days had passed since she last set foot in this room, but it felt closer to hours. All her familiar things were still right where she'd left them, the room still reflecting her younger self's tastes—the decor a little too colourful, a greater variety of makeup on the dresser than she had back home. Not home, she corrected herself. This was her reality now.

Oddly, the only change in the room was also the most noticeable. It was tidy. There were no scattered items of clothing or other clutter and not a speck of dust anywhere. This only added to the surreal experience of returning to a home that hadn't been home for a long time. Rose opened the wardrobe and found a neat row of clothes—dresses, shirts, trousers, shoes, all in perfect order, which was also peculiar. She distinctly remembered being in a hurry that last morning and leaving everything as messy as it was, believing she'd be back to clean up later.

On the bedside table lay the book she'd been reading the night before the Battle. She picked it up and the book fell open on the page where she'd left off, marked by the embroidered ribbon the Doctor had bought her from some alien bijoux shop once. Stroking the smooth red silk with her fingers brought on another rush of memories. She swallowed and hurriedly put the book down. Remembering more from that day was just a little too much right now.

Her attention was drawn to the bed; it was neatly made, also different to the way she'd left it, but the pillow and blankets showed a light indentation, as if somebody had slept there without bothering to pull back the covers. A sudden muscle-pinch reminded her of her aching back and stiff neck. She shrugged off her jacket and let herself fall onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow. She'd expected the sheets to be musty at the very least, but they smelled strangely clean and fresh, with a hint of lavender and a slightly heavier scent she couldn't place but which made her feel good. Then her nose caught the pungent, lingering odour of soot and sweat. Rose sat up again and sniffed the underside of her sleeve. She pulled a face. Lying here on her bed fully dressed and smelling like an ashtray wouldn't do for a good night's sleep.

With effort she dragged herself up and into the bathroom, peeled off the rest of her clothing and let the shower do its job. Soon the hot water began washing away the effects of a very long, hard day and she started to relax. Various soaps and shower-creams later, she stepped out onto the cool tiles and wiped her hand across the steamed-up mirror. It took a few moments to recognise the woman staring back at her. There were some disturbing shadows in her face.

Distractedly, she dragged the towel over her body, then winced as she rubbed her side a little too roughly. The jagged line that ran from the left side of her stomach down across her hip wasn't something she wasted much thought on, at least not if she could avoid it, but it was always there. It hurt more when the muscles below the skin were tender, like now. She towelled off further and found a shirt that would do for the night.

With a final effort Rose pulled back the covers and crawled between the welcoming sheets. Feeling the familiar mattress beneath her and the hum of the TARDIS at the back of her mind, she quickly drifted off, but not before silently thanking the ancient time ship for taking care of the Doctor and for keeping her room. No amount of silk sheets or being waited on in the Tyler mansion could ever have replaced this. All she desired now was to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. She tried to push away thoughts of the Doctor being alone somewhere in his vast ship, the two of them together again, but still apart. Despite the desire for oblivion, the doubts kept her awake until she finally acknowledged the reality of her new situation. It was going to be complicated.

~x~

The Doctor stared at the cabinet in front of him without really seeing anything. He tried to push away a number of unwanted thoughts but kept failing miserably. What he didn't want to see would be there, whether he closed his eyes or not. He reached over and pulled open the drawer. Inside it was a single item: a crystal ornament with a miniature blue star at its centre. It felt heavier than it looked. He recalled the marketplace on Juniper IX where he'd discovered this little gem. He and Rose had been so happy that day and he wished they could have stayed, exploring during the day, admiring the triple moons at night. No monsters, no worlds to be saved. Just them. He closed his hand over the small object and clenched his fist, feeling the cool edges against his skin.

A sudden chill forced his mind back to the present. He had always been spectacularly good at running away from what couldn't be changed, but as long as she was still here, leaving the past behind would be impossible. Back on the Crucible, every one of Davros' words had hit home. The Doctor's shame burned inside him like a firestorm, twisting his love for Rose into something unrecognisable, something dirty, to be buried as deeply as possible before the rot would set in. Rose hadn't realised the truth yet, but she soon would. Now he had given her what she wanted and he wasn't going to look back. In an hour or so everything would be like it was before, and he would go on like he always had.

The TARDIS suddenly shuddered. A brief tremor before she settled down again.

The Doctor waited for a few seconds to see if the event would be repeated. Nothing happened, so he quickly ran a hand through his hair and heaved a deep sigh. A warning. He silently berated the TARDIS, telling her to stop defying him. She knew his true feelings about all this, but she had no right interfering. The Doctor released the Juniper Star and carefully placed it on the table surface. A slight tremble of his hand made it roll towards the edge of the table. The Doctor tried to catch it but the thing slipped through his fingers and dropped to the floor, shattering into thousands of tiny blue fragments.

He closed his eyes, envisioning another place and time, where the future didn't resemble the fate of the Juniper Star. Then he turned towards the door. There was only one thing left to do now.

~x~

A knock on the door jolted Rose back into the present. She had no idea if she'd slept for minutes or hours, but it didn't feel very long in any case. She muttered a groggy reply. Rose didn't need to see the pinstriped suit to know which Doctor this was. She could tell by the frown on his face alone. Even after all their time apart, he was still rubbish at hiding his emotions.

'Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. Just came to see if you were all right.'

'I'm always all right.'

The Doctor's brow lifted at hearing back his own stock-reply. He hovered on the threshold before finally stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. He drew closer, then sat down on the edge of the bed. All at once, Rose became very alert, the haziness from sleep and exhaustion clearing like a morning fog. This was their first time alone since Torchwood Tower, and suddenly everything felt awkward. Rose swallowed down the lump in her throat. More than anything she wanted to comfort him, to lift that enormous weight off his shoulders, but his body language was closed off. She dug deep, seeking that precious spark of friendship and ease that had always defined them.

'I'm still Shiver.'

He looked puzzled. 'What?'

'Shiver and Shake. The Old Team, remember?'

His face lit up. 'Oh yeah, and I'm definitely still Shake.'

Seeing the Doctor's familiar grin, Rose couldn't hold back anymore. She raised herself up on her knees and threw her arms around his neck. He returned the hug, almost as firmly as he had done in the console room hours, no, _years_ ago. She shut her eyes and let it wash over her. She was back. They had found each other. Home in the TARDIS, with no Daleks to fight or any other creatures bent on their destruction. Just him and her. The nightmare was finally over.

She realised how desperate she had been for warmth, for physical touch. _His_ touch. Suddenly aware of her thin nightshirt, Rose drew back a little and began fiddling with the Doctor's tie. He remained close, his hands resting lightly at her waist.

'So, well…' She hesitated. 'Anything important happen, while I was away?'

'Nah. Same old boring life.'

Rose grinned at that.

'No, really,' the Doctor said, 'I'm serious. Haven't seen a prison cell from the inside since the day you left. Which supports my theory that it was you all along. Jeopardy friendly Rose Tyler. Me, I just tag along, minding my own business.'

'Better prepare a breakout plan then, or two, because I'm back now.' Her attempt at keeping the mood light-hearted fell suddenly flat and the Doctor's cheerful expression dimmed a little.

'Yeah.'

It was the way he said it that made Rose cringe. His hands slipped away like the receding tide. Within the small space between them, Rose reached for his hand. The mood had irrevocably changed and there was no ignoring this anymore.

'Why was the TARDIS so desperate to stay in this universe?' Rose asked. 'We only wanted to return my Mum to Pete's World. Or did she think we'd not make it back or something?'

The Doctor's countenance darkened. 'Rose… I only want what's best for you.'

'What do you mean?' Rose leaned back against the pillows, hyper-aware now that this conversation was heading somewhere it shouldn't. Judging by the tightness in his jaw, the Doctor knew it too. His hand slipped quietly from hers and he looked the other way.

'The Metacrisis is human, Rose. You made me better, now you can do the same for him. He needs you.'

'What about what I need?'

The Doctor's emotional retreat was instant. In a second he managed to put more distance between them than any parallel universe would ever be able to, and with them sitting so close together it felt infinitely worse. Rose bit her lip and forced herself to stay calm when all she wanted to do was yell at the top of her lungs. She swallowed back embarrassment and lowered her eyes to where her hands were clutching the hem of her shirt, twisting the fabric tightly around her finger until it hurt enough for her courage to resurface.

Now Rose glanced up again. The sadness between them was nearly palatable, with the Doctor's entire long life visible behind his eyes, all the times he'd lost more than he thought possible and still lived on. Rose didn't want to carve another hole in his hearts, but she needed to know. If he'd treated her harshly or callously, everything would have been so much simpler. Instead, he was disappearing into himself and she couldn't hold on to him.

'On the beach, last time, when I told you… What were you going to answer?'

'Does it need saying?'

'I came all this way just to find you again.'

'Maybe you shouldn't have.'

A taste of bile manifested at the back of her mouth. It took everything she had not to punch the Doctor. Instead, she fisted the duvet beneath her hands.

Whatever she could have said or done next became irrelevant when the TARDIS suddenly pitched sharply to the right. Rose rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a painful thud. The Doctor dodged to prevent his head colliding with the furniture as he tumbled backwards. They both scrambled for leverage which should have been much easier if the TARDIS hadn't continued to roll in seemingly every possible direction.

A temporary lull allowed the Doctor to reach the door first and he sprinted down the hallway towards the console room. Rose grabbed her trousers, heart beating like a trip hammer as she thrust her feet into a pair of boots. She managed to catch up with the Doctor just as the TARDIS decided to perform another back-flip. After various unkind run-ins with the walls they finally burst into the console room to find the Doctor's twin at the controls in a desperate attempt to slow down the rebellious ship.

'What did you do?' the Doctor shouted. He raced towards the Metacrisis and roughly pushed him out of the way. His double didn't protest, but stood back looking bewildered. The Doctor began working at an even more furious pace and Rose could have sworn she saw his hands blur. He smacked controls to his left and right, regardless of the fact that his ship was sentient, making his past actions with the mallet seem positively kind.

Every thought in her head froze as the TARDIS launched itself into the Vortex. The Doctor let out a cry and almost lost his balance again. Other shouts of surprise were drowned out by the noise of the ship accelerating even with the Doctor still furiously trying to gain control.

In the midst of pandemonium Donna and Jackie tumbled into the console room but they could do nothing except cling to the railing. On the other side of the console the blue-suited Doctor attempted to help, but his efforts were equally useless. A singularly violent shock sent the TARDIS into a wild, out-of-control dance and both men were thrown back against the metal grating. Rose struggled to stay upright and hold on as the entire ship lurched sharply to the left, then to the right again, as if the infinite expanse of the Time Vortex had suddenly become an obstacle course.

Only a few feet away her mother struggled as well, still holding on, but with panic written all over her face. Rose reached into her pocket and felt the familiar shape of the dimension device. Her Mum didn't have to die after all. Rose pulled out the device and quickly slipped it over her mother's neck. Rose glanced at her one last time, then thumbed the button. In a flash Jackie was gone, flung across dimensions back to her own universe.

Another jolt rocked the TARDIS. If possible, the ship sped up even more, her entire core shuddering under the strain. Rose's knuckles had turned white from her fierce grip on the railing. Any attempt to stay upright was useless now. Memories of Torchwood Tower slammed into her mind and fear gripped her midsection, forcing the air out of her lungs until she could do nothing but hang on helplessly, gasping for breath. Somewhere far away in the depths of the TARDIS, the cloister-bell rang.


	2. Brave New World

**Chapter Two already! =D I've always wanted to write an epic Ten/Rose story and the plot for this actually orginated somewhere in 2011 when EVERYBODY was still hoping Rose would 'somehow' get back to her Doctor. Alas. BUT we wouldn't be writing fanfiction if we wanted to stick to canon, right? RIGHT?! =P I've always been conflicted about the Metacrisis/TenToo, and I'm totally convinced the Doctor made a grave error leaving Rose and his double behind. Therefore, we're going to take a little detour and see what might have happened. I'm so eager to hear what you all think of this! (Not Begging for reviews, just saying if you like, please let me know. ^_^) Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2. BRAVE NEW WORLD**

The faster the TARDIS raced through the Vortex, the more time seemed to slow down, morphing reality. Rose heard voices, speaking ancient words that had died long ago; the faces of strangers before her eyes, former occupants of the TARDIS, old companions, all gone. Was she destined to become one of those shadows, forever part of this twilight of time? A wordless scream worked its way up from her chest, just as time snapped back to its normal state, instantly returning her to the reality of the situation. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the impact. Then, just as abruptly as it began, the ride from hell ended.

Lights flickered and sparks flew from the console as the TARDIS came to a grinding halt. For an instant the ship's energy force appeared to fluctuate within her core, as if the ship itself hovered between life and death. The TARDIS made a last desperate lurch and then stopped dead.

Slowly, Rose became aware of the people around her again. From various places around the console room came exasperated moans, followed by one or two decidedly alien-sounding curses. The Doctor looked pale and shocked as he checked the monitor. He mumbled something under his breath before softly patting the side of the time-rotor, as if calming a spooked animal. The console sparked again and the lights dimmed ever so slightly as a grave silence fell over the room. Her fingers were numb from gripping the railing and her mind was a blank.

The Doctor's blue-suited counterpart took her hand, the gentle pressure of his palms warm against her skin as he helped her to her feet. 'You all right?'

'The device,' Rose muttered.

The Metacrisis followed her gaze towards the yellow box on the floor. 'It's useless now,' he said. 'The walls between universes have closed.'

'But my Mum...' The full realisation of what she had done began to sink in.

'Don't worry, Rose. She's Jackie. She'll find her way, and she has Pete. He'll get her home to Tony.' His voice was low and soothing and Rose remembered the first time he ever spoke to her like that, trying to convince her that he was still the same Doctor. She abruptly pulled back her hand and turned away, swallowing heavily. Her mother. Tony, her little brother. Pete, the man who had given her back her father. She would never see them again, locked away forever in a world that should have claimed her as well, as it had all those years ago. At least her family was safe.

She looked past the man who had held her hand to the one near the console. There was nothing he could do and she knew it. In a way, this was her choice - the Doctor over her family. But now it was permanent, and the pain of yet another brutal separation felt like needles stabbing her all over her body. With everything she had, she wished they had been allowed to say goodbye.

'Is this it? Are we back home?' Her throat felt raw and the words came out raspy.

Again, the Doctor was at a loss for words, and the other one seemed to grow impatient.

'Why don't you tell her?' the Metacrisis said.

The Doctor remained uncharacteristically silent, his eyes cast down, locked in place on a small dial in front of him, as if he'd forgotten its purpose and was trying to remember with all his might. He leaned over the controls, head angled down between his shoulders. Then he looked up and fixed the Metacrisis with a brutal stare. ' _You_.' He took two strides forward.

Being the exact same height, they appeared like mirror-images, except where the Metacrisis was pale-faced and apparently still in shock, the Doctor radiated a dark aura. 'What the hell were you thinking?'

The Metacrisis opened and closed his mouth like a fish. 'It's not my fault!'

This seemed to infuriate the Doctor even more.

'He told you he didn't do anything,' Rose said. The Doctor turned his eyes towards her and she cringed under his stare.

'No? Well then, how do you explain this?' He swung the computer screen in their direction.

'It's in Gallifreyan.'

'Exactly. In case of emergency, the TARDIS is programmed to return to the last specified location. So why aren't we on Earth anymore, mmh?' He pivoted around. 'Because he stranded us here!'

'And where is here?'

The Doctor's anger drained from his face. 'I don't know.'

The Metacrisis had been mostly silent, but now there was a condescending edge in his voice. 'He wanted to take us to Cardiff.'

 _Cardiff?_ Rose felt a jolt of uneasiness at the mention of that place.

'The TARDIS needs maintenance. She could have refuelled on the rift. After that...' Now it was the Doctor's turn to fall silent. He avoided looking at her and instead began pacing the length of the grating.

In the next heartbeat she reached a horrid conclusion. 'Hold on, did you want to leave us there?' The Doctor looked up, and Rose knew she was right.

'I wasn't going to leave you. That is, I prepared papers for you. You could live a comfortable life—'

'—When?'

The Doctor's head shot up. Their eyes locked and she gave the Doctor the same unrelenting stare he had used on her before. A small cough from the Metacrisis reminded Rose he was still present. 'Twenty-second century.'

'In your old universe you were declared dead,' the Doctor said. 'It wouldn't exactly do if you ran into your old friends and family, right?'

'Let me see.'

'What?'

'The papers. Show them to me.'

The Doctor fumbled through his pockets until he pulled out two plastic cards. Rose plucked them from his hand and read out the small lettering. 'Rose Prentice, date of birth 26 April 2087' She read the other card, 'John Smith, date of birth 12 September 2076' Rose turned the card over and gaped. 'It says we're married-'

'—John Smith? That's trite! '

'It isn't—'

'—You've married me to your double?'

'Now look—'

'—I'm not spending the next fifty years as John bloody Smith!'

'QUIET!'

Rose and the Metacrisis instantly fell silent. The Doctor was breathing heavily, eyes blazing. 'None of this matters anymore. He's stranded us here, thanks very much, and we're not going anywhere. Least of all Cardiff.'

'But where are we? I'm guessing we've returned to the other universe, but are we on Earth?'

'Told you. I don't know. Navigation's kaput. Could be anywhere.' The Doctor returned his attention to the console. 'First we need to make sure there's... No, let's first check if we're not in -'

'—Or we could just have a look.'

'No!' The Doctor jumped to stop Rose but she'd already reached the doors and thrown them open.

They stared at the alien landscape that greeted them—stark black sky, only a shade darker than the mountains looming in the distance, the rest of it desert. As far as they could see, miles and miles of sand.

'Great. Just great.'

The Metacrisis joined Rose in the door opening. 'It's like a horror movie out there.'

'Get ready and hurry up. We're going out in five minutes.'

'What? No. You only need to repair the TARDIS.' Rose said.

The Doctor shook his head. 'This is serious. I need stuff that we don't have. Finding it out there is the only solution.'

'Fellspoon.'

Rose and the Doctor turned around as one. Donna stood on the other side of the console, her skin paler than normal.

'Fellspoon,' she repeated. 'I thought we could try the planet Fellspoon. Just because. What a good name, Fellspoon. Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move. Can you imagine?'

Rose watched in confusion as Donna rattled on, becoming increasingly manic. Strangely, the Doctor did nothing. He had to understand this wasn't right, yet he simply stood there, watching stoically as Donna began repeating herself. To hell with the Doctor's game. Rose rushed forward, just in time to stop her friend from falling over.

'Donna? What's wrong?'

Donna grinned. 'Charlie Brown,' she said, then frowned. 'No, he's fiction. Friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton.' Donna clutched at her head and whimpered. In a flash the Doctor was there as well and together they helped Donna sit down on the grating. She was crying now, great big sobs. Rose stepped back as the Doctor spoke soothing words to Donna, but she only grew more upset. He put his fingers against her temple and she started pleading.

Rose took a step forward, but the Metacrisis grabbed her arm and held her back.

'He's going to erase her memories,' he said.

'But he can't do that,' Rose muttered. 'He can't.'

Her protests came too late and it was already over. Donna's eyelids fell shut as the Doctor caught her in his arms.

A heavy silence descended over the console room.

'Is Donna... Will she be alright?' Rose still refused to let her emotions get the better of her, but her voice wavered. The Doctor didn't answer. He picked up Donna and carried her away.

'What will happen to her?'

'He's going to put her in stasis,' The Metacrisis answered. 'At least until we get home again.'

'And she won't remember?'

'Not a thing. Maybe a few weird dreams at first, but she'll be back to her old self in no time.'

'I don't think becoming her old self again is what she wants.'

'It's better than being insane. Or dead.'

'Still not fair.'

The Metacrisis glanced away. Rose shivered, cold to the bone.

'Look,' he said, 'whatever is going to happen, we're stuck for now. Better make the best of it. Even if he doesn't agree.'

'It's confusing,' Rose said. 'The two of you. I keep wanting to call you 'Doctor', but I know you're… different.'

'You can call me anything. Except for John Smith.'

Rose couldn't help but smile at his fake-tortured expression. 'There's never been anyone like you, so what about 'Adam'?'

He considered it for a moment. 'It'll do. But remember, I'm still the Doctor.'

They stood in silence again. Something shifted in the fabric of the universe and Rose felt it, almost as if someone whispered into her mind—a message, or perhaps a warning. Events were about to unfold and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

~x~

In the distance were the outlines of what must have been an impressive city once. All of it had been reduced to darkness and sand. They had landed on the edge of this vast ruin, just beyond what remained of the city walls. Rose planted her boots firmly against the sand and pulled off her jacket, tying it around her waist. Despite the bleak surroundings, the desert radiated an immense amount of heat, and sweat already trickled down her back. No doubt temperatures would soar even higher once the sun crept above the horizon.

Both Doctors seemed oblivious to any concern about the temperature, even Adam, despite his new human physiology. Except for a small canteen of water, Rose had brought little else, expecting to be back inside the TARDIS in no time. Now she suspected they had underestimated the situation. Being with the Doctor usually meant the death of any straightforward plan. She'd almost forgotten about that.

The Doctor was darting about like crazy, eyes peeled on his sonic screwdriver, trying to pinpoint the origin of the power-source.

'There's nothing here,' Rose called out. _Except perhaps giant sand monsters, if they were lucky._

The Doctor shot forward as he followed the signal he had just picked up. Adam trudged behind him, throwing up sand in his wake.

'Whatever the source of this signal, it's absolutely massive.'

Adam scoffed. 'Let me see.' He held out a hand for the sonic but the Doctor ignored him and walked the other way.

'If there's a signal, there's life.'

'We don't need the natives, only a source of fuel for the TARDIS.'

'You need Point Zero.'

The Doctor turned and scowled at Adam. 'Only if Gallifrey still happened to exist, yeah.'

'That's not what I meant.'

'Well then, will you kindly shut up until I figure this out?'

'Artron Energy is not limited to original Point Zero.'

'But it can't be anything to initiate chronon reduction because it would blow up _the ship_!'

'Whose TARDIS is it anyway?'

'Good question.' The Doctor pointed towards the distant sand-dunes. 'Perhaps you can go and stand over there and we'll talk about it in a week or so. Because that's how long this is going to take if you keep interrupting.'

The Doctor glared at his counterpart and Adam huffed like an angry child, already preparing for another retort.

Exasperated, Rose tuned out the squabbling and fixed on the darkness ahead. If only she had night-vision goggles. There was a small clump of trees to the west, right next to the lower part of the collapsed walls. She focused on that, trying to re-orientate herself. The planet's double moons provided less illumination than Earth's single moon would have, still it was enough to identify the old gate, made from a lighter coloured stone than the surrounding structure. Rose squinted. There was a shape there that seemed out of place. The shape jerked to the right and Rose took a hasty step back.

'Doctor,' she whispered. The two of them were still bickering and didn't hear her. 'Doctor,' she repeated, this time more urgently. Both men finally caught on and looked towards where she pointed. Rose stared at the ruined gate. The earlier movement didn't repeat itself but, even more worryingly, the gate itself was somehow losing focus.

'It's a fog,' Adam stated.

'In the desert?'

'Not possible in this climate,' the Doctor said.

Rose turned. 'Whatever it is, it's spreading.' The strange fog had now reached far beyond the gates and was heading in their direction. 'We should retreat,' Rose said. Normally she wouldn't have considered such a move, but they were on hostile terrain without any real way to defend themselves. Of course where the Doctor was, trouble usually followed. And she had two Doctors to consider now. Double trouble.

A small desert creature raced across the sand, startled by some unknown danger. Rose watched as it halted and sat for a moment, ears twitching, trying to make out the origin of the threat it had perceived. The creature's eyes were large and luminous in the darkness and its legs trembled. A tendril of fog shot out from the main cloud and enveloped the creature, dragging it away as it screamed in agony. The creature's death cries continued even inside the fog. Then they stopped.

Adam grabbed Rose's arm. 'Back to the TARDIS, _now_.' In his hurry to get away he almost dragged her off her feet. She couldn't have agreed more, but the Doctor still stood staring at the incoming fog, fascinated to a fault.

'Doctor!'

Rose's warning was drowned out by the most terrifying noise she had ever heard; something between a high-pitched bird-shriek and something living being ripped apart.

The three of them raced through the sand as fast as they could. The relentless pace made her calf muscles burn but she ignored the pain. Habit had made her take the lead even though there wasn't much to orientate herself on. With every passing second the screeching thing sounded closer. Their only option was to change direction but that meant heading away from the TARDIS and running into the desert blind.

The Doctor called out. 'Rose, look!' He pointed into the darkness. Just ahead were the outlines of yet another ruin, this time remnants of domestic housing, probably once part of a larger desert-village. She froze, mid-pace.

The Doctor's voice sounded angry. 'Keep running!'

Rose yanked at the Doctor's arm, holding him back, then nearly tackled Adam as he sprinted past. 'Stop!' she yelled, 'We're being herded.'

The next moment the fog appeared in front of them, blocking out the ruins. The trap had failed, but only just. With nowhere left to go, the three travellers stood back to back as their enemy approached. Rose wasn't afraid to die, she only wished they'd had a little more time. Out from the dark, shapes began to emerge. She prepared to fight, even if it was useless. The shapes took on humanoid form; there were four of them, armed to the teeth with swords and guns, their clothing the colour of the desert. Two men brandished what looked like energy-weapons and fired them. The single shot was enough to repel the fog before it managed to close in, but only momentarily.

The leader of the group pulled away the scarf covering his face, just enough to make himself understood. 'Come with us,' he said.

None of them had much of a choice, so they hastily fell into step behind their rescuers. Rose recalled the creature's piercing screams and she shuddered. Whatever lay ahead could hardly be worse.

~x~

The rescuers had an uncanny ability to navigate their hostile surroundings and they set a ferocious pace. Soon, the terrifying fog was far behind and the threat had passed—at least for now. If they didn't reach their destination soon, sheer exhaustion would be next.

They were heading up a particularly steep hill and Rose gave the best she had. Even so, the desert felt like an endless journey and sand was everywhere: in her clothes, her hair. She even tasted it in her mouth. Behind her, Adam was in trouble, huffing and puffing as he struggled on. Rose turned around and as he glanced up he missed his footing and almost tumbled down. Rose grabbed his hand and together they managed the final stretch. Now at the top of the dune, Rose could see the periphery of a large campsite.

The closer they got, the more obvious it became that these rescuers were no stragglers; there had to be room for up to a hundred people. Also, judging by the number of sentries guarding the perimeter, there was more to fear on this world than what they had encountered so far.

The camp consisted of tents and other easily movable structures, some of which had the remains of campfires smouldering in front of them. Some of those fires were still burning, the occupants of the tents huddled near. Rose glanced over at the Doctor. He seemed relaxed enough, but Rose knew he was remarkably good at fading into the background when the situation called for vigilance.

Following the small group, they were led to a prominent tent near the centre of the camp. The leader opened the tent-flap and gestured for them to get inside. Even now, in the security of his own camp, the man seemed constantly on his guard and he never stopped looking around, watching, anticipating danger.

Inside the tent, lamps were placed at different intervals, dividing the bulky tent into smaller areas of light and warmth. At one end sat two guards, on the other an old man, eyes darting back and forth from one unexpected visitor to the other, his gnarled face alert. One of the old man's eyes was a clear dark-brown, the other cornflower-blue. The contrast with his weathered skin was so stark that his eyes appeared drawn-in with coloured ink. He didn't greet them and continued to sit by the fire, warming his crooked hands.

Rose and the others had only just entered when the tent-flap opened again and another figure appeared, a woman this time, her voluminous robes the same colour as worn by those around her. It was only her regal bearing that made her stand out. The woman took a step forward, regarding them with cautious interest. 'I am Nathere,' she said. 'Pahote told me you encountered the Merasu.'

'Merasu?' Adam spoke up. 'You mean that screechy-fog thing? What was that?'

Nathere eyed her visitors. 'Clearly, you are not from here, otherwise you would have known not to go out when the moons are facing each other.'

The Doctor pushed himself to the front. 'Hi,' he said, then grinned. 'I'm Doctor Foreman.' He grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her to his side. 'And this,' his grin became even wider, 'this is my lovely wife Rose. Say 'hi' Rose.' He prodded her side.

'Hi,' said Rose, somewhat stunned by the Doctor's behaviour.

Without even looking back he pointed behind them. 'That's my brother, John Smith.' Adam made a choking sound. 'Don't mind him.' He leaned in towards Nathere and adopted a conspiratorial tone. 'Between you and me, he's not quite right in the head. Better ignore anything he says.' He looked around appreciatively. 'Nice camp you've got here. Bit on the rugged side for my taste. Not really a fan of the Big Outdoors, me. Bugs and all that.'

Rose had had quite enough. 'We're on a trip,' she said, thinking quickly. 'And we were separated from our party. Never knew what happened to them, so we're very thankful for your help. Maybe if we're allowed to stay until tomorrow, we'll be out of your hair in no time. Promised.'

'You said you've travelled a long way?' Nathere asked.

'Oh, yes. Big city. Lots of people. Very far away,'

'And all three of you live in this city?'

Rose nodded affirmatively.

'In that case,' Nathere said, 'you are all liars.'

Rose felt the blood drain from her face.

'There are no other cities left.' Nathere continued. 'We are the Last Ones. Therefore you must be sent by _Ar Hem Shadall_ to test us yet again.' She motioned for the guards who were on their feet in a second, grabbing them with force, ready to drag off the unwanted guests.

'You are going to die and your master's evil plan will fail.'

'No,' the Doctor called out. All his optimistic bluster had disappeared and the harder, strong-willed Doctor was just below the surface. 'If you really are the Last Ones, answer me this: since when do the people of Gebsim Ashmur ignore the words of Andah? Did she not teach your people that knowledge is sacred? And yet you're going to put us to death based on fear?'

Nathere stood nailed to the ground. 'How do you know this? The Followers of Andah are virtually extinct.'

'But no less important. Let us prove to you we mean no harm. After that you can do what you want.'

The woman's eyes darted from the Doctor to Adam, then to Rose. She righted her back and motioned for the guards to stand down. Her gaze returned to the Doctor. 'Rest here for now. At dawn you will be tested. If you fail, you will be killed and assigned to the mercy of the desert. May Narraz protect you then.'

~x~

It didn't happen very often, but tonight the Doctor was at a loss.

'Doctor,' Rose said, 'how did you know about those Andah people? And what is this place called again?'

' _Gebsim Ashmur_ ,' the Doctor said. 'It means 'Place of Shadows', and I know that because I remember it from Time Lord records. The planet is called Calius, by the way. Just a backwater system where nothing ever really happened. The Followers of Andah were a cult dedicated to peace. That's about all.'

'Well,' Rose said, ' _something_ must have happened. Look around. And 'Place of Shadows'? Can it get anymore ominous? Sounds like those records weren't exactly up-to-date.'

'Never said they were.' The Doctor looked away. Rose and Adam were waiting for him to explain further, but he had no more answers to give. At least he had bought them some time. He took out his sonic and studied it, ignoring his companions. 'The power-source can't be more than a few miles from here. We're actually closer now than before. It shouldn't be hard to find during the day.'

'If we survive tomorrow.' Adam had sat down by the fire and warmed his hands.

The Doctor glanced at Rose who was visibly shivering as she pulled her coat on again and joined Adam at the fireside. Temperatures had dropped considerably in the last hour. He had no problem with this himself but it was strange to witness his counterpart struggle with these new human frailties. Watching Rose and Adam as they sat close together made him feel something else as well - a sense of dread that he was unable to shake.

The Doctor's thoughts were interrupted as an unfamiliar voice spoke up. It was the old man who had silently moved closer. Rose and Adam watched as he sat down and began talking to himself. By the light of the fire, his peculiar eyes appeared aflame. He looked up and gave the Doctor a piercing stare.

'He's here.'

A low rumble shook the ground beneath their feet, dislodging the logs on the fire. One smaller log rolled away, threatening to set the tent alight. The Doctor sprung to his feet and shoved the timber back where it belonged. Adam stomped out the remaining embers then glanced at the Doctor. 'That was either a very lost freight train or we just had an earthquake.'

'Nobody is reacting' Rose stood near the entrance of the tent, peering outside. 'You'd expect at least some people to panic.'

'Maybe this is a normal event around these parts,' said the Doctor.

The old man hadn't moved and was now sobbing quietly. 'Not normal,' he said, 'only getting worse. But Abugan will never leave. The bones of his family are in the ground and he cannot leave them. All alone.' He turned his head and looked at Rose with a haunted expression. 'The Wolf-Child breaks the light and she shall travel far. The path holds many dangers. Even a conjurer of stars cannot prevent the heavens from falling down.' He suddenly giggled. There was not a trace of malice in his voice, only the memory of another time and place that no one else but him could see. 'When the Wolf-Child takes possession of the Amulet, everything circles around.'

The Doctor kneeled in front of him and the old man reached out. There were traces of a tattoo on the back of his hand. All the Doctor could make out were circular lines, faded with age.

'Where are you?'

The old man giggled again, then smiled. 'Abugan sees more. The Wolf-Child's destiny: the same and also different. Oh, she is much wronged. A victim of both past and future mistakes. She lives in a world that is barren, surrounded by shadows and in the company of Death, and her tears fall hard and plentiful, as she clings to the one she loves, a single heartbeat withering beneath her hands. Much depends on her courage to make the right decision. Should she stumble and fall, all might be lost. Her energy is strong, though. If only she realises this in time. Abugan, he knows this.'

'Are you Abugan?'

The old man cocked his head a little, then touched the Doctor's cheek. His skin felt like crumpled paper. 'Abugan sees everything. But they only hear what they want to hear. Even when the city burned.' His eyes became moist and his shoulders slumped. 'Abugan loved the city. It soared like a kite on a summer day and we all ran to catch up, never enough, never fast enough. Then the shadows came and we could no longer see the sky. So dark.' A tear ran down his cheek. 'Abugan wants to see the sun again.' He squeezed the Doctor's hand and his voice faltered. 'Is it almost dawn? It didn't come yesterday. It hasn't come for so long… Please, when will the light be there again?'

'I'm so sorry. I don't know.'

A young woman made her way into the tent. 'Abugan?' She marched right up and took him by the arm. 'Let's go.' She threw a glare over her shoulder at the Doctor. 'These people are not your friends.'

'Who is he?' Adam said.

'Just and old man.'

'He said his family are all dead. And he mentioned some sort of disaster.'

The young woman halted, a softer look on her face now. 'He talks about that sometimes. But we don't even know who he is, or even his name. 'Abugan' means 'lost soul'. Maybe there was someone once, but they're all gone now. Just like we will soon be.'


	3. A House Divided

**Now, if Rose wasn't confused and annoyed enough with both Doctors, this chapter won't do much to help her out. But big changes are coming. And I don't just mean there's going to be more monsters, enemies and new allies. Somewhere along the way, the Doctor _will_ have to face up to the fact that he and Rose are together again. And she's not going anywhere. Nope. Poor Doctor, such an emotional mess. *slaps him, then pushes him in the right direction* Happy Reading! =) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3. A HOUSE DIVIDED**

Rose lay on her cot, listening to the sounds of the night: voices outside, footsteps of guards making their rounds, and the occasional feral calls from the desert. Adam had left a while ago, mumbling something about 'getting information'. She hoped he wouldn't get himself into trouble, but he still had some remaining Time Lord genes, so there was a good chance that the Cybermen and Daleks were already heading their way. Rose flipped over on her back. The Doctor was on a cot on the other side of the tent.

'Doctor,' she asked softly, 'are you asleep?'

'Yes.'

'These people here? There's something really off about them.'

In the dark, she heard the Doctor turn over. 'They're the last surviving members of their species. Bound to be a bit odd.'

'Yeah, but that's not it. All those things that old man talked about. Doctor, he mentioned the 'wolf child'. Did he mean me?'

It took a little while for the Doctor to answer. 'Unlikely. Besides, we have bigger concerns than the ramblings of an old man. We need to find the power source. Get out of here.'

'And after that?'

The question crackled in the air like an imminent thunderstorm. She waited a few minutes, then kicked back the blankets. 'Fine,' she said, 'suit yourself.'

~x~

Rose clutched her coat a little tighter as she wandered through the camp. She more or less expected one of the guards to order her back to the tent, but they seemed more preoccupied with their normal routines and staying awake in the dark night. In the distant darkness another animal cried out.

She eventually found Adam as he sat by one of the few fires still burning, staring into it with a deep frown on his face. There were a few other people there as well, one with his head lolling, already snoring, two others quietly chatting among themselves.

As she approached, Adam looked up. 'Did you know,' he said, 'that fire is nothing more than oxidation of a material, so setting a fire is just a really rapid case of letting something go to rust. Well, except of course for the thing with molecular bonds and such. So it's actually not so similar at all. So why did I say that?'

Rose sat down beside him and motioned for the cup he was holding. He handed it over and she sniffed, the pungent smell of an unidentified brew wafting up. Adam bared his teeth in an apologetic grin. 'They asked me to have a drink with them. My system used to be alcohol-proof.'

'Apparently it's not anymore,' Rose said. 'You're so drunk.'

'Not drunk,' he answered. 'Just a little more alcoholically challenged.' The last word came out somewhat garbled. 'On the other hand, it might not be a bad idea to quit. You know, before people start talking. Can't have that. Got a reputation to uphold. I'm the Doctor.'

'Must be your new human genes.'

'Yes. From Donna.' He frowned. 'Does that make her my mother? Or was it my hand that got chopped off and that created her? Am I Donna's _father_?' The frown grew deeper. 'All very confusing.' His smile returned. 'At least I'm very very sure of one thing. You're definitely not my mother. Or my father.' Adam leaned a little to the side and produced a lopsided grin as he touched her shoulder. 'Are you glad we're not related?'

'Sure,' Rose answered. By now she was seriously considering dragging Adam away to sleep it off, but his drunken ramblings also opened up possibilities. The Doctor was never drunk. She had tried him in the past, several times in fact, but most of the time he stayed stoically quiet about himself. Not that she wanted the Doctor to spill his deepest darkest secrets, she'd feel terrible about that, but a little more insight would be nice.

Adam leaned in further. 'There are real disadvantages to being related, you know. For one, I wouldn't be allowed to do this.' He slipped a hand under Rose's coat and touched her back. For a moment she was too surprised to react, the next it felt unexpectedly good, the touch of his skin sending a warm shiver up her spine.

'What if,' he whispered, 'it could all be so much easier?' His hand travelled lower, to the small of her back, then two fingers slipped below her belt and touched the edge of her knickers. That was enough. She deftly pulled away, creating a more appropriate distance between them.

'What if,' Rose suggested, 'we continue this talk tomorrow morning? When we're all sure about our boundaries again.'

Adam looked put-out at first but then his eyelids began to droop. Rose didn't want to leave him out here so she called to the two men sitting nearby. Together they lifted up Adam and carried him back to the tent. He must have been even drunker than she suspected, for soon enough the rambling resumed, his voice slurred by now. Rose couldn't make much sense of what he was saying.

The Doctor was still inside the tent and not at all pleased with the state his twin was in.

'He probably won't even remember tomorrow,' Rose offered.

Minutes before, Adam showed every sign of falling fast asleep, but hearing the Doctor's voice he suddenly sat up.

'My brother,' Adam belted. The men from the camp were still attempting to steer him towards one of the straw mattresses, but Adam ignored them and waddled over to the Doctor, barely avoiding falling flat on his face. He pointed one finger in the Doctor's direction and poked him in the chest. ' _You_ are _not_ my brother. And Rose is not my mother. So you can go away. Because I am the Doctor.' He turned on his heels and glanced over at Rose. 'And she is too good for you,' he turned around again, the repeated motion causing a dizzy-spell. Adam's knees buckled and he sagged to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. Rose and the Doctor got him to his feet again and began pushing the stubborn Metacrisis toward his bed.

'My not-so-brother wants to be a Time Lord as well,' Adam whined. 'But he's not very good at it. Keeps forgetting his promises. Or maybe that's because he doesn't want to. Being human is really hard work, isn't it? All those things to keep track of. He keeps losing friends as well. Never remembers where he put them. It's like one, two, four…' Adam counted on his hand, then ran out of fingers. '… a lot. All gone. Now isn't that sad? He's never going to tell you, Rose.'

Rose sighed. 'What are you on about? Just go to sleep, you Muppet.'

Adam tried to sit up and leaned close, whispering. 'He could have come back.'

Rose blinked in confusion.

'Him,' Adam nodded sideways towards his double.

'Okay,' the Doctor spoke up, 'that's enough.' He took out his sonic, made some adjustments, then pointed it at Adam who immediately slumped back and started snoring, fast asleep at last. The Doctor turned away. 'Now let's all get some sleep.'

~x~

When Adam woke up again, it was to the feeling of his head being pounded with rocks. The sky above him was grey, but then again it wasn't really a sky but rather the roof of the tent, darkened by generations of people living and cooking and breathing in here. It was rather fascinating, viewed in the right way. If only his head would stop trying to implode. That would be nice. His bladder needed emptying as well. Adam raised himself off the bed and was instantly rewarded with a scalding headache.

'Take it easy.'

His eyes flew open. Rose. She sat beside him on the floor, studying him.

'That's one hell of a hangover you have.'

'Haven't even started.' Adam winced at the pain that short sentence caused. He wanted to go outside and vomit but it was doubtful he would make it. 'Is it morning yet?'

Rose handed him a small cup. 'Here.' Adam sniffed. Whatever was inside at least didn't make him feel worse. He took a tiny sip, then nearly threw it back up again, the bitter syrupy liquid sticking to the back of his throat.

'Drink up. It will make you feel better.'

'Never knew you could be so ruthless about my health.'

'You were never sick before.'

'There was that time on Raffy Prime. But I recall it was only until you started acting weird yourself. Then I had to play nurse.' Adam was amused to see a very light blush appear on Rose's cheeks.

'Last night, you said the Doctor could have come back. Why did you say that? Out of spite, or to upset me?'

'I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.'

'So it was a drunk-talk after all.'

Adam didn't answer. He really meant it when he apologised just now. Most of what he had said, or at least the things he remembered, wasn't intended to hurt Rose. And he truly regretted it had made her feel bad. The person he didn't feel sorry for at all was the Doctor. He could tell Rose what she wanted to hear or help her on the way to finding out the truth.

'He can't be with you. He wants to, but he can't.'

Rose swallowed visibly. 'The Doctor?'

'There are so many things he keeps to himself. Things he wouldn't be able to tell anyone, not even you. A thousand years is a long time to be alive, Rose. And being the only Time Lord doesn't help.'

'But if he could have come back, why didn't he?'

'You being on Pete's World made it easier for him to move on.'

'Leaving me behind was _easier_?' Rose shook her head. 'We were so close for so long. He wouldn't be that callous.'

'Not intentionally, no.' Adam sighed. 'But I know, Rose. Because I used to _be_ him. He loves you too much. And you're stubborn. Every time you come back he finds a way to convince himself he can have you with him. Then he remembers the truth: that he can't. And he pushes you away again, hurting you.' Rose stared at him, eyes large and shiny in the dim light. 'And that's not all. What he's most afraid of is that, one day, you'll find out what he's really like. But I think you already know. I'm only sharing this because I don't want to see you hurt again.' Now it was Adam's turn to hesitate. 'I can't say any more, you'll have to ask him yourself.'

He'd hoped for Rose to have come over to his side by now, but apparently not. Time to play it a different way—total honesty.

'Rose, I'm not like him. Not anymore. I have the same feelings, but I don't fight them like he does. There's no need. I'm human. You and I can be together whenever we want.' Adam snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. 'Even right now.' Rose pushed back, freeing herself from his embrace. To his shock, her eyes blazed.

'If you understand the Doctor so well, why don't you two go off together? Bet you wouldn't even miss me, 'cause you're _both_ insufferable!'

Rose got to her feet and flung aside the tent-flap. A second later she was gone.

Adam hung his head between his shoulders and cursed to himself. The potion had indeed stopped his head from spinning, but now a wave of guilt made him feel sick to his stomach.

~x~

Rose marched away from the tent and straight on into the night. It was hard to see where she was going. With every step she took, her thoughts fell apart further. The only thing that mattered was getting away from Adam.

One moment she wished she'd never met the Doctor in the first place, then she recalled the pain of losing him. She didn't even know who she was more angry with: Adam, for not taking no for an answer; the Doctor, for leaving her when she needed him most; or herself for acting like a teenager in love. By now the camp was far behind, with nothing but darkness up ahead. Looking at the seemingly endless stretch of desert in front of her, Rose felt her anger run through her fingers like the sand she stood on. She had to be stupid, a complete moron for letting herself be torn apart like this—but she was also stuck, with literally nowhere to run, even if she'd wanted that.

The ground shuddered, a prolonged tremble that threw her off balance. Rose blinked into the darkness. Within seconds everything was silent again, but her fingertips prickled. Something was seriously wrong. She turned and began to make her way back to the camp. As she passed the first tents, the trembling started up again, this time taking longer to subside. Her pulse sped up. She knew what this was.

' _Earthquake!_ '

Rose yelled again, at the top of her lungs, even as the ground shifted beneath her feet. Most people were still sound asleep in their tents. A nearby guard stood looking dazed, unable to take action. Rose grabbed him by the sleeve.

'Wake them up,' she called, 'tell the others to get everyone out.' The guard hesitated. Rose punched his arm. 'Go!'

Screams came from the other side now and panic rippled through the camp as the earth shifted once again, violently. The ground buckled, then split as a hole opened up and Rose was dragged inside. She scrambled away from the chasm, fingers digging into the sand but failed to get a grip. Within seconds the sand began to bury her. She screamed, then choked as she sank deeper and her voice was cut-off, the weight of the sand pushing against her chest and throat. A hand caught hers and she was yanked up with force. On hands and knees, she spit out a mouth full of sand and gasped for breath.

'Doctor…'

He was there beside her, his face shrouded in shadow. 'We need to go,' he said, 'Now.'

'But the people… they're dying.'

Only a short distance away a small group of people tried to help others, but the earth continued to shift, more holes opening up all around. People were dragged inside, screaming and flailing; tents were engulfed in flame, the smoke and burning cinders reaching up into the night sky. The world became a blur and she could no longer see a way out.

'Come on.' The Doctor grabbed her hand and his fingers dug into her flesh. Only a few feet away, the remains of a tent crashed to the ground. Through the smoke, a mirror-image of the Doctor moved towards them— _Adam_ , with the old man Abugan leaning on his shoulder. One moment they were there, the next another tremor opened up a hole right beneath their feet. Adam landed to the side, just about able to grab onto the crashed tent pole, but the old man fell back and could only clutch helplessly at the shifting earth.

Rose launched forward and grabbed the man's hand. His nails dug into her wrist. Despite his slender built, Abugan was still too heavy for Rose. Her hold began to slip. The fire from one of the nearby tents reflected off his contorted face as he mouthed something Rose couldn't understand.

The Doctor grabbed onto her legs, keeping her from sliding into the hole. Suddenly a peaceful expression came over Abugan's face. He looked up at Rose, then smiled and released his grip. Rose could only watch in horror as the old man was swallowed up by the churning earth.

The screams in the distance grew dimmer and her tears turned the dirt on her cheeks to muddy streaks. She tasted the grit in her mouth. Then she was lifted up and carried away.

'Put me down! We have to help him!' Her protests fell on deaf ears and there was no fighting the Doctor's fierce grip. The campsite disappeared into the darkness until only the distant fires were still visible.

~x~

They ran until the sounds of the burning camp and shifting sands finally faded. The only lights that Rose could see now were those of the lamps carried by the remaining survivors. Even in the flickering light they looked pale and shocked. All they had was gone. Some of them clung to each other, others to the few weapons they had managed to salvage. The Doctor walked beside a bearded man wearing leather armour. His name was Arsidis and he had assumed command over the small band of stragglers that now trudged behind him through the desert.

'Right,' the Doctor said. 'This is safe enough for now. Let's talk.'

Arsidis regarded the Doctor with calm contentment. 'When we've reached safety,' he said, 'I will let you know, Doctor. First we will travel further south and leave the city behind, like we should have done a long time ago. You're welcome to join us. Or stay behind. But you will remain quiet.'

'Okay, yeah, see,' the Doctor said, 'that's the problem. When people tell me to shut up, I always have this really annoying habit of talking more. Like right now. I feel this incredible urge to tell you that you're heading the wrong way.' He held up the sonic. 'According to my readings that earthquake wasn't a local event. This whole area is under some sort of geological strain. And it's getting worse. At the pace we're going we'll be on top of the epicentre in, oh, say twenty minutes?' He pocketed the sonic and smiled at Arsidis. 'So, I suggest we turn east again, back to the city, and find the power source.'

Arsidis opened his mouth, then closed it again as the Doctor held up his hand. 'I know what you're going to say. Something along the line of 'who is that man?' or perhaps 'kill that idiot'. But I assure you, everything here is linked to that power source. If you and your people want to make it until dawn, follow me.'

'He's right.' A woman emerged from the back of the group. 'Arsidis, you know he's right. We've been running since I can remember. Each time some other disaster strikes, and look at us,' she indicated the small group. 'When the next moon comes, how many of us will be left?'

Arsidis drew himself up, his jaw taut. 'Three,' he said. 'I will pick three men to accompany you and go east. The rest of us will head south and we will meet up again in two days. With or without you, Doctor. And don't think for a minute that you would survive here alone. You do not know the dangers of this place as we do. Be grateful for our help.'

The Doctor gave a short nod.

Within minutes the rest of the group had moved further out into the desert. Rose looked around at the three men who had joined them in their search. The Doctor had already determined the new direction and they set up a speedy pace. Rose trotted up beside him. 'Why do you think the power source caused that earthquake?'

He didn't slow down. 'This entire world is in the grip of some kind of force. Almost like a fist squeezing an orange, for lack of a better term. All that compressed energy is perfect for the TARDIS to refuel on.' He took a deep breath. 'And of course, if we don't get there in time it's going to crush us into a sticky pulpy mess.'

'So, nothing new. Just like old times.'

Now the Doctor suddenly glanced sideways and grinned. 'Let's save the world.'

~x~

Up-close, the ruined walls of the city were even more intimidating. There were just too many places for bad things to hide, with only enough space to walk single-file. A soldier named Odis had taken the lead, indicating for them to go slow as they traversed the dark. The lamps had been extinguished the moment they passed the former gate and there was only the light of the moon and the stars now.

The Doctor stepped on a loose pebble and sent it skittering down the path. Rose threw a quick glance in his direction, then pulled a face. He wanted to laugh but the sight of the blaster in her hands tempered his initial reaction. For a moment he was back on the Crucible with Davros showing him how he turned his friends into living weapons. Maybe he had been right, maybe not. He could never imagine Rose as a soldier, not even after seeing her carry that cumbersome gun Torchwood had loaded on to her.. To be fair, though, he'd really only ever had eyes for her as she came running down that street towards him. It felt like a long time ago.

A low rumble sounded and the entire group froze. The sound, much like stones rolling around in a barrel, came from right in front of them, but it was too dark to see what it was. Someone cried out and pointed up ahead. The shadow cloud was swooping down on them like a flock of birds. Dark, enraged, howling birds.

The Doctor pushed the man in front of him, forcing him into action. 'Run!'

The group cut across the tight path, stumbling and floundering, their own number a liability now. The Doctor looked over his shoulder just as the shadow cloud crashed into the narrow space behind them and began churning through, debris flying left and right, like a bullet driving through skin and bone. Someone stumbled and the Doctor was too late to avoid crashing into the others in front of him as they tried to avoid a collision themselves. He rolled onto his side and came to a painful standstill against the nearest wall. When he opened his eyes, the killer cloud hovered above like a stingray made entirely of shadow, a dark hole in the star filled sky. It wavered, as if deciding its next move.

'Oi!'

The Doctor turned his head just in time to see Rose lift her weapon and blast it at the sky. The shadow cloud screeched and its body contracted in on itself, then dispersed.

'There!' Rose shouted, 'You don't like that, do you?' She lowered the weapon and offered a hand. The Doctor took it and clambered to his feet.

'It's not dead,' he said. 'It'll come back.'

Rose made a pouty face. 'Yeah, yeah. Everyone's a critic.'

The others had gathered around, as far as possible in the tight space, and one of the group began to grumble. 'We should have gone with Arsidis.' The man's coat was torn and his face had a fresh cut, blood dripping down his cheek. 'Who is this 'Doctor' anyway? Who is he to tell us what to do?'

'I'm not,' the Doctor said, 'not the one who tells you what to do. I'm the one who says your world will be gone soon if we don't start moving again. Or do you want to wait until that thing returns?' He lifted his eyebrows and stared. The wounded man relented. 'Come on then, we're extremely close. And I don't intend to die here either.'

One by one all of them headed in the right direction again. The Doctor decided to take up the rear. This time he wasn't going to let anything surprise them. As he turned, Rose was there, waiting for him to catch up. She looked different in a way, different from what he was used to. He kept his eyes ahead, fixed on the group as he quietly took Rose's hand. He felt an unexpected flutter of surprise as her fingers curled around his own. Maybe it really still was them against the world.

~x~

The breathtaking remains of the ancient city walls were nothing compared to what waited at the heart of the city. The Doctor had followed the signal of the power source until it led them into the path of the single most impressive structure he had ever seen.

The vast ruin stretched across hundreds of metres, pillars as wide as houses towering up into the air, the large square in front of it only adding to its impressive dimensions. Even with many of the walls caved in, the gate and entrance hall behind were still in place, like the nave of a church leading into the inner sanctum.

'We need to get inside,' the Doctor called. 'The power source lies somewhere at the back.'

'Through there?' Rose said.

'If it doesn't collapse first.'

She sighed. 'Always the optimist.'

'That's me.' The Doctor hurried up the colossal steps, sonic at the ready. 'Come on, we're about to enter a temple. Have a little faith!'

The entrance hall was wide enough for the population of a small town to have set up shop there. Time had stripped bare any decorations that had once adorned the walls, but the elaborate carvings above the walls and gateways was still visible, echoing the glory days of this place. The interior of the temple had been largely protected by its columns, holding up the massive square ceiling even after centuries of neglect.

The others didn't protest as the Doctor led them across and into the space beyond, descending the steps into the darkness of the crypt. The light of the sonic shone across the images of gods and mythical creatures as their eyes followed them down.

Adam had been unusually quiet for a while. The Doctor glanced behind him, suppressing a guilty hope that maybe he'd wandered off and got lost. He was still there, Rose following close behind his double. The Doctor hoped this wasn't because Adam believed she needed protecting.

'What does that little bleepy-thing actually say?' The voice belonged to a short man named Tiro, one of the braver ones of the lot, the Doctor had concluded earlier.

'It says we're now within fifty metres from the power source. Can't you feel it?'

Tiro shook his head.

'Makes the hairs on your arm stand up,' said Rose.

'Exactly. It's the static electricity generated by the source. Nobody touch anything metal.' He looked around, pointing the sonic at different angles. 'Not that you'd find a lot of metal here.'

'Or maybe we do.' Rose had walked ahead and stood staring into the vault. 'This is like a scene from Stargate.'

The rest of the men filed in behind Rose and gaped. The walls of the vault were covered in metal sheets from top to bottom, leaving only a small square of liquid in the middle, almost like a pond. The surface of the pond reflected the silver shine from the ceiling, glistening and rippling like mercury as they drew closer.

'This is it,' the Doctor said. 'The power source.'

'This?' Odis scoffed.

'Don't hate it before you've tasted it.'

'You should listen to him,' Rose said. 'He's an excellent taster. Bakelite, blood, mistletoe. You name it.'

Odis looked confused.

'Anyway… I don't really get it. And that's not something I say very often. There should be an actual machine in this room. You know, screws and bolts and such. But there's only that.'

Adam walked up to the pond and the Doctor followed him from the corner of his eye.

'Don't fall in. You might damage it.'

Adam kneeled beside the pond. 'It's not like any liquid I've ever seen.'

'What's that?' Tiro pointed to the shadows behind the pond. Part of the wall melted to the floor, then coalesced into a dozen separate shapes – robots the size of small dogs, jointed spidery legs clicking against the floor, moving swiftly in their direction.

The Doctor screamed a warning at Rose as one of the spider-creatures shot in her direction. She gave it a swift kick and it went flying, but not before another aimed itself at him. It clutched the back of his calf and he grabbed one of its metal legs. It snapped, but he wasn't quick enough to stop the tiny metal fangs from sinking into his palm.

One of the creatures held on to Tiro's back as he desperately tried to escape. The Doctor aimed the sonic and the creature screeched as sparks flew and it released its grip.

The sound of rushing water filled the room. The Doctor nearly dropped the sonic as a column of liquid rose from the pond. Adam staggered back.

'Get away!'

Adam stood transfixed as the column angled down. Instead of obeying gravity, it twisted and coiled, forming an upside-down wave. Adam grinned widely. 'That's beautiful!'

The wave halted, pausing mid-surge, then, in one giant swoop, crashed down and enveloped Adam.

'No!' The Doctor released a targeted sonic beam that should have at least gotten the things attention, whether it had a conscious purpose or not. The sonic did nothing and Adam continued to splutter, hands now clawing at the stone edge of the alien pond as he tried to fight his way out. Another wave of silver liquid detached from the first and began to engulf the room, knocking the intruders to the ground like toy soldiers.

As the Doctor turned to Rose, the tsunami of silver liquid hit him squarely in the chest, propelling him into the pool where he just managed to cling to the edge. Adam had already disappeared beneath the surface, and the Doctor's lungs were left too depleted of oxygen for him to call out. Before his eyes Rose was sucked into the maelstrom. No longer able to hold on, the Doctor's fingers slipped and the mercury pool closed over his head.


	4. The Powers That Be

**The Doctor has let his need to 'fix' things get the better of him... And there's the Doctor saying Rose is the jeopardy friendly one. Hah! =P  
** **Now let's see where they have ended up. Happy Reading!** **=)**

 **(And about those reviews, THANK YOU to everyone who took the trouble to comment! =D I looove hearing back from you, even if there's stuff that's unclear perhaps or possible mistakes. I can only become a better writer thanks to you, lovely readers, so please let me know.)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4. THE POWERS THAT BE**

 _They fell through the eye of the world, all the way to the centre of the universe. For a while, there was peace. It was a peace the Doctor had never known before, and he wanted it to last, but it took only an eternity before the sounds returned. Maybe, the Doctor told himself, maybe one day he could come back here and stay._

He blinked against the light, his eyes burning. The darkness of night had disappeared and the metal floor beneath his hands was replaced by dusty flagstone. He called out. 'Rose?' From nearby came a grinding cough. His vision still not a hundred percent, the Doctor scrambled towards the sound on his hands and knees. Rose was there, slightly dishevelled but alive.

'I'm okay,' she blurted out, then looked around frantically. 'Where are the others? Adam's not here either.'

The Doctor barely registered what she was saying. He grabbed Rose's hands and held them to the light, palms up, expecting to find wounds from where the spider-creature had attacked her. There were no marks. He pushed up her sleeve further. Only perfectly healthy pink skin. He ran his thumb over her wrist. Rose looked just as amazed as he felt. She pulled back her arm and took the Doctor's hand in turn.

'Nothing,' she said.

The Doctor shook his head, not understanding at all. Then he looked around, trying to answer his second most pressing question. 'Where are we?'

It appeared to be some sort of angular structure, discoloured stone walls supported by carved archways and columns. Looming statues lined the walls, most of them hidden in deep shadow.

'Looks like a tomb.' Rose said.

The sunlight that had seemed so overwhelming at first actually came from a high-up window at the end of the narrow passage. It pierced the shadows like a gilded spear but did little to dispel the dust of ages.

The Doctor passed his hand along the wall, disturbing the cobwebs. A few tiny creatures scurried to safety. Rose followed him down the passage, then up a steep flight of stairs. The light grew dimmer and he hoped they wouldn't have to go very far. At the top of the stairs was a wooden door. He pushed against it and was relieved when it cracked open. He brushed away more dust; it had obviously been a very long time since anyone came this way, but it also made him suspect they weren't about to run into any real danger. Contrary to popular belief, creepy crypts seldom harboured any monsters. Too boring for them.

The doorway opened up into yet another passage, and they pressed on until they finally reached a much wider space, opulent and without a speck of dust. Dappled light filtered through the high stained-glass windows, reflecting off the shiny marble floor—a dazzling pattern of reds, blues and greens. Someone had worked very hard to make this a place people would want to visit.

Rose let out a deep breath. 'Either this is a public building, or we're about to be jailed for breaking into some sheikh's palace.'

The Doctor pointed across the room. 'There's a gate, there.'

The moment he reached the gate and pushed it open, they were confronted by the blistering midday-heat of a desert city. He looked around in amazement. Gone were the shadowy ruins and the ghostly remains of the past. As in a dream, the world had sprung to life again. The air was alive with the shouts of local shopkeepers and all the intense energy of a thriving city.

Rose shielded her eyes against the scorching sun. 'Where are we?'

The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and scanned their surroundings. 'Actually, a better question would be _when_ are we?' He pointed his sonic in the opposite direction. 'And the answer is... three hundred years in the past.' The Doctor looked down at the sonic and frowned. 'The power source is much stronger now, but there's some really weird fluctuations.' He pocketed the sonic. 'The bad news is, this was apparently a one way trip.'

'That isn't so bad, right? If this isn't the Temple, it still has to be around somewhere. We just have to find it again and figure out how that time portal works. If there's a way in, there has to be a way out.'

The Doctor smiled at Rose's quick reasoning.

'But Adam,' Rose said, 'we'll have to find him first.'

His smile faded somewhat. He hadn't considered that yet. 'We can't even be sure he is in this time period.'

'Yes, we can.' The Doctor looked over his shoulder at Rose holding up a red trainer.

~x~

As far as they could see were rows upon rows of stone and mud brick houses crammed between public buildings, temples and fabric-roofed market stalls, all rubbing shoulders with the wealthier villas. The walls between the narrow streets echoed with a cacophony of noise: people bartering, laughing, sellers hawking their wares, animals braying and the clomp of passing waggons.

This city really was the ultimate desert metropolis, but being plunged into the heart of the action was a shock to the system and it was very easy to get distracted. The people here looked remarkably like humans, although Rose had got used to that oddity a long time ago. The Doctor had once dished out a long explanation about intergalactic diaspora and the humanoid form being a bit of a universal blueprint. Of course Time Lords were the exception to the rule as they hadn't evolved from animals, or so he'd claimed. But she still wasn't sure she actually believed that part.

In the distance, a fabulous structure dominated the skyline. With the sun glinting off its golden spires and domed rooftops, this had to be a royal palace for sure. Rose grinned to herself. Finding Adam was their priority, but there were worse places to become stranded.

'There.' The Doctor pointed a little to the right. Rose squinted against the brightness of the sun. In the shadow of the palace was another substantial looking building with a magnificent pillared terrace stretching down to numerous steps.

'Hold on,' she said, 'that's the Temple. It looks amazing. So strange to be back here and see it whole again.'

'Of course, technically it's never been a ruin yet. That's three hundred years from now. Inside that place is what we need to get out of here.'

Without warning Rose was hit in the back, getting the wind knocked out of her. The other person was no more fortunate and they both hit the ground in a flurry of arms and legs. Rose scrambled to her feet. The other woman tried to do the same, but the Doctor was faster; he grabbed her arm and she had nowhere to go. The growing number of spectators moved back to avoid being caught up in the tangle. Now they were forced further to the side as a group of men pushed their way through. The woman pulled herself free from the Doctor's grip but the people behind them blocked her way.

The man at the front of the group roughly seized the woman's arm. A malicious grin spread across his face. 'Thought you'd get away, did you?' The woman looked defiant, eyes blazing, her long black hair in messy curls around her face. Her assailant took another step closer but the woman swung around and executed a well-aimed kick. He went down with a deep groan, clutching his privates. His companions wasted no time corralling their prey, pinning her between them. She was still struggling, but they were too strong even for her.

The Doctor stepped forward. 'Whoa, let's calm down, shall we? What's this all about?'

'Nothing that concerns you,' the leader grumbled.

Another person emerged from the captivated mob. He was richly dressed and wore the expression of one who is used to being obeyed. The other men, still restraining the woman, made an awkward bow.

'This servant woman,' the nobleman said, 'has stolen something very precious. And I'm determined to get it back.'

'I did steal nothing from you, my lord,' the woman leaned forward and spat.

With two fingers he slowly wiped the saliva from his cheek. He turned to his men. 'Take her away and strip her. That'll leave a few less hiding places.'

'Now, wait just one second.' The Doctor held up his hands. 'Let's not be rash. That's always a problem. First it's 'oh, my God I'm so insulted' and the next there's rioting and an hour later everyone has heaps of regret. But then it's all too late, right?' The Doctor nodded and looked around. A murmur passed through the crowd. 'First off, what did she actually steal, Mr… ehm?'

The nobleman pulled himself up to his full height and attempted to look condescending even though he had to crane his neck to do so. 'She stole my money. And for that she will be punished. Now, if you do not step out of my way, I will have my men drag you off.' He glanced sideways at Rose. 'And your scullery maid as well.'

'Ah,' the Doctor said. 'That's a start.' He threw a friendly arm around the nobleman's shoulders and leaned in. 'Tell me. Where did you last see your money? And be honest.'

The nobleman's cronies appeared confused, as did the man himself. He stuttered something in the line of 'I don't know'.

'You see,' the Doctor said amicably, 'often these things are right in front of us. You search and curse and then it turns out the missing thing wasn't lost at all. Just misplaced.' He turned around and faced the nobleman. 'For instance, you have so many pockets. That is really a lot of pockets for one man.' The Doctor began to pat down the stunned nobleman. 'Ah,' the Doctor exclaimed and righted himself. 'Could this be it?'

The nobleman snatched the little bag from the Doctor's hand and examined it. He grumbled, then turned on his heels and made to stride away. The men still had their prisoner wedged between them. 'What should we do?' one of them called to his master, a little bewildered.

The nobleman flashed a glare over his shoulder. 'Marry her, for all I care.' He pushed his way through the crowd and the henchmen hurried after their master. With the thrill of the moment gone, the people quickly dispersed. Rose turned to ask the woman if she was alright, only to find her gone.

Rose came up beside the Doctor. 'Let me guess, she did steal the money?'

'Oh yes. Excellent pickpocket. Luckily for her, I was better.' A particular smug expression lit up his face. 'But there's also this.' He pulled something from his pocket and held it up to the light for Rose to see. The small object had four sides and was shaped something between a Rubik's-cube and a miniature pyramid; each side connected to a smaller sapphire-blue triangle. It was quite beautiful in an alien way. 'She dropped it when she tried to escape from those goons. If she'd stuck around I would have given it back.'

'It's a puzzle box,' Rose said. 'You know, one of those things where you have to press the sides in a particular order to open it.' She gave the box a little shake. 'Hear that? There's something inside.'

'Or you just set it off,' the Doctor remarked dryly.

Rose looked around, observing the tightly-clustered stone houses. The unpaved road was cracked, a sign that no rain had fallen recently yet, the air was gloomy and a mist had gathered close to the ground. She was starting to feel a little agitated. 'Now what? We need to get into that temple.'

'Simple. We'll do what we always do. Ask a friendly local.' The Doctor looked around until they spotted an individual hurrying down the street, his cape flapping behind him.

'That one looks like a priest,' Rose said.

The Doctor probed his pocket and produced a small piece of metal and wire. 'Watch this,' he said, then sauntered in the man's general direction. Just when they were about to cross paths the Doctor veered a little to the right, bumping in to the unsuspecting man. The Doctor gave a little squeak of surprise and dropped the device to the ground.

The other man leaned down and picked it up, mumbling a string of apologies. He took a closer look at the piece of technology and frowned. 'This is a tetra-plied harmonious frequency adapter.' The frown grew deeper and he cocked his head a little. 'Please excuse my manners, but how did you come by this? No citizens are allowed to touch these sacred objects. You aren't Moderators, are you? Because in that case, with all due respect, somebody should have told me you were coming in advance. We haven't prepared… '

The Doctor shook his head. 'No no no, don't worry. We're just visitors from a place far from here, who are in need of some spiritual advice.'

'Oh, well, yes of course. Unfortunately I'm not the man you need. Handling these relics is the prerogative of my brethren at the Temple. But perhaps I can help you.' The man dug a hand in one of the pockets of his wide cape. To Rose's utter amazement he pulled out a shiny metallic box and flipped open the lid. He thumbed several buttons and put the device to his right ear. He shifted his weight from one foot to another as he waited for a reply. 'Ehm, hello, Yman? This is Tergo—Yes, yes, I know it's nearly First Bell, but I have some citizens here who could really use your help. What? No, of course I didn't. Perhaps it's wise for them to speak to His Grace first?' He listened and waited. 'Yes. Thank you. Praise Narraz.' He closed his device and turned back to the Doctor who looked quite surprised for a man who'd seen his fair share of the universe.

'I've arranged an audience for you at the Temple with His Grace, Master Odizer, but you will have to hurry, because obviously it's nearly Time. If you go up to the main gate, someone will be there waiting for you. Just mention my name: Tergo.' He smiled before excusing himself and hurriedly disappearing down the next street.

'Well, wasn't that convenient,' said the Doctor who then bounced on his heels, such a very Doctorish thing to do. Rose couldn't help but smile. Dark, gloomy planet, anachronistic technology? Seemed like their thing.

The Doctor spun around. 'Follow me. And watch out. We know nothing about these people and I'm not about to lose anyone again.' He glanced briefly at Rose before quickly casting his eyes towards the Temple. 'Let's go.'

~x~

They quickly made their way down the street, trying to avoid standing out. Most people were dressed decently, but by the look of them they had just been through a tough time. The further the sun dipped below the horizon, the more closed off and distrustful everyone seemed to become, the people throwing them suspicious glances before vanishing indoors.

'Did you notice how scared these people are, all of a sudden?' Rose asked.

The Doctor looked worried. 'With walls like they have, you'd expect a more relaxed mood. Something else is going on.'

After arriving at the Temple. the travellers were quickly ushered from the colossal entrance hall into the more modest vestry.

'Wait here.' The smartly-dressed guard who had granted them access trotted over to a corner and disappeared behind a hidden door. Rose took a closer look at the place. Although she was impressed by the rich interior, she couldn't help but notice the cold starkness that emanated from the place. There were no other guards present, which was odd, but she still felt like they were being watched.

The Doctor casually sidled up to her. 'Look at the statue.' Rose followed his gaze to the opposite side of the room.

'Are those eyes actually following us?'

'There's cameras everywhere,' the Doctor said. 'Very odd.'

A door crashed open on the far side of the room and the uproar was instantaneous.

'But master Polla—'

'—I told him. _I told him_! But I can promise you that this was his last warning! Nobody deceives Polla!'

A fat man dressed in green velvet stopped his ranting when he noticed he wasn't alone. He raced past the Doctor and Rose, followed on his heels by a slim, dark-haired man carrying a stack of bags and papers. The servant slowed his pace for just a fraction, taking in the strangers, then a shout from the entrance hall snapped him back to attention.

'Ghaylan! Where the blazes are you? Hurry up, boy.'

The servant scampered after his master and they disappeared around the corner. A moment later, the guard returned and led them from the waiting hall up a small flight of stairs. Rose kept a silent record of the winding corridors, but after a while she lost track.

Finally they reached a small room. Behind a large ornate desk beneath a tall window sat a bulky man, his face flushed scarlet with obvious annoyance. Next to him stood a thin-limbed secretary with eyes like a lizard. As they entered, the secretary's head shot up and he glared at the guard. 'I said _no visitors_.'

'Pardon, sir, but these persons where directed here by Magistrate Tergo.' The secretary glanced at them with his mouth drawn into a tight line. Rose got the distinct impression he secretly enjoyed the whole hierarchy business. He snapped at the guard. 'You! Show due respect to the Highly-Esteemed Master Odizer, Head of the Assembly, Lord of Hregen, highborn subject to the All-Seeing—'

Odizer flapped his hands dismissively. 'Yes, yes, we know all that.' The secretary made a stiff bow and hurried out of the room. Odizer turned towards his visitors. 'Now, what do you want? And talk fast, it's late.'

With his nemesis out of the way, the guard stepped forward. 'Your Grace, these travellers claim to be from a distant country. They say they need—'

'—one of these.' The Doctor had pulled the little grid from his pocket and slapped it on the table. He smiled dutifully. 'Our spiritual lives are in peril.'

At that moment, a bell rang in the distance. Odizer's scarlet hue spiked and he jumped up from his chair. He grabbed at a large leather folder and rounded the desk. Rose noted he was suddenly quite spry for a man of his size.

'Okay, that was it. You can go now.'

'But we haven't even...'

'Come back tomorrow, if you must. Now leave.' He ushered them out of the office and the guard escorted them back to the entrance hall. In a matter of minutes they stood outside again. While they were still figuring out what to do, Odizer rushed passed them, his cape flapping at his back.

'He's just as scared as all the others,' Rose said.

The sun had set by now and the little light came from rows of torches placed in holders at strategic distances from each other. The streets were all but deserted and a worrying thought was beginning to surface.

'Where are we going to stay?' Rose said. 'Don't they have an inn or something?' The Doctor looked at her blankly. So much for a superior mind.

'Whatever has spooked these people,' he said, ' it isn't making them more hospitable. Anyway, you're right. We can't hang around here.'

They stood together, a little lost. Rose looked up at the roof of a house nearby where a dark bird stared down at them. The bird cocked its head as if it were trying to decide whether these intruders were worth the trouble. When in the distance the ominous bell sounded for a second time, the bird squawked and flew off. To their right someone slammed closed a pair of shutters. Rose heard the bolt being shoved into place with force.

'Doctor,' Rose whispered. He turned and pointed towards the small alley across the street. There was movement in the shadows. A slight scratching on the pavement revealed that they weren't alone.

'Whoever you are, better come out,' the Doctor said. 'We're not going to hurt you,'

'It's not me I'm worried about,' came a voice from the shadows. The owner of the voice stepped forward into the light and drew back the heavy hood that covered her hair. 'Come with me. Follow my lead and move fast. It's nearly Third Bell.'

Rose glanced over at the Doctor, the same sense of growing unease reflected in his eyes. A silent shrug from his shoulders told her he agreed that they had very little choice in the matter, so they quickly set after the woman.

Together they hurried through a series of increasingly darker alleyways until the streets opened up onto a wider road and the scenery became less urban. They had reached the other side of town, and in the distance Rose saw the great walls looming again, only this time there were fewer grubby streets and more grass. Obviously the better part of town.

After a while they halted in front of a large building, the entrance an imposing wooden gate. The woman led them around the outer wall toward a much smaller, nearly-hidden doorway at the back. She knocked several times and the door pulled open just a crack. Words were exchanged and the door was opened further, revealing a nervous-looking man.

The woman turned, her cape billowing around her and in moments she had disappeared into the shadows. Rose was quickly ushered inside by the now _very_ nervous man. He didn't hesitate and bolted the door behind them. At that moment, the now familiar bell sounded its ominous third ring.

~x~

They were in an actual tavern, desert style, with a large hall surrounded by a gallery on the first floor that gave access to different guest rooms. The gallery could be reached by a staircase at the back of the hall. The hall itself contained several large fire grates, providing light and heat in the otherwise dark room. People huddled together, clutching drinks or eating from wooden bowls. Most of the guests looked like travellers, robes and heavy bags at their sides. The innkeeper's assistant ushered them to one of the fire grates and they were provided with food and drink.

Rose tasted a spoonful of the lumpy porridge and suspected that whatever she was putting in her mouth would look even less appetising in daylight, but for now it was a welcome warm meal. She noticed the young man who brought their food had remained nearby, hovering just within earshot. When he caught her watching him he took a few steps closer. 'Mahity didn't mean to spook you,' he whispered to Rose.

'Who? The woman who brought us here?'

'She's harmless. Just a bit soft in the head. All those years of inhaling incense at the Temple will do that.'

'What's up with the bell?' the Doctor asked.

The young man hesitated, then leaned in so that no one else could hear him. 'People have been disappearing,' he whispered. 'A lot of them were locals. Don't tell anyone I told you, because I'll get fired.' He made to leave.

'Hold on, wait a second,' Rose grabbed his arm. 'How come you're not allowed to talk about this?'

The young man glanced over his shoulder again. 'They say it's the Protector's fault. Him and those peacocks up there at the Palace. As long as they can keep their snouts in the trough, they won't spare a thought for the likes of us. Now with the Trials about to start it's even worse.'

From the back of the hall, the innkeeper approached and the young man hurried off. The Doctor hadn't touched his food and sat staring into empty space. Then he reached into his pocket and took out the puzzle box. Until now, Rose had completely forgotten about it. The Doctor fiddled around with the small box for a while before letting out a sigh of growing frustration.

'Let me see,' Rose said.

The Doctor handed her the box and his fingers brushed hers. Rose cast her eyes down and focused on the mystery as she rolled the box around in her hands. It really looked like an intricate puzzle. The sides were carved with strange symbols that could either be a message or entirely decorative. There was no way of telling. Rose gave the box a little tap. There was definitely something inside. She tapped it again, hoping for a hidden mechanic that would open the thing. Finding no such thing, she pressed her fingers to the top, sliding across the face of it, but still no secret compartment revealed itself. Suddenly the box began to glow. Rose dropped it in surprise. The symbols on the side disappeared and were replaced by different ones, equally mysterious. Just as abruptly, the box went dark again. She quickly handed it back to the Doctor who immediately tried to copy whatever Rose had done, but without success.

'Well,' Rose said. 'It could be anything, really. Perhaps it's only a toy.' She sighed deeply. 'Here we are, stranded on an alien world, one of us abducted, possibly in great danger, and we don't have a clue where to go next. Instead we're cooling our heels here, playing with an alien Rubik's cube.'

The Doctor had given up trying to open the box and now sat staring at her. 'We've been in worse situations,' he said.

'True. But Adam hasn't. Wherever he is, he must be so frightened.'

Across from her, the Doctor's posture changed to rigid. By now she had come to recognise the Doctor's knee-jerk response to anything Adam-related, but that didn't mean he should get away with it. 'I'm serious,' she said softly. 'We're not going to leave him here.'

The Doctor's eyes grew colder. 'Adam is me,' he stated. 'So he's probably fine.'

'If you two are the same, like you keep repeating, why do you hate him so much?'

The Doctor stood up, avoiding eye contact. 'I'm going to find us a place to sleep.'

Rose ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes for a moment. _Very classy, Rose_ , she chided herself. But then again, what did she have to lose by not tip-toeing around the issue? Sooner or later they would have to face the problem full-on. She already knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

~x~

The Doctor's room was a dingy hole. Not only was it cramped and filthy, he had a roommate as well. Apparently it was the custom here for guests to share rooms and beds, evidence of this provided by the snoring figure who hogged most of the already narrow bed. The snoring man emanated a very peculiar odour that made the idea of sharing even less appealing. The Doctor tried to open the room's single window but it didn't budge, so he quickly gave up and decided to bunk down in a corner. He hoped Rose had gotten a better deal. For a moment he was extremely tempted to seek her out, but then he changed his mind again. She was just across the hall, but they had exchanged very few words before retiring to their respective rooms.

Their earlier conversation ran through his mind like a cold wind. _If he and Adam were the same, why did he hate him so much?_ It was a question he couldn't answer even if he'd wanted to, something that made him angry and ashamed. Even so, it didn't change anything. They needed to find Adam and return to their own time. The inevitable had to happen.

A painful stab in his arm made him wince, probably a muscle cramp from sitting on the cold floor. Of course, he could get up and take a walk—not outside as the doors were barred for the night, but stretching his legs would be a relief, even though he didn't really feel that great. He hoped he hadn't picked up some sort of alien flu along the way. It wouldn't hurt to give himself a check-up. The Doctor automatically reached for his sonic screwdriver. It wasn't there. He checked his other pocket, but the device was nowhere to be found. _Someone stole my sonic_ , the Doctor thought. _Bloody nerve_. And without the TARDIS he wouldn't be able to create a new one.

That was the final straw. He sat back on the floor again, arms crossed over his chest, even though there was no one to see him. Tomorrow they would find Adam and drag him home by his fringe, if need be. Next on the list was accessing the power source, then getting out of this place as fast as possible.

~x~

Polla marched down the street with large strides. He was well aware that Second Bell had rung a while ago, but his righteous anger prevented him from paying proper attention to his surroundings. Fear had already begun to sound the alarm at the back of his mind. Still, his thoughts kept circling back to his humiliation at the Temple. First Odizer, that _louse_ , that pathetic excuse for a magistrate who dared to contradict him. _Him._ And now, with everything at stake, he'd taken a wrong turn. Retracing his steps, his feet hit the cobblestones at an increased pace. If that mongrel-priest thought he could get one over on him, he was sadly mistaken.

An unusually dark part of the street made Polla halt for a moment. Did he have to turn left or right here? He cursed himself for dismissing the boy Ghaylen. What use were servants when they lay snoring in their beds?

Polla wiped his nose on his sleeve and tried to ignore the shadows around him. Particularly, the larger one to his right. He stiffened. Had that been there before? His eyes had grown worse over the past year. Were they now deceiving him, or was there a man standing very close against the wall? Despite the fear, his deeply-entrenched arrogance made him squint as he tried to make sense of what his brain was telling him. A tall man with a crooked back? He shivered.

Before Polla had the sense to let his feet do the thinking, the shadow detached itself from the wall and jerked in his direction. The hairs on his neck stood up, but his legs refused to obey as he stood frozen while the shadow began circling him. Polla squeezed his eyes shut and clung to his dwindling hope that some divine intervention had to be just around the corner. Men like him weren't supposed to die in dark alleyways.

To his right something moved and the stink of mould and decay filled his nostrils. He began to pray, at least search for the words, because the last time he'd prayed had been very long ago. He began shivering violently, cold sweat running down his back. Then, strangely, his fear suddenly subsided. He remembered the time he was a little boy and used to steal sweets from the pantry. He would eat them outside in the sun until his mouth and fingers were sticky with honey and anise. It took a while before he became vaguely aware that he wasn't on his feet anymore and that someone may even have been dragging him through the streets, but it didn't matter all that much, for he felt very happy. He wished the feeling could last a little longer, for it had been a long time since he had been truly at peace. Even when his life began to slip away, Polla still smiled.

 _The prey's mind was empty and it no longer held any attraction to the predator. The only thing left was to savour the remains of its meal, until it would find another. Shards of memory lingered at the back of the predator's throat—a taste of life now quickly ebbing away._

 _Amidst the greyness something caught its attention. Only a glimpse, but it was enough. Two life forces stood out, both unnaturally bright against the stillness of the dying flavours. It had almost no recollection of being excited, but the sensations pouring through its veins reawakened feelings it would once have called anticipation, or even joy. It followed the movement of these new beings until it finally realised the full significance of the discovery._

 _As the last of the prey's memories faded into oblivion, the predator began to see a new future unfold for itself—a future where it could hunt in the light once more._


	5. Night Terrors

**So, what is that damn puzzle box all about? And where's Adam? The Doctor sure doesn't seem too eager to search for his double. But instead of spending his time with Rose wisely, he digs the hole even deeper. Oh, Doctor, when will you ever learn? Meanwhile, Rose has her own secrets and other things she'd rather not talk about. The plot is thickening.** **Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5. NIGHT TERRORS**

The Doctor's eyes flew open. He was huddled in a corner of the room and it was still dark outside. The only candle in the room had nearly burned out, so he must have been asleep for several hours. What had woken him up? He understood as soon as the screams started—high-pitched frantic cries, coming from outside his room. The Doctor scrambled up and his aching muscles protested. His roommate sat upright on the bed, blankets drawn up to his chin, shivering with fright. The Doctor yanked open the door. Already there were people outside, huddling together on the gallery in a frightened little group.

'Doctor!' Rose hurried towards him. She was still fully dressed and had that particular look about her, the same no-nonsense, no-messing-about attitude he'd seen several times before these past twenty-four hours. Another scream sounded from somewhere on the other side of the gallery. The Doctor charged towards the room, Rose on his heels, and jammed his shoulder against the wooden frame, but it wouldn't budge.

'It's been barred from the inside,' he said.

'No,' said Rose, 'just locked. I've already sent for the innkeeper. He's the only one who can open this.' On cue, the innkeeper appeared, a very reluctant expression on his face.

'Open the door,' the Doctor demanded. The innkeeper hesitated, clearly far too afraid to do anything.

Rose was becoming angry. 'There's innocent people inside. Do something!'

The innkeeper produced a set of large keys, but still didn't make a move. 'Open the door,' the Doctor repeated the order. 'Now!' The terrified man finally complied and, with trembling hands, unlocked the door. As soon as it swung open he darted away, staying well clear of any possible danger.

The Doctor was the first to enter. The room was in utter shambles, the bed turned over, blankets, clothes and various personal belongings scattered everywhere, but there was no trace of the occupant. The Doctor walked over to the window and checked its tightly locked shutters. Whoever had been in here couldn't have gone out that way, and neither would an assailant.

'Whose room is this?' the Doctor asked.

'A man called Djahefi, a trader from a nearby town.'

Rose searched the room, checking the walls and floorboards. 'There was this bloke,' she said, 'in America in the nineteenth century. Built his own hotel, but it turned out he had all these secret rooms and trap doors installed, to kill people.'

'H.H. Holmes,' the Doctor said. 'Nasty character. But our host doesn't really seem the murderous type.'

'It's always the quiet ones.' She crouched down next to the bed. 'What the hell?' Rose held up something for him to see. It was his sonic screwdriver.

'Is he dead, then?' A fat lady poked her head around the door and stared into the room. 'My husband always says you can never be too careful in these places. Always check under the bed and never leave anything lying around.' She fingered the shiny jewellery around her neck. Rose quickly ushered her back into the hallway and the Doctor stepped outside, locking the door behind him.

The innkeeper still hovered on the gallery nearby and the Doctor handed him back his keys. 'There's nothing there but a mess, so you don't have to be afraid anymore.'

The man's right eye twitched. 'Are you kidding? By tomorrow everybody will know that room is haunted. I'm going to rent it out for double the price!' He hurried down the hallway, a grin from ear to ear.

~x~

The Doctor followed Rose back to her room and closed the door behind him. He looked around appreciatively. It was far less smelly, comfortable even, and as Rose's roommate had fled, they at least had the chance to talk freely.

'Don't get too cosy,' Rose said, 'it's almost dawn and I want to be out of here as soon as possible.' She sat down on the bed while he remained standing, hands in his pockets, trying to exude a casual confidence. 'So what do you think happened?' Rose drummed her fingers on her leg, looking pensive. 'I'm guessing whoever raided that room must have had some sort of technology to get in and out unseen. These people don't know anything about what is out there. They probably believe it was magic.'

The Doctor frowned. 'Not only that, I'm pretty sure that the occupant of that room wasn't the target. He had my sonic, remember?'

'You believe they were after you? Why? We don't know anyone here.'

'But we have this.' He held up the mysterious puzzle box.

'Maybe we can smash it open.'

The Doctor tutted. 'Hold your horses, Agent Tyler. Whoever's after this box is prepared to abduct and kill for it. Better be careful.'

'Don't be silly. It's not a bomb or anything. Besides, if it's valuable we can use it as leverage.' She held out her hand. 'Let me have another look.'

The Doctor didn't really think anything when he stepped back, just out of reach. He expected Rose to give him the evil eye, but the corners of her mouth suddenly pulled into a mischievous grin. He had some excellent memories attached to that particular grin. A few of those came to mind as she slowly got up and edged in his direction. There were only so many steps he could take before finding his back against the wall, literally and figuratively, but maybe he just wanted to see what she'd do next. Rose knew it, too. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to play, but the end-game was less clear. He could see she wasn't sure either, in the flicker of insecurity that passed over her as he took a step forward instead of back. They were now almost face to face and he began to doubt his own motives. The puzzle box seemed to be forgotten.

'Rose…' In his mind he was already doing things he shouldn't. She stretched out her hand and he never even took his eyes off hers as their fingers brushed. The moment their skin connected it was like an electric shock went through him.

 _They were together, he and Rose, chaos raging around them, and yet all he could see was her, so beautiful, so utterly lost to him. There was nothing else when he finally kissed her, for the first and last time._

He pulled back his hand as if stung. Rose startled as he stumbled backwards. 'I… I'm sorry,' he blurted out. He made it to the door without looking back, almost breathless as he yanked it open and stumbled outside into the darkness of the hallway.

~x~

The main hall was mostly dark and empty now, except for a single fire at the back attended by a lonely servant. The girl was sound asleep in her chair and continued to snore peacefully even as the stairs creaked beneath his feet. The Doctor sneaked past and found a private corner to wait for the arrival of the new day.

A large skylight allowed a view of the stars above, which soothed him. He didn't want to think, but his thoughts refused to be quieted. What happened before simply couldn't be. Yet, it had. For some mysterious reason he had sensed Rose's thoughts, or more likely her dreams—a telepathic connection, but without conscious effort on his side. How was that even possible? Rose had never shown any sign of active telepathic abilities. The connection, however brief, had been powerful and intense. Certainly not the result of a fluke-event.

The Doctor's thoughts raged like a storm in his head. Would there be any negative consequences? Should he talk to her about this, or would that only needlessly alarm her? He was sure she must have felt it, too. He closed his eyes for a moment, recalling the sensation of another mind touching his own; every person's mind was like a musical composition, each separate strand of thought and emotion combining with others to form a unique sound, a harmony of the soul. The Doctor smiled as echoes of Rose's song whispered to him.

His peace only lasted a few moments before a sharp pain shocked him back to reality. Another razor-edged slash tore from his shoulder to his wrist and he clutched his arm until the hurt finally subsided to a dull throb. He sat back, breathing heavily, then carefully pulled up his sleeve and held his arm out in front of him. Even with only the moonlight for illumination, he could clearly see purplish lines standing out against his pale skin, almost as if it was decomposing. The Doctor swallowed back the taste of bile. He grabbed the sonic and scanned himself. The results made his throat constrict. Poison. _He had been poisoned._

An invisible icy hand grabbed hold of his hearts. What if Rose was affected as well? They had been together since they arrived, breathing the same air, eating the same food. His mind raced back to earlier that evening and their dinner here at the inn. It couldn't have been the food. He had experienced dizziness and pain before that time, except he had ignored the signs. The Doctor looked down again at the frightening marks. He would have noticed anything like this on Rose. Then it struck him, the unexplained telepathic connection. She was human; he was Time Lord. Different species didn't have to be affected in the same way. There existed a very real possibility that whatever was happening to them had the same origin.

To find out what exactly it was and how it would progress, he needed to do a more extensive examination, something that could only be done aboard the TARDIS. The Doctor cursed at his own ineffectiveness. One thing he was sure of though, he had to find a cure before it was too late. He couldn't allow himself to regenerate. Not under any circumstance. His only option was to find a cure before Rose discovered the truth. He fervently hoped that a minor telepathic ability would be the limit of her symptoms.

The Doctor lay back on the wooden bench, staring up through the skylight. The moon had passed by now and there were a million stars above. He didn't want to close his eyes again, for it would bring more of the images he always tried to avoid. It would be dawn soon, anyway. He concentrated on the timelines. On this world it was like unravelling yarn, but at least it took his thoughts off other things. He'd seldom sensed such fluctuating timelines, even undetermined events changing to fixed and then back again, as if the odds were being reshuffled like a deck of cards. It wasn't supposed to be like this. From the muddle of his mind, a very clear picture emerged. It made him shiver.

He was leaning against a wall, clutching his side, trying to hold back the searing pain. He was about to regenerate. Then Rose was there, looking so young. She didn't even know him. Was this the past or the future? Another timeline entirely? The Doctor gasped, sensing his other self's conflicted feelings; his joy at seeing Rose again also meant that it would be the last time. Never again.

He opened his eyes and found that the stars were blurry now. He sat up and wiped a hand across his eyes. His cheeks were wet.

The Doctor worked his way back up the stairs and to the room he had left behind in such a hurry before. When he reached the door, he halted. Inside could lie compassion and a reprieve from himself, but it would also mean answering questions. He still trusted Rose more than anything, but he doubted if she ever really knew that. He'd given her precious little evidence in the past. The Doctor opened the door. Inside the room was dark, but through the window the first rays of light were already visible. He slowly walked up to the bed. Rose was sleeping, one arm tucked beneath the pillow, the other draped loosely across her hip. Her back was towards him, the curve of her spine clearly outlined beneath the sheets. He wanted to touch her, feel her warmth and tenderness, let himself drift off in the certainty that she would be there as he slept, to not feel like he did now. As always, though, the blackness inside overruled him. Instead, he sat down and closed his eyes again. Maybe this time he would be able to ignore the demons.

~x~

Even this early in the morning, the city already sighed under the promise of another blisteringly hot day. The Doctor kept his thoughts mostly to himself as he and Rose navigated their way through the streets towards the Temple. They needed to come up with a new plan soon but Rose had purposely kept two steps ahead of him since they left, stoically ignoring him. He was fully aware he had some explaining to do, but it just wasn't the right time yet. Better to ignore their personal issues in favour of getting things done. And maybe, he told himself, if he waited long enough, maybe the problem would go away by itself.

The crowd was growing more packed by the minute. At last, Rose spoke up. 'Come on,' she said, 'we have to find out where we're going.' There was a discarded stall next to a low wall, the stones crumbled but sturdy enough to support their weight. Nobody gave a peep as she climbed up. The Doctor got himself stuck between a group of rivalling salesman and had to push his way past before he reached the wall and quickly followed. He pressed up beside Rose on the narrow ledge and stared out across the rooftops and a sea of coloured tunics, stalls and pack-animals. From this new vantage point it was much easier to get their bearings again.

'We're somewhere near the centre of the city,' the Doctor said. Something was going on. There was a buzz in the air and people weren't simply going about their normal business.

'They're all heading towards the Temple.' Rose adjusted her position to look at the Doctor. 'Just think about it, what we need is somewhere in there and the entire city has turned out to watch. No way we're ever getting inside now.'

The Doctor glanced around. 'But what we _can_ do is get closer.' He stood up and inched along the wall as he steadied himself on the corner of the building next to it. Rose followed suit, precariously balancing on the narrow wall until they reached the safety of the flat rooftops. From there it was easy to find another balcony that provided a perfect view of the proceedings. Even this crowded, the square covered a vast area. At the centre of the square stood an arched passageway that he assumed was some sort of triumphal arch. It was about seven metres high with two large piers supporting a carved stele above the arch, a scene of shock and awe with gods and monsters frozen in an eternal fight.

The murmur of the crowd lifted into a roar. Below on the terrace, a group of men emerged, fully kitted out with heavy ceremonial robes, their elevated status as priests also evident from the collective awe of the spectators. A separate commotion erupted, and the crowd parted as another group made their entrance from the right. One chariot carried two men and one woman, dressed up to the nines, followed by a horde of muscle-men who were clearly bodyguards. With them, they carried a banner in blazing blue with a silver moon on it. Right behind came a similar group, a red banner with an image of a golden sword as their emblem. The procession split up, each party taking up different places in front of the Temple.

'Look at them,' the Doctor said. 'They're not exactly on friendly terms.'

Rose indicated the man who had appeared in a large private box, high to the right of the stage. 'That one's cock of the walk,' she said. Decked out in jewellery, the man raised his arms for the crowd to welcome him, but he received a remarkably cool reception. Visibly chagrined, he seated himself and snapped his fingers. A servant rushed to his side, a cup of wine at the ready.

By now, the two rival groups had taken up position. The crowd continued to chatter, so the Doctor assumed the main event had yet to begin. He really hoped they weren't about to witness some gruesome spectacle. Literally anything was possible. On the terrace, a litter was being carried into view. A small face peeked out from behind the draped curtains.

Rose gasped. 'It's a child!'

It was a girl, in fact, not much older than six or seven. The litter was carefully placed in the middle of the platform and the priests took a respectful step back. Behind the child followed a man who could only be described as a warrior. All fierce eyes and aggressive posture, he scanned the crowd as only a seasoned soldier would. He took up position behind the litter but remained apart from whatever was about to take place.

Rose shifted uncomfortably. 'Doctor,' she said, 'you know this world. Tell me they're not about to hurt her.'

'I've never heard anything about Caliuns sacrificing people, and the audience sure seems to think it's a party.'

Up on the stage a man stepped forward and prepared to speak. Judging from his robes, he had to be a Master of Ceremony. When he spoke, his deep voice echoed across the square and over the heads of those gathered. 'Good people of Gebsim,' he boomed, 'these are happy days. Once again we celebrate our allegiance with the gods!'

The crowd cheered as the little girl was carried from the litter and placed at the centre of the stage. Her face was framed by tiny golden beads, reflecting the light and making her eyes appear huge.

'Look at her eyes,' Rose said, 'she's been drugged.'

The Master of Ceremony continued his proclamation. 'The Holy, Once Revered Child, the Keeper of Immortality.' He made a deep grovelling bow in the direction of the girl. 'Lady of Mercy, regale us with your Wisdom. We beg you.'

The girl turned to face the crowd, her eyes still unfocused, but she appeared to know what was expected of her. 'The Gathering of Men will take place.'

The Doctor was taken aback by the force of her voice, carrying further than he thought possible.

'I see a storm, eternal and everlasting.'

Rose nudged his shoulder, pointing towards the Master of Ceremony. He had grown considerably paler. Maybe this prophecy thing wasn't going as expected. On the stage, the Keeper lifted her hands, first in front of her eyes, then to the skies. 'The Gathering of Men is nothing in the eyes of the gods, only their souls will be weighed in the balance. The Harbinger of Deceit moves swiftly. _The Wolf...'_ Her eyes suddenly grew panicked. _'_ She's coming back! Gods help us, save us from the Shadows!'

The crowd had fallen into a stunned silence, watching the little girl as she stood alone on the stage, her hands hovering in the air. It only lasted a few seconds, then she dropped her head, eyes once again glazed over. 'These are my words.' The Guardian sprang into action, lifting her up in his arms and gently allowing her back inside the litter. He closed the curtain and the crowd released an audible sigh of relief.

The Master of Ceremony seemed as relieved as the people below. He quickly assumed his public face and ambled to the front. Only as the litter was carried away, did the Doctor notice the row of people who had taken up position behind it. Compared to the pomp and circumstance so far, they were dressed extremely modest, in simple shifts. The Master of Ceremony began another speech. As his voice carried across the square, the Doctor looked behind him. Other people had noticed their prime position and found a way onto the balcony. Space was getting rather cramped.

The Doctor took Rose's hand. 'Let's get out of here,' he said.

Rose held back. 'But we still don't know what this is all about.'

A woman next to them leaned in. 'Doesn't matter, dearie.' She gave a nod, indicating the Master of Ceremony. 'He'll carry on for hours if he gets the chance. And there's seven of them this year. Going to take all day.'

'Who are those people?' the Doctor asked.

'New to these parts, are you? Those are the Candidates, of course. Tomorrow they're going to enter the Underworld. It's all about keeping the gods happy. Every year, we wait until sunset for them to return. But, surprise, surprise, they never do. Gods don't work that way. Still, it's a nice day out.'

'The _underworld_?' Rose repeated, 'They're going to _kill_ them?'

The woman looked aghast, then narrowed her eyes. 'Wait, you're not one of those, right?'

'One of what?' Rose said.

'Those fear-mongering Sisters of the House. They keep telling everyone that the dead are returning. Really. Can't they just keep quiet? Yesterday I had my own neighbour going on about monsters in the night. Said her husband had disappeared. Right out from under her nose as they lay sleeping.' She scoffed. 'Ran off, more like it.'

Rose tugged at the Doctor's sleeve. 'I wanna go now.'

~x~

They quickly made their way down, away from the sight on the stage. Back amongst the people gathered on the ground, the Doctor had to weave his way through, trying not to bump into anyone and cause a fuss. He needed to think, and thinking required room to breathe.

'Doctor!'

He glanced over his shoulder. This time it was Rose who had fallen behind. She quickly caught up, a little out of breath.

'I know where Adam is.' She held up a piece of paper. He snatched the thing from her hand and opened it.

In awkwardly scribbled letters the note read YOR FRIEND IZ AT THE PALACE.

'Who gave you this?'

'Some kid pushed it into my hand just now. A boy. But he's gone. Damn, that kid was quick on his feet.'

The Doctor looked around frantically, trying to find any trace of the messenger.

'It's no use,' Rose said, 'he ran off.'

'Criminals love returning to the scene of the crime.' He pointed a finger. 'Aha!' Someone was hiding behind a stack of crates, watching them intently. The Doctor only needed three paces to cross the narrow street and he caught the culprit by the scruff of his coat.

'Let me go,' the child demanded. He couldn't be more than ten years old.

'Who told you to give me this?' Rose said.

'Nobody! Put me down!' The Doctor relinquished his grip a little but held on just in case their only lead decided to bolt. 'Some woman. She paid me to do that.'

Rose kneeled in front of the boy. 'This woman, do you know her?' He shook his head and Rose glanced at the Doctor. 'Almost too convenient. Might be a trap.'

The boy squirmed. He looked frightened now and the Doctor finally released his collar. The boy's frizzy mop of curls had dipped in front of his face and he swiped a hand through his hair to smooth it back, revealing more of his face. The Doctor was surprised to find different coloured eyes staring back at him: one brown, one cornflower blue. It reminded him of another time and place and a gnarled face weathered by time. The odds were exceedingly slim, but of course everything was possible.

The Doctor turned to Rose. 'Let's find the palace and do some sightseeing.'

Now the boy suddenly laughed. 'Are you crazy or what? You know what day it is, right?

Those rich ones at the Palace don't like it when there's a horde of people about. Makes them nervous. They have tons of guards. Everywhere.'

'There's always a back door,' the Doctor said. 'Somewhere.'

The boy snorted. 'You don't even know the way.'

'We have a party to crash.' The Doctor motioned for Rose to follow him. He wasn't going to be outsmarted by some street kid.

~x~

After a few minutes of heading in roughly the right direction, the streets were becoming eerily similar. Although the Doctor remembered in which direction the Palace was, these streets turned and twisted in every direction and it was hard to keep track. Yesterday they had been able to see the Palace towering above all the other buildings, but that was from the eastern part of the city. Now they were heading somewhere west, going downhill literally and figuratively. The Doctor stopped and looked around, trying to come up with a face-saving line.

Rose grumbled. 'We're lost, right?'

'Not lost,' he said, 'merely directionally challenged.'

Rose stepped closer and lowered her voice. 'Doctor, we're being followed.'

Unfortunately, he had to admit Rose was right. They had now wandered into a particularly obscure area and there were shapes moving in the shadows. He ushered Rose into an alley on the right, regrettably the only way to go. The alleyway opened up into a small square where a few people gathered around a fountain, waiting their turn to draw water. Rose and the Doctor made their way through, but on the other side of the square they had little choice except entering another set of alleyways.

Suddenly the Doctor felt a tug on his sleeve. It was the young boy. 'Come with me.'

The Doctor checked if Rose was all right before the three of them set out on a journey through the streets of Gebsim Ashmur. The young boy seemed to know exactly where they were going. The Doctor tried to keep track, but he soon became disoriented again by all the different twists and turns. Finally the boy slowed down, leading them up a set of stone cobbled steps at the back of a local shop, not visible from the streets. The steps led up to a rooftop shielded from sight by a half broken-down wall. Below, their pursuers entered the street, then halted in confusion. They milled around for a few moments before turning left, back onto the main road. The boy chuckled.

'Aleas, what are you doing?'

The Doctor swivelled around. A young girl had joined them, about the same age as their guide. The boy's whole face lit up into a smile. 'Niyoli!'

'Why were Tenef and Azum after you? Did you steal books again?' She gave her friend a stern glance.

'They weren't after me. It was them.' He pointed over his shoulder at the Doctor.

'Who are Tenef and Azum?' Rose asked.

Aleas shrugged. 'Just bullies.'

Niyoli slapped his shoulder. 'Bullies who happen to work for the most important people around.'

'Hold on,' said Rose, 'important people, you mean the ones we saw just now, at the Temple?'

Niyoli nodded. 'One of those families is called Shala, the others down there are the Zaqars.'

'And they've been fighting each other for years and years,' Aleas added. 'Because you're strangers, they probably think you're here to rob them or something. They've been fighting with each other, like forever. It's a proper feud.'

The Doctor had been listening with growing interest. 'Aleas, do you know more about this feud?'

The boy's eyes sparkled and in his glee he bounced from one foot to another. 'Loads,' he bragged. 'Follow me.'

~x~

Rose didn't understand why the Doctor had taken such an interest in these noble families all of a sudden. They were heading away from the Palace, but it was still early in the day and there would be enough time to return and resume the search for Adam.

By now they had reached an older part of the city. There were fewer people here and the buildings seemed to face inward, speaking a more ancient language than their modern counterparts.

Niyoli was becoming a little apprehensive, but Aleas looked perfectly at ease. 'This used to be one of the city's most sacred places,' he said, 'but now everyone's scared to come here.'

'That's because it's haunted.' The young girl's voice sounded a bit shaky.

There was a symbol above one of the doorways: a crude star-shaped carving that looked similar to the one carried by the families. Aleas stopped in front of a large wall sculpture. It may have been part of an altar once. The sculpture depicted three stylised figures, two women looking away from each other, and a man, his head buried in his hands.

Niyoli pointed to the closest figure. 'He's called Bumuz. And that is Tamere. They lived on the other side of the city in big houses because they were tremendously rich. But they didn't like each other so they sent out men to fight for them.'

'Who's that?' Rose asked. She glanced at the older female figure depicted with her hands clasped together.

'Imseti,' Aleas answered. 'She also lived in a big house, but she didn't want to fight like the others. One day Bumuz and Tamere visited her house to tell her she should pick a side and fight with either of them, but Imseti refused. Bumuz became angry and attacked Imseti. She was an old woman and Tamere tried to defend her. That's when Bumuz killed Tamere and ran off. They never found him again.'

Niyoli looked put out. 'You don't know that's what happened. Nobody knows the real story.'

'But that's what people have always said.'

'And that's exactly the reason why they're still fighting. They're idiots.' Niyoli scoffed.

'So, wait,' Rose said, 'they've been feuding for how long?'

'Three hundred years,' said Niyoli. 'After Bumuz disappeared, they asked Imseti what happened, but she didn't want to tell. Later she went _mad_. That's why they made this carving. This is the place where she killed herself.' Niyoli pointed upwards. 'Jumped right off that tower there.'

Rose glanced to her right at the Doctor. He had wandered off into another part of the building, hidden in the shadows. There was another set of carvings and murals. As she drew closer, the light falling through the high windows changed and the carvings seemed to come alive; monstrous creatures covering the walls, almost like Chinese dragons. They were beautiful and mysterious rather than frightening, and Rose followed them further down to the far-end of the building. Rose kneeled down and wiped away the dust. A chill ran down her spine as the creature beneath her hand was slowly revealed. It was nothing like the others, its body seemingly made up of shadow except for its eyes which were only holes in a face dominated by a mouth that was far too wide. Rose shuddered and stood up, creating more distance between herself and the shadow monster.

The Doctor startled her as he came up from behind. Aleas pushed his way past them to see what the fuss was about. His face fell a little as he eyed the creature but then he shook his head. ' _Ar Hem Shadall_ ,' he said. 'The Shadow.'

Niyoli also joined them. 'They say that the Shadow stalks you and calls out your name. Then it eats you. While you're still alive.'

Aleas recovered his composure and scoffed. 'That's just a stupid story they used to frighten us when we were little babies. But I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a man of science.'

Rose held back a giggle. This little boy was so serious in his convictions she didn't doubt he meant every word. Niyoli beamed at her friend, but he seemed oblivious to her admiring glances. Aleas turned around and fixed his jacket. Rose noticed that there was a symbol on the back of his hand. The Doctor shot her a quick look. He'd noticed as well.

Rose cleared her throat. 'Say, Aleas, where did you get that tattoo?'

The boy looked down at his hand, a little distracted, the markings clearly not something he devoted much thought to. 'I got it when I turned eight,' he said. 'All the men in my family have this. It's for letting the spirits of your ancestors know who you are, so they can protect you.'

The Doctor stepped in and gently took Aleas' hand, studying the circular-shaped tattoo.

Rose looked up at the sky. It was almost midday now. 'If we still want to go to the palace, we need to leave now.'

The Doctor muttered something affirmative and Niyoli pulled Aleas' sleeve. He looked over his shoulder, a bit concerned.

'Don't worry,' Rose said, 'we'll find our way back.'

The two children set up a trot and quickly disappeared between the tightly-packed buildings. As soon as they were out of sight, Rose turned to the Doctor. 'Did you notice his eyes? That old man we met in the future, Abugan. He must be related to Aleas.'

'Either that or they're the same person,' the Doctor said. 'I don't remember these people having such a long lifespan, but it's possible.'

'That tattoo of his, it's Gallifreyan, isn't it?'

The Doctor nodded slowly.

'What does it say?'

Now the Doctor's blank expression turned into a deep frown. 'Bad Wolf.'


	6. Keys to the Kingdom

**For those of you wondering why this fic hasn't lived up to it's M-rating yet: patience my lovelies. Patience. All in good time. ^_^ First we need the Doctor to realise that he really can be a bit of an idiot when it comes to relationships. You just want to scream to his face 'SHE'LL LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!' Of course the path to true love doesn't run smoothly, and the Doctor does have some interesting reasons for not taking things further... yet. Happy reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6. KEYS TO THE KINGDOM**

'What did you say your name was again?' The palace guard looked them up and down as the Doctor stamped his foot and a small cloud of sand billowed up from his clothes.

'Sorry,' the Doctor said. 'The journey was a bit… dusty. I'm Doctor Foreman and this is Lady Rose, of the Tyler Clan, of course.' He frowned.

'I'm not entirely sure we know who you are.'

'You mean we're not on the guest list?' Rose took in an exasperated breath. 'That is absolutely outrageous! We did not travel thousands of miles to be denied entrance by the likes of you! My family owns the kingdom of London… and Scotland! And that's not even half of it. Wait until the Protector hears about this. He'll have your head on a spike before lunchtime!'

The guard, his face a little paler now, opened his mouth, then closed it again. 'Maybe there's something we can… arrange?'

'Let us in,' the Doctor said, 'and I promise I won't let the lady follow through on her words.' He leaned it and adopted a confidential tone. 'She's had _eight_ people executed. And that was only last week. She's completely deranged, but the Protector has asked for her hand in marriage.' He tutted. 'Poor man.'

The guard cleared his throat. 'If you follow the corridor behind me, there will be servants to assist you with… ' he glanced at their clothes again, 'whatever you require.'

'Good man.' The Doctor patted him on the shoulder.

~x~

As the guard had indicated, the short corridor did lead into a modest courtyard. Rose looked around, but there were no servants in sight.

'Come on,' the Doctor said. 'Time to do some sightseeing.'

Rose plucked at her tatty clothes. 'Not looking like this. We'll stand out like a sore thumb. Told you we should have gone to a shop or something.'

A flurry of servants suddenly descended on them, all of them girls. 'My Lord, My Lady.' The tallest girl curtsied. 'Please follow me.'

Rose glanced at the Doctor and he shrugged. Sightseeing would have to wait for a bit.

The girls led them to a nearby dressing room. Above them had to be the main location of the party, for Rose could hear music and voices—lots of voices, so it had to be quite the celebration. This was good, for with everyone's attention elsewhere, it would give them ample opportunity to explore.

One of the girls moved in, ready to rid the Doctor of his filthy clothes. He batted away her hands. 'Don't need help with that,' he muttered.

The girl looked put out and Rose stifled a smile. 'Leave now,' she said, in her most imperial tone. The girls obeyed without question and filed out of the room. Rose winked at the Doctor. 'Close call.' He continued to fix his tie.

Rose picked up the dress one of the girls had left for her. It was lavish and heavy with delicate hand-embroidered patterns on the front. She looked over at the Doctor. 'I need to change.' Without any protest, he dutifully averted his eyes.

The old clothes were dirty and even ripped in places. She quickly stripped down. There was a mirror next to the chaise lounge, which would be useful for fixing all the intricate fastenings on the new dress. Still clutching the garment in her hands, Rose glanced at herself. As happened sometimes, her eyes were drawn to the scars on her side and hip. A brief flash of memory made her pause and she gripped the dress tighter. Then an unfamiliar sensation settled at the back of her mind, one of deep worry and concern. Rose glanced up at the mirror and found the Doctor's eyes fixed on her, or rather staring at her scars. He noticed her watching and he quickly looked away again, his posture stiff, probably believing he had committed some grave offence. Truth was, she didn't even mind his eyes on her, but she knew he wanted to ask her questions, and that was not something she was prepared for. At least, not yet.

~x~

With hundreds of trussed-up guests, the courtyard was packed to the brim with only a few wavy palm trees providing the necessary shade. Reaching up to the second floor, the trees loomed over the guests like giant umbrellas. Rose looked around as they entered from the side door, taking in the gaudy spectacle.

The entire courtyard was covered in marble tiles, luxurious divans placed at carefully selected angles, providing easy access to low tables covered with numerous platters of delicate snacks and wine-filled glasses, their gold-edged rims sparkling in the sunlight. One plump woman fingered the shiny jewellery that covered her considerable bosom. She laughed at a joke by one of the men on either side of her, then lifted a cup to her mouth and laughed again, causing a small trickle of wine to run down her chin.

'Let's get out of here,' Rose said. 'There's people disappearing and dying in the city. All of this is making me sick.'

Nobody took any notice as they made their way back to the main hall and from there to a less crowded area. 'What are we going to do?' Rose said. 'This palace is huge. Even if we could search every room, we still don't know if he's even here.'

'Oh, I've got a plan.'

'Well?'

The Doctor looked around to make sure no one overheard. 'We're going to pretend I'm Adam. That way they'll either think he's escaped and try to capture me again, or they reveal some sort of information that we can then use to find him.'

Rose gaped. 'That's the worst plan I've ever heard. Are you sure you're all right? Didn't take a little sip of that party-wine, did you?'

'What's the problem? Sounded decent enough in my head.'

'There are so many reasons this is stupid, I can't even count them.'

'I dare you to come up with a better plan.'

'Let's just find the kitchen. You always say that's the place to get information.'

The Doctor gave a big dramatic sigh. 'Oh, all right.'

~x~

It took them over half an hour to locate the kitchens in the vast maze of palace corridors.

Apparently most of the food was delivered by a system of underground passages, the servants going about their work unnoticed.

'All this trouble,' the Doctor sighed, 'only to find Adam. What's he ever done to get himself abducted, anyway? It's not like he's me or anything. I'd understand if someone wanted to kidnap _me_. I'm valuable.'

'Can you just put a lid on it?'

'Just saying what we're all thinking.'

Rose stopped and turned. 'I don't think Adam is useless.'

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and peered through a low window. 'He's never done anything for you. Except strand us here. How's that for decision-making?'

Rose folded her arms. 'Oh, so you believe it was a good idea to leave me behind on Pete's World? That's _proper_ decision-making, right?'

The Doctor stared at Rose, then at the corridor behind her. There were precious few ways to get out of this one, literally and figuratively. 'I did not 'decide' to do anything of the sort.'

'No,' Rose said, 'but you could have come back.' She ignored his shocked face.

'What? No! Where did you get that idea?' He scoffed. 'Wait, I know. Adam. He put this in your head, didn't he?'

'It's not just an idea. He told me, and he used to be you. There's no reason for him to lie.'

'No reason? Really? I think he's got about a million. He lied, Rose. Simple as that.'

'Name any of those reasons.'

The Doctor faltered, then recovered himself. 'For one, he hates me.'

'And you hate him. That's still no reason for him to lie to me.'

'Oh, Rose, open your eyes. He wants to be with you. He's in lo… '

The Doctor swallowed down a lump in his throat. This wasn't what he wanted. Of all the times and places to make a confession like this, and he almost blurted it out here? During an argument, in a filthy corridor? Rose was right. He'd gone off his head.

A door slammed open, startling them both. Guards began to pour in, surrounding them. 'You! Don't move! On Order of Minkhebe, Son of Ashef and Lord Protector, you are under arrest.'

~x~

The Doctor was shoved through the door and into the dingy cell. One of the guards gave Rose an extra push and she almost toppled down the short flight of stairs. The Doctor caught her in time and she rewarded the guard with some choice profanity as he slammed the heavy wooden gate behind them. Rose freed herself from his arms and ran back up the stone steps. She rattled the wooden bars, but of course the gate was locked tight. There were no windows this far down in the palace dungeons, but the Doctor had memorised their route here and he was pretty sure he could find his way back, provided that they got out first. He immediately set out to examine the cell and ran the sonic across the length of the prison; there wasn't much room to cover.

'Why are there never iron doors?' he muttered. 'I can't sonic wood. What's wrong with using good old iron to imprison people? Iron works.'

Rose didn't answer. The Doctor glanced over his shoulder. She had sat down at the back of the cell, arms hugging her legs. Very atypical, he thought. He'd honestly expected Rose to at least make an attempt at kicking down the door.

Not able to find a solution anyway, the Doctor switched off his sonic and carefully sat down next to Rose. He glanced around the cell again, finding the exact same damp walls and patches of mould as before. He glanced sideways at Rose, who was still not speaking to him. 'Do you really think I'm a dunce?' His voice echoed in the small space.

'I never said that. And it's not even a proper insult.' Rose sighed. She finally looked over at him.

'Because,' the Doctor said, 'I could very well be a total dunce. I'm definitely a madman. We know that much.'

Rose snorted but she didn't contest him.

'He did lie to you. Adam, I mean. If there'd been even the slightest chance of getting back to you, I would have. Always.'

The silence returned, only slightly less awkward now. He just wasn't very good at this emotional stuff. 'Rassilon, this floor is uncomfortable,' he said. 'These people really need to work on their customer service. This cell could do without the wall shackles, for one. Such an overused theme. And a complementary cup of tea wouldn't be bad, either.'

'Adam may have lied to me,' Rose said, 'but I lied to _you_.' She continued to stare at the opposite wall, avoiding eye contact. 'The last time we spoke, on the beach. I did want to work for Torchwood, after you'd gone, but Dad didn't want me to join. He was quite stubborn about it. Eventually he gave in and allowed me to take an official psych test. I expected to ace it, but instead I flunked. The results were so bad, I almost had to beg them for a second try. Then I became afraid. Really afraid. If I failed again it would've meant going back to my old life… to before we met.' Rose took a deep breath. 'So I asked someone to help me. Another agent. She told me how to trick the system. That's how I became a Torchwood agent. By cheating my way in.'

The Doctor didn't know what to say. For once, he decided to let things be and gently put an arm around her shoulder. She startled, but only for a second. Her stiff posture then relaxed and she allowed her head to tip against his shoulder. It felt even better than he remembered and, deep down, he even caught himself on a small sense of victory. With Rose in his arms, thoughts of Adam became almost inconsequential. He knew he should tell her the truth about his own fears, but what was being mended between them now was simply too fragile. He didn't even want to imagine her reaction. It would surely mean losing her trust forever, and he couldn't bear the thought of that. So, they just sat there for a little while longer, side by side in amiable silence.

Something on the other side of the cell drew the Doctor's attention; he carefully disentangled himself from his companion and kneeled on the floor as Rose came up beside him.

'It's some sort of trap door,' he said. Together they wiped away the straw, first revealing the edge of the hatch, then a lock.

Rose cursed. 'It's bolted into place.'

The Doctor grinned. 'But these aren't any old bolts. They're iron.' He reached for his sonic and within seconds he'd pried loose the rivets and was able to lift the hatch, revealing a pitch black hole beneath. He leaned over and peered inside, all his senses focused.

From the ominous darkness came some very worrying sounds: first a strangely metallic growl, then the tap of claws against stone. It was coming closer.

Rose was the first to react. 'Doctor, get back!' She pushed him out of the way and slammed the hatch back down, throwing her weight on it. Something on the other side did the same and the impact buckled the entire trapdoor.

'Help me!' Rose shrieked. The Doctor dropped down beside her as he fumbled for the sonic to reseal the trap, but even their combined weight wasn't enough to hold back whatever was coming. Another powerful jolt against the hatch toppled them off. The trapdoor flew open and what emerged made both of the Doctor's hearts skip a beat; the creature's skeletal-like head was almost too big for its emaciated body and the stench of rotten meat surrounded it like a toxic gas. The Doctor aimed his sonic and a targeted beam of ultrasonic sound shot towards the creature. To his horror, it didn't go down. Worse, it seemed to grow more enraged, the muscles underneath its reptilian skin rippling as it crouched to attack. The moment it lunged, the Doctor rolled sideways. Without prey to dig its claws into, the creature slipped on the flagstones and slammed into the wall. It sat there, dazed for a moment and possibly injured.

There was no time to waste as Rose grabbed his sleeve and they scrambled towards the open hatch. He held Rose's hand as she lowered herself down. He followed as quickly as possible and slammed the trap shut over his head. Whatever that thing was, at least it didn't have hands to open up the hatch again. With everything he had, the Doctor hoped there wouldn't be more of its kind waiting below.

~x~

It was difficult to see where they were going, the darkness of the tunnels breached only by the light of the Doctor's sonic. Rose had no idea where these tunnels led to, or if there was even an exit at all. For all she knew they were now trapped in an endless underground maze. The air was stale, the only sounds the echo of their footsteps and the rattle of loose rocks on the floor as she accidentally kicked them in the darkness. Every now and then she touched the walls to ground herself. At first the surface of the stone had been bumpy with sharp edges, but after a while it became smooth and metallic. The air now tasted of mildew, indicating the presence of water.

'These tunnels are definitely man-made,' the Doctor said. 'They have to lead somewhere.' Beneath his reassuring words lay an edge of insecurity.

The first part of the tunnel had been one straight passage without any other choice except going forward. After long minutes of toiling through the darkness, Rose was relieved when the tunnel split up into several new directions.

'What do you think,' the Doctor said, 'left or right?'

Rose took a moment to think. 'Keep to the left, I've had my hand against this wall since the beginning. If it's the wrong turn, we can at least find our way back like that.'

The Doctor nodded and pointed the light of the sonic ahead. To the left it was.

With each step more of the endless blackness stretched out before them. Rose was becoming somewhat desperate, although she was determined to keep cool in front of the Doctor. Even back home, she had always managed to stay clearheaded in the face of danger when there were others who depended on her. However, that didn't mean she felt any less apprehensive. Fear is good, she reminded herself. It kept you sharp.

The darkness came to an abrupt end. One moment the tunnel seemed to go on forever, the next light poured in from an opening in the roof. Rose ran towards it, only to find an iron gate blocking her way. 'You've got to be kidding.' She turned towards the Doctor and motioned at the lock. 'Will you do me a favour and sonic this bastard out of the way?'

The Doctor smiled. 'Of course, my lady.' Without even bothering to look he pointed the sonic and the lock ground in protest before clicking open. He continued to smile. 'Anything else?'

Rose pursed her lips and pretended to consider the question. 'A hot shower and perhaps a decent meal?'

'Done,' the Doctor said and he twirled the sonic.

Rose was just about to pull open the gate when a chilling noise echoed along the walls: the screeching and howling of an enraged reptilian creature. And this time, there was more than one. She yanked at the gate once, then again with both hands.

'Get it open,' the Doctor shouted.

'I _am_! Something is blocking this thing. I can't see what it is.'

The Doctor fell down to his knees and shone the light of the sonic at the base of the gate. Rose kept pulling at the bars in the faint hope that it would give. It refused. The Doctor started digging away sand and other debris that had gathered over the years.

'Keep digging,' Rose called, 'I almost have it.'

With each second the howling noises were coming closer. Rose couldn't see what the Doctor was doing, for he was working in near-darkness now. Then the gate suddenly gave way and swung open. Rose and the Doctor leaped through and he slammed the gate shut behind them. A second after it clicked shut the air reverberated with a tremendous howl and the framework shuddered as something rammed into it at full speed from the darkness from which they came. The Doctor pointed the light of his sonic at the growling mass behind the gate. The reptilian creatures—there were three of them now—hissed and scratched against the iron bars, but to no avail.

The Doctor quickly motioned for Rose to follow him. The new tunnel led upwards, something that provided hope again, but they still didn't know where they would emerge. At the end of another seemingly endless hike, they finally saw light again. Rose blinked. It wasn't very bright, but after the near-complete darkness from before, even this level was blinding.

They found themselves in a series of dungeon-like quarters. Either no one had been here for a very long time or the current owner wasn't a fan of light and cleanliness. A penetrating smell hung about the room, a result of the mould on the walls and the windows being barred tightly—and possibly something else Rose didn't want to think about. She had once encountered the same stench at the back of a butcher's shop.

Rose stood beside the Doctor as they looked around. 'This whole room is like an animal's den.'

The Doctor nodded. 'Shame we can't stay to meet the occupant. Come on, let's go.' Rose was surprised as he took her hand. It felt familiar and reassuring.

The door was barred from the inside, another strange detail. Here was a room looking like a cell from a nineteenth-century asylum that could be locked from the inside? A short corridor connected the room to another apartment looking and feeling distinctly more human. Rose peered through one of the large windows on the west wall. 'They must have noticed we've gone by now,' she said. 'How are we going to escape here and find Adam? This place is huge.'

The Doctor had no time to answer. With a loud bang the doors flew open and guards rushed in.

~x~

The guards surrounded them in seconds, swords drawn. The Doctor threw his hands up, almost out of habit. They had been in similar situations dozens of times, he reminded himself. They would make it out just fine. At least, he hoped so. The Doctor saw Rose stiffen, preparing for a fight. She was already scanning the enemy for any weaknesses to exploit. 'Rose, don't,' he whispered urgently. She didn't appear to notice.

Another figure appeared in the doorway, behind the guards—a woman, dressed in a crimson robe, one of the most expensive-looking dresses the Doctor had ever seen. 'There, there, now,' she said. 'No need for violence.'

On cue, they lowered their weapons, without even being told to do so. With a flick of her hand she dismissed the men and they hurried out of the room.

The woman smiled, her lips a shade of red matching her robes. 'That's better,' she said. Her smile faded, to be replaced by a perfectly balanced expression of remorse and concern. She approached the Doctor first.

'My name is Nazerra,' she said, 'Lady of Marqash and personal adviser to the Protector.' A hint of a smile appeared only to be hidden away again just as quickly. 'I do apologise. These guards can be such brutes. Unfortunately they are indispensable. One of those things in life one has to abide by, I am afraid.' She turned to Rose. 'I hope you are all right, my dear. This has all been a terrible misunderstanding. I came here as soon as I heard you had been unjustly confined. Please allow us to make it up to you. Follow me.' She spun on her fashionable but uncomfortable looking heels and strode out of the room. As they had little choice in the matter, Rose and the Doctor fell into step behind her.

They crossed through several corridors and climbed up stairways, passing by an army of courtiers and servants along the way. Nazerra kept up a steady stream of anecdotes and other trivia aimed to put them at ease. After the first few minutes the Doctor tuned out, instead concentrating on their surroundings and where they were going. What stood out was the gaudiness of the place, everything designed to impress the visitor, a dazzling aroma meant to camouflage the bitter taste of the poison beneath. The evidence was there not only in the faces of the servants but even in those of the courtiers themselves.

'There has been so much unrest in the City lately,' Nazerra babbled on, 'but of course all will settle down after the Trials are completed. Common people are so predictable.'

The Doctor doubted if the terrified citizens they had met last night were out of their minds with excitement for the coming festival, but Nazerra certainly believed it.

A sudden wave of dizziness nearly made him stumble. The light-headed sensation passed just as quickly, leaving only a small tingle in his fingers. Rose hadn't noticed as she was still keeping an eagle-eye on Nazerra. The noblewoman herself seemed oblivious to anything but her own voice.

Finally they arrived at their destination. Nazerra entered first, checking out the room, then motioned for her guests to follow. The room was in a similar garish style as the rest of the palace, although perhaps a tad more subdued. Several platters of different foods had been placed on a low table in the middle of the room and a lancet-shaped doorway revealed an antechamber.

Nazerra smiled again. 'Please rest and enjoy the refreshments.' She made to leave, then halted and turned back. 'Blessed Setepe, I almost forgot. There will be a small gathering later this evening and the Protector has requested your presence there. It's a private affair of course, the Protector always takes his official meals in the great hall, but he insisted on meeting you and personally conveying his wishes for your continued good health. A steward will come to fetch you. Enough unfortunate events for one day.' Her smile would have been the envy of any used-car salesman.

The savoury fragrance from the food reminded Rose that she hadn't eaten for some time, but recent events had put her on guard. Instead of diving in she hovered around the table, wary of tasting anything. She picked up one of the plates and sniffed the food. The pastry dish smelled sweet, like waffles with syrup. 'There's something wrong here. Why would these people reward us for illegally entering their palace?'

The Doctor scanned the food. 'Nothing wrong with it.' He picked up a morsel and put it in his mouth. 'Really good, in fact. You should try some.'

'Don't you think this is all extremely suspicious?'

'Of course,' the Doctor answered. 'But that's no reason to starve.'

Tired and hungry, Rose finally sat down and picked out a plate filled with what looked like small pieces of fried bread with a vegetable paste of sorts. She popped one of the pieces in her mouth and let out a small involuntary moan as the salty goodness hit her palate. Soon she had emptied almost the entire plate, following up with a glass of apricot-flavoured juice that left a tingle at the back of her throat and a warm, lazy sensation in her stomach. Only then did she notice the Doctor's eyes on her; he wasn't so much staring as offering an expression of smug observation. She raised her eyebrows and reached for another helping of the delicious food, trying to ignore his widening smile.

As she ate, the Doctor walked over to the daybed on the other side of the room to study the clothes laid out for them. There was a long, richly-embroidered waistcoat and matching silk trousers. Next to them was an exquisite champagne-coloured gown with a high waistline and delicate puffed sleeves.

'We should probably get ready,' the Doctor said.

'You really want to go and have dinner with these people?'

'I don't think we're left much choice. Anyway, you know I always like to find out who's in charge of the shop. Let's see what this Protector character is all about.'

Rose glanced down at her used-to-be-gorgeous dress. The smell of the dungeon and the tunnels sat deep inside the fabric, now torn in several places, with one of the sleeves hanging by a thread. 'Better wash up first. Can't hobnob with nobility smelling like a sewer.'

'Oh, I don't know.' The Doctor gave her the once over. 'Maybe you can make shredded-chic into a thing.'

Rose just stared back.

The Doctor pointed over his shoulder. 'Bathroom is that way.'

She brushed past him, avoiding the fact that she had likely crossed half the palace with her underwear on display.

The bathroom turned out to be more of a bathhouse. There were no windows and the only illumination came from a dozen lanterns carefully placed around the vaulted room. The light reflected off the water in little shimmering waves. Rose kneeled beside the edge and gently tested the water. It was the absolute perfect temperature. She removed the remains of her clothing and used the stone steps to lower herself into the pool, hoping that this was indeed a private bath. To her relief there were no servants parked in every corner, something her parents in the parallel-universe had enjoyed, but which she detested.

The water was pleasant and soothing and she made her way to the deeper end where there was a small ledge to sit, shoulders just above the water-line. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the warmth of the water seep into her bones. This was the best thing since chocolate. It was also the best thing that had happened since her reunion with the Doctor, or at least their initial reunion. Everything after that had felt distant somehow, like she wasn't even there and this was just another dream. She'd had no time to fully process what was happening, only to react to the various things that were thrown at them. The Doctor seemed more relaxed now than he had since their arrival. Maybe that meant he was finally getting used to her being around again. Rose pushed away from the ledge and tried to abandon thought as she concentrated on the sensation of her body floating in the water without effort, weightless in a sea of soft light.

~x~

The Doctor sat on the bed and nibbled on something resembling cheese, but green. It tasted remarkably good and he took a bite from another dish, consciously ignoring the apricot drink which he had identified as alcoholic with a rather significant kick judging by Rose's reaction to it. As a Time Lord, it was impossible for him to become intoxicated; his system would simply break down the offending chemicals before they had a chance to affect him. He usually avoided it nevertheless. Better to stay safe.

'Safe.' He repeated the word a couple of times, rolling it around in his mouth, tasting it like a connoisseur. Frankly, he concluded, it was a terrible word, something he had never imagined himself thinking and would most definitely never think again, let alone speak out loud. Who wanted to stay safe, anyway? Safe was boring. He poured a cup of the apricot drink and chugged down its contents. There, he thought, not safe at all.

With Rose gone for a while now he was already feeling bored, so he looked around at the room for a bit, carefully, as it seemed to be spinning a little. His eye fell on the new clothes, then on the carefully folded linens that were probably meant as towels. Rose had gone for a bath and forgotten her towel. It seemed only right to bring it to her, lest she have to prowl across the room to get to it.

There were steps at the back of the antechamber that led down to the bathhouse, all very ornate, with gleaming tile work. He really had to remember this place for future reference. It was perfect for a private getaway. If only the walls would stop moving. That was definitely a feature they had to ditch, or at least mention in the brochure.

It was peaceful down here and he could almost forget about the bustling world of people above. He clutched the towel as he descended further into the bathhouse itself. In the dim light, the first thing he noticed was Rose's dress discarded by the pool, and it took his brain a few more moments to put two and two together; Rose without clothes equalled naked Rose. More specifically, naked Rose taking a bath, which usually meant more nakedness. He had no problem with nakedness in general, but seeing Rose Tyler in the buff was another matter entirely. He clutched the towel tighter. Rightfully, he should have been moving his feet by now, if it hadn't been for the fact that his eyes were locked on to the very thing he wanted to avoid.

She floated on the surface of the pool, head tipped back a little, eyes closed and arms outstretched. For a single terrifying moment he thought something was wrong, his rational mind pushing aside the more lecherous part, but then she dipped down, feet disappearing beneath the water again. She smoothed back her wet hair and stood for a moment in the middle of the pool with the water gently lapping against the underside of her breasts. It was in that moment he still could have made his escape. A second later she opened her eyes and looked straight at him. He expected her to become furious, after all she was being ogled by an alien pervert, and 'I brought you a towel' made for a poor excuse. By right she should have slapped him. To his surprise, she didn't even break eye-contact, appearing almost as captivated as he was.

Somewhere at the back of his mind the rational part was shown the door and ushered out, while he just kept staring as Rose waded through the water towards the edge, towards where he happened to be standing. With every step closer the water level grew shallower and more of her was revealed. She took slow, measured strides and he became convinced that she was fully aware of her effect on him but chose to ignore this.

He'd never known her to be so bold, but he could still care less about propriety. If she was okay with him seeing her, then he wasn't going to deny himself the pleasure. As the water trickled down her skin, it took on a sheen, accentuating her shape with every drop. He watched the water droplets slide all the way down over the slight curve of her belly before disappearing beneath the dark triangle of curls below. Part of him was aware of the large parallel scars that marked the side of her ribcage, but it wasn't something that fully registered—not with her looking as she did, so beautiful and comfortable with herself even with his eyes fixed on her.

Fortunately he'd recovered enough by now to realise he wasn't going to accept the challenge, although he had a pretty good idea what it was, the thought of which made resisting surprisingly difficult.

As she exited the pool, Rose smiled, somewhat wickedly. He handed her the towel, careful not to touch bare skin. Connecting with her telepathically would be rather unwise at this point. Rose wrapped the towel across her midsection and headed up the steps back to the room. He didn't follow her and instead decided to stay down here a little longer, giving her ample time to dress. Only when she disappeared out of sight did he close his eyes for a moment. Better forget this ever happened, he reminded himself. He could at least try, although in all fairness that goal felt rather unattainable.


	7. He Who Sups With the Devil

**Now that Rose and the Doctor have had some opportunity to *relax*, I think it's time to throw them to the wolves. (No pun intended =P) Next on the** **itinerary:** **let's look behind the facade of the Palace and find out what secrets it hides. Oh, and I think we have to talk about what happened in the bathhouse. Happy reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7. HE WHO SUPS WITH THE DEVIL**

The dining hall was the grandest room Rose had seen inside the palace yet. It seemed a strange place for an informal dinner, even if it was in the company of royalty. Lady Nazerra had kindly provided them with the ins and outs of local politics. Even though the region was officially under control of King Senefy, his grandson prince Minkhebe held the title of 'Protector', which made him the City's _de facto_ ruler. Apparently this wonder of creation had the final say in virtually everything, from politics to religion, to how people dressed. A recipe for disaster, Rose thought.

She and the Doctor were ushered to their designated seats. Most of the other diners were already present and Rose counted eight of them—quite the number of guests for a 'private' dinner. The first familiar face was Nazerra, seated at the opposite end of the table, wearing an even more splendid dress than before, her dark hair done up in elaborate curls.

Next to Nazerra was a man who literally outshone them all. Prominently seated at the head of the table, his lavish jewellery was almost all gold, including the relatively modest crown set with precious stones. Only then did Rose recognise him as the man they had seen earlier that day, at the ceremony. By now, his expression and body language were those of a bored lion, tired of the heat, annoyed with the insects buzzing in his ears.

As they were seated, Nazerra leaned into the Protector and whispered something. Minkhebe's expression shifted from lethargic to interested. He hadn't even been aware we were coming, Rose thought. She was unsure if they should be glad to have landed themselves within his immediate circle.

Nazerra stood up and her voluminous sleeves rustled as she raised her glass. 'Welcome to our guests. We sincerely hope that you will forgive us our foolishness and accept this apology.'

The Protector also raised his glass. 'To the Lord and Lady Foreman.'

Nazerra indicated the others. 'Let me introduce our other friends. This is his Lordship Oratis, High Chancellor.' The painfully thin man gave a barely perceptible nod. Another fan of strangers at the dinner table, Rose thought. Next to be introduced was Amenun, Senior High Priest of the Great Temple. An exact opposite to the gruff chancellor, this priest fitted every single stereotype associated with his profession. He was downright fat, his chubby hands bedecked in rings and more jewellery hanging from his neck. He also combined a staggering arrogance with a propensity to act jolly. Neither worked very well.

There were several others, whose names mostly escaped Rose as her attention was drawn to the man at the furthest end of the table, almost as if he had wandered in at the last moment and was forced to take the least popular seat. According to Nazerra his name was Asman, Lord of Thana, but Rose had already recognised him as the mysterious stranger who had warned them during the Trials the day before. He didn't acknowledge them and continued to sip his drink, watching and listening to the various guests trying to outshine each other.

Rose glanced over at the Doctor. He hadn't spoken much yet and was keeping an uncharacteristically low profile. 'Lady Rose,' the Protector said. Rose was jolted back to the conversation. She had no idea what they had been talking about so she gave the Protector a demure smile, feigning humility. If the Doctor had decided to keep a low profile, she wasn't going to throw a spanner in the works. These were horrible people. The sooner it was over, the better.

'Lady Rose,' the Protector repeated, his grin even more predatory now. 'How come you have wandered so far from home? Was it not to your liking in… Where did you say you come from?'

 _Damn it._ 'A small town far from here, my lord, called Londinium.' She smiled sweetly. The Protector frowned. He was a spoiled royal. How good could his geography be?

'I have heard of it.' Everyone turned to look at the chancellor who now flushed scarlet at the realisation that he had spoken out of turn. The glass in his bony hand trembled ever so slightly. 'Never been there of course,' he quickly added. ´They say it's a rather dismal place. No match for our glorious City.'

The Protector produced another one of his less than comforting grins. Nazerra quickly motioned for the servants and a flurry of activity commenced as dish after dish was piled on the table and the eyes of the guests became greedy. Rose glanced at the Doctor. He was still acting remarkably demure, but as he caught her watching him, he raised an eyebrow. Rose returned the question with a subtle shrug, then pouted a little. The Doctor pulled a face. Under the table Rose clutched her napkin as she bit her lip to keep from laughing. A plate was put in front of her and she took a small morsel to nibble on.

As the evening wore on, the Protector guzzled down one cup of wine after another, each refill further chipping away at his manners.

'Lady Rose.' As the Protector's attention suddenly swung her way again, so did every other pair of eyes around the table. 'You seem dull this evening. Are you displeased with the present company, or is there something else bothering you? The food perhaps? I can have the slaves flogged if you like.'

Rose straightened her back. She didn't dare look at the Doctor this time. 'No, Your Highness, the food is excellent. No need for any flogging. It's just been a long journey.'

'Ah, yes, the mysterious faraway Londinium.'

Rose took a small sip of wine and cast her eyes down. The duller she appeared, the sooner he would lose interest.

'Tell me, does Londinium have many attractive women? Or are your ravishing looks the exception?'

Rose almost choked on her drink. She carefully put down the cup and looked over at the Protector whose grin had turned into a smirk. He was waiting for her to say something stupid. She cleared her throat, then produced her broadest smile. 'Oh yeah, definitely. Top of the crop. No one to match me.'

The Protector's confidence wavered for a moment, then recovered. 'You are refreshingly frank, lady. I wish more of my wives were so candid about their assets.' Next to him Nazerra's posture had grown rigid. 'Of course,' the Protector continued, 'your particular charms would be a wonderful addition to my court. Maybe we can discuss this after dinner, in private, when you feel more inclined to be… persuaded?'

Rose stared back, not breaking eye contact. For a moment she felt like she was back on the estate, having to stand up against overly pushy boys who thought they owned the world—except this one did happen to own the world, with the power to kill at a flick of his hand.

She continued to smile. 'That sounds lovely, Your Highness, but in my culture the woman decides which man she chooses. Of course he can continue his advances if he wishes, but to prove his worth the suitor has to live as a woman for a year. You know, scrubbing the floor, doing laundry, preparing dinner three times a day. That sort of thing. Oh, and of course he needs to refrain from even looking at other women for the entire year. Only then will the object of his affection even begin to consider him as a possible mate.' She nodded sagely. 'Is all done for good reasons, you understand. We wouldn't want our men to get hurt unnecessarily.'

'Your culture sounds terribly… restricted.'

'Oh no,' Rose said, 'my husband and I are quite happy. Aren't we, darling?'

'Very happy, indeed,' the Doctor said. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he glanced from her to the Protector and back.

A servant moved in to refill the Protector's cup but an unintended jerk from the left made her miss the target and wine splashed onto her master's robes. The Protector cursed and slapped the young woman in the face. The force of the blow sent her spinning, and she lifted her hands in front of her face to protect herself. Two other servants rushed in to clean up the spilled wine and the Protector's attention shifted as he cursed at them. The young woman used the distraction to scurry off to safety.

Rose glanced at the Doctor. He remained silent as he stared at the Protector. Only she noticed the cold, hard edge in the Doctor's eyes.

~x~

As the final course was cleared away, the Doctor watched the chancellor as he began to fidget in his seat, his already thin face growing tauter by the minute. Outside the dining hall, darkness had descended and the unfortunate man kept throwing nervous glances at the window. Several courtiers were drinking heavily by now, hands twitching as they gripped their cups. Attempts at conversation had ground to a halt, but the Protector persisted in what was now little more than a monologue.

One of the courtiers made a hushed remark to his dinner companion. The Protector's eyes shot towards them. 'My Lord Tebhan, please tell me what is so interesting.'

'Your Highness, I beg your pardon. I said nothing.'

The Protector slammed his cup down on the table. 'Then why was your mouth moving? Do you have an ailment I was not informed about?'

'Please, Your Highness,' the man stuttered, 'I merely remarked that the hour is getting late.'

'If you worry about the hour so much, Lord Tebhan, that must mean you are not enjoying yourself. Are my best efforts to entertain you not enough? Have you grown bored with my company?'

The Doctor almost felt sorry for the courtier who practically quivered in his seat now.

'Of course not, Your Highness. Never. It would be impossible.'

'So you don't mind the hour, then?'

'No, Your Excellency, absolutely not.'

'And you would recommend that _everybody_ stay until midnight?'

'Yes. Your Highness.' The man looked like he was about to faint and, the Doctor noticed, so did most of the others.

Attention was drawn away by a polite cough from the other end of the table. Lord Asman, who had spent most of the evening observing rather than partaking, now shifted position in his chair. 'Your Highness,' he spoke in a calm measured tone, 'we are all highly grateful for your hospitality, as are our new friends.' He looked over at Rose and the Doctor and smiled politely. 'But they have had a long journey and must be quite weary. Perhaps you will allow them to retire for the night? They need to be fresh enough in the morning to witness the Trials.' Lord Asman spoke humble words, but even though there was no trace of humility in his voice, the Protector seemed to take heed.

'Yes, yes,' he said, then waved his hand, 'go.'

The Doctor got up and waited for Rose to join him. 'Goodnight,' he said. The Protector was already busy on his next cup of wine, making sure that everyone in the room knew how inconsequential his 'guests' were. A steward appeared to escort them back to their quarters.

'Oh, Doctor Foreman,' the Protector said, a sudden mischief in his voice, 'Be careful on the way back to your rooms, will you not? This palace is a virtual maze. We wouldn't want you to get lost, or anything else happening to you and your lovely wife.' He smiled, but his eyes were hard like diamonds.

The Doctor nodded. 'Of course, Your Highness. We will be sure to pay attention. I'm _very_ good at spotting anything amiss.'

They followed the steward out of the dining hall. The Doctor glanced at Rose, exchanging a knowing look. She gave a quick nod. In a few minutes they would be behind closed doors again, with a chance to talk safely. The steward held up a lantern to light their way through the dark corridors. Even though there were torches placed at intervals along the way, darkness seemed to rule supreme here. Evening had only just arrived, yet there were few people about. The light from the lantern occasionally wavered as the steward's hand trembled. The Doctor didn't scare easily, but there was definitely something going on here. He ached to investigate. He glanced over his shoulder into the darkness behind. For a second he thought he saw movement there. Probably a trick of the light, but part of him suddenly hoped service here included a room with bolts. Preferably on the inside.

~x~

Rose had expected to be returned to their original room, but clearly someone had decided otherwise. The new guest room was considerably smaller and, fortunately, also less garish. The steward beat a hasty retreat and they were alone again, the dinner from hell finally over. Rose stretched her arms to relieve the tension that had gathered in her neck and shoulders.

The candles were already lit and their old clothes had been cleaned and returned, even her dress which she had believed to be beyond repair. Someone had neatly laid them out on the bed. The _single_ bed, Rose suddenly realised.

She looked around the room. It was indeed a single room with a single bed. Were they supposed to share? Over in the corner stood a daybed, really nothing more than a narrow sofa without the armrests. Rose glanced over at the Doctor. He appeared uncomfortable, even as he tried to hide it.

He cleared his throat. 'You can take the bed,' he said. 'I won't be sleeping much anyway.'

'You're not thinking about going outside, are you?'

'Nope. At least not tonight. If we outstay our welcome, we'll never find Adam.'

Rose put the clothes on a nearby chair and sat down on the bed. It was very soft. She already felt guilty for condemning the Doctor to the sofa, even with it being his own suggestion. On the other side of the room was a decorated screen. She got up and slipped behind it to remove the heavy dress, leaving her in only a top and light underskirt that could substitute for a nightie. In the sultry night air it was a relief to shed all those layers of fabric.

When she was done, she found the Doctor lying on the daybed, hands folded behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. She took away a few of the excess pillows from the bed and threw them on the floor before settling beneath the sheets. They felt soft against her skin and extremely comfortable. Maybe spending a night wasn't such a disaster.

'What you did earlier, that was quite risky,' the Doctor said.

'The Protector?' She scoffed. 'He was only trying to embarrass us.'

'He could also have decided to chop our heads off.'

'But he didn't, all right? Let's just forget about it.'

'Why? You were amazing.'

Rose turned on her side. In the shadowy room it was hard to make out the Doctor's expression. He probably couldn't see her face either, and she was glad of it. There was so much she needed to tell him, but the moment wasn't right yet. Saying the wrong thing now would ruin everything. She closed her eyes and fervently hoped he would catch on in time, before it was too late.

~x~

Rose had tossed and turned for hours and her skin felt sticky with sweat. At last she got up to find the window, desperate for a breath of fresh air. It was locked tight. She leaned her head against the frame. Wasn't it supposed to cool down at night, or was that only out in the desert? Whatever the case, she had to get some oxygen from somewhere or she would go bonkers. Rose groped around in the dark for her shoes. The clouds then disappeared and pale moonlight flooded the room. She glanced over at the daybed where the Doctor lay curled up, head on his arm, slow measured breaths showing he was fast asleep. Rose couldn't remember the last time she had seen him looking so peaceful; the temptation to touch him was overwhelming, but that would surely wake him up and she hated disturbing his chance at a proper rest, without nightmares. They'd never talked about it, but she knew perfectly well why he so often burned the midnight oil, afraid to surrender to sleep—the one thing he was unable to control.

Rose slipped on her shoes and sneaked out of the room. Earlier in the day they had passed a large open courtyard, if only she could find her way there. Torches had been lit along the length of the corridor, dispelling some of the darkness but leaving plenty of shadowy corners for anyone's imagination to run wild. In the dead-silence of these deserted corridors even her own careful footsteps sounded too loud.

After a few minutes of passing a seemingly endless number of columns, marble steps and gilded archways, she began to feel like an impostor. The statues that lined the walls became an audience, their watchful eyes drilling holes into her back. She began to doubt that this had been a good idea. She should probably have turned back a while ago, but the stubborn side of her refused to be defeated by shadow and tricks of the light. That's all they were, shadows.

To the left was another corridor, but this one lacked illumination altogether. It could have been the way to the south wing, the place where she and the Doctor had emerged from the tunnels. Rose stared into the darkness. She had to move on but something about that utter lack of shape or form mesmerised her. A sudden chill made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up; it might have been a breeze or the cold marble floor beneath her feet.

From the darkness came a single sound—a scratch. Nearly inaudible, but unmistakable. Rose felt herself rooted to the ground, unable to move, her eyes peeled on the darkness. Only a single strand of thought refused to settle down: she was a Torchwood agent. She couldn't afford to act like this. In the field, the entire team would suffer for this level of incompetence. Rose clenched her fists, overruling her body's instinctive response to play dead. The sensation of being watched faded and it became easier to think again. Her fears were irrational, brought on by sensory deprivation. _The courtyard_. She needed to find the courtyard.

Now that she had regained her focus, it took less than two minutes before she caught sight of her safe haven: a square space surrounded by a stone walkway. There was no roof and the garden at the centre was open to the elements. A light breeze carried the smell of jasmine and Rose breathed in deeply.

'This is a lovely place.'

Rose wheeled around. The Doctor stood a short distance behind her, admiring the garden.

'Sorry,' he said. 'Didn't mean to scare you.'

Rose shook her head. 'Just glad you weren't someone else. I'm not sure we're allowed to be here.'

'We never let that stop us before.' The Doctor had a naughty glint in his eyes. He was definitely up to something. 'Perhaps we should take a little tour,' he said. 'Find out what it is that they're so afraid of.'

 _And find Adam_ , Rose thought, but she didn't say it out loud. Although the Doctor was probably keener on investigating a mystery than he was in finding Adam, maybe it could just be them for a few minutes more. Rose tucked away the sense of guilt this idea brought on.

The Doctor gazed up at the night sky. 'Better hurry,' he said, 'only a few hours until dawn.'

A noise from the courtyard put them instantly on guard. The Doctor ducked down behind the balustrade and Rose dropped to her knees beside him. She glanced through the opening. At least two other people had entered. In the dim light she couldn't make out their faces, but she was sure they didn't mean to be overheard, their voices hushed, secretive.

Whatever they were talking about, the discussion quickly became more animated. One of them seriously disagreed with the other. He began pacing up and down, unfortunately still under the cover of the surrounding greenery. His partner was a man of fewer words. He stepped forward and used one hand to grab the other by his tunic. More angry words drifted up, something about new prisoners, one in particular. Did they mean Adam?

Rose looked over to the Doctor, intensely focused on the argument below. His hearing was better than hers. Perhaps he was able to pick up more details about this mysterious prisoner. The Doctor's face was half in the light, half in the shadows, almost making him two men at the same time. If it hadn't been for her and Adam, he would have found a way into the Temple by now and returned to the TARDIS. His eyes suddenly shifted and fixed on her, almost as if he was unable to look away.

Just like that he dropped his gaze again, settling back a little. 'We have to move closer,' he said.

'No way, I'm not getting caught.' Rose resisted the Doctor's pull. 'Listen.' Below them, the courtyard had lapsed into silence again.

Quickly but quietly they made their way down from the gallery. Moonlight once again lit the way, making it much easier to follow the layout of the garden. On the lower level of the octagonal courtyard every other side had an arch with a door beneath it, presumably leading to other corridors or passageways. Rose tried out the one closest to her. It was locked. The Doctor had similar bad luck trying out several others. Neither of the four thick wooden doors could be opened from their side.

The Doctor joined Rose at the place where the two mysterious figures had disappeared from sight. 'None of these doors have been opened in a long time,' he said. 'So either our conspirators are ghosts, or they have some other way to leave unseen.'

'There can't be any hidden doors. We would have heard them. Nobody can be that quiet in this place.'

'Except,' the Doctor said, 'If there weren't any physical doors to open.' He pointed the sonic at one of the ivy-covered walls in between the two nearest doorways. The ivy shimmered and disappeared.

'A holographic screen!' Rose exclaimed. The Doctor switched off his sonic and peered into the passageway stretching in front of them, then stepped inside. Rose followed and the Doctor restored the illusion behind them. From this side the holographic doorway was transparent, allowing a good view of the courtyard. It was the perfect place to spy from.

The corridor behind the now-revealed doorway was quite like the tunnels below the palace dungeon. Only the first few metres were made of stone, after that the walls abruptly changed to polished metal. The only thing different was that as soon as they entered, motion-detecting lights in the ceiling came on. By now Rose was eager to find out what other technology was hidden beneath the streets of this city. Then she recalled staring into the black void and the feeling of being watched. It had been a trick of the mind, she knew that, but at the back of her mind a warning still flashed. What if it hadn't been her imagination?

After a few hundred metres, the corridor opened up into a larger space. To the left was what looked like a sizeable cargo lift. Further up ahead the corridor was flanked by two rows of doors, Alcatraz-style. Each of the doors had a latch that could only be opened and closed from the outside. There were ledges welded to the doors containing some sort of biological scan charts.

Rose yanked open the nearest latch and peered inside. The cell was empty.

'Look at this.' The Doctor had walked ahead to examine the rest of the complex.

At the end of the row of cells was a circular platform with a view of several other cell blocks. The platform could be adjusted to face either of the four corners of this prison-complex. It was all very far removed from the classic dungeon they had enjoyed earlier. The Doctor was playing with the computer monitor. He pressed several keys at once and the screen beeped and came to life.

'These are prison records,' the Doctor said. 'Everything from appearance to medical status.'

Rose scooted up beside him and viewed the records, which seemed to go on forever. She pointed at a right-hand column. 'These say which prison they're in, but they're all empty. Must be why there are no guards here.'

'Or we already triggered a silent alarm, and they're coming for us right now.'

'No, wait.' Rose indicated a row of data at the bottom of the screen. 'There _are_ still people here.' She sprinted towards the cell indicated and pulled open the latch. There were two male prisoners huddled in a corner, looking as if they had been there for a long time. At the sound of the lock, one prisoner opened his eyes and automatically tried to make himself as unobtrusive as possible, crawling back against the far wall. The second man didn't respond at all. The Doctor quickly unlocked the door and rushed inside. The scared prisoner began to cry.

'No, no,' the Doctor said in a hushed tone. 'We're not here to hurt you.'

Rose kneeled beside the unconscious man. He was still alive, but his wounds looked severe. As Rose touched his leg, his eyelids cracked open and he started trembling. The Doctor sat down next to Rose and scanned the unfortunate prisoner with the sonic.

'He won't make it if he stays here for much longer,' the Doctor said.

Rose turned to the other prisoner again. 'What's your name? Who did this to you?'

The man swallowed. 'Imman… ' His voice was raspy from lack of use. 'I'm Imman.' He glanced at his friend. 'His name is Nady. Please help him.'

She nodded. 'I'm Rose and that's the Doctor. Don't worry. We'll get you out of here.'

'Let's go,' the Doctor said. Rose helped Imman up while the Doctor took care of Nady. 'I've closed up the worst of his wounds,' the Doctor said, 'but I can't do much more here.'

Imman tried to help carry his friend, but he was far too weak himself. 'Be careful,' Rose told him, 'the Doctor will take care of that.'

As they began leading the prisoners out of the cell complex, Rose refused to think about their next move. They didn't know who these people were or who locked them up and why. There was no guarantee they were making things better. At each turn, new problems presented themselves. She had no idea where they could go after leaving the cells behind, but it seemed like the Doctor had a plan. Provided they made it that far. One of the prisoners, Nady, kept muttering random words and fragments of sentences and was probably hallucinating.

At last they reached the end of the tunnels and re-emerged into the courtyard. Nady gasped in pain and the Doctor had to sit him down before they could go on.

Imman turned to Rose. 'We have friends here, inside the palace. If you could only hide us until they find a way to free us…'

'It's coming.' Nady suddenly sat up, eyes wide with fright. He tried to stand up and clutched the Doctor's coat. 'You were taken by the Witch. I saw you, before, but it wasn't really you. How can that be? Adam, he said _Adam_. Over and over again.' He winced. Rose tried to help sit him down again but Nady's grip was unmoveable. He turned to Rose. 'It's coming for us,' he yelled. 'Rip you apart, eat you up.' Nady's eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed.

'We have to get them out,' Rose said. 'It'll be crawling with guards here in a minute.' The Doctor hoisted up the unconscious Nady and together they began an awkward dash back toward the corridors.

A figure blocked the path. Rose gasped, expecting a large force to descend on them. There was only one guard, a young man looking barely out of his teens, clutching his weapon with one shaky hand. His eyes darted from one to the other.

'Sorry,' Rose muttered. She lunged forward, knocking the guard off his feet and sending his weapon clattering to the floor. Before the confused boy could recover, Rose darted past. She doubted that he'd recognise them in the darkness of the courtyard. If he did, they were in deep trouble. They quickly entered the relative safety of the corridors.

The attack came without warning.

Before Rose knew what was happening, she was thrown back against the far wall, the impact knocking the air out of her. She lay gasping for several long seconds, forced to watch the darkness come to life around them. Rose tried to get to her feet but the pain from the impact spiked through her. The darkness swirled all around and she lost sight of the others. It was like being inside a pitch-black tornado. Screams sounded from inside the vortex—Imman, Nady, _the Doctor_. Rose charged into the darkness. A hand grabbed her arm and she wheeled towards the attacker, a tangible enemy to fight at last. Two strong arms dragged her down just as something whisked over her head; then there was the dull thud of a body hitting the wall behind them.

'Stay down.' The Doctor gripped her arm tighter as the courtyard exploded into chaos.

There was nothing they could do. Rose was held by the Doctor, his fierce grip forcing her to stay down as a war raged above them. It only lasted mere seconds, then the crashing and howling disappeared, almost as suddenly as it had begun. The cold from the stone floor was seeping into her body; she could tell by the stiffness in her joints, but she felt no chill inside her veins, only the rush of adrenaline. The air smelled like singed meat and she could taste it on her tongue.

Someone pulled her up to her feet. 'Come on,' the Doctor said. His hands were much warmer than her icy skin. He took her head between his hands. 'Are you okay? Just breathe.'

Rose inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with fresh oxygen. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off she began to shiver.

The courtyard was as sparsely lit as before, but even in the gloomy dark it was clear that victims had been made. Imman's crumpled body lay only a few feet away and there was nothing to be done for him. The young guard sat against the wall, looking dazed, his legs stretched out in front of him. The Doctor quickly checked him over but he wasn't physically hurt, only shocked.

'Where's Nady?' Rose said.

The Doctor looked around, but the wounded man was nowhere to be found. By now the courtyard had begun to fill up with soldiers. The Doctor was already raising his hands, almost out of habit, but instead they were pushed out of the way. The commander of the guard was a burly-looking man, perhaps in his fifties.

'Remove the body,' he ordered. His men obeyed without question. The commander then turned to the young guard who had scrambled to his feet by now, anxiously awaiting his superior's judgement.

The Doctor stepped forward. 'I do hope you will reward this brave man,' he said. The soldier looked taken aback. The Doctor continued to talk, feigning shock. 'We were simply sitting here, enjoying the scenery, when that… ' the Doctor pointed towards the dead man, 'that _criminal_ tried to jump and rob us. Only your man's heroic actions stopped him from killing us.' The Doctor took Rose by the arm. 'I'm terribly frightened. We're going. Goodbye.'

Rose let herself be dragged along until they'd turned the corner. The moment they were out of sight she pulled her arm free. 'What the hell happened?'

'No idea. But whatever killed that man, it wasn't anything local.' He held up the sonic. 'I scanned Imman's body. There's definite traces of another species. And the same traces are on the puzzle box.' He gritted his teeth. 'If we had the TARDIS I could do a proper scan.'

'But that... _thing_ wasn't even humanoid, right? How can an animal be after a puzzle box?

'Maybe the animal has an owner. If there's anyone in charge of this thing, I want to find them. And maybe he'll lead us to Adam…'

~x~

He came around slowly. The darkness inside his head had been long and unrelenting, but it hadn't been as cold as it was right now. A bright light prevented him from seeing anything around him. He tried to move his arms, but couldn't. He managed to raise his head a few inches before a hammering pain forced him to stop moving again. He seemed to be strapped to a table, arms and legs restrained. A memory surfaced.

His name was the Doctor.

So why did they keep calling him Adam?

Someone approached from the corner of his eye. He wanted to ask for help but the words got caught in his throat and he was only able to produce a painful rasp. The unknown person brushed past. Was it a man or a woman? He couldn't tell. He winced when the cool metal of a hypodermic device pressed against his arm and a high-pressure injection forced liquid to penetrate his skin. Within seconds the darkness returned. His last thought was that at least the cold had gone.

 _There was a woman there, dressed as a queen, her jewellery shimmering like the sun reflecting on gold. She didn't acknowledge or even look at him, but he knew she was important. Now she turned around and he saw there was someone else with her._

The next time he woke, it was from sheer nausea. A hint of panic made him shiver. If he needed to throw up, he wouldn't be able to move his head and he might choke. He clenched his jaw and focused on his breathing. Trying to control this human body still felt like a crazy car ride, with him in the backseat unable to reach the steering wheel. In desperation he lashed out against his restraints, only to discover they weren't there anymore. Neither was the bright light. He was alone on the floor of a dark room.

'Don't move.'

Adam startled. The voice came from the other side of the room. He blinked to clear his blurred vision. There was a small opening in the opposite wall, not exactly a window but large enough to see the dark silhouette of a woman peering at him. 'You cried out in your sleep,' she whispered. 'They drugged you, but it'll wear off in a while. Try not to move too much until then. It will make you feel sicker.'

Adam tried to get up but another dizzy spell made him reconsider.

'See?' The woman sounded a tad smug.

Adam looked up at her from where he was sitting. She had lit a candle of sorts, the flickering light allowing him a glimpse of her long dark hair and eyes to match. 'Who are you?' His voice was still raspy.

'When they come back, don't fight them. If you resist, they go for the people you love.'

'But what is this place?' Adam breathed in deeply, dispelling another wave of nausea. The pitted concrete floor felt cold beneath his touch. The entire room smelled of mildew and metal. He wiped a hand across his mouth, leaving the taste of dust on his lips. Only now did he noticed the chafe of the ankle cuffs. If only he had his sonic right now.

There was no furniture in the room, only a thick iron door and a small recess in the opposite wall containing a candle, almost burned up. Even if he could have reached it, the alcove was protected by an iron framework, locked tightly.

He glanced up at the window again. The woman was gone.

~x~

Once they arrived back in the room, the Doctor lit a lamp and took out the puzzle box. 'What is it about this thing?' he said. He turned the box over in his hands, hoping for a sudden spark of genius. None presented itself.

'Don't you think it's weird,' Rose said, 'that only the prisoners were attacked? Whatever that was, it could have easily taken us all out, but it didn't. Almost as if they were the target.'

The Doctor put the box down and looked over at Rose. 'Our attacker was definitely flesh and blood.'

'There must be at least two different monsters here,' Rose said. 'That thing in the courtyard has to be different from the one who abducts people. It was absolutely ferocious. Monsters like that don't just go about abducting people without a trace.' She sat down next to the Doctor and picked up the puzzle box.

He watched her turn it over in her hands, brow furrowed in concentration. Her face was free of cosmetics, making her appear younger and deceptively fragile. Of course Rose was anything but fragile, but he had begun to wonder what her life had been like for the past few years. Part of him yearned to learn more, another part rejected any such knowledge, perhaps for fear of finding out things he shouldn't.

Rose suddenly yawned. 'Perhaps we should get some sleep,' he said. 'It'll be morning soon.' The Doctor briefly glanced over at the sofa behind him and sighed. He hated to tell Rose that it was actually a torture-sofa, probably put there with the specific purpose of destroying his lumbar spine.

'It's alright,' Rose said. 'We can share the bed. As long as you don't hog the covers.'

The Doctor said nothing and only watched as Rose extinguished the lamps, leaving only a small candle burning. He liked watching her move across the room, the candlelight throwing a shine on her hair, making it appear almost golden. She sat on the bed and he looked away for a moment, giving her the time to prepare for bed properly.

'You can look now,' she said. 'I'm still decent. Did you really think I was going to undress again after what happened tonight?' She lay down on the covers and the Doctor followed her example. 'Whatever happens next, I'm ready.' Her voice sounded resolute.

The Doctor stifled a laugh. On second thought, it didn't seem like such a bad idea, though. This palace—no, the entire city—was surrounded by darkness and secrecy. They had landed themselves in quite a pickle.

'Doctor?'

'Yes?' His voice sounded a bit loud in the darkness. He wasn't used anymore to her being so close.

'I'm sorry about before.'

'Before?'

'The bathhouse. I shouldn't have teased you like that.'

'Might have had something to do with that apricot drink. Quite a punch.'

'You drank it, too?' She sounded surprised.

'Just a sip. Nothing more. Okay, maybe two. It's a bit vague.'

'Still no excuse for me embarrassing you.'

The Doctor turned on his side, facing her. 'Oh, I don't know.' His voice dropped an inexplicable octave. 'Didn't exactly mind the view.'

In the silence of the room he could hear Rose swallow. 'I liked you watching me.'

He wanted to say more, continuing this game of truth-or-dare in the dark, but he suspected they were on the verge of attempting a dare. So, for once, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

~x~

It waited.

Out there, the last shards of sunlight fled for safety, only to be swallowed up by the encroaching shadows. The day passed away. Darkness had come. _ShelaghDaah_. Its very name was like a serpent, poised, the harbinger of sudden death. Sometimes it longed for such an end. Just a brief pain, then silence. No more of this unholy existence.

It had been waiting for a very long time, but tonight it sensed a new presence had arrived and the Reckoning was near.

Crouched in the dark passage, it felt the icy cobblestones beneath its hands. Tracing the lines between the smooth surfaces, it scratched at the edges with broken nails until it found a crack in the masonry. There was order in chaos. It was living proof of that. Whatever went on outside, in its own mind it represented the beginning and end of all. Mental fingers followed the web it had woven with such precision, such care, all the threads in place, ready and waiting, silently quivering like a virgin lover. Finally the long wait would be rewarded, not that it cared much for the passage of time. It was too withered to take pleasure from anticipation, or to recoil at the thought of what was about to happen. It was simply a matter of patience. That, and _her_.

For a moment, the hold on its aching mind slackened. It remembered what it didn't know. It had never possessed her, never touched her essence. Still, it could feel the warmth of her skin, become lost in her scent and drown in her soul forever, never having to resurface into the real world again.

Its thoughts snapped tight again. Oh, the trap was ready, it had made sure of that. Seeing in its mind what awaited was enough to tear a gasp from a ragged throat.

There came a noise from the chamber, a flurry of movement that interrupted the labyrinthine flow of its thoughts. He hated them; slavish and subservient, the very warmth and light of their living flesh was offensive. Their fear was greater even than its own hunger. So they left it alone, blissfully unaware that instinct had already saved their petty little lives many times over.

Sometimes it wandered around in these shadows for days on end, just letting the grains of time slip through its fingers, but time really was of the essence now. Whatever had been or ever would be, it had no desire to dwell on the nature or purpose of things anymore.

All would be revealed. Soon. So very soon.


	8. Friends in Low Places

**Rose and the Doctor dig deeper into the secrets of _Gebsim Ashmur._ Perhaps they're not going to like what they find, and they'd better watch out. And poor Adam is still suffering, his only hope that he will be rescued soon. His mental health isn't exactly improving, so the Rose and the Doctor should hurry up as well and not become too distracted by that mysterious telepathic link. Although, this link does present some interesting *possibilities*. Happy reading! =) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 8. FRIENDS IN LOW PLACES**

Even though it was only just after dawn, the City was already bustling. The Doctor had secured them a place on a nearby balcony, courtesy of Lord Asman. Looking out over the crowd, they had a good view of the Temple platform. The Doctor stood side by side with Rose, pressed up against the balustrade. It was very hard to keep his distance as he was repeatedly poked in the back by clumsy spectators. It also felt wrong not to touch Rose. This had always been such a natural thing between them, sometimes even doing it without conscious thought, but now that there seemed to be a telepathic link between them, things were different. Of course he could raise his mental barriers as far as he wanted, but it wouldn't make a difference. Rose had no control over her abilities, so the moment he touched her, he would know how she felt. What made his dilemma a little easier was that Rose already seemed to avoid contact between them. Perhaps she had already understood the deeper implications of what was happening.

A thought occurred to him. He reached into his pocket and took out a small device.

'What's that?' Rose said.

'It's a DNA tracker. I made it last night. This little beauty can track Adam's DNA within two hundred metres, or anyone who's been in contact with him.' He flipped a tiny switch and held the device between them, covertly scanning the crowd. 'Nope. No one here. But it's early day yet. If he's held anywhere in this city, I'll find him.'

'Better not stick around for too long, then.'

'Quite right, but there's a lot of big shots here. Never a better opportunity to scan them and find out if anyone knows more. We'll just wait until the ceremony is over.'

The Doctor's attention was drawn back to the candidates as the Master of Ceremony once again presented them to the captive audience. Their names echoed across the square. _Lide. Neferha. Abdin. Idal. Tahere. Mubazzi. Senefer._ All seven of them, three women and four men, were once again dressed in light tunics. Some of them looked resolute, others showed all the signs of being very afraid.

A path had been cleared, leading from the temple to the archway at the centre of the square. One by one the candidates descended the steps. None of them seemed much older than thirty. All of them were shaking now, even the ones who had put on a brave face before.

A hush fell over the people assembled as the High Priest finished the last ritual and the space inside the arch began to shimmer.

Rose took his arm and gripped it tightly as they watched the shimmering coalesce into a blindingly bright light. Like the portal that had brought them here, it rippled and shimmered before settling down and dimming to the deepest black the Doctor had ever seen. He peered at the portal, but it was like staring into a bottomless chasm. It was impossible to fathom what lay beyond the threshold.

The candidates lined up. One by one they stepped through the portal. There were no special effects, no dazzling light effects, only the physical presence of the portal itself, drawing in all attention and feeding off it. Whatever it was, there was something about the portal that caused a tremble in the pit of the Doctor's stomach, a sensation that usually meant trouble was only a heartbeat away—and maybe, he was even a little afraid.

'They're gone,' Rose said. 'All of them.' She still held on to his arm. He was happy for that, because he didn't have to look her way for reassurance. He still couldn't keep his eyes off the portal as it continued to emanate its eternal, powerful presence. Rose leaned it, her voice almost hushed now. 'That woman said that they'll wait until sunset. If none of them has come back by then, they'll close the portal. Can't imagine why they'd want to do that.'

'Something about appeasing the gods.'

'It's always something like that, but it's never the gods flicking the actual switch, is it?'

'Sir Doctor!' One of Nazerra's servants came up, a hurried but extremely polite expression on his face. 'Sir Doctor, Lady Rose. If you'd be so kind to follow me. The Lady Nazerra has requested your presence at her private balcony for some well-deserved sustenance.'

The Doctor looked at Rose. She shrugged, and he turned back to the servant, treating the man to his most congenial smile. 'Lead the way!'

~x~

From Nazerra's balcony, Rose could see across a large part of the city stretching out below them. A part of her wanted to admire the view. The other part, the Torchwood agent, was seething internally. This was wasting time, but the Doctor had been right when he said that they needed to get as much information as possible, and what better way to do that than to join the villain in her own lair—or in this case, having breakfast? On the table were several platters covered with cakes, bread and fruit, including pitchers filled with a dark crimson wine.

Rose nibbled on a small pink cake, silently observing the others at the table. Nazerra was talking animatedly to the Doctor, applying various advanced levels of charm. The Doctor was nodding politely, but Rose could see he was probably counting the seconds before they could leave without being returned to the dungeon.

Across from Rose, Amenun, the Senior High Priest, had just defeated his fourth cake. He wiped away the crumbs from his ample mouth and sighed contently. 'Is this not a sure sign,' the priest began, not waiting for a reply. 'I have never witnessed such a smooth Transition. The gods must finally feel ready to forgive the people for their sins.'

Rose sat up. 'Which sins are those then?'

The priest looked at her with disdain. 'Young lady, as it is impossible for a common person to understand the intricacies of Divine Law, I will provide you with a brief example of why contrived sin is a grave and serious offence.' He launched into a sermon.

The servant girl who had brought them the wine stood at a respectable distance behind the nobles, awaiting new instructions. Rose glanced at her, ignoring the priest who was now so far into his sermon that he didn't even notice he'd lost his audience. The servant girl was petite, with olive skin and black curls that fell to her waist. Her posture was humble, but her eyes were anything but subservient. They glanced at the priest, then to Rose and the Doctor. If she had to guess, Rose would say they were being appraised. She now remembered seeing the same girl in the dining hall last night, being slapped by the Protector. Nobody was paying her any attention now, except for the Doctor. He made big eyes at the girl, then pursed his lips in an excellent imitation of the priest. The girl held the pitcher of wine in one hand as she raised the other to her mouth, feigning extreme boredom. She tipped her head from the left to the right, rolling her eyes, as if exasperated. Neither the priest nor Nazerra noticed anything. Rose gritted her teeth to stop from laughing out loud.

'And there it is.' Amenun wiped away a small drop of spit from his chin, the result of his energetic monologue. 'The definitive instruction on how to ward off contrived sin. I hope you learned something, young lady. People these days are not respectful enough of the gods. Hence I say we are all being punished for those who transgress.'

'Surely,' the Doctor said, 'you don't mean us? The lady and I are devoted patrons to the Shrine of Akun. Surely the Protector wouldn't associate with true transgressors. Or perhaps you're suggesting the Protector himself has some explaining to do?'

The priest grew a little paler. 'No no no, of course not, my good sir. If any impropriety was suggested, this was not my intent. The Protector is a highly regarded member of the Order.' He blanched. 'I mean… _patron_ of the Order. Not a member, of course. That wouldn't be possible. Never. My, is it almost noon already?' He stood up, shoving his stool backwards. 'My lord, and ladies.'

In his hurry to get out, Amenun almost bumped into Lord Asman, coming around the corner. The High Priest mumbled an excuse, then made off.

'What's his rush?' Asman said. He picked up a cup of wine from the table and took a generous swig.

'Case of bad conscience,' the Doctor said. He winced as Rose landed him a swift kick under the table.

Nazerra dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin and gracefully rose from her seat. 'Please, excuse me,' she said. 'I have several matters to attend to before tonight's conclusion of the Trials.' She ignored Rose and smiled at the Doctor. 'I hope you enjoyed our hospitality and I wish you a safe continuation of your journey, when you choose to finally leave our great City behind.'

'Oh, yes,' the Doctor said. 'I think we'll hang around for a few more days. See some of the sights. Anywhere you can recommend?'

Nazerra's smile wavered. 'I'm sure Lord Asman here can tell you all about it. Goodday.'

Rose watched the lady as she made her way down the narrow staircase.

'The Lady Nazerra is a busy woman,' the Doctor said.

Asman leaned back and nodded, seemingly uninterested in the sumptuous breakfast. He swirled the contents of his cup. 'Of course,' he said. 'She is Chief Advisor and controller of the Protector's estate, an extremely responsible position. Carrying out the Protector's every wish can be a burden sometimes.' He took another small sip. 'Fortunately, the lady has a great deal of discretionary permission regarding the execution of her various tasks. As long as his wishes are fulfilled to his satisfaction, My Lord Protector doesn't mind how the task is accomplished. Any means necessary.'

Rose took a covert glance at the Doctor. Had he picked up on the hidden meaning beneath the nobleman's words, or was this just her own training in overdrive? The Doctor glanced back at her, an almost imperceptible shift in his expression telling her she was right. Message received.

A nearby servant shuffled his feet against the flagstones. Asman cleared his throat and stood up again. 'My apologies. You were on your way to do some sightseeing, I believe? May I suggest the Great Bazaar? Or better yet, why not visit the ancient ruins of Senefy? They provide a splendid overview of our City's long history. I might even visit them myself. If you decide to go there yourself, the light is usually at its most sublime around the second hour.' He threw them a poignant look, impossible for the spying servant behind him to see.

The Doctor nodded politely, and the nobleman left them alone.

Rose was slightly taken aback by the sudden turn of events. If Asman had really just invited them to a clandestine meeting, she was very curious to find out what information he had to offer. She wanted to say something to the Doctor, but the eavesdropper was still hovering nearby.

'Those ruins sound great,' she said, a little too loud and cheerful, 'but I think we should visit the Bazaar first.'

'Absolutely right,' the Doctor said. 'I feel an urgent need to buy some trinkets before we go home.' He grinned at the servant. 'Can't have a holiday without the souvenirs.'

~x~

The ruins of Senefy turned out to be little more than the remains of a former government building. Rose looked around the unimposing collection of weather-beaten statues of King Senefy and his family.

'I guess they have tourist traps on every world,' she said. The cavernous room carried sound easily and she lowered her voice to a whisper. 'For some reason I don't think Asman wanted us to admire the artwork.'

'He's not here. And it's past the second hour. Maybe we were too late.'

The Doctor examined one of the smaller statues. 'Oh, no. He was here.' He pointed at the statue. Its face was covered in little specks.

Rose touched her finger to it and it came back red. ' _Blood?_ ' She dropped to her knees. 'There's more over here.'

'Seems like someone attacked our good lord.'

'He wasn't dragged away or anything. There's sand everywhere. It would have shown.'

'Then let's hope he got away.'

'That creepy servant must have run to Nazerra straight away. Asman did try to warn us about her.'

The shuffle of footsteps made them both fall quiet. They were careful footsteps, someone eager not to be seen or heard.

Rose pulled the Doctor down behind one of the larger statues. A second later the source of the footsteps was revealed: a man, perhaps in his sixties. His back was crooked and he moved with visible distress. Once inside the room, he halted before stretching and straightening his back. The years seemed to roll off him like a snake shedding its skin, even his face morphing. Within the blink of an eye the old man had vanished. In his place stood a person Rose recognised instantly.

'It's the servant girl,' she whispered.

The Doctor seemed visibly impressed. 'And she's a shapeshifter.'

Without warning the girl turned and bolted, heading back towards the streets. The Doctor shot up from their hiding place. 'Come on!' He grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. 'She's our only lead. Can't let her get away now.'

The shapeshifter girl was as quick on her feet as any professional athlete and they soon lost track of where they were going. The Doctor almost lost the trail twice, crossing public squares and back alleys and stone steps until his head spun. He had no idea if she even knew she was being followed, or if this was her normal way of going about unseen.

Rose was falling behind and the Doctor had to slow down. She was struggling to pull fresh oxygen into her lungs.

'Come on then.' He hopped from one foot to the other.

Rose sucked in another deep breath. 'No. Respiratory. Bypass. System.'

The Doctor sighed. 'She's probably gone by now, anyway.' He looked around, trying to figure out where they'd ended up. The Palace was to the north, clearly visible from their higher vantage point. That meant they were probably very close to the Old Quarter where Aleas had taken them the day before, just beyond the old city walls. The streets were far less crowded here and the architecture was older.

As soon as Rose had recovered enough, they followed in the direction the shapeshifter girl had gone. After a few metres, the street opened up onto what looked like and ancient arena, or perhaps a theatre.

The Doctor rounded another corner and then stopped dead. There on the other side of the ruined arena was the girl, her back turned towards them, talking to an unknown man. He seemed angry with her, but she was arguing back, trying to make her point. 'Lila didn't mean any wrong, but we had to do something.'

'She had no right to endanger us all. Not only did she lose the Key, she risked everything by revealing herself.'

'The strangers don't mean us any harm. One of them is a doctor.'

The man sighed deeply. 'Even if that were true, they still can't be trusted. These are strangers, Sudita. We have no idea why they are here or what they want.'

'So we just continue to play dead and hope for the best?' The girl clenched her fists. 'I'm sorry. I can't. Not anymore.'

'We have no choice.'

She looked even angrier now. 'You're wrong.' She pulled her cloak tighter around her and walked away. The man remained for another few seconds, then disappeared in the opposite direction.

The Doctor got up from behind the wall. 'When the monsters become afraid, I become interested.'

'I wonder who the real monsters are,' Rose said.

'Still not sure if they have Adam or not,' the Doctor said. He took out the device he'd cobbled together during the night. 'When we were having breakfast, I scanned Nazerra, but there was no trace of his DNA on her.'

'That doesn't mean she's not involved somehow.' Rose frowned. 'Nazerra. You think she's attractive?'

'She's a very intriguing woman.' The Doctor glanced sideways at Rose. She looked the other way.

'You mean she's a predator.'

'Predators can be intriguing. Doesn't mean I want to pet her.'

'I bet you would,' Rose said.

The Doctor grinned, although careful not to show Rose. 'Look,' he said, and showed Rose the device. Their fingers brushed for a moment. Rose took in a small breath, but she didn't pull back her hand. Neither did she look at him, keeping her eyes fixed on the display. The briefest feeling of excitement flowed into the Doctor's mind. It was so ethereal that he didn't even know if these were Rose's emotions or his own. He could take her hand, experience the full strength of her feelings, but the desire to know more was just too overwhelming, too tempting. He carefully extracted his hand.

'These readings,' he said, 'they prove there's actually a second species, right here, in this city. That shapeshifter girl, she's not unique.'

The arena was connected to another building, fallen to ruins now. Rose passed through, careful not to stumble on any debris. She trailed her hand along the wall, feeling the rough stone beneath her fingers. Stone leaves trailed across the length of the wall, interspersed with flowers and abstract figures. Rose felt herself being transported through time, imagining the artist who had once stood here when the entire wall was still a blank canvas. On the far side of the wall, there was the figure of a man, his flowing robes held together by a star-shaped pin.

'I've seen that somewhere before,' the Doctor said.

'On the ceremonial banner that those families carried during the Trial Gathering.'

'There's writing here.' The Doctor crouched on the dusty floor and wiped away some of the dust. 'This says _Four Will Unite._ ' He frowned. 'What does that even mean? Oh, I hate these vague prophecy things. They always turn out to be different from what everyone expects. And then they start blaming each other. Or the Oracle is thrown into a pit.'

'There are other carvings here. Some sort of battle.'

Rose walked along the wall, trying to find where the story ended. 'There,' she said, 'I've got it.' The final part of the monument lay in the shadows. One more mystery. Rose kneeled, using the stone wall to steady herself. The moment her fingers touched the carving, it felt like an electric current ran through her. Rose let out a single cry as her legs gave way and she slumped to the ground.

 _The ruins were disappearing. Before her eyes, Rose saw walls rise, the sun beaming through windows now whole again, colours coming to life. Rose stood at the centre of Time as it was being wound back around her. She knew she wasn't Rose. There was another here now, so utterly terrified. She would soon be dead, her body already failing, but there was one thing she had to do, one last task that drove her beyond fear of pain or death. After that, nothing could hurt her anymore. She kneeled near the back of the wall. A panel came loose. She reached into her pocket and took out the precious object she had given her life for. Lovingly, she put the object inside the hole and put the panel back into place. From the outside, there was no way to tell._

 _She willed herself to get up. There was a door leading to the crypt. Below would be safety and oblivion. She descended the stone steps, inhaling the cool air, here where shadows welcomed her. She lay down on the stone altar, her life now the last thing she had to offer. Soon she welcomed oblivion._

 _Rose watched the woman on the altar grow still. Her ashen face became peaceful._

 _Everything around her changed._

 _Beyond the gardens lay a vision: a palace that shone like it was made from pure gold. As evening set in, the last rays of sunshine hit the rooftops and spires, crowning their glory._

 _The Doctor stood on a slope, just a small distance away, watching the palace. Hands in pockets and lightly balancing on the balls of his feet, he was a picture of contentment._

 _He turned around to face her then, grinning from ear to ear, all shiny-eyed and alive._

 _Behind him the skies turned darker as massive storm clouds pushed in and sealed up the horizon. Rose tried to move, but her limbs refused to obey. She struggled as every move was like fighting against a current, dragging down the action. Still the Doctor stood there gazing down at her, carelessly happy, while the fury behind him gathered force._

 _Rose wanted to shout, but her voice suffered from the same paralysis as her limbs. In her head she screamed for the Doctor to get away, to run, to hide. Even as the skies exploded in anger, he remained oblivious to the danger that stalked him. A flash of lightning tore through the clouds and a final roar of thunder announced the arrival of the monster. At last the Doctor became aware of his situation and his grin faded, but it was too late._

 _The last thing Rose saw was him reaching out for her, a silent plea for help, before the storm reduced everything to ash and shadow._

Rose drew in a shocked breath and opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor, the Doctor's arms preventing her head and shoulders from connecting to the cold stone. She reached out and touched his jacket, afraid that he wasn't real and would disappear like before.

'Rose,' he said, his voice laced with concern.

She righted herself and grabbed his jacket harder, willing away the shivers that ran through her like sharp electric shocks. 'It's all right,' she said, 'just… give me a minute.'

The shivers refused to stop coming. She didn't dare look up at the Doctor. The thought of being so open before him, so vulnerable made her want to pull away, to escape from herself—but there was safety and comfort there as well and she was almost overcome by how much she craved this. The feeling was so intense that it made her skin tingle. 'Please, don't go away,' she said.

The Doctor's arms came around her and Rose squeezed her eyes shut, desperately wanting to stay in the moment. Once she had trusted the Doctor more than anything. Could she do it again? The shivers slowly began to subside.

'What happened?' His voice was low and gentle.

Rose didn't want to speak, only stay here, but the moment passed. There was something she needed to tell the Doctor, but she couldn't quite think of it. Although wary of the impact, she allowed herself to remember the terrible vision.

It came back without warning. Rose scrambled up and rushed straight for the other side of the building. She kneeled in front of the wall and pulled out a panel there. This wasn't easy as the panel hadn't been moved in a very long time, but finally Rose managed to pry it loose. Behind it was an opening. She reached in and her fingers touched metal, gritty from dust and age. She pulled out the box and set it on the floor in front of her. The Doctor watched as she wedged open the metal box. Inside was an object wrapped in cloth. She took it out and began to unwrap it. Already she had a feeling of what she was going to find. In her mind Rose saw an image of the hands that last held this object, carefully wrapping and then hiding it.

'It's a history,' she said. 'An entire historical record.' The book in her hands felt heavy. On the cover was the symbol of a star. The Doctor took out the puzzle box and held it up next to the book. The two stars were identical.

~x~

Adam was becoming disoriented. The view from his cell was limited and the only way to keep track of hours and days was to count the number of times he received his food; even that was hard as he frequently couldn't recall if he'd received anything at all. They must have come for him over a dozen times now and his waking hours were slowly beginning to merge with the nightmares that inevitably followed.

He recalled last night, at least he thought it had been night. When they came, he had been compliant at first, having already learned that resisting would lead to more pain. All the while he tried to observe as much as possible, hoping for an unguarded moment. Although he still possessed his Time Lord brain, the chemicals they used on him dulled his mind to the point of apathy. Once back in his cell, it was always extremely hard to recall details of his latest ordeal.

Until yesterday.

For some reason he'd been far more clearheaded. On the way to the lab he spotted what looked like an access terminal. Inside the lab they strapped him to the table, per usual, but this time one of the straps hadn't been tightened fast enough. When his torturers' attention slipped, he grabbed his chance. Loosening the other straps and making it out of the room had been the easy part. He managed to retrace his steps to the access terminal, the iron floors cold beneath his bare feet. It had taken him less than thirty seconds to crack the codes, opening the doors to freedom. He bypassed two other levels of security measures before he even allowed himself to feel hope again, but when the adrenaline of victory began rushing through him, it felt glorious. He was still the Doctor.

Then it happened.

One moment he was staring at freedom, the next his heart constricted. It was a feeling of utter helplessness. Unable to breathe, he'd clutched at his chest expecting his other heart to compensate, at least for the first few minutes, giving him the chance to get to safety. But of course, it didn't. His single heart felt like it was being squeezed by an iron first. They were on him like sharks.

Later he realised he should have seen this trap coming. It had been another security level, a zone specifically rigged to disrupt a prisoner's heart rhythm.

Oddly, since his failed escape the nature of the experiments had changed. Instead of being brought to the lab, he was now forced to stare into a darkened room. A disembodied voice repeated the same words over and over.

Tonight, back in his cell in blessed silence, he hoped to talk to the mysterious woman again. He called for her, but there was no answer. After a few attempts he sat back against the wall, eyes closed. He had to try and at least attempt another escape or soon his mental strength, the only asset he had left, would be gone as well. He had never imagined that being human would mean feeling so vulnerable. Something else had to be wrong with him. Rose was human and she'd never been like this: so useless, so incapable of controlling even the most basic impulses.

From the other side of the cell came a noise. For a moment Adam was afraid that they'd already returned for him, but the noise came from the direction of the other cell. Someone was trying to get his attention. Adam peered into the darkness. All he could see was a face staring back at him through the little window. It was a woman, but not the same one as before. Her hands gripped the metal bars. He couldn't see her properly but his chains allowed him just enough room to stand up and lean towards the window. The new prisoner whispered something. He tried to get closer.

'It's me,' the voice said.

His heart skipped a few beats. Impossible. ' _Rose?_ '


	9. His Soul Sincere

**So many questions, so few answers. But some serious answers are on their way, promise! ;) Also, maybe, just maybe, it's time for the Doctor to take the next step... Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9. HIS SOUL SINCERE**

Adam yanked at the chains that were keeping him from the one thing he wanted. He didn't want to believe she was really there because it would mean that she had been captured as well. But if it was true…

'Rose,' he repeated her name, the single word already warming him from the inside.

'Adam…'

He edged closer to the window, the ankle cuffs cutting into skin, but he didn't even care. 'Rose. You're here… How?'

She pressed her face against the bars. He could see her clearer now, a little paler than he remembered but still very much his Rose.

'What have they done to you?' she said.

'It's not important.'

'We're going to get you out of here.'

'They didn't… You're not a prisoner?'

She shook her head. 'Nope. There's a secret passageway here. But I can't stay long. The guards will be back any minute. I promise I'll come for you soon.' Rose reached up through the window and something shimmered as it caught the light. As she handed him the object hers fingers brushed his. The small human contact made him shiver with delight and he swallowed down the lump in his throat as he glanced at the object. It was a small vial with a dark liquid in it. 'Drink that. It will help keep up your strength.'

Adam uncorked the vial and sniffed. Whatever this was, it smelled like rancid oil.

'I'm not trying to poison you.'

'Well, bottoms up then.' Adam quickly swallowed the entire contents of the vial. He winced. It tasted even worse than he'd expected. For a moment his head spun and he suspected he made a big mistake. Then all of a sudden the cold began to disappear from his skin and his cramped muscles relaxed. Even his mind began to clear. For the first time in ages he felt like his old self again. With his sight improved he was better able to see Rose in the dim light. It was truly her. 'Oh, Rose,' he said, 'I'm so sorry.'

'What for?'

'I should have taken better care of you.'

'I'm not the one who's locked up.'

He chuckled. 'Quite right.'

The light reflected off her face as she smiled back. Then her smile dropped again. 'Are you hurt?'

'Nothing that can't be fixed. I just don't understand what they want. You're on the good end. What is this place anyway?'

She hesitated. 'We don't really know either. Some sort of government facility. Have you told them where you're from? Or about the Doctor and me?'

'Nobody ever asked. And you know I wouldn't.' He gritted his teeth. _He_ was the Doctor. Why didn't she call him by his proper name?

Rose suddenly became agitated. 'Look,' she said, 'I promise I'll be back soon.' Her face disappeared from the window and Adam felt a stab to his chest. Then she was back. 'Please,' Rose whispered, 'Just… don't give up. I love you.'

Adam stared at the dark window for a long time before he sat down again and closed his eyes. Rose was alive. Rose would come back. Now there was nothing anything that could stop him.

~x~

The Doctor sat beside Rose on the floor of the ruined building as they leafed through the book and it began to give up its secrets. 'I was right,' he said. 'There _are_ two humanoid species on this planet. Even the Time Lord records never mentioned that. According to this they're called the Caliuns and the Eohim.' He turned another page and came across an illustration. 'The Eohim were shapeshifters, but the Caliuns were not. Somehow they managed to live together in peace.'

Rose read along over his shoulder. 'At one point ancient alien beings arrived and created the Rift, to protect the City from the evil that threatened it. The Ancients also created the Keeper, to watch over the Rift. Everything went great until some sort of natural disaster struck.'

'The Shadow Plague,' the Doctor said. 'Look, it says here that the peace continued even as supernatural events disrupted normal life. It didn't matter. These three races fought the plague and those terrible events together.' He turned another page, but the next part of the book had been destroyed by age and moisture, the paper now brown and rotten.

The sound of footsteps startled him and he instinctively covered up the book. He breathed a sigh of relief as the little girl Niyoli trotted up to them. 'What are you doing?' she asked. Her eyes were bright with curiosity, looking to see what he was hiding.

'We're trying to find our friend who's gone missing,' Rose said.

Niyoli frowned. 'Was he taken by the monsters? Aleas says they aren't real, but I think he's wrong because I've seen them myself.' She sat herself down on the floor and picked up the puzzle box that the Doctor had put next to the book. She turned it over in her hands and studied it intently.

'These monsters,' the Doctor said, 'where exactly did you see them?'

'At night. Outside my window.' Niyoli continued to play with the box.

'I've seen monsters as well,' Rose said. 'Sometimes they can be very scary. Weren't you afraid?'

'Used to be, when I was little. But not anymore because at the Temple they teach you not to be afraid. They say not being afraid is very important, because otherwise I can never become the Guardian.' Niyoli's nimble fingers poked and prodded the puzzle box. 'I'm not actually allowed to play outside the Temple but I don't really care because I'm not going to be Guardian anyway. I will be all grown up before the old Guardian dies. Who is your friend? How did you lose him?'

Rose glanced at the Doctor and he shrugged. Niyoli was only a little girl after all, and she didn't pose any danger. 'His name is Adam,' she said, 'and he was abducted by bad people. We have to find him before we can go home.'

Niyoli didn't take her eyes off the puzzle box, but she nodded. 'Maybe they are the same bad people who have taken all those others.'

'Others?' The Doctor scooted a little closer.

'Yeah, you know. It was all real mysterious because they got taken at night, when they were asleep. That's what Aleas says.' She looked up. 'Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?'

The Doctor opened his mouth and closed it again.

'We're friends,' Rose intervened, 'like you and Aleas.'

'Oh,' Niyoli said, 'but Aleas and I are going to be married. When we grow up. Only he doesn't know that yet.' She smiled, then returned her attention to the box and poked at it with her thumbs. 'This is really easy.' The box popped open and a small amulet fell out. Niyoli picked it up before the Doctor could. 'Pretty,' she said, then put the box down on the floor. 'Have you got another puzzle?'

~x~

By the time Rose and the Doctor arrived back at the Temple, the crowd was already awaiting the start of the Last Ceremony. Niyoli had traipsed along.

'Don't you need to get back to the Temple?' the Doctor asked.

'Nah,' she answered. 'They'll be too busy with the Ceremony to notice I'm gone.' Her eyes lit up. 'Look, there's Aleas!' In a flash she was off again.

The Doctor didn't want to be here. He'd had enough of all this show and sacrifice, but so far they had made precious little progress. There were only a few days left to find a way into the Temple. Frankly, the Doctor had expected to come up with a way to get in sooner, but his mind was preoccupied with too many other things. Rose had suggested they return here and try to find out more about the Key. Two of the onlookers nearby were bickering. The Doctor moved closer to hear what they were talking about.

'None of them have ever returned,' the first man said. 'So why are they wasting their time anyway?'

The second man gave an exasperated sigh. 'Because it's all about the ceremony, of course. It's _ceremonial_.'

The Doctor eased closer, then leaned in. 'Buy you wouldn't want your loved ones ending up in his clutches,' he said in a confidential tone and nodded towards the stage where the Protector sat.

The two men nodded in unison, clearly happy they'd found a like-minded soul. The Doctor produced his most congenial smile. 'You know what,' he said, 'why don't we all have a drink? You two look like you can use a drink.' The men's eyes shone in anticipation and the Doctor threw an amicable arm around the shoulder of one of them. They sat down at the nearest watering hole and the Doctor ordered drinks for his new friends. It didn't take long before the one called Abium became a little more talkative. The Doctor suspected the other may have already had a drink or two earlier that day, for his attention had already wandered from the generous drinks-buying stranger to a nearby waitress.

The Doctor took a generous gulp of his own drink, showing camaraderie.

'I can tell,' Abium said, 'I can really tell which ones of them you shouldn't cross. It's a gift. But when you have worked for people like that, as I have, you need to be a quick learner.'

'Who do you work for then?' the Doctor said.

Abium bent forward and lowered his voice. 'The Shalas, of course.' He waited for an appropriate response from his drinking companion. 'Excellent pay, but Malesis Shala, she's a real harpy.'

Abium plunked his empty mug down and the Doctor ordered more drinks.

'But these families,' the Doctor said, 'the Shalas and the Zaqars, they don't look so menacing.'

Abium's head shot up, at least as far as he could still manage. 'No, no, no,' he said. 'Don't be fooled. They're vicious as hell.' He glanced around and lowered his voice. 'I really shouldn't be saying this but I am no friend of the Order. Those priests are just as bad as the noble ones. And, you know, my boss, she's a real piece of work but I don't want them gone. I'd be out of work.'

'What would happen?'

'There's rumours going about. Some strangers have arrived, poking their noses where they shouldn't and the Order wants them gone. Came to the house last night, those sneaky priests. I know I shouldn't have listened in. They are looking for this man and a woman. Apparently he's dressed real strange-like.' Abium frowned, some sort of recognition passing through his inebriated brain. 'Actually,' he said, 'this stranger they described, he sounded a lot like you…'

'Of course I'm not.' The Doctor feigned annoyance. 'You said the stranger was a woman. Do I look like a woman?'

Abium frowned, confused now. 'No, no, of course not,' he mumbled. 'I'm really happy for you. Because you don't want to get on their wrong side. You'd be in a world of trouble…'

'But you were saying something about the Order? They came to the house?'

In the distance the crowd cheered. The Ceremony was about to begin.

'Yes, yes,' Abium said. He tried to remember. 'Malesis Shala, she has joined with the Order because they want the Key.' Abium's voice was slurring.

'But why would they want that?'

'Because everybody needs a key. They're very handy for opening doors and such…' Abium looked at the Doctor. 'You, sir, are a _very_ sturdy drinker.' His head collapsed on the table, and Abium began to snore loudly.

~x~

Rose moved through the crowd, trying to find a suitable place from where to watch the ceremony. The Doctor was still busy near the alehouse, 'interrogating' some strangers. A little further ahead Rose could see Aleas and Niyoli, already engrossed in some game or other, not the least bit concerned with the upcoming event.

Across the square she suddenly caught sight of Lord Asman. One of his arms was bandaged and he had scratches on his face. There seemed to be little else wrong with him. She felt glad he had escaped in time, but who had attacked him in the first place?

The sun was about to disappear behind the horizon and torches were being lit around the square. Rose looked out over the crowd. Unlike earlier, there was an air of anticipation among the people. They had been angry before, but now they were hoping for a good outcome, despite knowing that chances were slim. Almost everyone was staring at the large hourglass as time slowly ticked away. The last rays of sunshine were fading and the hourglass was all but empty. The sun then dropped behind the horizon and the crowd let out a collective sigh. It was all over. Once again none of the candidates had returned. A woman standing nearby had tears in her eyes as she clutched a small child. It could have been the collective emotion at work or perhaps she'd lost a loved one. On the stage the priests gathered to perform the final ritual.

A bright flash of light made Rose shield her eyes. The crowd gasped and she tried to see what was happening, but the light had momentarily blinded her. As she regained her sight, she could make out a young man, standing on the stage. He was bleeding from a wound on his shoulder and his right leg dragged.

Someone to the left, an older man, gasped in shock. 'It's Polesius,' he said, then turned to the people beside him, repeating the name in awe.

Rose turned to the person next to her. 'Who's Polesius?'

'He was a candidate,' someone else said. 'But thirty years ago! Look at him. He's still the same!'

The previously stunned crowd was beginning to realise something extraordinary had happened and they were starting to chant his name, culminating in a collective cry of outrage. The lonely man on the stage fell to his knees and began to cry. He must have understood they were on his side, for he dragged himself to his feet again and tried to speak. His voice was broken, but still his words rang out over the square.

'There are no gods,' he shouted. 'There is no immortality to claim. I was sent to _hell_!' He turned to the Protector, up on his private balcony. 'That man is a liar. They are _all_ liars!'

There was a bustle from the back of the stage as a group of palace guards appeared. The priests were staring wide-eyed as the grand performance threatened to escalate into a disastrous climax. The guards grabbed Polesius and roughly dragged him off the stage, causing the crowd to roar in anger.

One of the priests stepped forward, visibly scared of the now furious faces peering up at him. He waved his hands, trying to quiet them, but failed miserably.

From behind, someone grabbed Rose's arm and began to drag her away. Rose tried to fight back at first, then found herself looking at a familiar face.

'In a minute we'll have a full-scale riot,' the Doctor said. 'Not even the Protector's guards are going to quiet this mob.' He pulled her away from the mass of surging bodies and the shouting. 'They're already saying he's a fraud.' The Doctor looked back over his shoulder. 'An impostor.'

'We have to go back,' Rose said. 'I saw Aleas and Niyoli earlier. If this turns into a riot they'll be caught in the middle.'

'No need,' the Doctor said. 'I've got them.'

Rose looked behind the Doctor and found the children sitting side by side in the alleyway. They seemed a little demure but not exactly frightened.

'I don't want to go back to the Temple,' Niyoli said. 'It's a bad place.'

Rose looked over at the Doctor. He returned her gaze with a pained expression of his own, then turned to Aleas. 'I'm not entirely convinced, but if you do have a home somewhere, perhaps we should go there.'

Aleas looked extremely pleased all of a sudden, as did Niyoli. Rose held out her hand and the little girl smiled as she took it.

'It's not very far,' Aleas said.

They made to leave, but then Rose stopped dead in her tracks. The entrance of the alley was blocked by several men. She recognised them as Temple officials, now apparently turned into thugs. They didn't waste much time explaining themselves and two of them went straight for Niyoli. The Doctor tried to step between them and the girl but he was roughly knocked aside. Niyoli screamed as they grabbed her and started carrying her off, a crying Aleas still holding on to her arm. The taller of the men swatted at the nuisance, sending the boy flying.

Rose took a leap for the shorter of the two thugs and grabbed his neck, planting her knees firmly in his back. It may have been a hopeless action, but that didn't stop her from sinking her teeth in the fleshy part of his arm. The man howled and struggled to get Rose's arm free from his neck as he stumbled and began to turn in circles. Then his taller, more muscular companion grabbed Rose around the waist and pulled her away. She hit the ground with a painful thud. The men didn't wait for their victims to recover. Within seconds they were gone, dragging Niyoli between them as if she were a piece of livestock. Rose struggled to get up, but her ribs protested wildly and she sagged back to the floor. From the corner of her eye she could see Aleas, sitting on hands and knees, a look of despair on his face.

The Doctor scrambled towards her, clutching his own side. He panted for breath. 'We'll get her back,' he said. 'It doesn't matter what I need to do. We'll get her back.'

~x~

It took the remainder of the little group about twenty minutes to reach Aleas' home, a once splendid but now slightly neglected villa at the edge of the Rich Quarter. Out here, among gently swaying trees and peaceful greenery, there was little evidence of what was taking place at the Temple.

Aleas led Rose and the Doctor past the impressive front gate and to a more modest entrance at the back of the house. The boy didn't wait for anyone to show them in and Rose felt a little apprehensive about entering the house unannounced. As soon as they were safely inside, Aleas shouted out to anyone nearby. Two female servants came running, followed by another woman, also dressed modestly but with a different air of authority about her.

'Mother,' Aleas called out and he ran towards her.

The woman seemed startled by the sudden activity. Aleas threw his arms around her and she hugged him back, obviously relieved. She then seemed to remember there was also some parenting to do. 'Where in heaven's name have you been?' she yelled, then looked up at the unknown visitors. 'And who are you?'

'They took Niyoli,' Aleas said. 'And Rose and the Doctor are going to help.'

The mother was put out. 'Niyoli? Have you been with her again? You know it's not allowed.'

'Yes, but she doesn't want to be the Guardian,' Aleas said, 'so it doesn't matter.'

'Of course it matters. What if you'd taken her here and they came for us? Wouldn't it have mattered then?' She was getting angrier by the minute, but so was Aleas. He scowled fiercely.

'But she's being bullied by the priests,' he said. 'And she's too smart to stay in the Temple. She wants to be an explorer.' He began to rattle off more about his friend, seemingly oblivious to his mother's growing anger.

'That's enough,' she said. 'You will be quiet now or you will be punished extra.'

Aleas took a deep breath, ready to continue the fight the consequences be damned, but was interrupted by the appearance of a richly-dressed man in a wheelchair.

'What is going on? Aleas, you know you shouldn't go outside at this time of day.'

Aleas conceded a little. 'Yes, Father, but…'

'Enough,' the mother shouted, glaring at her son. Aleas stumped off, leaving his mother fuming. She turned away in embarrassment and quickly walked off as well.

The father folded his hands across his lap. 'I do apologise for my son,' he said softly. 'Recent events have put our family rather on edge, and my wife in particular.' He looked up. 'And perhaps I have to apologise for myself as well. In all this commotion we completely forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Eshar. You already met my wife, Sunaq. Her name means 'the Peaceful One' I assure you that this is usually a very appropriate name.' He looked them over appraisingly. 'And you are?'

The Doctor smiled. 'Of course, sorry. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. I think we got ourselves in a bit of a tangle. Any chance you can spare us a bed for the night?'

~x~

Rose wouldn't have been surprised if they had been thrown back into the streets, but despite Aleas' little tiff with his mother, they were welcomed and even provided with a room and something to eat. The family retired to another part of the house and soon they were alone again.

The room they had been given was spacious and warm, decorated with a wooden cupboard and folding chair next to the foot stove. There were no bed stands, only a little tripod table in the middle of the room. Decorated lamps were placed on shelves and a small oil lamp sat on the centre table. The beds, with an ample number of fluffy pillows, looked soft and inviting.

'The mother wasn't just angry,' Rose said, 'did you notice how nervous she was?'

The Doctor continued to stare out the window. 'Must have to do with everything going on in the city, like Eshar indicated.'

'Nah,' said Rose. 'Not that. More like she was hiding something.' She thoughtfully chewed her bottom lip. 'Whatever's going on, we'll find out, eventually.'

From the corner of her eye Rose saw the Doctor smiling at her. Her desire to know more didn't stop at what was going on at the house. It extended to what went on in the Doctor's head right at that moment. He was either extra alert about possible danger, or something else had raised his already towering emotional barriers. It seemed strange, even unnatural, for them to be like this.

'Doctor, what are we doing?'

He turned around, confusion written all over his face. 'What?'

'Our plan. To get out of here.'

'Oh. That.' He considered it for a moment. 'Still the same, I guess. Find Adam. Break into the Temple on the Day of Convergence, hope the TARDIS is still where we left it, and leave.'

'Easy.'

He nodded.

'With Adam at some secret location in the Palace and hordes of people trying to kill us for no apparent reason and with no idea whatsoever of how to get into the Temple?'

The Doctor nodded again. 'Yep.'

Rose lay back on the comfortable bed and closed her eyes. 'Wake me up when you're ready.'

'At least I have my own bed tonight,' the Doctor said.

Rose listened at the Doctor shuffling around for a bit until he had doused the lights and the little oil lamp on the table was the only source of light left. He settled down on his own bed and Rose stared into dimness of the room. The wall paintings were of a garden and sparsely-dressed nymphs playing in the sunshine. In the wavering light the birds appeared to flutter around their shoulders.

'Doctor?'

'Yeah... '

'How is it possible I can sense your emotions?'

A heavy silence descended. Rose imagined she could actually hear him scramble for an answer. She wished she hadn't said anything.

'I don't know,' he finally spoke. 'Still trying to figure that out.'

'So it's not just you, then. It's me? I'm the one who's become telepathic?'

'And your abilities are still developing, growing stronger. It shouldn't be possible, really.'

'Is that... is that why you keep sending me all these mixed signals? I don't understand why you're with me one minute and gone the next. It confuses the hell out of me. And it hurts.'

'No, Rose, no. I... I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. But your ability, it's singular. Unique. It's been so long since I felt a connection like that. I need time to adjust.'

'Everything used to be so much easier,' Rose said. 'Perhaps you can teach me how to control this thing? Then we can be like it was before.'

She heard the Doctor get up and sit on the edge of the bed. 'We need a better plan to find Adam,' he said abruptly. 'There's a library downstairs. Maybe I can find some more clues.'

He got up and opened the door. Already half-way through, he suddenly stopped. 'I really didn't mean to hurt you.' The door clicked shut and Rose was alone again amongst the painted flowers.

~x~

The Doctor hadn't gone very far. He sat in the hallway, in the dark, having hardly moved in over an hour. The house was quiet and Rose had to be asleep by now, even though the light from the oil lamp still shone from underneath the door. His own mind was tearing him apart as it kept dragging up images of the woman on the other side.

He couldn't figure out which had been the real crime; was it not staying away from her, like he should, or was it the fact that he'd been moments away from giving in and admitting the truth? He wanted to do that so badly, he was shocked by his own lack of restraint.

Telling the truth would be so easy. All of his doubt about Rose, all those years of tortuous longing would be washed away. No more secrets. He closed his eyes, imagining Rose's reaction if he were to walk up to her and tell her what she had wanted to hear for so long.

Then the Dark Thing in his mind stirred, eclipsing his moment of indulgence. The Doctor cursed internally and suppressed a steadily growing rage. Over and over again, the universe tried to take away what he loved. Such a close call, this time. How many near-misses would it take for him to finally realise what he was doing to Rose? What he was doing to himself? He could either continue this internal whining, or he could simply go to her and enjoy what time together they had left. Forget that one day she would be taken from him forever.

He already knew it was an impossible decision, but he didn't want to see her with Adam, either. Never did, really. It was just another miserable attempt at deflecting his true feelings.

The Dark Thing writhed and howled. He first tried to ignore it, then glanced down at his arm. With it came the realisation that he had to stay away from Rose no matter what he thought he wanted or needed. Everything that had happened since they arrived, so many moments of weakness, every time saved by the bell. How long before things would escalate? Every moment that passed would make it harder and more painful to say goodbye.

The Doctor pulled back his sleeve. The purplish lines still showed on his wrist. They had faded somewhat, but it didn't make a difference. He was still going to die.

For a few seconds he allowed himself to contemplate that other option—the option of becoming human. It was something he wouldn't have considered in any other situation or at any other moment in time, not for anyone. Except when it came to _her_.

He had turned the idea over and over in his mind, weighing the consequences. Once they got back to the TARDIS, it could be done. The very thought was a speck of light on a very dark horizon—being with Rose, never mind the consequences to himself. Then, the speck of light faded and died. He could never become human. It was impossible. But the thought of a true dead equally frightened him. There was no way to win.

In frustration the Doctor got up again and started pacing the hallway. He didn't want to think anymore. He didn't want _this_ anymore. He turned and glanced at the door. There was still a light on the other side. He put a hand against the wood, remembering the previous night when he had stood exactly like this. Had it only been last night? It felt like an eternity.

The Dark Thing stalked nearer, ready to strike. Again, he ignored it. He slowly opened the door, afraid to wake Rose if she was asleep after all. The light of the lamp allowed him to see just enough, and he held his breath as he looked over to the bed. Rose was lying there, head on one arm, as he knew she liked to sleep. But this time she was facing him, her large eyes luminous in the flickering light.

He wanted to speak but couldn't find anything to say, not even an 'I'm sorry I ran away from you again'. He waited for a few seconds, then quietly shut the door behind him.

The Doctor walked up to the bed and sat down next to it, on the floor. He still didn't know what to say, except all the things he couldn't. Maybe it was easier than he believed.

Sitting beside the bed, he was now at face level with Rose. She hadn't said a word either. He reached up and took her hand. Not wanting to overwhelm her, he kept a small section of his mental barriers in place, just enough to keep his deepest secrets buried but exposing a fair part of his intimate feelings.

'Your hands are cold,' Rose whispered.

'Yours are warm.' _And you're so beautiful_.

The Doctor's feelings matched his thoughts. He hoped Rose would understand. To his surprise she slowly pulled back the sheets and scooted a little further back. He looked at her for a long moment, a strange sense of happiness taking hold. He wasn't used to that. The Doctor got up and removed his shoes, careful not to make too much noise. Then he took off his jacket and dropped it somewhere behind him. He climbed in and the mattress sagged a bit under their combined weight as he lay down next to Rose. She draped the sheet over his side and lay back herself. He didn't want to speak anymore. Damn all the things he couldn't say. Maybe he had been right all along, maybe she just knew. This time it was Rose's turn to take his hand, entwining their fingers.

It was only hours since he had held her, in the ruined building, and he wanted to feel that warmth and comfort again. If he touched her now, _really_ touched her, would she let him? The Doctor swallowed heavily as his eyes dropped lower, to her mouth. He lifted his right hand and let it hover only an inch from her face. He sensed the warmth of it and ached to feel her.

'If this was a perfect world,' Rose whispered, 'what would you want?'

The Doctor struggled to keep his breathing even. 'I think you know.'

'You said you needed time to adjust to my telepathic abilities.'

'There are things in my mind even I don't want to see. How can I burden you with those memories?'

She cast her eyes down to look at their entwined hands. 'And now you're... ready?'

'I want to be.'

Rose tilted her head a little to the left, putting them face to face once more. The Doctor didn't turn away. 'I'm glad,' she said. 'Because I wouldn't want to live in a world where we can't touch.'

'No,' he said softly, 'that would be very bad indeed.'

The Doctor closed his eyes and felt Rose's contentment, then her surrender as he let his own feeling of serenity cover them like a blanket, protecting what was still so fragile. No words were necessary anymore. Just for now.


	10. Think Outside the Box

**Thanks again for all the reviews! No complaints so far, only lovely lovely words, and I REALLY hope that means you all still like this story and haven't wandered off in search for a quick yum-yum. Speaking of which, *wicked grin*, things are going to speed up soon. (You didn't think the Doctor could resist Rose _forever_ , did you? =P) Happy Reading! =) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 10. THINK OUTSIDE THE BOX**

When Rose woke up, it was dark. The oil lamp had burned up during the night and the moon was all she had to go by. She let her eyes get used to the pale light. For a moment she felt disoriented, then she remembered. The other side of the bed was cold by now. He must have left some time ago. She remembered falling asleep, holding his hand, the tenderness and care he'd shown her by sharing his true feelings. But what had been there might never happen again. She fisted the pillow, already aching for the loss. Desperately wanting some water to clear her parched throat, she forced away the bad thoughts and got up. On her way to the door she passed the Doctor's bed and noticed he wasn't even there.

Rose didn't feel uncomfortable crossing the deserted hallways as she had in the palace. Everywhere there were signs of family life: paintings, books, comfortable places to recline. This was a house filled with love, not darkness. By the time Rose reached the kitchen her bare feet had grown cold and she wished she'd put on more than just her shirt and trousers.

An unexpected sound made her wheel around.

'Aleas?'

Rose stared at the young boy and he stared back at her, an extremely caught-out look on his face. He was fully dressed, even wearing a coat, and in his arms was a large package.

'Please, don't tell on me,' he said.

Rose had trouble not laughing. The poor kid looked as guilty as if he'd just raided the candy jar. She adopted a stern look and pointed at the package that he held in front of him like a shield. 'I promise I won't tell, but you have to show me what you've got there.'

Aleas nodded, seemingly relieved.

They unwrapped the package together, revealing a large leather-bound tome. When he opened it, her breath hitched. Page after page was covered with elegant spirals and circles. _Gallifreyan writing._ How was it possible that such a book had ended up here? Aleas turned another page and Rose caught a glimpse of the circular tattoo on his hand.

There was another language used in the book as well. 'Can you read it?' Aleas asked.

Rose shook her head. 'Can you?'

'Not those loopy ones, but some of the words, here,' he pointed at the page, 'and here. These look like my own language, but they make no sense.'

'I know I promised not to tell anyone,' said Rose, 'but the Doctor isn't like other people, and I know for a fact that he can read this. We have to show him.'

Aleas looked on the verge of protesting but then relented and gave a short nod.

A noise sounded from the back of the dark kitchen. Rose pulled Aleas behind her. They both stood in complete silence, waiting for the noise to repeat. Then it sounded again, closer this time, like nails scratching against wood.

Aleas was shaking like a leaf. 'It's in the store room,' he whispered.

She crouched down beside him, using one hand to slide the book off the table. She bent down again and whispered in his ear. 'Take this. Get to your room and lock the door.' Aleas hesitated for a moment, then fled, clutching the book against his chest.

The moment Aleas was gone, Rose scanned the kitchen. Her eye fell on a heavy iron poker. That would do. She halted, listening for the sound to repeat. When it came again, her heart began to race. The narrow doorway on the other side of the kitchen creaked. Rose crept towards the door, ready to strike at anything that came through.

Silence descended on the kitchen once more.

Rose reached out and pulled back the latch. The door swung open, a deeper darkness beyond. Then a shape freed itself from the darkness and growled. As it barrelled down on her, Rose swung the heavy poker and brought it down hard. A howl broke the silence and something caught her leg. Rose dove to the side and swung again. Whatever had caught her leg now pounced. Her head struck the wooden floorboards and she knew nothing anymore.

~x~

Every time they took him away, Adam focused his entire being towards the moment he would be returned to his cell, because it meant seeing _her_ again. Whatever amount of disorientation or pain he was in, she always tried to comfort him, her voice his sole reason for not giving up. Except, he could never touch her because his chains were too short to reach that far.

This time, however, for some unfathomable reason, his captors had failed to chain him up properly. As soon as they left, he removed the bonds from his aching legs and stumbled towards the window. Of course she was there. He reached through the bars, touching her hand and finding it the softest, warmest, most beautiful thing he'd ever experienced. With his other hand he tried to touch her face. It was as if he'd never experienced such pleasure before.

Adam mumbled words of gratitude to his saviour and received soothing words in return. He didn't want this to end, but his legs were already beginning to buckle. Not used to physical activity anymore, his strength quickly gave out.

'Please,' Adam said, 'the potion you gave me earlier. I need some more.'

On the other side of the bars, Rose hesitated. 'You can't take too much. I will bring more soon.'

A surge of panic took hold of him. 'Don't go, _please_.'

'I will come back. Just stay calm.'

'Maybe I won't _be_ here next time,' Adam snapped. He turned away from the bars and sagged to the floor, his legs unable to hold him up any longer. He wanted to scream, to howl at the top of his lungs. Instead he pushed his fists against the filthy floor, willing himself to stay quiet. If he made a racket, they would come and Rose would be caught.

Adam tried to pull himself up again, holding on to the wall for strength. He peered through the bars of the window, but there was no one there anymore. Rose had already gone.

'I'm sorry,' Adam whispered. 'I'm so sorry.'

~x~

The Doctor stood in the garden in the bright morning light, hands thrust in his pockets, eyes closed. The smell of flowers was in the air, a sweet subtle odour, reminding him of home. There had been a certain type of flower that only bloomed at night, so as a child he sometimes snuck outside after dark, trying to catch the elusive fragrance.

The Doctor opened his eyes. In an hour or so, it would be stiflingly hot again, and he was still strangely unsure of what to do. He recalled last night, holding Rose until she fell asleep. It should have made him think twice, as usual, about the path they were on. If he had any sense left, he would make sure nothing like that ever happened again, but he didn't want to let reason rule anymore. Last night, the Dark Thing had disappeared for hours, hiding somewhere out of reach as Rose occupied his thoughts and dreams. The Doctor breathed in deeply. He had left in the night, and this morning the room was empty.

Voices sounded from inside: Sunaq, the lady of the house, talking to a servant. Moments later, she appeared, carrying a tray of food and drink.

'Good morning, Doctor.' She placed the tray on the table and motioned for him to sit down.

Despite her pretence of ease, Sunaq remained highly nervous. He could only guess at the reason why.

'Have you seen Rose?' he asked.

Sunaq's eyes darted from him to the food and back again. 'There was a little disturbance last night. One of our neighbours has a habit of keeping exotic pets. One of these escaped and clawed its way into the storage room. Rose helped capture it, and about an hour ago she offered to return the animal to its owner. She'll be back soon.'

A servant assisted Eshar as he joined them at the table. The chair seemed custom-made and he easily positioned himself at the outdoor breakfast table. Eshar shared a brief look with Sunaq and she softened for a moment, her eyes less guarded. Then the moment was gone.

'Please excuse me, Doctor, but I have chores to attend to.' Eshar glanced after his wife as she disappeared back into the house.

The Doctor glanced at the wheelchair again. 'That's a very nifty piece of technology,' he said casually.

Eshar grinned. 'Yes, one of the better aspects of my situation.' He acted lightly but there was a lot of suffering behind the smile.

'How did it happen?'

'I come from a family of traders and over the years I built up a business of my own in this city. Unfortunately there are always those who can grow envious over the success of others. I was accused of an offence against one of my customers. He was friendly with the Protector, so one night they came to the house…' Eshar's voice faltered a little. 'It was a long time ago.' A frown appeared on his brow. 'At least the business survived, but these days things aren't going as well anymore. That wouldn't have mattered if it was just me, but there's also my family to consider and I am afraid for them. My son has been elected to study at the Scriptorium when he turns twelve. If that future was affected, I'd be heartbroken.'

'Your son is an extremely precocious child,' the Doctor said.

Eshar let out a sudden laugh. 'Indeed, he is. Very much so. You have no idea. Always hungry to learn more, that boy.' Eshar looked up at the Doctor, a sense of mirth in his eyes. 'Thinks his parents don't know that he secretly brings home books. Lord only knows where he gets them from.' Eshar's smile disappeared and he turned serious again. 'Of course, his mother doesn't know. And it should stay that way, too. It would only add to her worries.'

The conversation was interrupted by the appearance of a man carrying a satchel of books. Eshar greeted the man warmly. 'Master Senakthu, have you come to teach my son how to be a proper scholar today?'

The tutor gave a polite nod. 'Young Aleas' writing has much improved lately.'

Before they could continue, Sunaq came rushing out of the house. 'Master Senakthu, I do apologise. Aleas is not feeling well. He will no doubt be eager for your lessons again tomorrow. Perhaps you can return then?' Sunaq handed the man a few coins, and he quickly departed.

'If Aleas is feeling poorly,' the Doctor said, 'maybe I should take a look at him?'

Sunaq looked almost wild-eyed, then she composed herself and forced a smile. 'I thank you, Doctor, that won't be necessary. It's only a trifle. Little boys, you never know where they've been.' She turned and hurried away. Eshar looked at him, concern playing across his face. The Doctor quickly excused himself and followed Sunaq into the house.

'Hello,' a familiar voice said.

The Doctor turned around to find Rose standing behind him, grinning. He grinned back. 'Hello.'

Her face was a little flushed and she wore a new dress. As she noticed him looking at it, she did a little twirl. 'Nice, right? Sunaq lent me some of her old clothes.'

'So everything worked out?'

Rose looked as if she'd gone momentarily dumb. 'Oh, you mean with the escaped animal?' She smiled again. 'Yes, all taken care off. Did give me a nasty bump on the head, but it's good now.'

'I have a new plan,' the Doctor said, 'to find Adam, but we need to go to the marketplace first.'

Rose nodded. 'Let's go then.' She hooked her arm in his and they began to make their way to the marketplace.

Rose seemed cheerful, although perhaps a little distracted, and they didn't speak much. The Doctor didn't make an effort to start any conversation. The marketplace was busy but not exactly bustling. A rumour did circulate from stall to stall, merchants and customers sharing the latest gossip. Apparently, yesterday's burgeoning riot had fallen apart shortly after he and Rose left. There had been a few wounded, mainly those caught up in the scuffle who were not able to get out in time, but nothing truly serious. The Doctor was glad for it. There was a lot going on here that couldn't stand the light of day, but in his experience revolutions seldom brought about anything good and resulted in a lot of bloodshed. Nevertheless, he remained determined to find out what was going on.

As he browsed several of the stalls, Rose trailed dutifully behind. 'So what's this new plan then?' she asked.

'It's sort of under development.' The Doctor cast his eyes over the goods on display. He hadn't found what he was looking for yet and Rose was getting impatient. From the corner of his eye he watched her wander off for a bit, then concentrated on his search again, knowing it wouldn't take long for him to implement his new plan. His attention was drawn to a collection of objects in a neighbouring stall and he smiled to himself. _Got it._

He just about managed to paid for and pocket his purchase before a cry rang out.

'Doctor!'

He turned around, finding Rose looking wild-eyed and excited. She didn't wait for his response and grabbed his hand. They sprinted through the marketplace. Before he even had a chance to ask what this was all about, Rose suddenly stopped dead. She pointed at a location ahead of them and the Doctor squinted against the glare of the sun. Then, he saw it. Near one of the stalls, only metres away stood a man dressed in local garb, only he wasn't a local—it was Adam. He glanced around as if looking for someone. His head turned in the Doctor's direction and he froze. It only lasted for a moment before he turned on his heels and sprinted away. The Doctor immediately took up pursuit, without a chance to check on Rose. He hoped she would be able to keep up.

Soon they left the marketplace behind and were winding their way through streets and alleyways. Adam suddenly slowed down and looked around him, first left, then right, seemingly indecisive. The delay was just long enough for the Doctor to catch up and see his double disappear into a warehouse of sorts. Rose came up behind, almost out of breath.

The warehouse had one very large gate, with a much smaller doorway to the right. The Doctor pushed through and into the dimness beyond. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. All around them were stacks of crated and bagged goods and an entire section of amphorae, presumably filled with this planet's equivalent of oil or wine.

Rose had run a few metres ahead, then called over her shoulder. 'Hurry up, or we'll lose him.'

The Doctor didn't move from where he stood. Instead, he put his hands in his pockets and breathed deeply. 'Okay,' he said out loud, 'bored now!'

Adam stepped out from the shadows, pointing a weapon at the Doctor, then at Rose who took a few steps back. 'Come on,' Adam said and beckoned for them to follow. When the Doctor still didn't respond, his double grew agitated. He took a few steps towards Rose.

'Doctor?' Rose looked like she was panicking, her eyes darting back and forth between him and Adam.

Adam pointed his weapon at Rose's head now, his eyes still peeled on the Doctor, perfectly conveying his meaning.

The Doctor again sighed deeply. 'All right then,' he said, but instead of complying, he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask. He sprayed its contents first in Adam's direction, then at Rose. The spray hit her full in the face and she squealed in surprise. Both Rose and Adam immediately began to transform, their features morphing into different people.

Within seconds Rose had changed to look like a woman in her mid-thirties, a mass of dark hair framing her face. She spluttered, running a hand across her face. 'What the hell was that?'

'Fruit juice.' The Doctor said calmly. 'To be exact, the kind that is an antidote to your species' ability to shift. Don't worry, the effect won't last long.' He glanced over at the man who had pretended to be Adam. He looked younger now, no longer resembling Adam in the slightest. The Doctor turned back to the dark-haired woman. 'You're very good,' he said, 'but you didn't know that Rose has telepathic abilities. You touched me several times, but I wasn't able to sense Rose's feelings at all.' He put on a grave face. 'Now, where is she? For both your sakes, I hope you haven't hurt her.'

'She's absolutely fine,' the woman said. 'You'll find out soon enough.' She stared at the Doctor expectantly, making him suddenly very uncomfortable. Only now did he notice the lightheadedness and his leg muscles becoming unresponsive. _The breakfast_ , he thought. But he couldn't have been poisoned _again_ , could he? Even he wasn't that unlucky. The Doctor's vision began to blur and he couldn't stay upright anymore. As he slowly sagged to the ground, he heard the woman speak. 'Took him long enough.'

~x~

The world wasn't black anymore. The Doctor was looking up at a clear blue sky, and surrounding him were endless fields of green. He vaguely wondered what he was doing here, and more importantly, how he got here. There was definitely something else he should be doing instead, of that he was sure. The world wasn't just peaceful, it was silent. _Too_ silent, he thought.

From the corner of his eye he noticed movement. He didn't feel frightened, for he instinctively knew there was very little to be afraid of here, but for a moment his hearts leaped. It was Rose, sitting beside him on the grass. She was looking pensive and her lips were moving, but he still couldn't hear anything. He really wanted to hear Rose's thoughts on why they were here and particularly why she was now sporting a pair of huge blue wings. As Rose continued to talk to him, the breeze played with the blue feathers.

 _Rose?_

The Doctor knew he had spoken but he couldn't hear his own voice, and neither did she. He got up and moved into her direct line of sight, pointing to his ears, then to his mouth, like the deaf-mute he had apparently become. Rose looked a little puzzled at first, then seemed to realise what he meant. She quickly reached behind her, plucked out a feather and handed it to him. 'That better?' she said.

'Where are we?'

'It doesn't really have a name, but it's better than where you were before. There's a question, though. Please take all the time you need.'

'What question?'

Rose got up and lifted her hand. In the sky a mysterious figure began to appear, an oblong explosion of light with a tail of blue stars, almost like a comet. The shape began to rearrange, forming convex circles. _Gallifreyan_ , the Doctor thought. Rose was using the stars to form Gallifreyan words. Then he frowned. He knew what the words said, but they didn't make sense. 'I can't answer that question,' he said. 'No one can.'

Rose threw him an annoyed glance and the words in the sky disappeared. She moved her hand and the same words were there again. The Doctor didn't know what to do or what to say. As the words slowly faded again, he began to notice the horizon was changing, and so were the surrounding fields. Where a second ago there had been trees and green around him, there was only grey desolation now. The sky was turning a slate-grey and from across the dead land came the sound of thunder.

The Doctor watched as the land and sky around him turned to shadow. Rose was still beside him, her pale skin and the sapphire blue of her wings now a stark contrast to the encroaching shadows. Adam walked up to them and Rose smiled as if he were a long-lost friend. Adam wore his black leather jacket with a certain swagger that annoyed the Doctor.

'You didn't answer the question,' Adam said.

Next to Adam, Rose slowly nodded, as if an interesting discussion had gone on too long and she had grown bored with it. 'You couldn't answer the question,' she said, 'so now someone has to die.'

The Doctor blinked.

'No,' Rose said, and laughed. 'Not you, silly. One of us. And you get to choose.'

The Doctor scoffed. 'I'm not going to choose anyone. This is ridiculous.' He looked up at the sky, now a dark-grey storm front. 'Nobody is going to die. It's just bad weather.'

Rose flexed her wings and drew a little closer. She entered his personal space, and the Doctor felt his hearts beat faster. Even in this shadowy world she was still as beautiful as he remembered. She touched her fingers to his face, gently stroking his cheek. He wanted to hold his breath. Don't stop, he thought, don't go away.

'You're wrong,' Rose said. 'It's not just bad weather. It's the Oncoming Storm.'

The Doctor didn't listen. Her words meant nothing to him. All he wanted was to wrap her in his arms and feel the sweetness of her lips on his. If anyone was going to die, he wanted it to be himself, that moment of bliss the last thing he would ever know.

The Doctor opened his eyes. She was gone. No, not gone. Rose was still there, with Adam wearing the Doctor's clothes now, or was it the other way round? The Doctor looked down at the leather jacket he wore. He had become Adam. Rose was now with the Doctor, his arms around her, locked in a passionate kiss. Her eyes were closed as she welcomed him, over and over again, their kiss close to lovemaking. Finally it ended. Rose leaned in to the Doctor, _Adam_ , and he smiled, or rather smirked.

The Doctor's blood began to boil.

'You don't deserve her,' he yelled at his mirror image. 'You're the killer of your own kind, you're the Bringer of Death!' The Doctor drew a desperate breath, his body feeling like it was on fire, fighting a desperate battle. 'You can't have her…' He sobbed, then fell to his knees. 'You have to run, run as fast as you can because everything will disappear in the end.' His voice had gone hoarse and he was only whimpering now.

Adam was staring down at him, his eyes cold, uncaring. 'If you're so hell-bent on destroying your own happiness, go right ahead,' he said. 'You know what to do.'

Adam and Rose turned away, ready to leave. 'Stop,' the Doctor said, 'please. What does it mean?'

'Isn't it obvious?' said Rose. 'You're dying.'

The Doctor felt himself grow weak. He looked down at his arms and saw the dreadful purple lines had returned, now even more pronounced. Rose smiled at him, but it wasn't a kind smile. She had already written his epitaph and was now moving on. Soon he would be nothing but a vague memory, then nothing.

'What should I do?' he asked in quiet desperation.

Rose sighed. 'Just become human.'

Then she was gone.

The shadows were gone as well. In their place was a large room. The Doctor's vision swam in front of him. Then the room began to shrink.

~x~

His sight was still blurred. There were wires attached to his head and chest. The Doctor instinctively yanked one arm up and ripped at the closest of the wires, only to be rewarded with a painful shock.

A female voice protested. 'Don't… Be careful!' Then, to someone else, ' _You_ , get that stuff off.' A cool hand touched his forehead. 'Lay still,' she said. 'It'll only take a moment.' She continued to stroke his face.

 _Rose_ , it had to be Rose. The Doctor prayed that this time she wouldn't be a shapeshifter. Or, a mysterious bird-lady. Someone leaned over him now, removing the last of the wires. Whoever it was, as soon as he had finished, Rose pushed him aside. The man protested, angering Rose even more.

'Get out,' she said. 'Didn't you do enough damage already?'

The Doctor's vision had begun to clear and he could see Rose's hair, almost like a halo surrounding her face. His hands searched for her and she helped him to sit up, then drew her arms around him, her familiar scent filling his senses. He inhaled deeply. She was absolutely real this time.

His joy at having Rose back was suddenly replaced by a growing anger. He released Rose from their embrace and looked around the room. There were three men and four women to the right, standing close together and not looking very happy altogether. The Doctor recognised the woman who had pretended to be Rose, then his eyes shifted to the servant girl, Sudita, just as another woman approached. Her hair was long and straight, a reddish brown, and she exuded a natural authority that peaked the Doctor's interest. It wasn't entitlement that he was seeing, as with Nazerra. This woman was clearly a leader.

'My name is Ires,' she said.

'And I'm the Doctor, telling you this has gone on long enough.'

'They're all shapeshifters,' Rose said. 'And stupid ones as well.' She spit out the words as if they were poisoned berries. The Doctor suppressed a quick smile. Nobody wanted to be on Rose's bad side.

'We sincerely apologise,' Ires said. 'You have created a lot of tension in our community, Doctor. Ever since you got hold of the Key. We were unsure if you could be trusted or not, but now we know.'

The Doctor looked down at the remaining wires and then at the device they were attached to. 'That,' he said, 'is an illegally enhanced biometer. You used it to measure my neural responses.' He ripped away the last of the torturous contraption. 'I hope you got what you wanted, because you could have killed me with this.'

Rose stepped up. 'They kept refusing to tell me what it does.'

'It's a lie detector,' the Doctor said. 'And a very crude one as well.' He turned to Ires and glared. 'If you wanted my help, you could have just asked.'

A man stepped from the shadows. 'The risk was too great,' he said.

The Doctor frowned. 'Should have known that you were the brains behind all this. Lord Asman.'

The courtier scoffed. His dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had definitely dressed down for the occasion. 'Ires already told you this, but also on behalf of myself, please accept our sincerest apologies.' He gave Rose a quick nod. 'And to the lady, of course. I very much wanted to believe you were on our side. All the signs were there, but not everyone agreed with me.' He looked towards Ires. 'Unfortunate, but understandable.'

'Our new friends still need to know why we were so cautious.' Ires said. 'Our people have suffered under the Protector's tyranny for a long time. Even so, we could never muster enough strength to stand up to him and his priests—until now. There is a secret coup underway at the Palace. Our hope is that the Protector's position will soon be weakened enough for us to strike. If we don't act, our species will be doomed.'

'The Protector knows about the shapeshifters,' Rose said. 'He has come up with some terrible plan to get rid of them. He needs to be stopped.'

'Doctor,' Asman spoke gravely, 'we failed to before, but we are asking you now. Please help us.'

A commotion erupted near the door as one of the shapeshifters burst in. 'They're coming!' he shouted. 'Soldiers, a freaking lot of them.'

A near-panic rippled through the group. Ires quickly instructed her people and they set off. Asman turned to Rose and the Doctor. 'Go now,' he said. 'I will make sure to contact you soon.'

Somewhere a door was smashed open and the brutal shouts of soldiers echoed through the warehouse. Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand. 'I know a way out.' They ran to the back of the warehouse and in seconds were out in the streets again.

'We need to go to Aleas' house,' the Doctor said. 'There's someone else we should talk to.' He wanted to explain further, but there was simply no time. The sound of boots grew nearer as a patrol headed straight towards them. Still holding Rose's hand, the Doctor roughly pulled her to the right and into a narrow alleyway. Only moments later the patrol clattered past their hiding place.

The Doctor closed his eyes and held his breath. With both hands clasped around Rose's waist from behind, the distinct thump of her elevated heartbeat was hard to miss. A strand of hair tickled his nose and he leaned in to remove the nuisance. His mouth accidentally brushed her neck as he did so, and Rose tensed against his chest. It seemed like an eternity before the soldiers had passed. At last, the sound of their boots faded into the distance and they were safe again. Even so, the Doctor felt himself unable to move.

Seconds ticked by as he and Rose stood in the shadow of the alleyway, neither of them making a move. The Doctor slackened his grip around her waist, wanting to avoid any notion that he was forcibly holding her—not that anyone would have dared to do that and expect to live, but still. His mental barriers were raised and she couldn't be aware of all the sensations running through him right now. Unless she was. One more moment, he promised himself, a few more seconds and he would end this. His own breathing became erratic as she turned in his arms. Part of him was ready for anything, crying out for it even, but what he saw in her eyes as she looked up made him realise she was the wiser one today.

'Doctor,' Rose whispered. She gently pushed herself back, creating distance between them.

'Rose…'

She waited for what he was going to say, but the moment was lost. He drew a breath and fixed his jacket. 'Let's go,' he said.

They arrived at the villa only minutes later. The Doctor didn't bother with the front gate, going straight round the back of the house instead. Eshar and Sunaq sat in the garden, a wide awning protecting them from the fierce heat of the sun. The Doctor locked eyes with Sunaq, who got up so fast she knocked over her chair. A look of shock crossed Eshar's face, something that made the Doctor curb his anger. These people were also victims in a much larger scheme, but that didn't remove the fact that they had some explaining to do.

'I think we need to talk,' the Doctor said.

Sunaq reacted as if stung. 'No,' she barked. 'You were guests in our house. Now you need to leave.'

'You had us abducted.'

'Please leave.'

'You can either listen to me or face whatever is coming. I know the truth.'

Sunaq grew pale. 'My son is innocent in this. He can't find out, _please_ …'

'If you all want to survive this, he needs to know.'

Sunaq balled her fists, her eyes blazing now. Eshar came up behind them, trying to placate his wife but she ignored him. Before their very eyes, Sunaq began to change, her face growing darker as her hands elongated into claws.

The Doctor took a precautionary step back. 'Impressive,' he said. 'I really mean that. But trying to scare us away isn't what you should be doing.'

Eshar grabbed his wife's arm but she continued towards the Doctor, baring her teeth and growling at him.

'Come on,' the Doctor said. 'There's no need for this.'

Rose suddenly turned and grabbed his sleeve, drawing his attention to something behind them. Near the entrance to the garden stood Aleas.

Sunaq instantly shifted back to her normal form. 'Aleas?' she said softly.

The boys' eyes were wide with fear, locked onto his mother but only seeing the monster.

Sunaq took a step forward, but it was too late. Aleas turned on his heels and ran like hell.


	11. Fragile

**First the sour, then the sweet... (Or rather, we'll be putting Rose and the Doctor in mortal danger, 'cause what's new, then get some serious answers, before it's time to breathe again.) Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11. FRAGILE**

Sunaq's cry rang out across the garden. Rose was already heading towards the gate, the Doctor right behind, just in time to see Aleas disappear down the street. He was a clever boy and he knew these streets well. If they lost sight of him, it would be near impossible to find him again. Rose sprinted across the cobbled stones, dodging people and barely avoiding several near-collisions. Someone cursed as they jumped out of the way, but she hardly noticed.

Aleas was so quick on his feet that when he suddenly doubled back, Rose nearly ran past him. The Doctor was just behind and together they ducked into the alley where Aleas had disappeared. The narrow street allowed for little room and daylight hardly penetrated here.

The Doctor was still only a few feet behind when the alleyway opened up into a yard. At the opposite end of the yard, Aleas was already halfway over a wall, his small, nimble fingers clutching at almost non-existent handholds.

A flash of light and a sudden gust of wind ripped through the alleyway. Aleas startled and lost his grip. He slipped and crashed to the ground.

'No!' Aleas cried out as he was grabbed by the scruff of his tunic and dragged back down the alley.

'Stop fighting,' the Doctor called. 'It's us!'

The boy was in a complete panic and didn't calm down. The Doctor pointed the sonic and Aleas slumped like a rag doll, making it easy for the Doctor to prop him over his shoulder.

A whirlwind of light was tearing up the stones in the alleyway. More dirt and debris was sucked into the vortex. Then it abruptly died down.

The Doctor didn't hesitate. ' _Run!_ '

They bounded across the cobblestones back the way they had come. A massive howl came from behind, then the sound of the alley being torn apart as something searched for its prey.

'Keep going,' the Doctor yelled. 'Don't look back.' With the added weight of Aleas over his shoulder he wasn't as quick on his feet as usual. The alleyway seemed to go on forever, but the sounds from behind didn't fade. They were losing ground. Then he spotted something. 'Rose, over here!'

There was an open gate to the right, leading into a garden. The Doctor hurried Rose inside and slammed the door behind them. 'It's the same thing from the Temple courtyard,' Rose panted. 'A wooden gate is not going to stop it.'

'No, but it uses an Accretion Portal to get around. That means it zones in on body heat, and it kills by absorbing a prey's energy. Quiet!'

From the alley came a thump, followed by another, closer by—the sound of stone being crushed under an enormous weight. Rose held her breath, her lungs starting to burn. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that Aleas wouldn't choose this exact moment to wake up. Another flash of light lit up the alleyway, then everything went quiet once more.

'It's gone,' Rose said. 'And that awful stink as well.'

'That's the smell of hexacolphur, a chemical compound. It uses it to open the portal. But it won't come back. Nor for a while, at least. That chemical is very volatile. If it uses it too often, it will kill itself.'

~x~

The moment they arrived back at the house, the front gate was yanked open and Sunaq stormed out. Aleas was still unconscious, the Doctor carrying him in his arms. Sunaq looked from Aleas to the Doctor and back again, eyes large with fright.

'He's fine,' the Doctor said. 'Shaken up, a couple of bumps and bruises, but he'll be fine tomorrow.' The fear in Sunaq's eyes disappeared, replaced by intense relief. The Doctor carried the boy inside and carefully put him down on one of the sofas. Eshar held his son's hand as Sunaq lifted her son's head, trying to revive him.

The Doctor looked over at Rose, who stood a little to the side. She subconsciously rubbed her hand across her arm and the Doctor felt something akin to anguish. 'Let me see,' he said. Rose held out her arm and he checked for wounds or broken bones. He was relieved to find only minor injuries. 'I can help you with those later,' he said. He let his thumb slide over the palm of her hand, feeling the soft skin.

'It's nothing,' she answered. 'Had worse, remember?'

He did remember, vividly recalling the sight of her scars.

Sudita came up to them. 'They'll take Aleas to rest. His people have a few tricks of their own to help him recover.' She smiled. 'By the way, they do trust you now. Completely.'

'That's good,' the Doctor said, 'because we still need to have that talk. Right now.'

~x~

Even from a distance, Rose could see the Doctor's mind spinning, putting everything together, even though nothing had worked out at the pace he would have prefered. Rose had to admit that the events of the last few days were beginning to wear on her as well. They needed answers, and they needed them fast.

She joined the Doctor and Eshar in the dayroom. Sunaq was still with Aleas but the Doctor didn't want to wait for her return.

Eshar looked thoughtful, perhaps unsure of where to start. 'I'm not a shapeshifter,' he began. 'My wife most certainly is, as you learned earlier. Although I'm allowed to speak on behalf of my wife's family, I feel I don't have the right to tell you all the secrets of her community. She has to decide on that. So, I will give you the facts that matter most.' Eshar breathed deeply. 'Everyone believes the Eohim are monsters. Once, a long time ago, they were accused of destroying the Rift. Truth is, they didn't. But they did fail at their duty. The shapeshifters were once the guardians of the Rift. Before the Ancients left, they entrusted the Key to the shapeshifters. When the people became restless, they blamed the Eohim for abusing their power. Then the Shadow Plague struck, and it became the perfect excuse for fear and hate to boil over. The Eohim were supposed to have brought evil to the City. They were persecuted into near extinction by the priests. The Key, the symbol of our duty towards the Ancients, was hidden and knowledge about it handed down through the generations.'

'We learned about the Shadow Plague,' Rose said, 'from a book we found earlier. But what exactly was it?'

Eshar shrugged lightly. 'I always believed the Plague to be a mythical tale, perhaps conjured up by the priests to make sure the Eohim were hated even more.'

'History has a tendency to turn into myth, if you wait long enough,' the Doctor said.

'We learned some of this history,' Rose said, 'but we couldn't find out what the Key was for…'

Eshar shook his head. 'I am ashamed to admit I don't know either, which is part of the problem. The Eohim have been living in hiding for such a long time that much of their knowledge has faded from memory. Everyone is terrified these days that our secrets will be exposed and the Eohim hunted down again. It is a fear that strips away common sense. Part of the Elder Community wanted the Key to stay hidden, the others want it destroyed. Eventually they came to a compromise. The Key was to be hidden in a new, safer location.'

'But then we were in the way,' the Doctor said.

'Indeed.' Eshar looked up as his wife entered the room. She looked calmer than Rose had ever seen her, perhaps because the weight of keeping secrets had finally been lifted a little.

'That night at the Palace,' Sunaq said, 'those prisoners you freed, they were our people as well. The plan was that Sudita would give them the Key and they were to hide it, but someone betrayed them. You didn't encounter any guards because they expected us to come and free them, but you were ahead of us. Those men died protecting our people's most important secret, but if you two hadn't been there, we would have walked right into a trap and everything would have been lost.'

'The only thing we really know about the Key,' Sudita said, 'is that it's some sort of protection, that it was created to control the Rift and protect this world from the evil that has always threatened it.' Sudita took a deep breath. 'The Ancients never returned and the Eohim protected the Key blindly. Now, as a result, we have become ineffective as guardians.'

The Doctor leaned forward, looking at Eshar and Sunaq. 'Are you sure that your people are being targeted now because of the Key, or is there something else?'

'It must be the Key,' Sunaq said. 'Officially, the Order is independent and ruled over by the High Priests, but in reality it's the Protector who governs the priests' every act, and the Order is determined to eradicate us.'

Rose looked at the Doctor as he reached into his pocket and took out the puzzle box. He knew how it worked now, and as it clicked open, a hush fell over the room.  
'People have been trying to take this away almost since the moment we got here. Maybe your Elders were right and it should be destroyed. Or I can try and find out what it really does.'

~x~

His name was Adam, and Rose was coming for him. It was like a chant in his head, the only hold on his sanity he had left. There were so many voices in his head now, all telling him to give up. Nights were the worst, when his cell transformed into a black hole and he struggled against being swallowed up by the darkness.

They didn't come for him as often now. Either he had lost track of time entirely or they no longer had much use for him.

Adam lay his head down and shivered. If he fell asleep he might not wake up, but he was tired, so very tired. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a few seconds.

He was still afraid, but if true oblivion came, he was sure he wouldn't fear it as much anymore.

When she stepped from the shadows, he knew he must have fallen asleep. He couldn't muster the strength to wake up. _The Trickster_ , her long dark hair hidden beneath a hood, her face a mask of death, her fingers like icy tendrils running along his skin. She whispered in his ear, words he had heard before but always forgot the moment he woke up.

 _Time Lord._

He knew what she would show him next. There was always blood.

 _Kill him._

The words echoed through his mind, piercing and wounding, infiltrating and poisoning him with the vilest of desires.

 _Kill the Doctor._

Adam gasped for breath, his hands flailing across the stone floor. Shivers ran down his spine, hot sweat turning into an icy layer on his skin. Of course he was alone, the cell empty and silent but for his own ragged breathing, as he knew it would be. After a while he settled back against the cot, clutching the rough blanket to keep out the cold. Rose had promised to come back, so he would hold on, as long as it took. If only he didn't have to sleep anymore.

~x~

The light outside had begun to fade but the Doctor hardly noticed. Across from him Eshar and Sunaq had fallen quiet, as if they knew what was coming next. There was still one very important thing they hadn't talked about. He looked at Eshar. 'Who is Aleas' biological father?'

There was no reply from anyone.

'Your son has a tattoo on his hand,' the Doctor said, 'something he explained away as a custom among his male relatives.' He looked at Eshar whose hands were folded in his lap, the back of his hands mottled but otherwise clear of any markings. Sunaq shifted in her chair. Then Eshar took a deep breath, clearly past keeping secrets.

'It's true,' he admitted. 'I am not Aleas' birth father, but I have always considered him my son and I will do anything to keep him safe.'

Sunaq put a hand on his arm and Eshar covered it with his own. 'My first husband died a long time ago,' she said, 'before our son was even born. His name was Samadi.' She drew in a breath, forcing her voice to steady. 'Like Eshar here, he was Caliun and not Eohim—not a shapeshifter.' Sunaq paused for a second, choosing her words carefully. 'Even so, we expected Aleas to take after me and exhibit shapeshifter abilities, but he never did. Therefore we decided to keep his heritage a secret from him, to protect him from persecution. Just a normal little boy.'

'Your son is a lot of things,' said the Doctor, 'but he is anything but normal. The Eohim and Caliuns weren't the only two species on this planet. The ones you call 'Ancients' were actually Time Lords.'

Both Eshar and Sunaq looked at him, wide-eyed. The Doctor heard himself speak the words, but even he had trouble coming to grips with what he was saying. 'At one point, the two races, Time Lords and Eohim, must have had offspring. Aleas' biological father was a direct descendant of those people. That also means Aleas is at least part Time Lord, which would explain why he never manifested as a shapeshifter, his Time Lord genes being dominant.'

A stunned silence descended over the room. The Doctor looked towards Rose. She had probably drawn a conclusion or two of her own by now.

'The Ancients never meant to abandon your people,' he continued. 'They couldn't come back because they were caught up in a great war that eventually destroyed their home planet. I know, because I was there. They're all gone now.' The Doctor kept his face unreadable, but inside he struggled to suppress a rush of nausea.

Eshar frowned. 'But you and your brother are both Time Lords? How is that possible?'

'My brother is not a Time Lord. It's complicated. But if he's still alive, we need to find him as soon as possible. He might be the answer to keeping all of you safe, your son in particular.'

The Doctor looked at all the people present, settling finally on the dark-haired woman who had joined them a few minutes ago. He recognised her as Lila, the one at the warehouse who pretended to be Rose. She stood behind Sunaq, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Fortunately,' the Doctor said, 'there's someone who knows exactly where Adam is.' Lila's dark eyes locked onto his and a barely-suppressed tremble ran through her. He held up his makeshift DNA scanner. 'You couldn't have impersonated Rose so well without using at least some form of surface telepathy. Somehow you've been in contact with Adam and you learned enough about Rose to mimic her. Tell me, did you try out your new trick on him?'

Lila clearly understood there was no way to wiggle out of this one. She glanced at Sudita, her partner in crime, then sat down quietly. 'Your brother,' she said, 'he is being held at an underground complex. It's interconnected with the Palace and several other important buildings across the city, through a series of tunnels.'

Eshar looked shocked by this revelation, as did Sunaq.

'Ires didn't want me to go there,' Lila said, 'but I went anyway. I'm very sorry for my disobedience. When I found Adam, I believed I could get information from him about the strangers.' She looked over at Rose. 'All Eohim have surface psychic abilities and I pretended to be you.'

Sunaq suddenly turned on Lila, eyes blazing. 'You risked exposing us all. How could you?'

'She didn't mean any harm,' Sudita spoke up.

'It might have been dangerous,' Rose said, 'but you're all in trouble already. At least now, thanks to Lila, we may come up with a way to free Adam. Maybe we will even learn who is after you.'

'It's already getting dark,' the Doctor said. 'We will have to go soon.' He looked at Lila. 'Will you be able to show us the way?'

She nodded.

'Good,' the Doctor said. 'We leave after sundown.'

~x~

Now that the day was almost over, the air in the garden filled with the scent of flowers. Rose sat quietly, trying to clear her head of all the thoughts tumbling into each other. The garden stretched out in front of her, its boundaries already blurred by the approaching shadows. Above her, in the darkening sky, a myriad of stars was appearing and it was as peaceful out here as she could ever have wished for.

A slight rustle nearby drew her attention—footsteps on the grass, so familiar she didn't even have to turn to see who it was. The Doctor sat down beside her and they continued to gaze up at the stars. After a while, Rose pointed to the sky. 'That's the Archer,' she said, then indicated another group of stars, 'and his wife, the Lady of the Sands. Aleas told me that people here believe that they sleep during the day and come alive at night to watch over the world.' She pointed to yet another constellation. 'Also to protect everyone from the Shadow that hunts earthly beings in the darkness. They call that one _Ar Hem Shadall.'_ Rose dropped her gaze, looking down at the grass instead. 'But you probably knew all that already.'

'Only what my people used to call these stars,' the Doctor said. 'But the new names sound much better.'

Rose smiled. 'When I was very little I used to try and count the stars. I always got really sad when it was cloudy because I believed they had gone away. Sometimes I try and stay up all night, waiting for them to return.'

The Doctor didn't say anything but quietly touched her hand on the bench between them. He entwined their fingers, an act that filled Rose with a calm happiness. She expected the Doctor to keep up his mental barriers, so she was a little surprised when a tingle at the back of her mind announced his presence. It was the sensation she had learned to recognise as uniquely his: the ability to experience happiness in the moment, always aware of the underlying sadness, the deep abyss of shame and buried needs.

As they sat there, quietly holding hands, the intensity of their shared feelings grew, and she knew what it meant; in the silence of the garden he was reaching out. Rose closed her eyes and concentrated on what the Doctor was trying to say. Whatever it was, she knew he wouldn't be able to express it in words. Her own ability to read him had grown much stronger in only a very short time, so she let go of the passivity of her own emotions and actively tried to reach out.

The Doctor let out a small gasp, almost inaudible except for Rose's heightened senses. She was becoming so caught up in the moment, she almost forgot to breathe herself.

Rose opened her eyes and glanced at the Doctor as he did the same. Their hands were still entwined, the connection strong inside her mind. The Doctor lowered his mental barriers further, allowing her more than just a glimpse of his true self. Was he aware of her in the same way? Was she an open book to him, all her own conflicted emotions on display? The thought momentarily frightened her. She cast her eyes down. 'The telepathic connection, you really need it, don't you?'

A small emotional jolt on his side told her that she was right.

'All Gallifreyans have telepathic abilities,' he said. 'But it's more complex than that. Time Lords used to share a common bond, a telepathic connection that went beyond what you would call mind reading. We weren't aware of each other's thoughts all the time, but we did share a connection as a species. When any of us chose to enter into a romantic relationship, partners usually sealed that understanding with a stronger, more private bond. Something only meant for the couple themselves. It gave us a greater understanding of each other. A lifeline, if you want.'

'And you need someone who shares that ability. In a partner, I mean.'

He gave the slightest nod. 'I can connect with someone who's not a telepath, but I could damage that person's mind, if I lost control.'

The silence of the night grew heavier, and Rose became unsure. She didn't want to make it more difficult for him, but she desperately needed to know. When she finally spoke up, her voice trembled. 'How? What could make you lose control?'

There was a hint of fire in his eyes. ' _You_ could.'

Rose held perfectly still, unable to look away. Their hands were still clasped between them and the telepathic link made his meaning even clearer than his words.

Somewhere in the distance, outside the garden walls, music was being played. The intricate sounds of drum and string carried through the warm night air, almost a private performance, only for them. The Doctor stood up without relinquishing her hand. Rose followed, and he snaked an arm around her waist as they started to sway gently with the music, a rhythm that slowly synchronised their movements as it ascended into the night.

'You're so strong, Rose, so beautiful. Being with you, even for a single night...' He swallowed hard. 'But how can I risk destroying what I love most?'

Rose settled her head against the Doctor's shoulder as they continued to sway. 'Remember,' she whispered, 'when I asked you about your wish for a perfect world?'

The dance slowed down until they were almost entirely motionless, still locked in the embrace. Rose allowed her eyes to drift shut for a moment, taking in the Doctor's measured breaths, so close by. 'I was afraid you'd ask me the same question,' she said. 'Because, back then, I wouldn't have known the answer.'

'And you do now? Know your wish for a perfect world?'

'Yes.' Rose lifted her head and looked up at him. 'It's being here, with you. Right now.' His arms tightened around her, wrapping her in an invisible warmth, making his nearness almost overwhelming, a sensation she wanted to drown in. 'But now I got my wish,' she said. 'And when you leave again, it will become just a memory.'

The Doctor lifted a hand to the side of her face and brushed away a stray wisp of hair, his fingertips lingering against her cheek.

'Please, don't let me forget,' she whispered.

He grazed her temple and she took in a shallow breath as he entered her mind, so carefully it was almost ethereal. She reached out and their senses joined in a slow dance of their own, touching, exploring, until there was no longer any wish to resist. Her pulse quickened and blood rushed in her ears, creating a strange dream-like sensation where everything was possible, even finding herself in the Doctor's arms on this sultry night, with the pull between them growing ever more insistent.

Rose drew her hand upwards until it circled the back of his neck and he lowered his head, bringing them face to face. She only dared to open her eyes when the silence became unbearable, both their bodies taut with unspoken yearning, his silent words vibrating through her.

When he finally spoke, the Doctor's voice was only a whisper. 'If you were ever taken from me again, I wouldn't want to go on anymore.'

One look in his eyes told her more than she needed, and her thoughts fragmented as she leaned up and brushed her lips against his, ever so softly.

He remained utterly still, and for one terrifying moment she believed she had made a grave mistake, then he suddenly eased into her, an exquisite tenderness in his every move, lips sliding together, his breath a hot caress. Something inside her stirred as she sensed his mental fingers exploring her. Just below the punishing sweetness of his kiss, there was a suppressed desire. A sudden feeling of exhilaration shot through her as he took control of the kiss, cradling her head in his hands, her own hands instinctively seeking the small of his back, gripping the fabric of his jacket to steady herself against the incoming current.

The rapid twin-thump of his heartbeats vibrated against her chest. Rose felt him go through her as if he'd entered her bloodstream, his very essence mingling with hers until they were one. His fingers then skimmed lower and brushed the pulsing hollow at the base of her throat, the pure sensation causing her to draw in a ragged breath.

They parted for only a moment, then he was there again, his eager mouth finding hers with undisguised need, as if he were already familiar with every intimate part of her, inside and out. It was almost impossible not to provoke this smouldering desire as it grew inside both of them.

She parted her lips, inviting him in, and he accepted without hesitation, his tongue entering her mouth with a lazy, sensuous movement, deepening the kiss and pushing them both further away from the safety of the shore; even though they had been lost long before this moment. She had the power to free him, to unleash that passion buried deep inside, and in the gathering night they were rapidly heading for that place, ready to claim each other, body and soul.

But it couldn't be.

This was their perfect world, and she knew he had only allowed them this moment to satisfy her wish, not to chase that ultimate desire. Whether they stayed together or not, this was it, the Doctor and Rose Tyler, never destined to have more. Only one moment to treasure until the stars went out.

Rose withdrew a little, as far as she dared without breaking contact, now afraid of becoming overwhelmed and ruining the moment by claiming more than she had a right to. The Doctor kept his eyes closed as he leaned their foreheads together, soft panting breaths still mingling. She inhaled his scent, wanting to store away the memory of him in the safest of places, where she could guard it. They stood like this for several long moments, the semblance of self-control only an illusion. She could still feel his inner light, the joy he had felt in touching and kissing her, now eclipsed by the inevitable moment of separation.

'It's time,' the Doctor whispered. 'We need to get ready.'

Her mind filled with desperate thoughts, not all of them hers alone. _I don't want to leave here. Please say we can stay for a little while. Only a little while._

From the other side of the garden voices were coming nearer. Rose made a final effort to refocus her thoughts. They had to go.


	12. This Thing of Darkness

**Ugh, I so loved writing that last chapter. FINALLY they managed to cross that major threshold! But Rose and the Doctor wouldn't be _them_ if everything went smoothly from here. The Doctor is still suffering from a fatal illness, and he's still hiding more than a few secrets. And of course, so does Rose. On the other hand, maybe they'll be smart for once and realise that they need every second they can get... Happy Reading =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12. THIS THING OF DARKNESS**

Now that the sun had set, the streets were all but deserted. The Doctor kept a sharp eye out for possible guard patrols but so far they had been lucky. The small group of rescuers moved through the silent streets towards the entrance of the underground tunnels without incident. Lila had revealed a secret way to get into the complex and the Doctor was confident that they would find Adam soon. In three days' time they'd use the local festival as a distraction to get into the Temple and get back home. Everything was going to be fine. He hoped.

Lila had told them that she used to slip past the guards by mimicking one of their own. Apparently the shifters were only able to change into biological forms, and then only those of about the same height and weight. Lila also revealed that her people may have had more extensive abilities once, but had lost them over time.

Even if they made it to the entrance without a hitch, once inside they were bound to run into people. Lila could provide a good distraction to get them past any guards, but if the tunnels were as complex as she had indicated, they were rushing straight into the unknown. The Doctor smiled to himself. _Just like old times._

Moments before entering the tunnels, the Doctor glanced over at Rose, remembering what had happened in the garden. He could control his body's chemistry, but when it came to her, he had all but given up trying to control anything. He had kissed her, and it had been more than fantastic. Even now he could feel her, the sensation of that wonderful mouth pressed against his, the feel of her inside his mind as she stirred up deeply buried desires. It had felt so good to abandon himself like that. Now reason needed to take the wheel again. He focused on the mission ahead, a single objective at the front of his thoughts. _Just get them through safely._

The tunnels were pitch-black, except for the small bug-like bioluminescent creatures on the walls around them. They had to be somewhere below the south part of the city, but a number of twists and turns later it became increasingly hard to tell where they were. Still, Lila and Sudita seemed to know where they were going, and the Doctor wondered how Lila had ever made her way through here in the first place, let alone find Adam.

The tunnels abruptly went from being a natural feature to artificial, the walls now made of stainless steel as they opened up into a complex of cells, much like the one he and Rose had discovered beneath the Palace. This entire underground complex must have been created by the Time Lords. The intangible presence of his long-lost people made the Doctor pause for a moment.

The technology here was extremely advanced, but again it appeared to have all been cobbled together by people with little knowledge of what they were doing. The Doctor knew he had to keep from being distracted but he couldn't help himself. He nosed around the terminals and followed a narrow corridor that interconnected this side of the complex to another. He unlocked the door on the other side and stepped through. His hearts nearly stopped. Inside the large space were dozens upon dozens of bodies, suspended in nets hanging off the floor, their faces still frozen in shock and horror, even after death.

The others followed the Doctor inside and stared at the horrific spectacle, mouths slightly agape. Sudita was the first to react. She slowly passed the nearest row of bodies, careful not to disturb anything.

'I knew some of these people,' she said. 'They were part of the first wave of disappearances.'

The Doctor turned to Lila. 'Did you know these were here?'

Lila looked as pale and shocked as the others. She shook her head.

The skin of each corpse was tight around the bones, making them look like mummified remains. 'They've been drained somehow,' the Doctor said.

The further back they went, the worse the conditions of the bodies became. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the unfortunate victims. 'Some of these are hundreds of years old,' he said. 'But others have been here for no more than days.' He scanned another body. 'This one has traces of some sort of medical treatment or experiment. This is not a graveyard. It's a storage room.' The Doctor looked across the vast collection of bodies, then at Rose. 'If there's technology here that can be used to sequence genetic code, what do they even want it for?'

'With so many bodies,' Rose said, 'these experiments can't have been very successful. It looks like they've been trying for a long time.'

Lila caught up with them. 'We're running out of time,' she said. 'We have to get a move on.'

This time the Doctor felt no desire to become sidetracked and they quickly hurried on.

~x~

The group went from one cell complex to the next. Rose followed the others as they proceeded cautiously. The sheer scale of the underground complex was mind-boggling.

'We're almost there,' Lila said. She hesitated, looking around from one end of the tunnel to the other. The rest of the group stood idly by, uncomfortable now that their only guide suddenly seemed unsure. 'It should have been here. I've come through these tunnels dozens of times. It almost looks like things have been… rearranged?'

'And shouldn't this complex be guarded?' Rose said. 'I've seen no security since we got here.'

The Doctor looked around. 'We may have been expected—'

His words were cut off by a high-pitched whine. Everyone slammed their hands over their ears and cringed. The excruciating noise was followed by a low grinding sound that seemed to move from one end of the room to the other. At the end of the corridor a door began to slide open, revealing a dark opening near the ground that quickly grew wider. To Rose's horror a dark fog began to creep out, singeing the edge of the corridor.

The Doctor's voice rang out. 'Run!'

The group turned as one and ran back to where they had come from. Rose grabbed the door handle but found it immovable. Behind them the corridor was rapidly filling up with black fog. The Doctor grabbed his sonic and aimed it at the handle, but the door still wouldn't budge.

'Doctor,' Rose called out. She pointed at the opposite wall where a new door was opening up. An eerie blue light illuminated the corridor. 'It has to be a trap,' she said.

The black fog was almost upon them and Rose knew they didn't have a choice. The Doctor stepped through the doorway first and the others quickly followed. The moment the last of them had stepped through, the door automatically sealed itself behind them. Trap or no trap, they were in it now.

'If this is a trap,' Sudita said, 'why save us from one danger and kill us with the next?'

She was right, Rose thought, it made no sense. Lights were coming on ahead of them, revealing a new, seemingly endless corridor. There were no doors along the entire length of the corridor.

Finally they reached the other end, only to be confronted with another barrier. Rose attacked the door, kicking at the metal, throwing in her entire weight, but again it refused to open. A groan came from below, similar to the sound they heard before. Rose half expected the black fog to return. Lila and Sudita let out a cry of surprise when the entire floor suddenly began to drop like a lift. Whatever was happening didn't last long, and within seconds they came to a stop and an eerie silence descended. At the end of the corridor the unyielding door clicked open. This time they could peer inside without having to enter first, but what they saw didn't fill Rose with confidence. Another set of tunnels, branching off from the main one.

Sudita groaned and clenched her fists. 'This is a maze,' she said. 'We're trapped inside a damn maze.'

'The entire structure was designed for it,' the Doctor said. 'These tunnels don't have any significant purpose. They don't lead anywhere.'

'And there's still no one pursuing us,' Rose said. She could only reach one terrible conclusion. 'This is pest control.'

The Doctor looked straight at Rose. She could see the guilt threatening to overwhelm him.

'No,' Rose said. 'We're not going to give up. If we can't go back, the only way left is forward.' She walked passed the others and peered into the new corridor. As she stepped through the doorway, the Doctor brushed his hand against hers. She looked over her shoulder for a moment, then stepped through the doorway.

~x~

The further they wandered into the maze, the darker it became. The Doctor had taken the lead now, using his sonic screwdriver to illuminate the way. Rose came up behind, keeping a protective eye on Lila and Sudita. Still, if anything happened, she had no idea how to protect them as they had no weapons to speak of. She was utterly out of her depth, but the adrenaline raged and she would still fight for them if necessary.

From somewhere behind came a sound like a metal bar being dragged across the floor. The corridor had been almost painfully silent before, but the others didn't seem to notice. Rose halted for a moment and listened. When the sound repeated itself, her heart began to race. It was the same scraping noise that she'd heard inside the Palace on the night of the attack. Rose had only stopped for a second or so, but when she looked back towards the group, the Doctor's light had disappeared. Unnerved, Rose stumbled forward through the pitch-black corridor. They had probably turned a corner. Any moment now the light would reappear. No matter how fast she walked, however, her beacon failed to return. A cold trail of sweat trickled down her back. 'Doctor?'

Rose called out for a second time. Once again her only answer was dead silence. The darkness was becoming oppressive and disorientating. _Don't you dare panic_ , she told herself.

'Rose!' The Doctor's voice rang out through the corridor, sending a jolt of relief through her. Rose walked faster, trailing her hand along the wall to keep a straight line. The Doctor called out her name again and she answered, letting him know she was nearby. She had to be there by now, but every time she thought she was getting closer, he seemed to be moving away again. _Just stop_ , she thought. In the total darkness, the sound of the Doctor's voice had become hypnotic.

A sharp pain shot through her arm. Rose clutched at the location of the pain, but it had already gone; she must have snagged it on something. She tried to find the wall again, somewhere to her right. Or, maybe it was in front of her? Being lost now in total darkness without any point of orientation should have scared her, but she had to be used to it by now, for she didn't feel scared at all. Just tired. Overwhelmingly tired. Was that a sign of sensory deprivation? She couldn't remember. It really didn't matter as long as she could find a place to sit down. Only for a few seconds. Rose let her tired body sag down and sat cross-legged on the floor. In the darkness it didn't make a difference if she kept her eyes open or not, but her eyelids were growing heavy. Perhaps she needed more than a few seconds. A minute? She would only take a minute, then get up and find the Doctor. It felt like a solid plan.

The darkness was becoming like a soft blanket, wrapping her up safely, far away from pain and harm. As Rose lay down she curled up, imagining herself to be in the old apartment. Her Mum was just on the other side of the wall, watching telly or on the phone with a friend. Rose could call out at any moment and she would come for her, wrapping her up in her arms, like when she was little. Rose smelled her mother's deodorant, a sweet odour reminding her of Forget-Me-Nots.

Rose drew in a deep breath, ready to sleep, safe in her mother's arms.

But there was something wrong about the flowers. They weren't very nice at all. The more Rose focused, the more she began to recognise what this actually was—the sickly sweet smell of spoiled meat.

There was movement nearby, the sound of something heavy being dragged across the ground. Something breathed in her face, the foulness of its breath making her retch. The dragging noise grew louder, along with a stabbing pain in her right shoulder. The ground was moving beneath her, chafing her side and legs.

It was her own body being dragged across the floor.

Rose tried to move, her arms and legs painful but unresponsive, as if she had been drugged. Her consciousness was catching up quickly, though. Whatever was dragging her along suddenly stopped and she hit the ground like a slab of meat. Rose winced. Something scratched the floor, right next to her head. It touched her face and a wave of confusion made her retch, but she wasn't confused at all. These were not her own feelings.

Now the remnant of the other's emotion was replaced by a new sensation. It was a bottomless pit of raging hunger, a deep longing to take her life. It had done it countless times before. So many victims. Rose felt tears run down her cheeks, nearly overwhelmed by the confusion and fear of all those nameless individuals. This thing had the brutal intelligence of a cold and ruthless killer, yet for some reason it hesitated to make the kill. Rose moved her toes, the paralyses slowly disappearing, along with the sense of apathy. Any moment now, this thing would change its mind and she couldn't even move her lower half yet.

An abrupt tug at her mind suddenly released her from the telepathic connection. The creature was gone. Shouts rang through the tunnel and the darkness was lifted, replaced by a near-blinding brightness.

' _Rose?_ '

She shielded her eyes against the light as strong arms raised her into a sitting position.

'Rose?' The person saying her name sounded so familiar she hardly dared hope it was real this time.

'Please, Rose? Say something…'

She was just about able to tilt her head towards the voice. 'Doctor?'

His expression was one of extreme worry. She wanted to touch him and let him know she was all right now but it was difficult to lift her hand far enough. Lila and Sudita stood behind the Doctor, watching anxiously.

'What happened? You were gone all of a sudden.' There was a small tremble in his voice.

'I… I don't know. Last thing I remember is following the light of your sonic. Something attacked me.' She suddenly remembered the pinch on her arm. 'I must have been drugged somehow.' Rose grabbed the Doctor's arm, her fingers pinching hard. 'The creature,' she blurted out, 'I felt its thoughts. It was the same thing responsible for all the disappearances in the city.' She scrambled up, or at least tried to. Whatever she had been drugged with wasn't completely out of her system yet. The Doctor helped her to her feet and steadied her. His mental barriers were firmly in place, so Rose couldn't tell what he was feeling, but he lingered for a moment, hands around her waist, supporting her with a steady strength.

'If what attacked you was really the same creature, it must have gotten in here somehow. And if it did, there must be a way out as well.'

'This only leads to a dead end,' Sudita said. 'We'd better retrace our steps…'

'Also keep an eye out for any hidden doorways,' the Doctor said. 'That creature is not a ghost. It's alive, and living things leave traces that lead to doorways.'

~x~

The Doctor's adrenaline rush didn't subside as he scanned the corridor ahead. If anything, his blood boiled even fiercer. Something had attacked Rose in the dark, stalked her and tried to kill her as if she were nothing more than prey. To his relief she'd quickly recovered, but he stayed close by nevertheless, keeping an eye on her even as he pretended not to.

They had crossed back into two other corridors they'd passed before, but there still wasn't any trace of the creature or of a possible hidden door. The Doctor was beginning to doubt his earlier remark. Maybe this thing was a ghost after all, at least not something that needed physical doorways to move around. The Doctor was reminded of the portal used by the other monster, the Manticore.

'Doctor, stop,' Rose said. She stood with Lila who looked pale, bracing her hands on her knees.

Lila gathered her strength. 'It's getting harder to breathe.'

'Move slowly,' the Doctor said. 'Take calm, measured breaths. Whatever you do, don't panic.' Because of his own respiratory bypass system he'd failed to notice anything was amiss. The air was indeed thinning rapidly. He had to keep up the search for a way out. His unique physiology would allow him to continue for a little while longer, but that didn't help the others.

He kept looking for signs of a hidden doorway. _It had to be somewhere._

By now, Sudita was gasping. At least his friends wouldn't choke to death as hypoxia would render them unconscious long before the last of the oxygen ran out. On second thought, it wasn't much of a consolation. The sonic beeped, a shrill noise in the silent corridor. The Doctor scanned again and nearly punched the wall with his fist. There was a door there, extremely well hidden, but a door nonetheless. He managed to pry it open and found a ladder leading up. By now even his own lungs struggled for breath. 'Come on!'

One by one the others filed through the door and began their climb up the greasy rungs. Not only were they almost out of air, the higher he climbed the stairway, the darker it got. The ladder came to an abrupt end. The Doctor touched the ceiling above his hand, finding a latch. It refused to open. Below him, in the dark, he could hear his friends drawing desperate breaths. The Doctor put in his last strength and he almost lost his footing as the hatch flew open.

~x~

The group poured through the trapdoor, fresh air instantly filling their lungs. Rose heaved in several deep breaths before her vision finally stopped spinning. There was something in front of her. She squinted. Desks and scanners and gleaming surfaces. _Another lab._ Still inside the complex, but mercifully away from the tunnels.

Sudita lay on her back, chest heaving. 'Never... Never _ever_. Going down there. Again.'

Rose laughed and the strain made her chest hurt. If Sudita had enough strength to complain, she would be all right. Rose looked over at Lila. She sat leaning on her elbows, heaving like everyone else, but the colour was already returning to her cheeks.

 _The Doctor. Where was the Doctor?_ Rose looked around frantically. A pair of trainers poked out from behind a console. She scrambled on her hands and knees towards him. He lay on his side, unmoving.

'Doctor?' she put one hand under his head, the other against his carotid artery. There was definitely a double heartbeat. 'Doctor! Wake up!' His eyelids fluttered open and a grin spread across his face. His mouth formed her name.

'You scared me rotten,' Rose said.

The grin didn't leave his face. 'Sorry.'

'It's alright. You got us all out.'

'Where are we?' He looked around the huge vault-like space, and the computer screens, more advanced even than what they had encountered so far.

'This has to be the heart of the complex,' Rose said.

'He's here, alright,' Lila said. She helped Rose get the Doctor on his feet. 'This is the place where I was before.'

The Doctor stumbled towards one of the monitors. 'I've never seen such a weird combination of technologies. Some of this stuff is really super advanced, but the way it's put together doesn't make sense.' He fiddled with some of the controls and frowned. 'As if these people were only told what to do, but didn't have a clue themselves.'

Lila pointed towards a place at the back of the lab. 'The cells are over there.'

Rose broke into a sprint, heading towards where Lila had indicated. What she found was a dungeon-like cage, the complete antithesis of the advanced technology around them. Was this some sort of specially-designed torture hole? Rose stood on tiptoes and looked through the small window. There was a figure at the back of the narrow prison. Rose called out and the figure slowly turned his head.

 _Adam._

By now the others had caught up and the Doctor used the sonic to unlock the metal door. As soon as the lock clicked free, Rose yanked open the door and rushed inside.

Adam appeared dazed and his body was covered in cuts and bruises, but there were no other obvious wounds. Rose lowered her voice to avoid startling him. 'Adam?' His eyes were open but he remained fairly unresponsive.

'They drugged him,' Lila said. 'Multiple times a day.' She reached into her pocket and produced a small vial. 'I brought this.'

Rose looked at the dark-purple liquid inside and felt a pang of concern. 'What is it?'

Adam lifted his hand. At first Rose thought he wanted to show he was alive, but then he reached out and took the vial from Lila. It clearly took him considerable strength to remove the cap but he didn't hesitate to swallow the entire contents of the vial in one go. Within seconds his eyes became clear and the colour returned to his face. Only now did he seem to realise she was there. He looked from Rose to Lila and Sudita, then to the Doctor.

'You're safe,' Rose said. 'We've come to get you out.'

'Sorry it took so long,' Lila said.

Adam's eyes fixed on Lila and something passed between them that confused Rose.

'Listen...' The Doctor said. The thump of footsteps was coming closer, and this time there was definitely more than one guard.

Sudita helped Rose lift Adam and together they carefully manoeuvred him out of his cell. Although he was still weak, his strength was growing quickly. Rose seriously hoped the journey back would be a smoother one.

When they emerged from the cell, the Doctor was behind one of the control panels, a defiant grin on his face. She knew that look. Sudita called out a warning about the approaching guards, but the Doctor ignored her. The soldiers had to be almost on top of them now. Rose stopped, Adam's weight leaning heavily on her shoulder. _Was the Doctor singing a song?_

The Doctor gleefully attacked the keyboard attached to the monitor and hummed a tune. 'Sticks and stones will hurt my bones,' he singsonged, 'but you can never beat me when you are... stuck to the floor.' He aimed the sonic and the guards stopped dead in their tracks. In confusion they began yanking at their legs, arms flailing in every direction.

Rose laughed as she realised what was happening. The Doctor had magnetised the metal floor, securing the guards' boots and making it impossible for them to move another step.

'Come on,' the Doctor yelled. He jumped down from the platform and grabbed Adam's other arm. They set up a speedy pace and soon the lab was behind them and freedom was within reach again.

~x~

The second the lift reached the surface, the Doctor flung open the doors. Alarms were blaring all around, ear-piercing howls announcing their escape. He looked around wildly. As far as he could tell there was only one gateway left between them and freedom. The alarms suddenly fell quiet and the ensuing silence was nearly as deafening. A sense of dread crept up the Doctor's spine. Clearly the others felt the same, glancing around like spooked animals.

Rose was the first to break out of the collective stupor. 'Get a move on!' She yanked at Adam's arm, then gave Lila a push in the shoulder. 'Snap out of it!'

A blinding flash of light made the Doctor shield his eyes. One of the women cried out in surprise and the next moment the Doctor was hit in the ribs by a powerful blow. He was propelled backwards and hit the ground with a painful thud. Only a second later another body landed right next to him, all arms and legs.

'Rose!' The Doctor scrambled towards her.

She moaned and then opened her eyes. 'I'm all right,' she said. They didn't get much time to nurse their grievances as the centre of the hallway was now occupied by a growling mass of muscle and teeth. The Manticore was back.

Lila stood on the other side of the hall, gaping. Sudita was by her side, a weapon clutched in her hands. She brandished it in front of her, then yelled in the direction of the Manticore. 'Hey, you skanky piece of fur!'

The monster abruptly turned its head.

'Sudita!' He shouted the girl's name again, but to no effect. The monster turned to face his opponent and the fear in the girl's eyes was evident. She was out of her depth and she knew it. Rose grabbed a nearby torch and waved it in the air. Once again, the monster refused to be distracted.

The Doctor's thoughts raced. _The alarms_ , he thought, _there was something about the alarms._ They had stopped seconds before the Manticore appeared. He whipped out the sonic and pointed at the ceiling. It wasn't much of a plan but it was the only one he had. The alarms started up again, even louder than before, now amplified by the sonic waves. The noise was shatteringly loud and the Doctor had to cover his own ears for safety.

The Manticore's legs sagged and its head lolled. It released a cross between a moan and a whimper and clawed at the ground. It then lifted its giant head and looked straight at the Doctor, sensing the source of its discomfort. It took a large stride forward and the Doctor backed off. He adjusted the sonic and quickly changed the pitch of the alarm. This time the monster's skin seemed to crawl—literally. The monster shuddered and its eyes nearly rolled back in its head. The Doctor looked over to Lila and Sudita to see if they were able to make it out. To his shock, both women sat on their knees, covering their ears and cowering in obvious pain. He had no choice but to silence the alarm. Once again, silence descended over the hallway. The Manticore lay where it had fallen. The Doctor could see the huge flanks were still moving and it wouldn't need much time to recover. The two women scrambled up by themselves and made it to the safer side of the hallway.

~x~

Rose had reached the gateway by now and the Doctor followed her lead, making sure Lila and Adam were in front of him first. Sudita hesitated. Rose looked over her shoulder.

'It's not dead,' the girl said. She took two steps forward and gripped the weapon.

Rose called out, 'Sudita, no!'

The girl ignored the warning and swung her weapon. Before the blade could find its target, the Manticore raised itself up and lashed out with its giant claw. Adam gasped in horror and ran towards Sudita. With one flick of its tail the Manticore smacked Adam against the wall. Sudita used the moment of distraction to retrieve her sword and grabbed it with both hands. She swung again and hit the Manticore on its unprotected flank, a long gash of red opening up on its side. The Manticore howled and writhed for a moment, then raised its hackles and another bright flash of light appeared as the monster's escape portal opened. The portal's fiery rays hit Sudita and enveloped her, vaporising her body. The Manticore leaped and the portal vanished into nowhere.

Somewhere in the distance, the Doctor was calling for her to move, but Rose was only able to see Sudita's remains, now a scattered pile of ashes on the ground.


	13. Fire and Ice

**Mistakes were made and some people paid the price... The Doctor can't fix it all. Sadly, more mistakes are about to be made and some of them may have far-reaching consequences. Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13. FIRE AND ICE**

They hurried through the night, carrying Adam between them. The Doctor knew his double was exhausted and dehydrated, his human body about to let him down. Lila's house was closest, and the only place for Adam to have any chance at safety. They reached the house just as Adam lost consciousness. Under the cover of darkness they helped him inside and up a short flight of stairs. Lila's house was small, only two rooms above a shop. She quickly provided blankets and made up a bed. She fetched water, but Adam was too exhausted to drink.

Lila looked extremely worried. 'What's happening to him?'

'I don't know,' the Doctor said. 'Maybe the way he was treated, we don't know what they did to him.'

On the bed, Adam suddenly sat up. 'It's trying to get out…' He looked around the room but seemed to be somewhere else entirely. 'When you try to get out you have to have a map. A map is good because it doesn't show the holes.' He frowned. 'Are there holes in the sky?'

The Doctor kneeled beside Adam. 'Who did this to you?'

Adam stared at the Doctor, then scowled. 'It's not a mirror. I told them that. It's flesh and blood.' He turned his head and yelled at Lila. 'She's no good. She hides her face and then pretends to go away, but she's always there, waiting. Waiting for me to become weak, but I'm not weak! I'm the Doctor! I'm the last of the Time Lords. Watch me burn this place to the ground!'

'Okay, we're done.' The Doctor aimed the sonic at Adam, whose final protest died as he was rendered unconscious once more.

'He didn't sleep,' Lila said. 'When they had him in that cell. Even when he did sleep it never lasted very long, because of the nightmares.'

The Doctor nodded. 'Classic sleep deprivation, but there's something else as well.' He was talking more to himself than to Lila now, but a sudden realisation gave him pause. 'I had to wipe Donna's memories because her human brain couldn't handle the Time Lord Metacrisis. Perhaps the reverse is happening to Adam. A genetic anomaly, caused by his remaining Time Lord DNA.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'But it doesn't matter what I believe. Without a proper examination this is all useless speculation. At least he's stable for now.' The Doctor turned to Lila. 'Don't give him anymore of that potion, even if he begs for it. It works like a drug, the more you give him the more he needs.'

Lila nodded. 'I was only trying to help.'

'Then _stop_ helping him. Just make sure he stays here until we've found our… transport, and we can take him home.' He looked around. 'Where's Rose?'

'She left,' Lila said, 'while you were busy with Adam. She didn't say where she was going. I assumed you knew.'

A cold shudder ran down his back. He knew, all right, but he should have realised the moment he saw her face after Sudita was killed. The grief and rising anger behind her eyes should have been his alarm call.

He immediately made for the door, then turned back to Lila. 'Stay here! Look after Adam. I'll come back as soon as I've found Rose.'

'But where did she go?'

'Somewhere very dangerous. About to do something very stupid.'

~x~

Rose walked the streets in a haze, images of Sudita's pitiful death playing before her eyes in an endless loop. If she allowed her grief to take over it would crush her, so she expelled it to a far corner of her mind. Anger was the only thing she allowed to roam free.

She pushed open the doors to the city's main barracks building and stared into the darkness of the main hall, eyes slowly adjusting to the gloom. Soldiers had been housed here once, or so Aleas had told her. The main hall was where they stayed during peacetime, the large vaulted space only the front portal to dozens of smaller rooms, now all abandoned, only random piles of straw left behind. To her right was a spiral staircase, leading up to the second floor. Rose ascended the stone steps and passed through the heavy oak door, right at the top of the stairs. This door wasn't as formidable as the gate below, but still strong enough to protect those inside in case the main entrance was breached.

Rose found herself in a small room, a vestibule of sorts, with only slots for windows. She crossed the room and into the armoury beyond. She gritted her teeth as she took in the sight. Finally, she found what she was looking for—rows upon rows of weapons and protective armour. This was where she needed to be. Her trained eye quickly picked out what she needed. She grabbed the most effective-looking blade and tested it by lightly pressing her thumb against the edge. A small red drop welled up on her finger, the short sharp pain focusing her on the task ahead. The Manticore was not a phantom. Sudita had hurt it and now Rose was going to finish the job. Her friend's last moments flashed in front of her eyes. She gritted her teeth and imagined the monster's lifeless corpse.

The door slammed open behind her and Rose whirled around, blade at the ready.

'Don't.' The Doctor's face was grim.

Rose lowered the blade and put it down where she had found it. She expertly ignored the Doctor who was glowering at her as if he thought he was the only authority. Her hands trembled ever so slightly as she focused on the leather armour in front of her, pulling out the leather straps. It was metal she wanted, not this useless accessory. 'Go away. I need to do this.' Her own voice sounded like a stranger's.

'Why?'

'Because it's my fault.'

Rose turned back to face the Doctor, a stinging sensation behind her eyes. She tried with all her might to suppress it. Even so, the deep dark pool of drowned feelings remained: all the things she was never going to share with anyone because dredging them up would tear down her last line of defence. The Doctor didn't back off. Instead, he just stood there, locking her inside his gaze. _He knew_ , she thought. He knew what she felt because they were the same now. It was like she had swallowed a truth serum, no longer in control of herself.

'It was you,' she whispered. 'Torchwood never invented the Dimension Canon. They only managed to open up _one_ gateway. And you came through, looking and acting exactly the same, except it was a different you.'

Rose swallowed deeply before she looked up, meeting the Doctor's stare head-on. 'There had been a Rose in his world, but she was killed, around the same time that his entire universe was destroyed.' She squeezed her eyes shut, head bent down so she didn't have to see the Doctor's response. 'He taught us how to properly rig the Dimension Canon, so we had a fighting chance against the Daleks. He had been with us for only a few weeks before—' Rose balled her hand into a fist, dragging up the strength to finish. 'Before we could test the Canon, something else came through the Rift. It nearly destroyed Earth. We won, though, but the other Doctor… he was killed. When he knew it was too late, he told me to find you again. The _real_ you. He even made me promise, just before he died in my arms.'

She was facing away from him, so she didn't see the Doctor coming until his arms wrapped around her. The sudden warmth of his body was startling against her cold skin. Now she wanted to cry but found it was impossible. Her grief had been festering inside for so long, it felt like there were no tears to cry anymore.

'Rose,' he muttered, 'Why did you never tell me?'

 _Because you shouldn't need a parallel version of yourself to admit the truth._ The words never reached her mouth, instead dying inside. Rose clenched her fists, holding on to the Doctor's jacket. He had allowed his mental barriers to drop and she caught a flash of shared grief, like the smell of burning wood on the air, dark and layered with what could never be changed. Was this what he felt all the time? She then caught something else. She had sensed it before but never this strong—a deep craving for the touch of skin, for the warmth and oblivion of two bodies becoming one. She felt it, too. Of course, it was an impossible craving to satisfy.

Rose freed herself from the Doctor's arms, unable to face him.

At least now he knew the truth, and it was time to move on. Rose turned away, desperately hoping that this would ease the ache in her heart as well as the one at her core. _Please_ , she thought, then repeated the word to herself until she could no longer remember if she wanted him to leave or stay.

Maybe he had already gone. She turned around slowly.

He was still there, his dark eyes boring into her with such intensity it nearly made her squirm. It was as if he were waiting for something. To touch and be touched, that was what she wanted: the need for oblivion, to forget the hurt, even for only a little while. It was like the Doctor knew what she was feeling, even without physical contact.

Rose leaned back against the wall and looked the Doctor straight in the eye, imagining them together, their bodies entwined, the cool touch of his hands against her bare skin. In her mind there was no uncertainty, no hurt, no fear of loss, only the Doctor, making her forget the failing world around them.

He took a step closer, his chest visibly heaving. Rose could hardly believe she was doing this to him, but the primal need to feel him sounded louder than the call for selflessness. Right now, she was fully prepared to go where she shouldn't. Rose pushed away from the wall and strode towards the Doctor, almost a repeat of her actions in the bathhouse—except she wasn't teasing anymore.

It took only a few steps for her to close the distance between them, an electric excitement running through her as she entered the Doctor's personal space, her fingertips tingling as she touched the side of his face. His eyes fell shut and he let out a silent gasp.

For some reason she had expected him to push her away, to keep his distance. A groan escaped her when his hands wound around her waist, then almost immediately slipping beneath her shirt, the feeling of his fingers grazing along her lower back and the touch of them on her bare skin almost too much. A wave of his growing desire swept through her, mingling with her own, making it impossible to separate the two.

Without warning the Doctor reversed their roles, becoming the aggressor as he backed her up against the wall. The hardness of his thigh inserted between her legs was the dizzying provocation that made her abandon reason entirely and rub herself against him in wanton need. If he didn't kiss her in the next second, she would surely implode with lust. She panted, sending hot breath against his cheek. 'You want this with me?'

'Yes,' he answered, 'but I _can't_.'

An instant coldness settled in her stomach. 'Can't or _won't_?'

He pulled away, untangling his hands from her and instead placing them on either side of her head, against the wall, a possessive gesture that left her trapped and alone at the same time.

'You know why,' he said.

Rose hugged her arms against her chest, fighting invisible shivers. 'Why should I know? We never talk about this…' She gritted her teeth. 'And even if I knew why you always hide yourself from me, would it really matter? Would you ever allow yourself to give in?'

The Doctor didn't answer. Rose scoffed. 'Didn't think so.' Without a second glance she pushed her way past him and bent down to pick up the leather harness. She continued to prep it, outwardly calm. Inside her head and body, chaos raged.

The Doctor's voice became hard. 'You're not going to wilfully endanger yourself.'

Rose continued to work the straps.

He repeated the question. 'Are you really that selfish?'

Rose flung the harness to the floor and wheeled around. 'Just out of curiosity, how did you think I got back to you in the first place? By reading a _book_? By picking _flowers_? I've been in danger since we _met_.' She took a step back. 'It was all worth it, because I always trusted you, but now... If you ever cared for me, you'd let me go. Because this…' Now she felt the tears come. 'This is torture. You're torturing me, Doctor. And I can't do it anymore.' Rose closed her eyes, willing back the hurt. When she opened them again, he had gone.

~x~

The Doctor didn't leave the barracks. He'd wanted to, but halfway down the stone steps a sudden weariness seized him and he had stumbled into another part of the building. There he sat down with his back against the wall, more or less exactly how he felt.

Did he believe running away again would prevent Rose from initiating self destruct? Or was it his own inability to face up to himself? Dissecting each problem was like trying to solve a thousand puzzles simultaneously. The sheer scale of the task made his head spin and he thanked Creation that he wasn't human. Would they even be able to get off this planet in time? Was it such a crime to just leave this world behind? They only needed to survive another few days before getting out of here, but who was he kidding? There was no future. She had opened up her soul and he had refused her. Now he wanted her so badly, it physically hurt.

If he closed his eyes, he could feel her. Only hours before, he'd promised her truth, but all she had received so far were more lies, more excuses. He was still hiding.

Even if they managed to make it back to the TARDIS, how could they pick up where they left off? Too much had changed, and he couldn't offer her what she wanted without risking it all. Her telepathic abilities were still growing and he wasn't even sure anymore if she would truly be at risk if they… The Doctor brushed aside the thought. Wishful thinking was all it was. Even if Rose's abilities ever became strong enough for them to be together, the mere thought of all his secrets being laid open for her was enough to make him shudder. The biggest secret of all was like a physical presence. If he told her the truth, she'd want to stay with him to the end. How could he ever bear that?

The Doctor focused on the timelines again, one more feeble attempt at coming up with a way out of this mess. Now his mind functioned more like a computer processing information, flashes of what never was or could be, flying by at light speed, but none of these connected up or gave him any satisfaction.

There was one image, though.

He picked it out like a picture from an album. It was much clearer than most of the others, so it had to be in his immediate future. He saw himself, filled with disappointment and a desperate rage, shouting about his 'reward'.

The Doctor felt confused. He already knew the timelines of this world were messed up but he hadn't seen such a clear image before. Now he'd had two visions in the past few days. What was so 'unfair' that he would feel so angry? He could still sense his future-self's anger as it settled in his bones.

He had to get up.

The Doctor reached inside his pocket to find the sonic. Instead his fingers closed on the glass vial that he had carried since Sunaq gave it to him. How she knew, he hadn't asked—maybe she'd seen the signs—but the only thing she had said was that it would help him fight the illness. He took out the vial and stared at it in the dim light. Another so-called cure. He had scanned the contents and there was a good chance it would work—if it wasn't for that one element. If he drank this, his core DNA would be affected, most likely stripping away his essence as a Time Lord. What were the odds of his finding _two_ possible cures, _both_ of them forcing him to consider becoming human as a last resort?

Rose didn't love Adam, so she would never love _him_ if he wasn't a Time Lord anymore. Neither of his two choices had ever been real to begin with. He had to find another cure—a real one. The Doctor clenched his fist. He would find that cure, but he also realised something else: he _did_ want a reward for a change—not punishment, not suffering for the sake of others. The adrenaline began to race through his blood as he imagined what it would finally be like. The Doctor took out the vial and looked at it one last time. Then he smashed it against the wall.

It was time to claim his reward.

~x~

Rose stared at the harness lying abandoned on the floor. The anger that fuelled her rage before had disappeared. Now only misery remained. The Doctor had walked out on her and she didn't know where he had gone. Trying to convince herself that it didn't matter was also pointless. She needed to go back to the house.

Descending the stairs brought her back to the main hall. The gate was still open and outside the rain poured down, soaking the streets and the rooftops. Rose got up and leaned against the doorpost. The rain was a grey curtain that made it difficult to see very far. Rose didn't notice her tears until she felt a wetness on her cheeks. There was no sobbing or excessive crying, she was too numb for that, so she just let the tears roll down in silence, watching the rain fall until the moment had passed and her eyes were dry again.

There was movement behind her. As she turned, Rose found herself staring at the Doctor. His entire demeanour had changed, desperate and at the same time darker, but more determined than ever. They locked eyes and a hot shiver ran through her, electrifying her skin. It was impossible to tear her eyes away from him.

The Doctor moved closer, taking her hand and pulling her away from the door and into the shadows. Her heartbeat seemed to align itself with the pounding of the rain on the roof when he deftly backed her up against the wall. She felt no need to question him, except perhaps why he had waited so long. His hands circled her waist and she instinctively drew in a breath, curving her back. There was no mistaking his intent as he let his gaze drop from her eyes to her shoulders, then to her chest. He touched his fingers to the fabric of her shirt, ever so lightly, before finding the contours of her breast and moulding his hand around it.

Even with the shirt still hiding her from him, his eager fingers burned right through, down to her skin. It was an exquisite torture, only darkened by a single tenacious doubt—was this for real, or would he run away again? Rose breathed in deeply, the Doctor's uniquely male scent a reminder and a promise of what was to come. She wanted him more than she had ever thought possible, her body wound so tight that she couldn't help but moan as his fingers stroked beneath her shirt, exploring the sensitive skin with a featherlight touch.

Rose didn't want to fight the urge any longer. She leaned up and pressed her mouth against his, kissing him with all she had, leaving him in no doubt of how much she wanted this. He seized her lips with an unexpected hunger, the urgency burning away the last of her lingering fears. His mouth moved over hers in sensuous exploration, sending a shock wave of pleasure through her entire body. She had felt it before, the raw emotion that lay directly beneath the Doctor's skin, his burning need to live every day as if it were the last. As he directed all that passion at her, she became like the heart of the sun, the centre of the universe. Nothing else existed anymore.

She parted her lips, letting him possess her mouth. In a desperate need for more, Rose shoved her hands across the Doctor's shoulders and underneath his jacket. He shrugged it off, his mouth never even leaving hers as he freed his hands and ran them over her chest. She gasped for breath as his lips seared a path down her neck. When he dropped lower still, Rose could do nothing except rake her fingers through his thick hair and try not to cry out. With her core throbbing and aching for his touch, moisture drenched her already damp knickers. She still needed more. So much more.

Rose reached down, fingers trembling as she fumbled to undo his trousers. Her hands accidentally rubbed against him and he groaned, sending a wave of hot breath against her neck. Feeling the hard evidence of his desire made her abandon the last of her inhibitions. She repeated her movement, fully intentional now, cupping him in her hand and squeezing lightly through the fabric of his trousers.

Breathless whispers drifted from his lips, words that would have shamed them in any other situation, but now his response matched her own desperation. In one powerful swoop he lifted her up, hands cupped firmly underneath her bum as her legs circled his hips. He carried her into the nearest shadowy corner of the main hall. Next thing Rose knew, she was on her back, a thick pile of straw cushioning their combined weight.

His mouth descended on hers without hesitation or decorum, their frantic kisses even more urgent than before, if possible. His mental barriers had disintegrated and she was about to be swept away by his rampaging emotions. A part of her remembered the Doctor's warning and she knew they were on a dangerous path, risking her mind and even her sanity if they continued. At the same time, there was nothing she wanted more than to lose herself in him. They were beyond the point of no return. All she desired now was to become one with the man she loved, to feel his strength, his entire being aimed at satisfying the raging fire inside.

The Doctor roughly pushed her shirt up over her chest, finally revealing her to his burning gaze. He drew in a breath of awe as he ran his fingers along the circumference of her right breast, the unexpected tenderness of his touch so surreal it made her hold perfectly still, her entire focus on the sensation of her nipples firming beneath his fingertips that caused hot shivers of delight to make her visibly quiver. She was acutely aware of the effect she had on him, how seeing her in this way made him hard and hungry with need.

What they were doing was wrong, but the only way to keep out the thoughts of wrongness was to burn fiercer. She drew his face to hers and their lips met in a wet, hot slide. She moaned against his mouth as his hand splayed across her exposed breast, squeezing and kneading, stroking with his thumb until her already hard nipple tightened further. A deep moan escaped his throat as she clutched his bum and tilted her hips, rubbing herself against his hardness. He groaned and responded by gripping the underside of her thigh, returning the gesture and thrusting against her core, drawing out more animal sounds from both of them. A single thought raced to the front of her mind. _Too many clothes._

Rose freed her hands, searching for the clasp of his trousers, but the Doctor refused to grant her the necessary space. Instead, she found her wrists pinned beside her head as he demanded yet more control, the movement of his body creating a friction between her legs that almost made her come, right then and there. She wanted him to know that it didn't matter if they were half undressed. It didn't matter that they were lying on a bed of straw, all dignity thrown to the wind. She needed him _now_.

The Doctor suddenly gasped and rolled over, landing on his back against the floor. The change was so abrupt, Rose barely had time to grasp what was happening. The Doctor clutched his head, a wave of fear coming off of him.

'Rose…' he breathed through clenched teeth. 'Please… Help me.'

~x~

The Doctor felt panic rise in the pit of his stomach. He dug his fingers in the dirt floor but it didn't alleviate the feeling of his head being squashed in a vice. His mind and body were shutting down, his control slipping. He was hardly aware of the world around him anymore, his vision spinning, turning his stomach to mush.

One thought suddenly blazed through his mind. _He couldn't leave Rose behind._ The Doctor's muscles gave out and he collapsed on the floor. The darkness faded to red, then began to dim. He had to tell her something important, but he couldn't remember anymore. Everything went black.

~x~

The Doctor woke up trembling, as if someone had stripped him naked while he slept. It took him a few seconds to realise it was his own body, wracked with cold shivers. There was a blanket covering him and he was still fully dressed. He clutched the blanket closer but the shivers refused to stop. He drew up his legs in a last-ditch attempt to retain body heat. It didn't work. His mind was a blur. He opened his eyes again and tried to look around. Someone had put him on a makeshift bed. The room was sparsely furnished with a small collection of weapons lying abandoned in the corner. Was he in a guardhouse? The fireplace had been lit, flames crackling, bright orange against the darkness.

There were two people sitting there, backs towards him. He squinted to make them out.

'Rose?' his own voice sounded broken.

She was with him in seconds, kneeling beside the bed. Next to her was Sunaq. Rose took his hand and squeezed it. It felt good to touch something he knew was real. He tried to focus, to see her face. His teeth were chattering and he could hardly speak. 'Why… Why are your clothes wet?' He tried to lift a hand to touch her hair that fell across her face in wet tangles.

'Rose fetched me,' Sunaq said. 'We will do whatever we can. Find a cure.'

He already knew what was wrong with him. He had to tell Rose. She shushed him.

'Quiet now. Just hold on for a little longer.'

 _No cure_ , he thought. Then it all began to fade again. This time he embraced the darkness without a fight.

~x~

Adam lay on his cot and stared at the candle. The little flame danced in front of his eyes, daring him to snuff it out, but he already knew he wasn't going to. If he was careless enough to fall asleep, she would come. The Trickster. In the dark, she would start whispering to him and he couldn't bear another night of that. He had to stay awake.

He sat up and rubbed a hand across his face. The potion was what he needed, but Lila had been reluctant to give it to him. All rubbish, of course. His body might be human, but he still had the mind of a Time Lord. He had calculated what his new body could handle. He knew his limits. He got up and began to pace the length of the room. It was only a few square metres, so he quickly became bored with that. Someone to talk to, that was what he needed.

Lila sat bunched up in a chair, staring into the fire. She startled when he entered, almost as if she were afraid of him. The look of unease passed quickly, to be replaced by a small smile. 'Thirsty?' she asked.

Only now did he notice his throat was parched. Lila stood up and poured hot water from the kettle. She stirred in different herbs, then handed him the cup. He inhaled the fragrant mixture. She said, 'Let it sit for a few minutes first.'

Adam sat down on the floor, his back against a large wooden chest. He tried to recall what happened in the past few hours, but it was nothing but a blur: darkness, pain, the howl of some large beast. 'There was a girl,' he said. 'She died. Was that real or did I dream it?'

Lila clutched her blanket closer. 'Her name was Sudita. She was my friend.'

'I'm so sorry.' He looked at her as she sat back in the chair. 'You came to me. In the cell.' He frowned. 'But Rose was there as well. Was that you? Are you a shapeshifter?'

'We prefer Eohim. It's the name our ancestors gave themselves.'

'Why did you pretend to be Rose?'

'I could tell you liked her. I figured you'd want to see a familiar face. She's your friend, right?'

Adam sipped his tea. There was a hint of spicy ginger there. Rose always liked her tea that way. 'Can you change into anything you want?'

'Not objects,' she said. 'Only people. And then, only people I've had physical contact with. A touch of someone's hand will do.' Before his eyes, her face began to change, then her body, becoming a little taller, the angle of her shoulders more masculine. Before he knew it, he was looking at himself, but still wearing Lila's clothes. Seeing himself in a dress was enough to bring his tea back up. He spluttered and coughed. Lila quickly changed back. 'Sorry,' she said.

He hiccuped through the last of his coughs. 'I don't think anyone's made me laugh since the Crucible.'

'Not even your friends?' Lila smiled as she changed again. Blond hair this time, brown eyes and a wide grin. 'I'm so sorry,' Rose-Lila said with a guilty face. 'I should have told more jokes. For instance… '

Adam could only stare.

Lila changed back to her normal self. She looked a bit concerned.

'Don't worry,' he said. 'I was just surprised.' His sides had begun to ache again. 'Can you please give me some of that potion? I really need to sleep.'

Lila shook her head. 'Can't. He told me I shouldn't.'

'He?'

'The Doctor. He wanted to stay and help you, but Rose has gone off somewhere and he needed to find her first. She may be in trouble, he said.'

Adam jumped to his feet. 'I have to go after her myself.' His world spun and he fell to his hands and knees.

'Not like this, you don't.' Lila kneeled beside him and took his hand. 'I'm sure Rose is all right. It was stupid of me to tell you like that. Let's just get you back to bed.'

'The potion,' he muttered. 'I need that potion. To help Rose.' As soon as he'd said it, she was there, her face hovering above him like a vision. He squeezed her hand, feeling the warm skin. His heartbeat slowed to a less frantic pace. She was here. She was real. He didn't have to go anywhere ever again.

~x~

Lila sat beside the bed for a long time, even after Adam had fallen asleep. He looked much calmer now, at peace—handsome even, now that his wounds had been taken care of. His exhaustion had finally lapsed into sleep. There was no need for her to stay in Rose's form, so she changed back to her own self. Being another person was always exhausting, but being Rose was even more complicated. She cursed herself for not seeing it before, Adam's fascination with this woman. If she had known the depth of his feelings, she certainly wouldn't have chosen that particular person to impersonate. She had seen it in his eyes before, a craving that went deeper than anything she'd seen or felt before. There was something else as well, another craving. She only possessed a low-level telepathic ability and even if she wanted to find out more, she wasn't sure if chasing after his secrets was the wise thing to do.

~x~

Rose stared at the Doctor as he lay on his makeshift cot. She wasn't used to seeing him so helpless and it frightened her deeply. At first, he had been shivering like crazy, now he tossed and turned, sweat running from his forehead. Rose looked at the cup in her hand. Sunaq's potion wasn't a cure, but hopefully it would give the Doctor some peace, at least until they came up with a proper cure. Her hands trembled as she carefully lifted the Doctor's head and put the cup to his lips. The liquid had a pungent smell, like overripe cabbage. His eyes fluttered open for a moment and he tried to turn his face away.

'Come on, drink,' Rose said. After the Doctor slowly sipped from the cup, she laid his head back down again. For a few moments nothing happened, but then the treatment seemed to kick in and the Doctor's face grew calmer. Soon he was actually sleeping for the first time in hours.

Sunaq kneeled beside Rose and took the cup from her. 'Now we have to wait. Hopefully the fever won't return.'

 _But what if it does?_ Rose thought. What could she possibly do? She joined Sunaq near the fire, trying to dry her clothes. If she caught pneumonia now, they were all as good as dead. 'Why did you stay?' she asked. 'In the city, I mean. You and the others could have left a long time ago. Build a life somewhere else, instead of living in fear all the time.'

Sunaq glanced at her, dark eyes luminous. 'I wasn't born here. My parents were nomads, always travelling from one place to another.' She used a poker to stir up the fire. 'I've seen a lot of the world and everywhere we went it was always the same: fear of monsters. We could never live a quiet life. There would always be someone who chased us out in the end.'

Rose watched Sunaq as she hugged herself with her arms. This woman was younger than her own mother, even though tonight she looked ancient. There was a wisdom there, but also the weariness from a life lived in fear.

'Here at least I have my own family,' Sunaq said. 'Something worth fighting for.' She glanced at Rose. 'I'm sorry I didn't trust you at first. I thought I had grown too tired to care anymore. You two have reminded me again of what is at stake.' She looked at the Doctor behind them, sleeping peacefully now. Then her eyes travelled back to Rose. 'You and him… Are you together?'

Rose honestly didn't know what to say. Everything that had passed between them in the last few days seemed surreal now. Sunaq quietly took her hand and squeezed it. The two women continued to sit by the fire in silence.

~x~

Rose startled at the sound of the Doctor calling out her name. She dropped her blanket and rushed to his side. His eyes were open but they were dull and unfocused. There was still a thin sheen of sweat on his temples. He opened his mouth, trying to speak but just waking up and calling her name had already worn him out again. He writhed in obvious distress.

'Easy,' Rose shushed.

'No…' His breath was laboured. 'I… I'm sorry.' Rose tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen. 'Should have told you the truth,' he said.

'The truth? What truth?' A cold shiver ran down her spine.

He struggled to sit up. Rose grabbed his hand to steady him and was instantly bombarded by the feelings rushing at her. There were so many of them: guilt, anger, sadness, longing. The Doctor was the first to physically pull away. 'No,' he muttered. 'No touching. Can't control it.'

Sunaq approached, carrying another cup of the potion. This time the Doctor managed to drink half the cup before he had to lie down again, his chest heaving. After a few minutes, his eyes became a little clearer again. Rose automatically reached out to touch him, but then withdrew again. Touch was such an instinctive thing between them, she had to actively remind herself of the reality of the situation.

'It's okay,' she said. _Except you're dying and I can't even comfort you now._ Rose looked the other way, avoiding his eyes.

The Doctor's strength was waning again. He lay back and closed his eyes, lying so still that for a moment Rose believed he must have fallen asleep. 'There's something you need to know,' he suddenly said. When Rose looked down, his eyes were intensely focused, as if he had drawn all his remaining strength into this moment. 'I'm not going to recover. There's no cure.'

Rose opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a glance.

'Even if there was a cure, I wouldn't be able to use it. Rose, listen to me. If I die, you can't let me regenerate. My next self will become the Valeyard.'

Rose shook her head in confusion.

'Gallifreyans aren't born as Time Lords. The only physical difference between us is that we're given regenerative energy. Enough to last for twelve lifetimes. But the last of that energy is difficult to regulate. There've been only a handful of Time Lords who used up all their lives. Most of them ended up becoming unpredictable and dangerous, something that shouldn't be allowed to roam free. If I regenerate again, I will become like them, the amalgamation of every evil I've ever done in my life.' He looked up at her, almost pleading. 'I've always known, but it seemed too far away to matter.'

'No,' Rose shook her head again, 'I worked it out ages ago. You are the Tenth Doctor. You still have an entire life ahead of you before you become… that.'

'I regenerated during the Time War, Rose. Even Torchwood doesn't know, and I almost forgot about it myself. It wasn't a time I like to remember fondly.'

It felt like something was stuck in her throat. 'So, you… you are actually the Eleventh Doctor? And the Twelfth you will become this Valeyard?'

'You have to stop me from regenerating.' The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut and tried to catch his breath, all remaining strength spend.

Sunaq came up beside Rose and put a hand on her shoulder. 'The potion isn't working, is it?'

'He probably won't even make it until dawn,' Rose said. 'Unless I find a real cure.'


	14. Dying Men Speak True

**Okay, so that went _really_ bad, _really_ fast. Now it's up to Rose to save her Doctor. This one is going to be tricky, but fortunately, when it comes to helping the Doctor, Rose doesn't take prisoners. Rose kicks ass. Let's be like Rose. Happy Reading! =) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 14. DYING MEN SPEAK TRUE**

Rose kept pacing up and down the small vestibule. With the Doctor lying unconscious nearby, focusing on any thought was hard enough, but what made it worse was her own inability to connect the dots: all the bodies in the lab, the people-eating monster, the shapeshifters and their mysterious Key. They did experiments on Adam and on the shapeshifters in the secret lab. The monster somehow got in there, clearly familiar with the layout of the lab. Did that mean these things were all connected? Rose hit her fist against the wall—if she could only see the pattern.

Sunaq spoke up. 'The Doctor mentioned something when he was treating his brother. Something about the kidnappers trying to 'sequence his DNA', but I have no idea what those words mean.'

'His DNA…' Rose muttered. 'They wanted Adam for his DNA.' Suddenly all the clues began to line up. 'This place was once ruled by Time Lords. It can't be a coincidence.' She turned to Sunaq. 'Tell me, there must be someone in your community who knows more about the Time Lords? All that knowledge can't just be lost.'

Sunaq shook her head regretfully. 'I don't know of anyone like that.'

Footsteps sounded on the stairs, putting Rose and Sunaq instantly on their guard. There was a careful knock on the door.

'Mother, are you there?'

Sunaq rushed to open the door, revealing Aleas, his dark curls and cape soaking wet from the rain. She ushered her son inside and quickly locked the door behind them. Like any good mother, she first hugged her son closely, then gave him a fierce scolding for going out into the storm that now had come to full fury above their heads.

Rose watched the two of them as Aleas tried to explain why he came. It struck her, then. 'We do know someone who can help.'

Sunaq looked up, not understanding. Rose pointed at Aleas. 'Your own son. Your wonderful, curious son.' Aleas stared back at her like she'd just grown donkey ears. 'He knows a lot more than you think.'

Aleas suddenly understood where this was heading and began shaking his head, eyes wide. _Don't tell her_ , he mouthed.

Rose felt a pang of shame for breaking the young boy's trust, but there really was no other way. 'He's been stealing books from somewhere.'

Aleas scowled and threw her a filthy look.

'Ancient books,' Rose said, 'with knowledge that nobody else has anymore. If we find more of those, we may even discover what's wrong with the Doctor.' She turned to Aleas again, ignoring his mother who hadn't decided yet whether to be angry or impressed.

'You ratted on me,' he said.

'Yes, but what if you can help cure the Doctor? That would be some scientific breakthrough.'

Aleas considered that for a moment, then nodded slowly. 'I could take you there.' He glanced at his mother.

'No,' Sunaq said brusquely. 'Rose, you're not going to put my son in danger. Not even for the Doctor.'

Rose stepped closer to Sunaq who was clearly holding back tears rather than anger. 'The Doctor is the only one who can help you. Where I come from I used to work with people who fought monsters almost every day. _Real_ monsters. And we were good at it as well, but I don't know how to defeat the Manticore, or what to do when the Protector comes for you and the others.' Rose took Sunaq's hands. 'Please. The Doctor is the only one who can do the right thing, but without Aleas' help he's going to die.'

It took Sunaq a long moment to answer. 'Will you look after him? Protect him?'

Rose nodded. 'With my life.'

'Go then,' Sunaq told Aleas. She hugged her son again, his head against her shoulder. 'Go save the Doctor.'

Rose quickly gathered a coat and weapons. A single blade, or even a dozen, wouldn't be sufficient if they ran into the Manticore, but Rose liked the way it gave her something to hold on to. Finally, she reached into the Doctor's discarded jacket and took out the sonic screwdriver—always convenient in a tight situation, even if she did only know a handful of settings.

'I will keep an eye on the Doctor,' Sunaq said. She locked the door behind them, and Rose and Aleas quickly made their way down the steps. Outside, beyond the open main gate, the rain was still hitting down hard. Rose clutched her coat tight as they took off in a last-ditch attempt to find something that might not even be there.

~x~

The ruined part of the city was locked in darkness. No one lived here except those who embraced the darkness as their own. Rose didn't want to think about all the times Aleas had walked these streets alone, and how unaware he actually was about the dangers around him. She reminded herself not to inform Sunaq about this part of their mission.

Aleas led Rose farther and farther from the known world, until finally they reached a strangely unremarkable ruin. Aleas motioned for Rose to follow him around the structure, until they reached a dead end. There was no visible entrance anywhere. Aleas grinned and raised his hand towards the wall. It disappeared inside. Rose took another step closer and quickly realised the entrance was hidden by a simple optical illusion.

'I discovered this place when I was really young, and nobody knows about it but me.'

Rose followed Aleas between the two walls, then down a rickety ladder, careful of where she placed her feet on each rung. It was only a short climb but the darkness below made it feel like they were descending into an abyss. Rose heard Aleas shuffle around as he reached the bottom. Suddenly the darkness lit up. Aleas stood waiting, carrying a heavy lamp. Now Rose could see they were in a large complex, but it was nothing like the terrifying underground lab. These rooms looked like they had been designed for luxury. Even now, with the walls covered in mould and puddles of mud and dirt everywhere, it was still possible to see how splendid the building had once been.

Again, Aleas led the way and Rose followed, skilfully avoiding the holes and possible trip-ups that time and age had thrown in their path.

'You know,' Aleas said, trying to sound casual, 'my ancestors, these Time Lords, were they any good? Did they save other people, like the Doctor does?'

'The Doctor always fancies himself a bit of a rebel,' Rose said. 'I don't think the other Time Lords were like him, but they meant well.'

Aleas looked a bit disappointed.

'Don't worry about it,' Rose said. 'Besides, you're more like the Doctor, anyway.' She nudged Aleas' shoulder, making him smile. 'Does it bother you, not being a shapeshifter, like your mother?'

Aleas shrugged. 'Nah. They're afraid all the time. I want to have my own TARDIS, though.'

'Did the Doctor tell you about that?'

'He said that his TARDIS was the last, and that they used to be grown, not built. But I asked him and we figured that you would be able to grow them again if you had the right technology.'

'You never know,' Rose said. 'The ancient Time Lords who came here were pretty advanced. Maybe your books have the answer to that as well.'

They passed another set of rooms and Rose took a quick peek inside—more living quarters by the look of it. If there was any technology here, they hadn't come across it yet.

'Over there,' Aleas said. He pointed towards a low doorway. It had once been a normal doorway but part of the floor above had collapsed and reduced it to half its former height. Rose really hoped it wouldn't decide to crash down as they were inside.

Aleas held up the lamp, illuminating the large space. Rose drew in a surprised breath. Every available inch of wall space was filled with books, right down from the ceiling to the floor—rows upon rows of them. Many of the volumes on the lowest level had rotten away, leaving only a dark waterstained mess behind, but there were enough left for her to be hopeful.

'Is there any system to this?' Rose asked. 'It's history and medicine we're after.'

Aleas walked over to one of the cabinets at the back. 'Those over there.' He pointed to the left. 'They're boring. Mostly numbers and politics, I think.' Standing on tiptoes, he pulled out a thick volume from a higher shelf, his eyes shining bright. 'These are much better.'

Rose looked over his shoulder as he opened the volume. Page after page was filled with colourful descriptions of medical and natural histories, all meticulously illustrated. It must have taken ages to compile, even with a horde of scribes, all of them long dead now. She scanned the enormous number of volumes, with no idea where to start. On a wing and a prayer, then. 'You take this cabinet,' she said, then picked a shelf that looked reasonably intact and began to take out books.

~x~

After what seemed like hours, Rose was beginning to lose track of time. All sorts of subjects had passed by: more natural histories, epic tales of battle and conquest, but hardly any mention of the Time Lords themselves. Only two sources even mentioned the Ancients.

Rose looked over to Aleas. He didn't seem to be very happy either, quickly leafing through his own book as if he were keen to find out the ending.

'It's not fair,' he said. 'There's stuff here about the Keeper, but it's all lies.' Rose walked over and read along. Whoever had written this book talked about the Keeper as if she were some omniscient being instead of a child.

'Niyoli isn't all-powerful,' Aleas grumbled. 'She's just scared.'

'Weren't you scared when you found out about your mother?'

Again, Aleas didn't seem very impressed by her question. If anything, he looked thoughtful. 'I wish my father was a shapeshifter, because then maybe he could walk again. If I were a shifter, I would turn myself into some really scary beast and get Niyoli from the Temple. She could live with us. I think she would like the garden.'

Rose absentmindedly leafed through another one of the books, a chronicle of sorts. Different people must have worked on it, because every so often the handwriting changed. She turned the page, coming upon a section that was entirely blank. Rose flipped a few more pages until the writing resumed. Once again the handwriting had changed, but this time the letters were hurried, in a large, bold script. The text talked about something called the Shadow Plague; the same deadly disease they had come across before. This section of the book read less like a history and more like a horror story, with vivid descriptions of the victims' symptoms. Most of these were exactly like the Doctor's, but there was no mention of a cure anywhere.

She rubbed the back of her neck, the tight muscles protesting. She glanced at the stacks of books they had worked through, then at the rest of the enormous collection behind them. 'If we have to go through all those, the Doctor will have regenerated twice over by the time we finish.' She had the feeling they were missing something. 'Hold on, if this site once belonged to the Time Lords, wouldn't they have more books in their own language?'

'I never found more than one,' Aleas said.

'So maybe this library was put together much later. In that case, where did they keep their own records? Are there any other rooms like this?'

Aleas shrugged. 'There's a whole lot of rooms at the back, but I never go there because it doesn't have any books, only technology.'

'Show me.'

~x~

Rose and Aleas left the library behind and headed into an even more decrepit part of the complex. He had been right—this had to be the section of the building where the Time Lords worked. There were computer terminals, work spaces and equipment, now ancient and decayed and utterly useless. Further ahead was a part of the building that hadn't suffered as much, perhaps because it had been a separate section in the first place, shielded by an insulating wall that set it apart. Rose kicked away some of the debris blocking the entrance. The moment she peered inside, a small spark of hope kindled. It made sense that the Time Lords would have stored many, if not most of their records electronically.

'What are you looking for?' Aleas asked.

'Anything that resembles an 'on' button.' _If we're so lucky_ , she added silently.

Rose and Aleas both began clearing the console of debris, revealing an entire operating system, but nothing even remotely resembling a power switch.

'The Doctor always manages these things,' Rose muttered.

Aleas pointed to a set of buttons. 'What about these?' He didn't wait for her answer and hit down on the closest button. With a sudden electric buzz, the installation whirred to life. Rose and Aleas automatically ducked as the ancient Time Lord console came to life. One by one, computers began to reboot, screens showing the intricate loops and swirls of Gallifreyan writing, then the whirring abruptly stopped and the monitor closest to Rose began to flash. Rose startled as a holographic screen unrolled in front of her, blazing a mauve alert.

Aleas wrinkled his nose. 'What does it say?'

Rose pointed the sonic and it dutifully translated. 'It's asking for a 'secondary interface'. I guess that could be one of us.' She swallowed hard and stepped in front of the screen. It immediately enveloped her, making her the centre of a transparent conduit. Aleas let out a surprised cry. 'Don't worry,' Rose said. 'It's not hurting me.' She really hoped it would stay that way.

The warning flashed from red to green now and a vast amount of text began to scroll past on the screen. Rose, overwhelmed, called out for it to slow down, a request that the installation instantly obeyed.

'It understands you,' Aleas called out. 'Now ask it for information.'

Rose felt her heart pound in her chest. 'What is the Shadow Plague?'

Information began to scroll past on the interface, at a more leisurely pace this time. It was already adapting to her personal preferences, even including an automatic translation, but there was far too much information to find anything useful. She had to narrow it down.

'How was the Shadow Plague eradicated?'

A much shorter answer appeared in front of her. It sent shivers down her spine.

 _Negative. The Shadow Plague only affected Time Lords._

'Specify,' Rose said.

 _The Time Lords were infected and were unsuccessful in finding a working cure. Within the course of seven days their numbers had fallen considerably. However, the Time Lords discovered that the planet's native species were unaffected by the Plague. They then devised a medical treatment, based on the principle of hybrid DNA. The new strand, a combination of Eohim and Time Lord DNA, appeared successful. Unfortunately the cure was only successful on the majority of those affected, not all. A small number of patients developed additional symptoms, leading the Time Lords to suspect the presence of a new, mutated strain of the Shadow Plague, the symptoms of which were much more severe than those of the original affliction._

'The ones who weren't cured, did they survive?'

 _Information not available._

'Did the Time Lords manage to find a better cure?'

 _Positive. There were a number of modifications. These were partially successful, although the Shadow Plague was never officially eradicated._

Rose took a moment to process all the information, but when she looked at Aleas it was clear that he had already grasped the answer.

'They were my ancestors,' he said. 'I'm descended from those Time Lords with shapeshifter DNA,' he said. 'The Doctor's cure is in my blood.'

Rose turned back to the interface. 'How can we replicate the cure?'

The interface instantly provided a long, extremely detailed set of instructions.

'Stop,' she said. 'That's too complicated.'

The interface went blank.

'Is there any other way to synthesise this cure?'

 _There is the option of the external matrix._

'What is that?'

 _The external matrix is a sub-device of the internal outlet-core. The subject is able to receive input at a highly accelerated level. This will allow the subject to circumvent any neural deficiencies._

Aleas threw his hands up. 'Does that even mean something?'

'I think it means there's a faster way to learn how to create the cure.' Rose wished she felt as confident as she tried to sound to Aleas. There was no way of knowing if this technology was even suitable to her human physiology. It might even get her killed. Rose recalled how bad the Doctor had looked the last time she saw him. There was no choice. She had to do this.

'Interface?'

The monitor blinked.

'Please teach me how to create the cure. And use the external matrix.'

 _Matrix initiating._

Rose gasped as knowledge began pouring into her head, pushing her conscious thoughts to the side. She focused on her breathing and tried not to panic. It was like being locked inside a windowless box and lowered down into the water. The only thing she could do was hope that she was going to resurface.

~x~

It probably took less than an hour for the device to finish its task, but it felt like an age. All the time Rose's mind was bombarded with technical information, unrelated at first but making more and more sense as the process went on. As her neural pathways were being rewired, words and images came together. Finally, the interface announced that the process was complete. Rose stepped away from the device, a little unsure on her feet, with images swimming in front of her eyes.

Aleas stared at her, wide-eyed. 'Did it work?'

'No time to explain,' she said. 'But I think I know what to do. Come on.'

She ushered Aleas back into the hallway, leading him on an exploration of the vast complex as she pointed at various pieces of leftover technology that were still usable. At first she tried to consciously steer the process, but this only caused her burgeoning headache to increase. Eventually, she let her mind decide for itself and resigned herself to being the hands and eyes of the immense amount of knowledge stored in her head.

In the end, it proved surprisingly simple to set up the equipment.

'What is it?' said Aleas.

'I don't think it has a name,' Rose answered, 'but where I come from, '3D printer' would probably cover it.'

She stared at the flat, rectangular box, about the size of a large smartphone. Once activated, it projected a silver orb, supposed to render the program into a solid object. Aleas looked on as Rose instructed the device to produce the necessary equipment, and it set to work without a hitch, even providing a status report.

After a few minutes the orb, having changed from silver to translucent, opened up, revealing a round patch. The device had already generated several other parts, which Rose had put together to form a scanner.

Aleas eyed the equipment with a wary expression.

'Don't be afraid,' Rose said. 'This is not going to hurt you. I know what I'm doing.' She smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way. On the inside, her head felt like it was about to implode, the headache now rattling her skull like it was filled with marbles. She finished assembling the scanner and told Aleas to hold out his arm.

The device quickly and painlessly took a blood sample from him, then began to process it, extracting DNA and sequencing it, until it was ready to separate those genes necessary for the follow-up process. Finally, the device transferred the newly designed treatment to the simple medical patch. The Doctor's cure was ready.

Rose packaged the treatment in a secure container, then put it in an improvised bag and pulled the strap over her head and shoulder. 'We need to go,' she said. In the next moment, her legs nearly gave out. She managed to hold on and steady herself but then needed another few seconds to force her legs into complying again. The headache was beginning to fade, along with the new knowledge. They had been just in time.

Now, Rose prayed they would be in time to save the Doctor.

~x~

The rain still hadn't eased up when Rose and Aleas emerged from the ruins. If anything, the storm had grown fiercer. As they made their way back to the streets, a bolt of lightning flashed across the night sky, followed immediately by a rattling thunderclap.

Rose pushed aside thoughts of the Doctor having died in their absence. After all their trouble, it simply wasn't going to happen that way. It couldn't. Rose clenched her fists tightly. The streets were all but deserted now, with even the more dangerous elements choosing to stay indoors tonight. Visibility was terrible, but Aleas knew these streets by heart so he took the lead. Lightning flashed again, and Rose was momentarily blinded. A moment later she looked around for Aleas, but he was nowhere to be seen. She peered through the rain, a vain attempt to make out anything against the pitch-black sky. Normally the streets were lit by torches, but by now most had succumbed to the relentless weather. She spotted a small figure standing across the street. As she drew nearer, her relief faded. Aleas stood pressed up against the wall, his face contorted with fear.

'There's a monster,' he whispered, voice trembling. 'I think it's still here…'

Rose desperately wanted to comfort the child, but if whatever he had seen was real, they shouldn't wait for it to return. She took Aleas' hand and moved him away from the alley, walking as fast as they could. She recognised the neighbourhood now. It wasn't far before they would reach the barracks again. Aleas held her hand as they continued and Rose clutched the blade at her side. Suddenly Aleas gasped and stopped dead.

'Don't move,' he whispered, staring straight ahead. 'It's there…'

Rose peered through the rain, the darkness almost solid, and it took a moment before she saw it. A shadow had detached itself and was moving along the walls, slowly at first, oozing down, almost like molasses, then faster, skipping through the shadows, using them as cover.

Rose squeezed Aleas' hand. 'On my signal, you turn right and run for the barracks as fast as you can. Don't look back.' She began to count. 'One, two… three.'

Aleas released her hand and bounded through the rain and across the streets. Rose didn't watch him go, but ran straight towards the shadows, taking a sharp turn to the left, just as the larger shadow broke away and lunged. It missed her by inches and she continued to run. She had kept her promise. Aleas was safe now. Something hit her in the back, and her legs were knocked from under her. Rose hit the ground hard. She spluttered, tasting mud. Rose tried to get up but was knocked down just as hard. The world disappeared.

~x~

Sunaq sat in the vestibule, staring into the hearth. Her thoughts were scattered, worry for her son the only consistent factor, but she had also come to like Rose and the Doctor. Her ability to put her trust in others had eroded over the years and now suddenly here were these strangers, putting their lives at risk in order to help them—to help _her_. It was an unfamiliar experience.

Sunaq poured some water onto a rag and walked over to the Doctor. She kneeled down and carefully dabbed his brow. Compared to only an hour ago, he was relatively calm now, but she had no illusions that this had happened because he was improving. She had never taken part in any of her community's religious rites—it just wasn't what she wanted to believe in—but tonight she hoped that if there were indeed gods watching over them, they would look kindly on this man. And _please_ , she prayed, make sure that my son isn't harmed. Her smart, brave boy.

A fierce banging on the door startled her. Someone called for her and she hastily unlocked the iron bolt to find Aleas on the other side, completely out of breath and soaked to the bone. Sunaq practically dragged her son inside and bolted the door again behind him. She fell to her knees and hugged him tightly. Aleas squirmed in her fierce grip.

'I'm okay, I'm okay,' he muttered.

Sunaq released her death grip. 'What happened?'

Aleas was about to answer when a voice behind them called out.

'Rose!' The Doctor sat bolt upright on his cot, eyes wide but unseeing.

Sunaq was by his side in a second. She tried to calm the man down, but he didn't hear her, seemingly in another world.

'Rose… Where's Rose?'

'She will return soon. Please, lie down. Doctor?'

He turned his head and looked straight at Sunaq, causing her to shiver.

'Help her… Please… She's in terrible danger.' The Doctor's eyes fell shut and he slumped back.


	15. Run the Gauntlet

**Oh, wow, I think we're almost halfway through this story already. That's...wow. I'm hoping everyone's still on the bus, save for those few passengers who thought this was going to be quick-fix. Sorry to disappoint. This one is EPIC. =P Seriously, everyone happy? We've got a lot of ground to cover before 'The End' comes in sight. I'll make it worth your bus fare, though! (And I've gone WAY overboard with that metaphor, right? Sorry.) Anyway, Happy Reading =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15. RUN THE GAUNTLET**

Rose blinked against the light. Everything was so bright and cheery, there couldn't possibly be anything wrong. People were clapping and music sounded in the distance, the large garden adorned with flowers. Someone took her hand and Rose felt an added tingle of happiness. The Doctor grinned broadly, his usual pinstripe suit replaced by a rather suave dark-blue one. Rose beamed back at him and admired how well the tailored suit fit his lanky body. She didn't understand why she had just zoned out like that. After all, it was their wedding day. Rose tore her gaze away from the Doctor and searched for her mother among the guests. She must have stepped indoors momentarily. Rose did spot something else, tucked way back at the bottom of the garden—the TARDIS.

Rose looked down at her arm. A speck of red had stained the cuff of her otherwise pristine white dress. The Doctor lightly squeezed her hand.

'Happy?' he said.

Rose answered by circling her arms around his neck, drawing him in for a kiss. They spent a few blissful moments leisurely enjoying each other. As always, his kiss was confident but tender, so different from how they had once been.

Rose drew back a little, but made sure they stayed close. His eyes sparkled with mirth. Maybe he had finally made up his mind about the trip. No, she corrected herself, not just any trip: a _honeymoon_. The Doctor must somehow have read her mind because he began to lead her through the garden and to the TARDIS.

Inside, everything was as Rose remembered it. The Doctor moved towards the console and began the familiar routine of plotting a course. Rose felt a slight pang of guilt for slipping away from the party like this, but maybe they could enjoy their honeymoon and then return before anyone even knew they'd gone.

She noticed more specks of red on her dress. Her happiness fell—it was ruined now. Rose wiped a hand across her chin, and her fingers came away with more red. A nosebleed? The Doctor walked up to her, still smiling. Rose became a bit annoyed. He could have warned her about this. The Doctor reached up and carefully wiped away some of the blood from her chin. Rose watched as he put the stained finger in his mouth and a satisfactory sigh escaped him. He licked his fingers clean, then smiled at her again. This time it was a hyena grin. Rose felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up—a crippling fear that paralysed her feet, making it impossible for her to move. Deep inside, something stirred up other instincts.

Her mind fought to break free from the paralyses. _Just think_ , was all she could muster. He stood between her and the door. She calculated the distance.

'Don't bother,' he said. 'There's no way out. Just relax, it won't take long.'

Whatever force the creature was emanating made her feel weak, almost to the point of giving in. He was right. It would be so much easier to let go. Her legs buckled beneath her and the ground rushed upwards. Rose's arm hit the console and her hand snagged on something. A sharp pain was followed by a flash of dark, wet streets, then she was back on the floor of the TARDIS.

He was still there, on the other side of the console. Rose kept purposefully still on the grating while she forced her mind into action. She had been on her way to somewhere, but she couldn't remember why this was so important. The truth was there—she only needed to part the curtain and it would all come back to her.

The thing pretending to be the Doctor reached down and grabbed her arm, forcibly yanking her to her feet. Whatever this thing was, it was wickedly strong. She let her eyes flutter open, feigning dizziness. All the while, her thoughts raced. The monster cocked its head a little and looked her over, as if deciding what to do next.

'You're not the Doctor.' She had meant it as a challenge, but apparently she played the role of the victim too well, for the creature looked at her mockingly.

'Of course not.' He adopted his trademark grin again. 'But we can still have fun.' He hauled her up against the console, relaxing his forceful grip on her arm.

'Isn't this exactly what you wanted?' He waved his hand around the TARDIS. 'Of course, you're still going to die, but I promise you won't feel anything. I never did that for any of the others, because you see, they're so much better when they're still unconscious when I start eating them.' He stepped closer to Rose. 'I'm going to savour you.'

Rose lifted her head and looked up at the monster again. For the first time she could see the real him, the monstrous creature beneath the mask, decrepit and decaying, his eyes black holes in a withered face.

The monster giggled, a chilling sound filled with malice. 'You warm ones are so easy.'

Whatever he had done to her was wearing off. She could feel the control over her limbs return, along with a clarity of mind, and it could be a matter of minutes before she regained full control, but that would probably take more time than she had.

'What do you know about being alive?' She nearly spat the words in his face. 'You will never experience anything else than darkness and horror. You're nothing but a rotten piece of trash.'

The creature was suddenly upon her, his true face once again showing through the mask. He dug his claws into her skin, using his telepathic powers to press on her mind. She tried to push him out of her head but he tightened his grip on her arm until one of his nails broke the skin. _Flashes of rain again, feeling cobbled stone beneath her body, the cold making her shiver._ The reality of the vision was replaced by a more dreamlike image. _The real Doctor, holding her close, the warmth of his body driving away her fear._ She focused on that.

The monster suddenly giggled again, releasing his grip. 'Now I understand.' He pointed at himself with two fingers, 'I get why this face was the first thing I found when I searched your mind for a suitable anaesthetic.' He cocked his head again. 'Maybe I can find that one later and eat him as well. Then I have a matching set!'

 _The truth._ It blazed through her mind like a lightning bolt. None of this was real—but pain had the ability to bring her back to the real world. She pushed herself away from the console, but the monster stepped in her path, gripping her neck between his hands. From deep inside, she felt something weaken as her heart skipped a beat, then slowed down. She was being drained, her life force feeding the creature. The monster closed its eyes, relishing her taste. Rose retched, then spit with as much strength as she could muster. The blob of saliva hit him on the cheek and the smile flowed from his face like melting wax. Rose gathered the last of her strength and smashed the creature in the throat. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. She scrambled to her feet and leaped towards the door.

With a lightning-swift movement the creature turned and tried to block her path. He had dropped his disguise and now looked exactly what he was: a monster. Not seeing the Doctor's face anymore removed the last remnants of the creature's hypnotic effect over her. She wheeled around and jumped over the railing, landing on the other side of the ramp. A second later she yanked open the door and escaped.

Rose sped across the wedding garden. Somewhere along the way she had lost her shoes. The grass felt soft and perfect underneath her feet, but it was all a lie. The venue for the wedding reception had become a ghost ship—all the decorations, chairs and presents still in place like a tableau, but all the guests had disappeared, the illusion shredded. The table with the wedding cake was now merely an out of place pink and yellow oddity against the darkening sky. Rose didn't know how far she could run before the illusion would either shatter or deliver her right back to _him_.

She slowed her pace and looked up. It wasn't the natural darkening of the evening setting in. This was a pure, all-encompassing darkness; and it was shrinking. Soon the darkness would swallow up the garden. Rose felt dizzy and clutched the edge of the table. She tried to stay upright as the world continued to shrink. Slowly, she became aware of the monster approaching.

Rose turned around. It had once again taken on the Doctor's shape. He sighed in a dramatic fashion.

'We could have had such fun,' he said. 'But the anaesthetic is wearing off and I'm going to get this over with.' He smiled his hyena grin. 'Still going to enjoy you.'

Rose reached behind her and her hand closed around the cake knife. The monster sighed again, weary of the game now. 'There's no need to defend yourself. I've already tasted you and that always makes me stronger. You can stab me with that all you like, I won't even feel it.'

'Sorry,' Rose said. 'I don't intend to stick around.' She grabbed the knife with two hands and jammed it into her chest. The last thing she heard was the monster's cry of outrage.

~x~

The Doctor woke up on a sofa. He had a distinct feeling there hadn't been a sofa before, but as things were, it wasn't a bad one. Beige. Very comfortable. He tried to sit up, but his head felt groggy and it troubled him that he couldn't remember how he got here. He really hoped he hadn't mysteriously lost his tolerance for alcohol. The Doctor examined the room without having to turn his head very far. It couldn't be his own house because the furnishings were entirely too domestic to be his. For one, the placing of the TV was definitely not Feng Shui.

He looked up past the coffee table. There were Christmas cards hanging from a string above the mantelpiece.

'Well, don't you look like a right mess.'

The Doctor turned towards the voice a little too fast. His head pounded.

'Here.'

He was handed a steaming mug of tea. 'Jackie?'

Rose's mother made herself comfortable in her armchair and stirred her own mug of tea. The Doctor closed his mouth with an audible clack.

She sipped slowly and carefully. 'Oh, still very hot.' She smiled at him over the rim of the mug. 'Isn't this nice?'

'Where's Rose?'

'Not here,' Jackie said. 'You know that, silly. Rose is dead.' She took another careful sip. 'You should drink your tea. Shame to let it go to waste.'

The Doctor felt a brutal panic rise in his stomach. 'How do you mean _dead_?'

Jackie put down the mug and folded her hands in her lap. 'She didn't have a chance after you left her and John in that parallel universe.'

'Who the hell is John?'

Jackie tutted. 'No need to swear. Don't you remember? John is the other you, the human one. Terribly charming fellow. Until you get to know him better, of course.'

This was too much. The Doctor got up and made a beeline for the door. Whatever was happening here, it was going to end right now.

'Are you leaving already? You shouldn't, dear.'

The Doctor didn't listen. He yanked open the front door and was already halfway across the threshold before he discovered there was nothing there. Literally, nothing. He only stopped himself from tumbling headfirst into the abyss by clutching the door frame with two hands. Flailing his legs wildly, he was able to get himself inside again. He leaned against the wall, panting.

'Told you so,' came Jackie's voice from the living room. The Doctor thought she sounded smug. He dragged himself back to the living room.

'This has gone on long enough,' he said. 'Either tell me who you are and what you want, or I will be forced to become very very angry.' He put on his Oncoming Storm Face and glared.

Jackie sighed. She turned and fixed her eyes on him. 'Sit down.'

He sat down.

'You're a mess,' she said. 'Can't look back, can't look forward. What I see is a man with infinity at his fingertips, but all you care to do is waste time.'

The Doctor scraped together the remaining crumbs of his authority. 'What has all that got to do with Rose?'

Once again Jackie seemed utterly undisturbed. 'I will try not to roll my eyes,' she said. 'You may be a Time Lord but you're still awfully dim sometimes. It's time for you to accept the inevitable.' She leaned forward in her chair. 'So far you've needed two universes to keep running and I'm not going to put up with it any longer. Why do you think I refused to go back to that horrid parallel universe? Being burned and nearly incinerated wasn't the worst. Really. But watching you, about to make the worst mistake ever, that hurt.'

The Doctor blinked. And he blinked again. Deep in this woman's eyes he could see the swirling of the Time Vortex. The TARDIS. He was talking to his own bloody ship. But how?

Jackie smiled contently and sat back against the cushions. 'I've been there for you through all your adventures. Whether I agreed or not, I've seen the best of you and the worst.' She pulled a face. 'Honestly, a piece of celery? What were you thinking?' She sniffed and looked the other way. 'But I digress. It's time for you to step up again.'

The Doctor felt deflated. 'I only ever wanted to protect Rose.'

Jackie's calm demeanour crashed in front of him. She jumped up from her seat and pointed an accusing finger at him. 'That is _not_ true,' she yelled. 'For goodness sake, will you ever be honest with yourself?' Jackie put her hands in front of her face and made a noise that sounded a bit like 'gurgh'.

'I warn you,' she said. There was that pointy finger again. 'It's going to be too late soon and who will you come crying to then? The Good Ship Lollipop? Well, think again!' Jackie, or rather the TARDIS, let herself fall back in the chair. She refused to look at him. It was time for the diplomatic approach.

'If I'm allowed to say something as well?' the Doctor asked. 'No shouting, hmm? Okay. Why would it be too late? Isn't a disaster what I've been trying to avoid all along? I don't understand how I could do more…'

'You can start by realising what this is really all about.' She looked at him, calm facade restored. 'First of all, you're not the centre of the universe. If anything, you're lost in it.'

The Doctor suddenly felt himself shrink. The flat around him disappeared and he began to change, becoming a mere speck of dust, floating in space. Jackie's voice had disappeared as well, but in his head he still understood what she was saying.

 _Look_ , said the voice, _this is all of Time and space combined. Even without you, it will keep on turning. Stars will be born, and universes will collapse and be replaced by new ones._

The Doctor floated amongst the stars in an endless expanse.

 _In every single one of those universes, there will be life, and life will fade and give way to new life. You, as the very tiny speck of dust in all of this, should understand by now that one day you will be gone as well._

The Doctor continued to float, the silence of the universe like a faraway melody.

 _It's time to let go of shame and fear. It's time to save yourself._

The universe disappeared and the Doctor found himself once again sitting on a sofa in Jackie's London flat. She looked him straight in the eye and smiled.

~x~

Rose gasped for air, clutching at her chest where only moments ago the knife had been. There was no blood and no knife. The only thing she felt was an echo of the pain that had brought her back. Now the real world came back in a flash. She was sitting on her knees in the street, covered in mud and soaked through. She pushed the wet hair from her face and focused. There was no sign of the monster, nor of Aleas. The creature had been completely focused on her, so Aleas must have made it out. _The Doctor's cure._ Rose checked her bag and found the cure still neatly wrapped up and completely undamaged. The relief sent a rush of adrenaline through her. She had to get to the Doctor as fast as possible.

~x~

Sometime in the night, Adam woke up. At first he didn't know where he was, then it all came back. He breathed out and lay very still for a few moments. Lila had left a lamp burning for him, which was kind. He glanced under the blanket. His clothes had been removed and he was bare-chested, only wearing a pair of loose, baggy trousers. It was warm enough anyway, so he threw back the covers. What he really wanted was to be on his feet again, and strong enough to make a difference. All this lying around was beginning to grate on him.

'Are you all right?' Lila stood in the doorway. 'I heard you moving around. Thought you might need something.'

'I'm all right.' He averted his gaze. Lila's nightdress wasn't just a little revealing. She caught on quickly. 'I'm sorry.' She snatched up a shawl from the nearby chair and wrapped it around her shoulders. 'I've lived alone for so long, I hardly think about these things anymore.' She sat down at the foot of the bed.

Adam regarded her for a moment. 'There's no one special?'

She shrugged. 'Widowed, but it was a long time ago and I got married too young anyway. Never had any children, which was probably for the best. Sudita did use to live here for a while.' Lila fell quiet again.

Adam drew closer and draped an arm around her shoulder. Maybe his move was impulsive, and he more or less expected her to pull back. Instead, she tipped her head against his shoulder. He allowed the emotion to settle between them.

'It never gets easier,' he said. 'Losing people, I mean.'

'I don't think I ever want it to be easy. The pain makes me realise how important she was.'

Lila closed her eyes for a moment, relocating her hurt to a place a little further below the surface. There she could keep it safe, still feeling Sudita's presence but without it overwhelming her. She didn't want to cry—not in front of this man. She had seen his own hurt, all his pain. Tonight he was the stronger one. After so many years of carrying every burden on her own, it felt good to let go for a moment.

As she leaned against his shoulder, a few fragments of his own state of mind filtered through. His precious few minutes of strength were already waning and she felt the more confused man return, his reasoning becoming scrambled and his agitation rising. She wanted to comfort him, but even from her limited experience with him, it was clear there was only one thing that could truly make him at peace. She slowly lifted her head and looked Adam in the eye as she allowed herself to change, blond hair and rosy skin replacing her own darker features. His jaw slackened a little and an expression of awe swept over his face. She intentionally let her shawl slide down to the floor behind her.

Adam took in a sudden breath as Rose sat before him, the skimpy nightdress only kept up by the swell of her breasts, her tight nipples clearly visible through the thin fabric. His mind reeled, part of him trying to understand how this was possible, the other part simply relishing the sight of her. For a moment, he was transported back to his cell, the presence of his beautiful girl the only light in a long and dark life, then the image of her peering through the bars was replaced by the vision in front of him.

His thoughts had begun to muddle again, but now everything seemed clear as day. Rose had come back for him. She was finally here, alone with him. She was so close, her scent intoxicating, and all he could think about was his own desperate need to feel something other than pain and misery.

Together they eased back onto the bed, clinging to one another. He kissed the pulsing hollow at the base of her throat before pulling her nightgown up. He had waited for this for so long, his hands trembled as he caressed her curves. Her own hands sought to free him of his trousers, their breaths mixing hotly as he rubbed hard against her. He never uttered a sound, even as she guided him inside and he sank into her precious warmth. Only in those final moments, when he couldn't hold on any longer, did her name finally slip from his lips. _Rose_.

~x~

Before Rose could bang on the door, Sunaq was already there, opening it for her. Rose bounded inside. She didn't even dare look at Sunaq for fear of finding what she dreaded most. Outside the storm still raged, but the barracks were a haven of warmth and safety. Rose hardly noticed any of that.

He lay on his back, unmoving, the angry purple lines on his skin pronounced. Rose felt sick to her stomach. _It was too late._ She kneeled beside the cot and searched for any sign of life. As she felt his wrist, there was only the faintest of pulses.

Sunaq kneeled beside them. 'He's been like this for the last hour or so.'

Rose fumbled in her bag and took out the cure. 'Last chance.' She placed the patch on the Doctor's arm. All they could do now was wait. Rose dug her nails into the palm of her hand to stop herself from thinking ahead as an agonising few minutes dragged by.

The Doctor's eyelids suddenly fluttered open and he slowly turned his head. There was no hint of recognition in his eyes.

'Doctor?'

His eyes were still unfocused, but at the sound of her voice his mouth formed a tiny smile.

'Rose…'

'Yes, yes! It's me. I'm back.' Tears pricked behind her eyes. Rose carefully stroked the back of his hand. Perhaps she was only imagining it, but the purple lines seemed less severe now. The Doctor's eyes were already falling shut again.

Rose bent down and whispered in his ear. 'Go to sleep now. Everything will be better in the morning.'

~x~

The Doctor looked around the huge vaulted room and considered his options. This was not a task to be dealt with lightly. He wanted to pick his new outfit with care.

Browsing the clothing racks, he gently admonished himself for that earlier sentiment. Had he acquired a gob as well as a vain streak now? Well, perhaps running around wearing some stranger's pyjamas and saving the planet with a satsuma had brought out the need to feel smart for a change. Nothing wrong with smart, now, was there? He was done with scruffy, anyway—not that he'd been scruffy before, of course. Casual, maybe. Real casual. He frowned and hoped Rose had never thought of him as scruffy.

He rummaged through the wardrobe some more until a brown pinstripe suit caught his eye. He couldn't remember where he got that one from, but it looked nice. Next to it was a coat that reminded him of days before everything had turned harsh and bitter. He took it off the rack and smiled with delight.

Newly dressed, he regarded his mirror reflection with mild curiosity. Regeneration was always a profoundly unique experience—being old but also new at the same time always had the potential to confuse even a Time Lord who'd seen and done it all before. And he really did feel so very new, and more content than he had in a long, long time.

As he bent closer to the mirror, he ran a hand across his face and examined it. New teeth. Lots of teeth. Brownish hair—definitely not ginger. Dark brown eyes. Large eyes, really. Long nose. Hint of Roman. Roman was good. He sniffed, satisfied at last.

Leaving the wardrobe with a slight bounce in his step, he went to find the Tylers. They were having Christmas dinner and he was invited. Imagine, he thought in awe, a Time Lord sharing Christmas with a human family—who'd ever have come up with that?

Rose would be there.

He wasn't quite sure about her yet. There was a distinct possibility she'd decide to stay on Earth this time and leave him—the new him. The thought momentarily tempered his good spirits. It would be her decision, and he'd never go against it, but the rejection would hurt a lot, not to mention the nagging loneliness that lay in wait for him in the empty TARDIS corridors, ready to wrap itself around his soul again. He sometimes felt the TARDIS in his mind, trying to soothe the burning of his emotional scars, bringing some relief to the overlong existence they shared. As much as he loved his TARDIS, however, it would never be the same as sharing your life with a flesh and blood person, talking and being heard in return. He could have that again with Rose. If she wanted to.

The family had left the flat's front door ajar for him and he hesitated as he lay a hand against it, ready to cross the threshold but still unsure of the response on the other side. With a final sigh he pushed the door open and was greeted by Rose, her face lighting up, treating him to her brightest smile as he stepped into the hallway and grinned back at her. Now he knew everything would be all right.

~x~

Night was almost over and the first rays of light had chased away the remaining storm clouds. Rose sat beside the Doctor's cot, her head lolling as her eyelids grew heavier. She startled when Sunaq came up beside her.

'Go sit by the fire,' she said. 'I will keep watch.'

Rose shook her head. 'Can't. What if he… and I'm not here?'

'Look at him.'

Rose wiped a hand across her eyes and sat up. The Doctor's skin was a normal healthy colour and his breaths came out slow and measured. Rose let out a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh.

Sunaq put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed briefly. 'The storm has passed,' she said. 'I will go and get help so we can take the Doctor home.'

Rose nodded. _Home._ It sounded good.

Sunaq quickly gathered her cloak and was gone.

Rose sat beside the Doctor again. The blanket was drawn up to his chest and his bare arms lay by his side. She never had much opportunity before to watch the Doctor sleep. He looked so much more peaceful than she was used to, and she didn't want to wake him yet. Even so, she couldn't help herself, and she gently touched the back of his hand. There was no trace of the Shadow Plague now. When she looked up again his eyes were open and he was watching her. She stared into the familiar deep dark-brown that she loved. Then he smiled and it became impossible to look away anymore. For a long time they just stared at each other, until the Doctor reached up and took her hand. Even with his strength still limited, his grip was powerful enough for Rose to understand the meaning.

She carefully lay down beside him on the cot, their hands clasped together between them. With his warmth pervading her skin, Rose finally broke, silent tears rolling down her face. The Doctor reached up and tenderly wiped his thumb across her cheek. The cot was narrow and they were lying close together, but the Doctor didn't seem to mind her taking up half his space. He let his fingers ghost over her face and Rose drank in the feeling of his touch like a parched traveller. They were close enough for the Doctor to breach the small divide and press his lips against hers. The kiss was slow and sweet and everything she craved. When it ended, Rose put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, the Doctor's steady double heartbeat as her lullaby.

Just as the first light of day hit their little improvised bed, the Doctor whispered, 'How long are you going to stay with me?'

Rose smiled against his chest and whispered back, 'Forever.'


	16. An Eternity Before We Fall

**So, this one is for all you Ten/Rose shippers out there. I say, put on some nice romantic track, get a cup of tea with lots of sugar and snuggle up. Because, you know, things might be happening (*drum-ROFL*)... Happy-Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16. AN ETERNITY BEFORE WE FALL**

Memories of the previous night were scattered and dreamlike. Most of what Rose remembered about returning to the house in the early morning was of removing her old clothes, muddied and filthy, and falling into a deep dreamless sleep. Now the sun blazed through the stained glass window, the light already shifting to late afternoon.

They had let her sleep for most of the day, undisturbed.

Rose washed up, using the bowl and sponge on the dresser, then put on the clothes someone laid out for her on a nearby chair. The dress was a soft coral with darker accents and felt as if it had been made for her. It didn't have regular fastenings and she instead had to wrap it around her, a sash at the front holding everything together. The fabric was rich and comfortable against her still-sore body. There had to be some extra bruises now, but it didn't really matter.

She wandered through the house, only to find it mostly empty. The family must have gone out. The back of the main room had gained an addition—a modest house altar adorned with fresh flowers and the small sculpture of a woman, surrounded by fragrant candles. Rose touched one of the flower petals. Sudita's bravery and love of life was a memory she wanted to lock away, where no one else could touch it. She made a silent promise to the young woman, to find her killer and destroy it, whatever it took.

Voices sounded from nearby. Rose glanced past the curtain and into the garden. It was the Doctor, sat next to Aleas as they played a board game. The little boy bounced in his seat, laughing out loud at some joke the Doctor had just made. She smiled, just as the Doctor glanced in her direction and his face lit up.

'Hello,' he said.

'Hello.'

Rose was reminded of the first time she had ever seen his face. She felt the same way now as she had back then, a strange combination of joy and sadness—joy for seeing the Doctor alive, so much improved, and a fierce sadness because Sudita was gone for good.

Rose stepped into the garden, the grass soft and warm beneath her bare feet. 'Where has everybody gone?'

Aleas moved his game piece across the board. 'My parents are meeting up with the others, to tell them about yesterday.'

A servant appeared, letting Aleas know that it was time for the last of today's lessons. He pulled a face but went along willingly. As the two disappeared into the house, the air suddenly seemed to grow heavier. There was so much to say that she didn't know where to start.

The Doctor stood up and took her hand, leading them further into the garden. She didn't know where he wanted to take her, but she was happy to relinquish control for now. The farther out they went, the quieter it got, until it seemed like they were the only two people in existence. The Doctor halted near a large tree, its cool shade providing a welcome respite from the heat of the sun. Rose still had a legion of questions burning inside her, and she suspected the Doctor had some questions of his own. She wanted to tell him all he needed to know, but that would also mean raking up last night's ordeal, and she just wasn't ready for that yet. She pushed aside her need to talk and sat down beside the Doctor, underneath the tree. She suspected he felt exactly the same, and she was ready to accept it for a little while.

Being here alone with him wasn't so bad.

~x~

For some reason, the Doctor's thoughts kept ending up in the same place. He'd allowed himself to ignore some very basic rules lately, principles he'd set for himself a long time ago—rules that existed for good reason. Yet here he was, in an exotic garden with Rose curled up beside him, her head tipped against his shoulder as she played with the buttons on his suit.

Apparently his current self found some strange enjoyment in defying his own conventions, and for what? For a chance to win back the trust of this tiny, insignificant human who'd be leaving him again so very, very soon anyway? In two years or twenty, it didn't matter. It would still be in the blink of an eye. One single, shiny moment, before it faded out of existence.

After a while, her body grew heavier, chest rising and falling in the quiet rhythm of sleep. One of her hands rested next to her face, just above his hearts. The Doctor wasn't uncomfortable—quite the opposite, in fact—but a strong awareness of the person nestled at his side compelled him to take slow, deep breaths, afraid of ruining… whatever this was.

Exactly why he had allowed them to continue on this path was something of a mystery. Maybe with Rose asleep, it was just easier to pretend that all he needed was a shoulder to lean on—although, technically, it was her leaning on him, but the same thing applied. Their closeness seemed natural, and yet entirely inappropriate at the same time.

He took in a deep breath. Lost in thought, the Doctor let his fingers sneak up and began stroking the back of Rose's hand. The warm, dry air mingled with a gentle breeze that rustled through the trees. It had a soothing effect, like being rocked to sleep beneath a green canopy. Gradually, his thoughts dimmed.

~x~

With the air cooling rapidly, Rose slowly woke from her nap. At first she couldn't recall where she was, but she lay against a very comfortable bed, made up of thick soft grass and a folded coat underneath her head. Maybe if she kept her eyes closed, she could stay here, in this private haven of green. By now it was late afternoon, though, and the sun would soon be setting.

Rose carefully urged her stiff muscles into action. The Doctor stood beside the little pond, staring into empty space, hands in his pockets, his face graver now than before. This time Rose didn't want to ignore the obvious. She walked up to him and put her hand on his arm, urging him to turn around and face her—to really make him see her. He could easily shut her out again, but perhaps this time would be different. She caught his eyes, and it became clear that he was as confused about everything as she was.

'Please, tell me what happened,' he said. 'Last night, you were hurt, right?'

'Did Sunaq tell you?'

'Only a little, but when you slept I caught something else. Something you didn't share with her.'

Rose deflected the question further. 'What do you remember?'

'You,' he said. 'I remember you, coming back to me, at dawn. Your hands, and your voice. Your face.' He stepped closer and Rose recalled the hours before everything had escalated. The kiss. Descending into the tunnels. Sudita's death. She felt her cheeks grow hot at the memory of what had happened at the barracks. _Had that even been real?_ The Doctor entered her personal space, drawing her into his embrace, and she knew it had indeed been real. Being in his arms felt as familiar and also as strange as the last time. Hugging the Doctor was the familiar part, but knowing that he loved her was surreal. She needed to ground herself.

'I found Time Lord technology,' she said. 'That's how you were cured.'

The Doctor leaned back, looking at her with an intensity bordering on shock.

' _Where?_ '

'In the Old Quarter. There's a whole complex there. All ruined and decayed, but I used an interface to download knowledge into my head. After that it was easy to build a scanner and create your cure, based on a blood sample from Aleas.' She frowned. 'All that knowledge is gone now. Shame.'

When she looked back up at the Doctor, his expression of shock had changed to one of awe. 'You did all of that? For me?'

She huffed. 'Of course. You think I'd just let you die?' She patted his chest with the flat of her hand. 'The bad guys can't have you yet. Not on my watch, they won't.'

He beamed at her, all freckles and shiny-eyed joy. Then his face suddenly fell. 'But how did you get hurt? Rose, I know you're still keeping something from me.'

'Is it really important? We're here now, right?'

He didn't say anything then, just tightened his arms around her. It felt safe. That was all she wanted.

'Tomorrow we should return to that complex,' the Doctor said. 'See what else my people have left behind that we can use.'

Rose drew back a little, no longer in the Doctor's arms, but still close enough to feel his warmth, and all the little things that betrayed how he felt. 'Is it true?' she said. 'What you told me about the Valeyard?'

Now it was the Doctor's turn to hesitate. 'Yes,' he finally admitted. 'But there's more to that. The last time I regenerated, I knew I wanted to become someone you'd want to be with. It had been a very long time since anyone made me happy—not until you came into my life.' He swallowed hard. 'But then things happened and I became afraid again. When you were in that parallel universe, I comforted myself with the idea that at least you were with your family.' He cast his eyes down. 'Perhaps even with new loved ones. Safe.'

Rose wanted to move but found she couldn't, mesmerised by the Doctor's low voice as he finally opened up to her.

'If I ever were to change again,' he continued, 'I would understand if you left. That's why I believed you could be happy with Adam.'

'Because he's human? I didn't fall in love with you because you're a Time Lord.'

He looked confused. 'But why not Adam?'

Rose smiled. 'Because he's not _you_.'

She expected a denial, perhaps another argument about how wrong she was, but it never came. Instead, the Doctor simply looked at her, a strange sense of wonder in his eyes. She suddenly needed to know. 'If the Valeyard wasn't hanging over your head, would you still refuse to regenerate?'

'If I did regenerate, I would become an entirely different person.'

'And your feelings would change?'

'It doesn't matter, because _I_ would be dead.' He looked away again, or at least tried to before Rose reached up and gently turned his face back towards her.

'Maybe one day we'll find a way for you to regenerate and still stay yourself. But you are here now and there's nothing I want more than to enjoy what's right in front of me.' She stroked his temple, her desire to kiss him so strong, it became nearly overwhelming.

She watched the emotions play across his face, so obviously fighting to hold back. Now that she had experienced what it could be like to be with him, she already mourned the loss of a life never lived, but that sadness was nothing compared to losing him again. If she had to sacrifice one deeply-held wish in order to gain another, then so be it.

The Doctor took her hand and silently began to lead her back to the house. His mental barriers were up, carefully shielding his raw emotions from her. There were so many things still left unsaid, although Rose had a feeling she was going to find out more soon.

~x~

By the time they arrived back at the house, the sun had set and the room was dark. They hadn't spoken since they left the garden and the mood had become strange and undefined. The Doctor lingered near the door as she moved from one lamp to another, all the time avoiding a single glance behind her. With each little flame that lit up, the room around them grew. Rose recalled the long waits during missions before they were given the clear and could finally jump into action. It felt like that now, except she had no idea what she was waiting for. Her body mirrored the feeling, a nervousness stuck in her throat, making her hands tremble as she attempted to light the last lamp, a deep mysterious glow now marking the edges of their world.

His fingers touched her shoulder and she drew in a breath. Her mouth felt suddenly dry and clumsy. 'Aren't you tired?'

'Not in the slightest.'

Rose shivered as she turned around, brushing his chest. The day before, when in a fit of grief and anger she'd tried to seduce him, she'd been completely free of inhibition. Now it seemed as if every one of those nasty doubts had found its way back to her. She knew very well that nothing like that could ever happen between them again, so why was she reacting to him in this way? Having him so close by was intoxicating, and it defied all the rules.

His familiar presence seemed larger than life somehow, powerful and seductive. Every cell in her body wanted her to give in and undress, right there in front of him. Even so, she remained motionless. The Doctor let his fingers travel from her shoulder to her clavicle, then lower where he lingered near the sash that held together her dress.

'You know we can't be together, not fully,' he whispered, 'but I can still make you feel good. Do you want that?'

Rose swallowed heavily. 'Yes.'

The Doctor's slender fingers closed around the sash and he paused for only a heartbeat before pulling it loose. With a little extra nudge, the fabric slowly parted, revealing her bare midriff and the valley between her breasts. His fingers slipped beneath the robe and Rose held her breath as they drifted across her stomach. The warm air in the room mingled with the cool touch of his skin and she shivered again—a deliciously seductive shiver that made her blood run faster.

There was no trace now of the wild, rampaging desire that had nearly consumed them the day before. This time the Doctor's movements were slow and deliberate, laying bare secret longings, stripping away inhibitions, even as he remained solidly in control of himself. And yet, she remembered all too well the hardness of his body and his own blazing desire. They had tasted each other, and turning back had become impossible a long time ago.

She sensed him even before becoming consciously aware of his feelings projecting into her mind. She squeezed her thighs together, the tingling there spreading to other parts of her body as the images he was sending her became more and more explicit and her legs weakened.

Rose leaned back against the bedpost, clinging to her self-control when all she really wanted to do was beg the Doctor to take her further. Right then he eased up a little, his uncensored thoughts drifting to the back of her mind. Rose opened her eyes to find a slightly naughty smile playing across his lips.

'That,' he said in a low voice, 'was exactly what you did to me before.'

Rose had to swallow before she could speak properly. 'Please, no games. I couldn't…'

The Doctor gently cradled her face in his hand. 'Oh no, I'm not playing at all. I would never do that. Not to you.'

Rose closed her eyes as his mouth descended on hers. His kiss was far more tender than she expected, almost an apology. His fingers slid to her throat, her chest and then even lower, still so very controlled. She wanted that control gone. She hadn't minded the images he projected into her head—if anything, she wanted more. With one deliberate move the Doctor pushed the dress off her shoulders. It slipped down, into the crook of her elbows and one simple stretch of her arms was enough to make it slide to the floor, leaving her fully naked and vulnerable in front of him. The Doctor drew back a fraction and glanced down.

'You're so beautiful…' His voice trailed off, filled with emotion that could hardly be denied, or contained.

Rose was surprised at his deceptive strength as strong hands lifted her up easily and he carried her to the bed behind them. Together they eased back onto the mattress, clinging to one another, even though it was an odd sensation to be naked with him still mostly dressed. The Doctor's eyes were dark echoes of her own desire, his needs so clearly on display.

His fingers skated from her throat to the valley between her breasts, tracing a path to her stomach, only just avoiding the dark triangle of curls below. His hand abruptly changed direction and Rose let out a breath held for too long.

She was still unsure about her own limits, so she let the Doctor's attentions wash over her, savouring the raw pleasure of knowing how much he wanted her. Even though they could never make love, she sensed his sole purpose was to make her _feel_ his love—in every way possible.

She opened her eyes. By the light of the oil lamps his face was like she had never seen before, his earlier playfulness replaced by a measure of awe, and yet in his eyes was a smouldering fire that she longed to stoke. She reached up and circled his neck with her hands, drawing him lower. He came to her willingly and crashed his mouth to hers. The Doctor pressed down, her breasts caught tight against his chest, the fabric of his shirt creating more delicious friction. She kissed him with abandon, losing herself in his scent, his taste, the pressure and weight of his body becoming her reality.

Then the Doctor carefully broke away, lying on his side next to her and leaning on one arm, his hand tucked beneath his head. 'That was cheating,' he said softly.

'I know we can't… but I want to make you feel good as well.'

The Doctor's voice was low and seductive. 'Touching you like this,' he drew his fingers lightly across her hip, his eyes following the movement down towards her thigh, 'it already makes me extremely happy.' His hand touched the inside of her knee, where it was most sensitive, then travelled up again, along her thigh where his grip became stronger as he pushed her onto her back. She went willingly, lifting her hands to the side of her head to grip the pillow.

Through his touch she gained a new awareness, almost as if she were looking through his eyes. Seeing herself as he did, beautiful inside and out, triggered an almost physical response. Even as his hands raked over her body, leaving trails of heat in their wake, she was aware that he was seeing more than just her physical shape. The Doctor's eyes continued to take her in, then shifted to the prominent scars that marked her as a soldier, a warrior. In a knee-jerk reaction, she mentally pulled away from the intensity of his feelings.

The Doctor caught the momentary flicker of doubt without fail. He recalled seeing her in the bathhouse, her confident pose as his eyes took her in—every part of her, including the raised scars, smooth and corded against her skin. He knew she wasn't self-conscious, but what had always simmered between them was now becoming very real, very fast, perhaps more so than she had anticipated. He swallowed down a lump in his throat. _Rassilon_ , he himself had been the last one to ever see this coming. His fingers drifted over her stomach and Rose let out a hum of satisfaction as his mouth descended to touch the sensitive skin. He traced the lines of her scars with his lips and tongue, careful not to apply too much pressure, then breathed out as he sensed her surrender, the realisation and acceptance that she was beautiful to him, in every conceivable way. It made him want to tell her she shouldn't have worried, not for a single second.

Rose forced her eyes open as the Doctor moved back up her body. Something had tempted him to go beyond what he intended and now he needed to rein himself back in. Part of her was disappointed, but another part felt exceedingly proud to have seduced this powerful Time Lord into abandoning his self-imposed boundaries.

The Doctor's lips parted a little and he smiled. The smouldering behind his eyes was still there—she wanted to catch that flame and watch it burn sky-high.

She drew her legs apart just far enough to see the Doctor's dark eyes light up. His expression became possessive and the hand still resting on her stomach trailed lower, past her belly button and then lower still. Rose nearly cried out as his wandering fingers very purposefully grazed the dampness between her legs, first with the flat of his hand, then allowing two fingers to touch exactly where she wanted him to.

The Doctor watched his lovely girl writhe beneath his touch. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her; in the light of the fire the thin sheen of sweat coating her body made her skin glow like pure amber. He tried to keep his calm as his fingers explored her soft, feminine secrets. Moving through her wet heat, he yearned to lean down and taste her there. She would welcome him, he was sure of that. But it couldn't be. At least not today. He was still unsure about his own self-control, and he had to stay in charge, for her sake, if not to retain his own sanity. Even so, this didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself in other ways.

He moved his hand up, teasing her folds, coating himself in her wetness before finding her entrance and slipping one slender finger inside. He stifled a gasp at the feeling of her moist heat welcoming him and Rose's response as he slowly added another digit. She bucked against his hand, then released another sigh, a sound that was like music to his ears. To his intense joy as well as despair, he could vividly imagine what it would be like, her warmth intimately enveloping him as they moved towards a release together.

As the Doctor slowly continued his skilful torture, Rose felt another type of pleasure enter her mind. It was very different from the explicitness of his earlier projections, but there was no doubt about what she was feeling. With the Doctor's spiralling desire slowly becoming part of her, any coherent thought was lost in a raging mass of sensations that peaked as he curled his fingers gently upward and she couldn't hold back anymore, arching her back and moaning deeply. Such a sound coming from her own throat had always seemed impossible—now she gave herself over to it.

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut as Rose let out another moan and she bucked her hips, pressing herself against his hand, desperate for more. He obliged by increasing the pace, rubbing her swollen flesh with his thumb, his fingers now slick with her juices. He breathed harder, falling in sync with Rose's heaving chest. He was holding back with all his might, and still he was experiencing an almost impossible level of pleasure himself, her growing arousal somehow becoming his own. As he rubbed harder against her wanting sex, the telepathic link allowed them to fan each other's desire. She was getting close, but he wanted to stretch out their mutual pleasure.

His fingers manipulated her ever closer to that sweet release, rubbing, teasing, until he sensed she almost couldn't bear it anymore—and still he held back. All his separate movements were beginning to flow into one continuous assault of pleasure. Maybe it was cruel to deny her that release, but all he wanted was a few moments more, her yearning for him etched in his mind.

Rose threw her head back as the tension between her legs coiled ever tighter. 'Doctor, please... I need you...' She felt the shudder of her own desperate need ripple through him, until finally his movements reached a crescendo. One last powerful plunge inside here core, his thumb thrusting against her clit, and she came apart, crying out the Doctor's name as her muscles tightened, drawing out every ounce of pleasure from her body.

It took a heavenly long time before the quivers finally subsided, the aftermath of the shock wave leaving her boneless and utterly sated. She was still aware of his fingers slipping out of her, leaving behind a different ache entirely.

She slowly opened her eyes, almost afraid that it had only been a gorgeous dream. It was impossible that she could really be here with the Doctor, his hands now lazily stroking her legs and belly, a cool balm for the receding heat. Yet there he was, so real and looking about as content as possible, almost like a cat savouring his favourite treat. He had raised his mental barriers again, leaving her just enough room to sense the wild undercurrent, the depths of which she could hardly fathom. Rose closed her eyes again as she turned on her side, with the Doctor's hand now resting at the small of her back.

He almost believed she had fallen asleep when she suddenly spoke up, the haze of desire still lacing her voice. 'If I tell you that you're extraordinary,' she whispered, 'will you become insufferable?'

He chuckled. 'I promise not to. Much.'

Rose smiled as she stroked his cheek. 'Then you are. Extraordinary. And I love you.'

The Doctor kept still as Rose lazily turned over. With her curled up, her back pressed securely against his front, he could feel her heartbeat settle down until it became the steady, measured pace of sleep. He remained entirely awake, something he had known was bound to happen. He was lying on a bed with a naked Rose beside him, the glorious sight of her in the throes of ecstasy now forever part of him. She probably believed him to be the absolute master of self-restraint, so he thanked everything in Creation that she didn't know how close he had actually come to joining her. If this ever happened again, he doubted if he had the strength to resist.


	17. Truth or Dare

***hums quietly in the background* There you go. Rose and the Doctor still have to solve just about every problem this world has thrown at them, but at least those darn blinkers have gone. Now it's a matter of staying on track, and let's hope the Doctor doesn't have any regrets about last night's *ahum* '** **activities'. For now, back to business...or maybe not right away. Happy Reading =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17. TRUTH OR DARE**

The sun hadn't fully risen yet, but it already promised to be another sweltering hot day. The Doctor inhaled the luxurious smell coming off the cup of tea in his hands. It was almost like cinnamon, he thought, with a hint of sugary sweetness. He didn't usually feel very calm on a day like this, but it helped to imagine how close to home they were. Only one day left. He hoped it would be enough.

Eshar sat across from him, nursing his own cup of tea. 'Yesterday we talked to the others in our community, and we came to an agreement. It has become too dangerous here. Living in hiding is something we were all used to, but now that we are being actively hunted down, many of us want to leave this city. A plan is being made.'

'Do you want to leave as well?' The Doctor put down his cup.

Eshar sighed deeply. 'I won't be able to travel myself.' He glanced down at his legs. 'Even so, I want my family to go with the others.' He shook his head. 'But Sunaq refuses to hear about us being separated.'

'Your wife reminds me of someone.'

'Yes,' Eshar said, 'we have both chosen stubborn women.'

The Doctor smiled at that.

'When Sunaq and I met,' Eshar said, 'she was a widow with a young child. Looking back, I believe we fell in love almost immediately, but after that first encounter we went through a long period of uncertainty. I let my fears rule me, and because of it I almost lost my chance with her. In the end I realised that sometimes love has to defeat logic and reasoning.' Eshar fell quiet for a moment, remembering. 'I know I am of a different species than my wife, and our life is very dangerous because of this, but I also know every second with her has been worth it. I trust my wife implicitly and she knows me better than I do myself. What more can a man ask for but a partner who understands his joys as well as his fears?'

The Doctor was grateful for Eshar's words, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of worry. 'We still have to solve the biggest problem of all: how to stop the Shadow Creature from killing more of your own?'

'Maybe I can help.'

Rose had entered the garden and calmly poured some tea. The sight of her alone was enough to cause a rush of emotion. As she sat down beside him, the hem of her dress brushed his leg. He had left her sleeping peacefully last night as he sat pondering the very problem they now discussed. He again hadn't been there when she woke up, and he hoped she could forgive him for that. For now, he had to lock away his emotional turmoil. There were some important decisions to be made today and he couldn't let himself be distracted, something that was extremely easy with her near.

'I only realised when I woke up,' Rose said. 'As far as we know, I'm the only person who has ever survived an attack by this Shadow Creature. Twice. When it tried to take over my mind, it made a telepathic connection.'

The Doctor was taken aback for a moment. He knew the Creature had attacked Rose in the tunnels and last night in the streets, but he hadn't been aware yet that both attacks also involved an assault on her mind. Rose glanced at him briefly, maybe realising that she had revealed more than she intended to. The Doctor's already fierce hatred for the Shadow Creature grew into something darker that coiled around his thoughts, bringing to the surface a side of him he usually tried to suppress.

'That telepathic contact,' Rose continued, 'it must have left some trace, even if I can't consciously recall any of it.' She hesitated for a moment and sipped her tea, unsure of how to go on.

The Doctor suddenly understood where she was going. He sat up straight and fixed Rose with an intense stare. 'You want to remember more. By using a mind link?'

Rose glanced over the rim of her cup. Her hands trembled, almost imperceptibly.

'You think that's possible?'

His thoughts raced. Yes. It was possible, but he grew cold at the thought of everything that might go wrong. He'd never delved into her mind that deeply. Not in anyone's mind, for that matter. At the level necessary for this, she'd have to face aspects of herself she wasn't even aware of existing. Then there was the physical aspect. He knew what she could do to him.

He took a deep breath. 'All right. But only for a few minutes. If I don't find what we need by then, it's over.'

~x~

Eshar diplomatically withdrew to the house, leaving Rose and the Doctor seated together. The garden was quiet around them for the time of day, but it didn't help Rose to become any less nervous about the idea of a mind link.

He sat in front of her, just close enough for his natural scent to envelop her mind, before he had even touched her. Memories of the previous night whisked into her conscious thoughts. She quickly stifled them. The last thing she wanted to do was present the Doctor with an emotional movie reel of their first actual sexual encounter. At least, not until she chose to.

His voice nearly startled her.

'Why didn't you tell me? About the Creature attacking you?'

It wasn't an accusation in any way. His expression was too concerned for that.

Rose hesitated. 'Because I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I've been hurt before. This was nothing. Besides, most of it took place in my head and it didn't physically wound me or anything.'

The Doctor stroked her face. 'Why would I do that? It's the Creature I feel sorry for. It picked the wrong victim, didn't it? My Rose is far too strong and smart for third-rate bogeymen like that.'

Rose would have laughed, if he hadn't been so serious. Then he grinned and she couldn't help but return his smile.

'There won't be any pain or discomfort,' the Doctor said. 'If the Creature has left any memory traces, I will find them. I won't be able to see what you don't want me to. Everything stays your choice, I'll just be your guide.'

'And you?' she asked tentatively. 'Will I be able to know about… well, your memories?'

He averted his gaze and shrugged. 'Same thing, really. What's hidden stays that way.'

Rose felt like a door was being slammed in her face. She again fought back some defensive instinct trying to assert itself, reminding herself that this was the Doctor. Even after their intimate night together, he needed to remain the old Doctor by day—a man with more secrets than he cared to admit, but also the man she had put her trust in a long time ago, the same trust he now wanted her to rely on once more.

'Are you sure you really want this?' he asked, noticing her trepidation.

She gave the smallest of nods.

'Like I said, it won't hurt a bit.'

As the Doctor placed his fingers against her temples, Rose tried to focus on the goal ahead, putting in every ounce of concentration she possessed.

The Doctor entering her mind wasn't a huge shock, but she felt instantly relieved that the mind link didn't immediately transport her back to the same hallucination the Creature had put her through. She breathed deeply, wanting to trust the Doctor; he wouldn't go places where he shouldn't. He must have felt a similar fear, for he had raised his mental barriers so high that it was impossible to catch even the smallest glimpse of his emotional state. It felt odd, particularly after the intensity of last night. She wasn't sure if he had done this to ease the mind link or for some other reason unknown to her.

At first, her mind skittered a little, but then it surrendered to the new direction and a vast plane of nothingness stretched out in front of them as she felt their collective consciousness morph into waves. The cloud-like waves curved upwards, transforming into a ball, and the ball shot to the surface of the nothingness.

While the Doctor searched for any memory traces the Creature had inadvertently left behind, Rose was exactly aware of where he went, imagining him as having a bird's-eye view, soaring across the landscape of her mind with incredible speed, his entire being focused on spying out what didn't belong. At first there was nothing more than a few fragments of the creature's mindset: its intelligence, its hunger, as well as a desperate need to stay alive.

The Doctor probed a little deeper, carefully bypassing her subconscious fears to avoid causing any of them to inadvertently reach the surface of her mind.

There were more fragments and it became harder for Rose to focus and actually _see_ the path the Doctor had led her on.

Rose knew he was sitting right across from her, but in her mind it felt like she had been lost in a landscape of nothingness. He withdrew a little, allowing her space.

'The answer is in your head, Rose. Even if you can't reach it yet.' The Doctor hesitated. 'There's another way to retrieve those memories. I'm not sure if you want to go down that path, though. It's rather… intimate.'

Even with his barriers raised, she sensed his reaction. The physical Rose chuckled at his response. A blushing Time Lord. At least the universe still had a sense of humour, she thought.

'Define intimate?' she asked, mock seriously.

The Doctor threw her the mental equivalent of a pained glance.

'Sorry.' She bit down on her lip. 'What do I do?' All teasing had gone from her voice now.

 _What do you see, Rose?_

The Doctor's voice became a silent presence that wrapped itself in and around her thoughts, intermingling until she lost all sense of her physical body. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before and she felt out of her depth, being led by the hand through a strange land by an invisible guide.

 _Doctor—It's dark. How do I get there?_

 _Don't be afraid, just let yourself go. I'm here._

A light began to emerge from the darkness. It started as nothing more than a spark in infinity, but it quickly grew until it encompassed everything and pulled her in. Images from a distant life appeared—stilted figures at first, like loved ones in a faded photograph, merely an echo of reality. Then the light created movement and sound and the images became as vivid as they had once been, on that day so many long years ago.

She was there.

The mind link wavered as a separate emotion of her own asserted itself: a hot flash of anger blowing past, before dissipating again as the Doctor struggled to regain control.

 _There's someone here. Doctor?_

His empty silence unnerved her, and Rose began twisting away from the whisper that was now taking on a life of its own, spindly legs crawling and digging into her mind.

 _Doctor, you promised! Don't leave._

 _I won't._

The Doctor treaded so carefully and she truly loved him for it, the growing sensation of contentment dulling the shock as the Doctor delved deeper and discovered what had really happened in the night as he lay dying: the vision of the wedding reception, how she had been deceived and her mind invaded. In the real world, Rose felt the Doctor gasp as she once again plunged the knife into her chest, not knowing if she would make it out alive. Then, there was a red-hot surge of anger. The Doctor had found the Creature's memories. He invaded that space, hunting down more fragments that didn't belong and tearing them apart, keeping only what was necessary.

Suddenly the terror was gone and a silky, fluent light enveloped her, bringing with it an almost indescribable happiness that took hold of every cell, every atom of her being, burning away the wordless hurts and fears that ruled this immaterial realm. Right in front of her the terrors were reduced to ashes that slowly drifted down into the depths of her mind. All that remained was the overpowering certainty of being loved.

Rose blinked, a warm wetness trickling down her face. The link she and the Doctor had shared dissolved when he lowered his hands and gently brushed a thumb across her cheek, wiping away the tears. It took her a few moments to realise this was the real world again and the Doctor's arms had come around her. She briefly closed her eyes again as he continued to stroke her hair.

~x~

They sat together for a little while longer until Rose had sufficiently recovered. She took a sideways glance at the Doctor, still holding her in his arms. She could have said something by now, but it felt safe and warm leaning into him, and she wanted to feel it for a few moments more before the world would intrude again. Times like these tended to make her wonder how she had ever managed to go without his hugs for all those years.

'Are you all right?' He sounded more content than concerned.

She hummed against his chest. 'Mmm, fine. Little bit more intense than I expected.' She lifted her head to look up at him. 'Did it work?'

He nodded. 'I learned a lot, actually. Not sure if you're ready to hear this, but that Creature isn't just any old monster. He used to be a Time Lord.'

Rose sat up, breaking away from the Doctor embrace. 'What?'

The Doctor stared off into the distance. 'Those records you told me about, the ones you and Aleas found, they said something about the Shadow Plague, right?'

'Yeah, it only affected the Time Lords, and they came up with a cure.' Her eyebrows lifted as it came together for her. 'But not all of them were cured. Some didn't respond and they grew sicker.'

'One of them in particular,' the Doctor said. 'We'll never know his name, but whatever his story, he clung to life, refusing to die. Eventually he became the Shadow Creature, decaying more and more as the centuries passed. When Adam arrived, the Creature must have been overjoyed. Finally a suitable host.'

'But it didn't work out that way.'

The Doctor shook his head. 'Nope. Adam's illness made him unsuitable after all.'

Rose frowned. 'The Creature couldn't have done all those experiments on its one. It must have had help.'

'Definitely. I'm guessing the Protector and Nazerra are responsible. The Creature abducted all those shapeshifters, using some of his victims as snacks along the way, and the other two arranged the experiments.'

'What could they possibly have to gain by that?'

The Doctor shrugged. 'Dunno. Their own immortality perhaps? They're certainly crazy enough to want that. Anyway, thanks to you I know enough now to come up with a new plan. Let's go get the bad guys.'

Rose grinned at him. 'Love it when you talk like that.'

He grinned back. 'Oh, Rose Tyler, I'm more than just talk. This thing is going to be sorry it ever met us.'

~x~

The entrance to the tunnels loomed ahead, a dark wasteland Rose had no desire to visit again, but somewhere down there was the answer she sought, so they left the daylight behind and descended into the unknown once more.

'We don't need to go far,' the Doctor said. 'The Creature won't risk venturing out very far from its lair. We only need to reach it with this.' He held up the force field trap he had cobbled together earlier.

It hadn't taken the Doctor long to come up with a new way to fight and possibly defeat the Shadow Creature. Now it was time to implement that idea. Of course, as usual, theory and practice were on uneasy terms.

As before, the tunnels seemed to go on forever. At this point the Doctor didn't want to use the sonic for fear of alerting the Creature, so they had to find their way solely by the light of the bioluminescent coating on the walls. The Doctor seemed to know where he was going and Rose kept her eyes peeled on him as they delved through the tunnels in silence. Focusing on the Doctor's back in the semi-darkness was hypnotic, like staring into a candle flame. Her thoughts flashed back to last night, and she felt her cheeks flush a little at the memory of how he had made her writhe beneath his touch. It hadn't even been a full day since and she ached to say something, but this wasn't the time or the place.

The Doctor stopped dead and Rose nearly bumped into him from behind.

'This is it,' he said.

Rose reached into her bag and took out their other secret weapon. The Doctor pointed his light of the sonic at the tube of gaseous liquid made from his own DNA.

'Once that thing gets a whiff of this, the trap will close so fast, it won't know what's happening.'

 _If everything went according to plan_ , Rose thought. It rarely did, so she was more than a little nervous. The Doctor opened the flask and the gas quickly spread, carried by the tunnel's own air stream. Rose looked around and found a place at the back of the cave, almost entirely hidden from view. There was only one other entrance to this cave and they could easily observe both without being seen themselves. The alcove was too narrow for them to sit side by side.

'I'll take first watch,' Rose said. She stayed closest to the edge as the Doctor sat down a little further back. She made herself as comfortable as possible on the uneven rocky floor. It could be a long night.

With nothing to do now but wait, Rose's thoughts soon scattered. They had talked very little since the mind link, except about the new plan. She hoped to goodness he wasn't brooding again. The yo-yo effect of the last couple of days already had her head spinning, and she didn't think she could deal with another change of heart. Rose peered into the dim light of the cave, trying to stay focused, which was difficult with the Doctor so close but equally far away. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but even if this had been the right moment, she wouldn't have known what to say.

Even without looking behind her, she felt the Doctor move closer. Rose kept her eyes peeled on the cave.

Suddenly he whispered in her ear. 'Don't be distracted.' His voice created warm shivers, deep inside. She didn't dare look over her shoulder for fear of ruining the moment.

'I'm sorry we couldn't talk sooner,' he said. 'I wanted to tell you about last night and how wonderful you were.' His words sent warm breath against her neck and the quivers continued down to her core, creating a tingly sensation.

He continued in the same voice. 'I can't wait to touch you again, to watch your face when I run my hands over your body. You're so beautiful, Rose. So gorgeous. You have no idea how much I want you.'

The tingling became a throbbing ache that craved satisfaction. She knew he was doing this on purpose, fully aware that they weren't in any position to resolve the need. This side of him was still very new to her. She liked it.

'Don't make a sound.'

Rose stifled a gasp as his nimble fingers reached from behind and unbuttoned her jeans, then slid inside without hesitation, bypassing her knickers. Even with her jeans being rather tight, he had no trouble finding her most sensitive spot. She let out another wordless gasp as he pressed two fingers against her centre and began moving them in agonisingly slow circles. She arched her back a little, instinctively focusing on the delicious things he was doing to her, but then his hand came to an abrupt stop.

'Keep your eyes open, Rose.' His sultry voice caused more hot shivers down her already heated flesh. 'You're on watch, remember?'

He resumed his wicked stroking, one finger, then two again, each subtle thrust advancing the pace from a tease to a steady rhythm that left her utterly breathless. Her only hope was that she could stay quiet long enough and not cry out, ruining the plan.

From the back of the cave came a barely noticeable creak.

Rose's mind instantly refocused. Behind her, the Doctor tensed. He pulled back his hands, leaving her cold, and they stood unmoving in utter silence until the shuffle was repeated, a little closer this time. One of the shadows inside the cave shifted then broke free, revealing the Shadow Creature in all its decayed horror.

~x~

The Doctor watched the prey edge closer to the trap. This was the first time he got to see the Creature itself and he nearly gasped as it revealed itself. Even though it had a humanoid form, the Creature's limbs were spindly and deformed, its fingers ending in tapered claws. The Doctor blinked, but the grey smoke that seemed to emanate from its decaying body wasn't a trick of the light. It had white glowing dots for eyes, above a mouth that was far too wide. Over the course of his long life, the Doctor had met so many monsters and he hardly kept track anymore, but this one seemed unique, far removed from either human or animal. It might have been humanoid once, but any trace of that had been stripped away long ago. Now it only lived to feed and continue its parasitic existence.

The Doctor held his breath as the trap was about to close on their enemy. With the Creature seemingly oblivious to what was about to happen, it scraped along the cave in search of prey, the desire to kill overruling its intelligence. Suddenly it twitched, alerted to something. The Doctor moved forward along the extended shadow of the alcove. He tried to make sure Rose stayed behind him, knowing the Creature's strange obsession with her. From the corner of his eye, the Doctor saw another shadow on his right. Something crashed against the back of his head and he knew nothing more.

~x~

The Doctor's head was pounding so hard, it hurt just to open his eyes. He tried to lie as still as possible and focus on the sounds around him. There were footsteps and voices nearby, someone talking about him and Rose. Something about not finding the box. The Doctor zoned out for a moment as the ache in his head became a sharp spike. Now they were discussing what to do with them: torture them for information or kill them. _Kill them?_ The Doctor's internal alarm systems flashed a mauve alert. He had to move, _now_. He forced himself to his hands and knees, dragged his body up further using the cave wall for leverage, then came to a wobbly stance. His eyesight adjusted and he could see at least five men. They hadn't noticed him yet. The Doctor's eye fell on a shape close by. Rose. She lay on her stomach, not more than a few feet away. He tried to reach her but his knees buckled. What the hell had been done to him? They must have been drugged. Rose let out a weak groan as she too started to regain consciousness. The Doctor took a few shaky steps in her direction, then sagged to his knees as his legs went to mush. Rose turned on her side and clutched her head.

'Stay still,' the Doctor whispered. 'Just play dead, there's too many of them.' He looked up, but it was already too late. One of their attackers, the burly one, was heading straight for them. The man reached for the captive closest to him and lifted Rose by the scruff of her shirt, like she weighed no more than a kitten.

'Rose!'

The Doctor struggled to get to his feet but fell down almost right away. He was forced to watch as Rose fought back, but she wasn't strong enough to break free. She locked eyes with the Doctor and he stretched out one arm, unable to reach her. The drugs thundered through his system and he lost consciousness again.

~x~

Rose yanked on her arms, the restraints pulling tight against her wrists. Stars still danced in front of her eyes, but her mind had become less hazy over the past few minutes. The Doctor was tied up next to her, but she couldn't even see his chest moving or any other sign of life. A wave of nausea made her close her eyes for a moment. She didn't know what they had been given, but it felt strong enough to knock out a horde of Daleks. Apparently their captors had decided to keep them alive, at least for now. They hung around nearby without a clear goal, perhaps waiting for someone. As they had brought torches, it was easy to see their faces now, and she recognised at least two of the four men as members of the Shala family.

The Doctor grunted and slowly lifted his head. He turned to the right and locked eyes with Rose. He was clearly in pain, but alive and breathing and that was enough to fill her with hope again.

Someone called out. 'They're awake.'

Rose clenched her jaw as two of the men sauntered up.

'So where's the Key then?' the first one demanded. He had an oddly-shaped nose, like a boxer who had been hit in the face once too often. The man next to him was fidgeting and looking altogether nervous.

Rose didn't answer. Instead she glanced around, trying to come up with a way to escape. Their chances weren't good.

'Where. Is. The. Key?'

Rose looked up at him and glared, keeping her mouth demonstratively shut.

The Boxer didn't like being ignored. He grunted and kicked her legs. She winced.

'Oi!' The Doctor yelled. 'Stop that.' He fought against his restraints.

The Boxer didn't seem impressed and aimed another kick.

The Doctor's voice dropped to a low, steady pitch. 'My name is the Doctor and you really don't want to be doing that. Not to her.'

A flicker of doubt crossed the aggressive man's eyes, then he resumed his normal bluster.

The nervous one suddenly piped up. 'Immar, they don't have it. We should go back and search the house.'

The Boxer, apparently named Immar, shot a warning glance to his compatriot, then took another stepped forward.

'He's right,' the third man said. 'Wasting time here will only make the Boss angrier. Let's just keep 'em here and search the house first.'

Immar growled in frustration. 'We have to find it today,' he snarled. 'If we don't get it in time, that piece of vermin Zaqar walks free, and he will kill _us_.'

The Doctor chuckled. Rose couldn't believe it, but he was actually laughing.

The group of men turned as one to face the Doctor.

'Really?' he mocked. 'I thought you were the famous Shalas, not a squabbling bunch of preschoolers. This 'Key' you're looking for, what does it do, open the lock to your secret diaries or something?'

Immar took two large steps and grabbed the Doctor's coat, almost lifting him up. 'The Key,' he said, 'is a weapon of unimaginable power. My Mistress is going to get her hands on it, even it means turning your sorry head inside out.'

All of them were looking away now and Rose began to work her restraints again. They must have tied them up in a hurry, for at least one of the knots was about to give. If she had to make a run for it, she hoped that the Doctor would understand she wasn't abandoning him. There were too many of them and she had to find help first. With any luck they would come after her, giving the Doctor time to get away himself. Once inside the tunnels, she would be able to lose them in the darkness. The rope on her right wrist slackened and she started on the left one.

Immar and his men had become locked in another argument, mostly about who they were going to properly interrogate first. It was two against three in the Doctor's favour, or rather, against him. _Keep talking, just keep talking._

Rose finally managed to free her ankles. She jumped up, heading straight for the closest entrance to the tunnels. Her feet hit the rocky floor faster than she knew they could, and she managed to dodge the group. One tried to block her path, but he was too slow. These were not the cleverest and most agile thugs. They were shouting on all sides, but she was only metres away from escape now.

The shape of a man appeared inside the entrance, a mask covering his face. Rose tried to slow down and avoid a collision but her foot slipped on a piece of rock and she literally hit the ground running. Before she could recover from her painful encounter with the floor, she was yanked up by two of the Shala cronies.

They dragged her back, then stopped, each one holding her by an arm. The new arrivals, all of them masked, poured into the cave and split up in two smaller groups, taking up position near the entrances and effectively blocking any way out. The Shalas appeared dumbstruck.

Rose breathed deeply, regaining her focus. It was easy to identify the group's leader, more elaborately dressed than any of the others, including his mask, covered with an intricate pattern of precious stones. The mask only covered his eyes, leaving the lower half of his face visible. A light stubble covered his chin and his mouth was set in a cruel grin. On his cloak was a mark that Rose recognised. The Order. These were men connected to the city's main religious faction, but there were others as well, from the Zaqar family, Rose guessed. She felt her hopes sink. If these two had banded together, everything was lost.

The masked leader stepped closer to Immar and the burly man took a cautious step back. The leader reached into his pocket and produced an item, holding it up to the light. _The Key._ Rose tried not to show it, but her heart grew cold with fear, a shock wave of defeat simultaneously rippling through the Shala men. She didn't understand how they could have found it.

The leader ignored Rose and approached the Doctor. 'Tell me, Time Lord, how does this work?'

The Doctor stared back, unflinching. 'If you're clever enough to find out I'm a Time Lord, you can probably figure it out yourself. Unless of course that mask is cutting off circulation to your brain.'

The leader laughed, an unamused little chuckle. 'Oh Doctor, always such a sharp tongue. Maybe I should have let the Protector cut it out like he wanted to. But today is a glorious day, so I'll show my good side. Of course, you're still going to die, but I'll make it quick.' He smiled and removed the mask. Asman drew a hand through his hair, fixing his appearance. He held up the mask. 'These things are such a pain, but some evils are necessary, I suppose.'

Rose glanced at the Doctor. He didn't even look surprised at finding their former ally to be the villain.

The Doctor fixed his opponent with a stare. 'Betraying your own, allowing your pet monster to do the dirty work, killing innocents. That is despicable.'

Asman's smug facade suddenly dropped and his eyes turned fierce. 'Innocents?' He opened and clenched his fist against his side. 'Poor Doctor, they really played you for a fool. The real traitors are those you tried to save, the same ones who cast my parents from the community when I was still a child. I came here with only the clothes on my back. A new face, a new life, which I carved out for myself despite being surrounded by the two-faced monsters in this city.' He tried to compose himself, but under the surface of his handsome face the righteous anger still boiled. He looked at the Doctor. 'And now you're going to help me destroy all of them. Tell me how the Key works.'

There was a murmur amongst the Zaqar men. They seemed to have realised Asman had fooled them as well. One of them spoke up. 'That is not what we agreed on.'

Asman said nothing and only made a small gesture to his men. A weapon flashed and the Zaqar who had spoken dropped to the ground. Asman motioned for the next man to be brought forward. The intended victim instantly fell to his knees, hands raised as he started to sob.

'Please… I know about the Key. I will tell you everything. Please, don't kill me.'

Asman grinned. He motioned for the man to be dragged back to his feet.

'There is a place nearby,' the man sputtered, 'it's where they hid the lock—the thing that the Key needs to work. I've never seen it, but they say the machine is huge.' He started sobbing again. 'That's all I know.'

Asman looked at the Key in his hand and smiled. He put it back in his pocket and motioned for his men to follow him. He then halted and turned around again. 'I almost forgot.' He looked to his chief guard. 'Set this place on fire, and take everyone with you. Except for those two.' He pointed towards Rose and the Doctor. 'You can kill them right away.'


	18. Beg, Borrow or Steal

**Just goes to show you really can't trust anyone, can you? =P Let's hope that Rose and the Doctor can keep trusting each other, because that's going to be VERY important if they ever want to make it out of here alive-and stay together. Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18. BEG, BORROW OR STEAL**

Asman turned his back and the group filed out behind him, taking the Shala prisoners and leaving only two men behind to carry out his final order. Rose and the Doctor watched them go, forced to await their fate. The two men assigned with their execution were clearly professional killers, but they didn't appear too bright. Rose was still looking out for some way to distract them. There was only one thing she could do.

'Doctor, you are so stupid!'

The Doctor looked at her in obvious confusion.

'You should have used the Key when I told you,' Rose cried out. 'Just think of all that wealth. We could have bought them off or something.' She stared at the Doctor. _Come on_ , she thought. Then the light behind his eyes clicked on.

'I'm so, so sorry,' the Doctor bleated. 'Will you ever forgive me?' He looked up at the bloke holding him in a death grip. 'Please, before you kill us, promise that you will use the money wisely? There's orphans in this city, you know, loads of orphans. It would take _years_ to spend all that cash.' The Doctor dropped his head in shame.

'What is all this about money? Are you lying?' The killer shook the hand holding the Doctor's coat and made his head bob up and down like a rag doll.

'Okay, okay,' the Doctor said. 'Take it easy. I'm not lying. That Key, the one your boss just took away, it doesn't activate some machine. It's not a weapon.' The Doctor wrinkled his nose. 'It's a _key_ , get it? It unlocks stuff. And what do you know that needs unlocking?'

Both men frowned, then one of them grinned. 'I've got it. A door!'

'No, stupid,' the first one grunted. 'He means a treasure chest.'

'With untold riches inside.' The Doctor nodded approvingly. 'I can see why they call you the smart one.'

'They could still be lying. After all, why would the boss say it's a weapon?'

Rose butted in. 'Aha, but your boss doesn't want you to know everything, yeah?'

'Yeah,' the big one echoed, 'but he's really rich already.'

'That makes sense, then.' Rose adopted a serious face. 'Rich people always want more, and they don't like it when others become rich as well. Less for them, right?'

'Better hurry,' the Doctor said. 'They must be nearly there by now.'

The two assassins looked at each other, confused. 'We don't know where they went,' one of them said. He turned to the Doctor with a glare, 'but you do.'

Rose put her hands together in mock-pleading. 'Please, Doctor, I beg you, don't tell them.'

'We don't have any choice.' The Doctor looked up at his captor and began a complicated tale of twists and turns, ending with a sigh of surrender. 'There you go,' the Doctor said. 'Now you know where to find the treasure. All you have to do now is get there before your boss does.'

'We still have time to kill you first.' The two men smiled simultaneously. 'We won't have you coming after us and taking our money.'

The Doctor stood up and straightened his coat. 'Yes,' he said. 'You could do that, but here is the problem with that plan.' He freed his hands and whipped out the sonic screwdriver. 'I'm a Time Lord. And if I were lying, would I be able to do this?' He pointed the sonic at the centre of the cave and before the eyes of the stunned men, a blue box began to materialise. Inside the confines of the cave, the familiar _wheeze_ of the TARDIS created an absolutely deafening racket.

'Those are my people arriving,' the Doctor yelled above the din. 'My fellow Time Lords. And they are very, _very_ angry with you.'

The assassins turned on their heels and ran towards the exit.

The Doctor's voice echoed after them. 'Don't forget about the orphans!'

~x~

Rose stared at the TARDIS, disbelieving her own eyes. She walked up to the ship and stuck out her hand. It passed right through.

'Just a holographic recording, I'm afraid,' the Doctor said. 'Real ship is still where we left it.' He sounded a little sad. 'We need to go to the location, though. Those goons are heading the wrong way, but Asman still has the real Key and—' Before he knew what was happening, Rose had thrown her arms around him and her lips descended on his. He needed a second to recover, then returned the gesture, passionately and with gusto. Accepting the glorious way their mouths fit together was easier than letting go of her again.

Rose was the first to break away, looking gorgeously dishevelled with her face flushed and lips swollen from the onslaught of his own mouth. The Doctor believed he was even a little out of breath himself. 'Hold that thought,' he muttered.

Rose nodded and smiled as she fixed his tie and jacket to a more presentable state.

'We're behind,' the Doctor said, 'but there's an alternative route. It hasn't been used in a while but for a shortcut it'll do. We can still catch up. Come on.' He instinctively reached for her hand, and she took it without hesitation. Soon they were dashing through the tunnels at a rapid pace.

Rose called out above the sound of their echoing footsteps. 'What happens if we're too late and they get to use the Key?'

'That would be a disaster of epic proportions.'

'Jeez, don't sugarcoat it.'

'In this case, 'disaster' really isn't a hyperbole, trust me. The Rift would be destroyed and the planet engulfed by the other dimension it's now holding at bay.'

~x~

The tunnels were becoming narrower until suddenly they hit a dead end.

'I thought you knew the way,' Rose said.

'I did, I mean, I do.' The Doctor looked left, then right again. 'Something else is going on. Let's go back a little.'

They took another two turns, then a third, only to hit a dead end again. They really had become lost now. The Doctor checked tunnel after tunnel, trying to find their way out. Rose was becoming exhausted, and frankly a little scared. She followed the Doctor down another turn, when he suddenly stopped and grabbed her arm, backing her against a wall. For one moment she suspected different intentions, but then she heard the voices. Asman and his men were further up ahead, also lost, judging by the amount of arguing. The men had come from a tunnel to the left. If she and the Doctor had walked a little faster, they would have been caught right away.

'Let's get out of here,' the Doctor whispered.

Rose measured the distance by counting her own steps. After about a hundred metres the tunnel suddenly veered sharply to the right. They set up a trot and rounded the corner, only to barely avoid a head-on collision. One of the men yelled a warning just as the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her back in the direction where they came from. Her lungs burned as they ran through the dimly lit tunnels.

The shouts grew fainter, until finally everything was silent again. Only then did the Doctor slow down and release her hand. He looked like he wanted to kick something. 'This is impossible. The way we came, they couldn't possibly have been in front of us.'

'These tunnels seem to go on forever,' Rose said, 'but if we're the ones lost, how can they have become lost in exactly the same direction?'

'Good question. You know what I think,' he didn't wait for an answer, 'these tunnels are booby-trapped. And not just your ordinary, half-priced discount booby trap, either. This is Time Lord technology.'

'Like… in the TARDIS? When it used to rearrange rooms?'

The Doctor grinned. 'Exactly. It's the only part of the Chameleon circuit that still works. Remember how you always knew where to go, even when she was in a bad mood and everything was suddenly somewhere else?'

'Tell me about it. I used to close my eyes and the TARDIS would show me where to go.'

'Let's do the same thing now. Take my hand.'

Rose entwined their fingers and closed her eyes. They began walking and she prayed she wouldn't walk into solid rock and end up with a concussion. Strangely, it took only seconds before a mental map appeared in her mind. Now, she could clearly see the new corridors overlapping the old ones. Passageways that had been only dead ends before were revealed as proper tunnels. Within minutes they had successfully navigated the path and reached the underground Rift site.

~x~

By now, Rose should have been used to the strange anachronistic technology this city harboured, but every turn seemed to bring new surprises. The cavernous room was filled with technology—a strange conglomerate of wires and metal, reaching up to the ceiling. It was a hybrid machine waiting to be brought back to life.

'How the hell are we going to stop them from using the Key?' she called out. 'We can't sabotage all of this.'

The Doctor linked his hands behind his head and started pacing. 'We can't destroy anything without causing a chain reaction and blowing up the Rift.'

Whatever they could have done became moot as Asman and his men appeared from the tunnel at the opposite end of the chamber. Rose held up her hands as the men surrounded them. Time was up.

~x~

Asman's surprise at seeing them alive only registered on his face for a few seconds, then he smiled and brandished the Key. 'As I told you before, this will be a glorious day in the history of the Order. The shapeshifters, finally wiped from the face of the planet.'

Two men approached and took the Key from Asman. They were clearly well instructed and moved straight for the main hub, preparing it for use.

'Don't do this,' the Doctor shouted. 'Please, listen! You don't know what you're dealing with. Tampering with that device will trigger a disaster of epic proportions.'

The men completely ignored him and continued their work. The installation suddenly sprang to life, emitting an unsettling stroboscopic light that left dark spots swimming in the Doctor's vision. He stared in horror at the unfolding spectacle. Asman simply stared in rapturous joy and awe.

A scream echoed through the chamber. The Doctor wheeled around, trying to locate the source, somewhere on the other side. It was difficult to see what was going on now that the installation was beginning to pulsate more rapidly.

Then a voice called his name. 'Doctor, watch out!'

Just in time he managed to dodge one of Asman's men, attacking him in sheer confusion. The entire chamber was now dominated by a rapid flashing and people calling out in fear and panic. One of the men working at the main hub screamed in pain and staggered back. The Doctor watched him struggle, another flash of light revealing the cause of the man's agony: there was something on his back—a hideous collection of bones and teeth. _The Shadow Creature_. It was ripping at the man's flesh with its claws, bringing down the hulking soldier with very little effort. The man rolled away, trying to free himself from the Creature. The Doctor raced towards the main hub and found the slot with the Key embedded. He tried to pry it loose, but it seemed to have fused with the slot somehow.

~x~

Rose watched the Doctor try to dislodge the Key from the main hub, his face contorted in the strobing lights. The man who had been there before now lay still on the ground. She tried to locate the Creature amidst the chaos. A screech from behind was the only warning she got. She wheeled around just as the monster lunged and crashed to the ground only feet away. Rose ducked forward and grabbed a weapon abandoned by one of Asman's men. She turned to face the Creature, just as Asman came charging at it from the left. His face was twisted with rage and he brought his blade down with all the force of a berserker. Unfortunately for Asman, the Creature was faster. It leaped to the side and Asman's blade struck the floor of the chamber with a deafening noise. The strobing light made each movement seem transfixed somehow, a slideshow from hell.

The next thing Rose saw was Asman, howling in pain as the Creature struck and tore into him. Like a vampire, it latched on to his neck and Asman dropped to the floor. Still the Creature didn't relinquish its prey. It was feeding, and that also meant it was preoccupied. Rose's grip on the weapon tightened. She scrambled up and swung the blade. The Creature howled as she struck it full-on in the flank. It fell to the ground, wailing in pain.

The Doctor shouted over the din. 'Rose, hold on!' He was still near the main hub, but the lights were changing and Rose could only hope he had managed to gain control somehow. The Creature suddenly twitched. As it scrambled onto its feet, it began to change shape. Rose prepared to swing the blade again.

'Rose! Get out! It has fed on a shapeshifter, it'll get stronger!'

Rose had only a split second to decide. The Creature was still down. It was now or never, but somehow everything seemed to slow down. Even as she brought the blade down, she already knew she'd made a mistake. The Creature deflected her attack with ease, grabbing the blade and splitting it in two with a single crunch of its now growing bulk. Another swipe and Rose was sent flying. She impacted against three other bodies already down, mercifully breaking her fall. The world spun and her entire body screamed. When Rose managed to look up again, the Creature had completely transformed. Gone were its spindly legs and contorted body, and in its place was the lean and muscled form of the Manticore. Rose gasped.

The Manticore made to attack whatever prey was closest. The next moment the strobing stopped, its source replaced by a sphere of opaque blackness that seemed to grow from the main hub. The Rift was opening. The sphere began to emit blue flashes of light around the edges. With a roar, one of the lightning flashes shot out and hit the Manticore in the chest. It immediately began to writhe in distress. Other lightning bolts struck left and right, one hitting so close by, it singed her skin.

The Doctor shouted again, this time calling for her to get to him. She scrambled to her feet, shielding her eyes, forced to find her way almost blind. Then a hand grabbed hers and she was pulled up onto the platform below the now ascending sphere.

'The Rift is closing again,' the Doctor called. He pulled her to the ground just as the sphere imploded.

~x~

Rose held onto the Doctor as they crouched on the platform, his arms shielding her view. At first she thought the sounds bouncing around them still reflected what was going on, then she realised they were only echoes. Slowly, even these noises died down, and it was possible again to look around. The sphere had dispersed and an eerie quiet now descended on the chamber. Rose climbed down from the platform, followed by a soft thud as the Doctor jumped down after her. All around men lay dead, bodies and faces contorted, testimony to the horror of their last moments. Rose looked around, searching for any signs of life, anyone wounded and needing their help. There was no one.

Close to the bottom of the platform lay a smoking heap of fur and muscle. The stench made Rose cover her mouth. The Doctor approached the dead monster. 'So, the Manticore's reign is finally over.'

'Careful,' Rose said. 'It could be playing dead.'

The Doctor glanced at the smouldering thing from a careful distance. 'Nah, this one is definitely gone for good.' The Doctor jumped back as the monster's body shuddered. A second later it sagged in on itself and slowly crumbled. Rose watched as it eventually fell apart completely.

'Ashes to ashes,' the Doctor said.

Rose looked up at the main hub. 'Why did the disaster not happen? Why did the Rift close on its own?'

There came a moan from the other side of the chamber. Against all odds, three men had survived by luck of finding an alcove to hide in—all members of the Shala family, as far as Rose could tell. One of them ran up to the main hub and began an aggressive search, only to come away with nothing except debris and ashes. 'The Key,' he shouted, 'where is it?'

'It's gone,' the Doctor said calmly. 'I tried to remove it, but in the end I could only stop the Rift from opening by triggering a fatal error in the system.'

The man's shoulders drooped.

'The explosion not only closed the Rift, it destroyed the Key as well.' The Doctor traced his fingers through the dust. 'Kaput.'

The Shala man seemed to accept his defeat. He didn't even try to gather the other survivors, but they more or less fell into step with him or stumbled away on their own.

'Now he has to take the bad news to his leader,' Rose said. 'With the Key gone they can finally end this horrible feud.'

The Doctor looked grave. 'I hope so. But people who want to fight always find a reason to continue.'

~x~

Rose hardly registered the journey back. Her head felt numb and she had to concentrate to keep from stumbling, each step an effort. The sun had set and the city was already cloaked in darkness. The Doctor had indicated he wanted to check on Adam first before returning home. They would have to inform the shapeshifters what had happened.

By the time they arrived at Lila's house, Rose felt a little more clear-headed. Lila showed them in, her face grim. 'He's not well,' she said. 'Not well at all.'

Adam lay on his cot in the small room, looking pale and in distress. The Doctor kneeled beside him and began a quick examination.

'The Shadow Creature is gone,' Rose told Lila. The other woman's face immediately lit up. 'And so is the Manticore,' Rose added. 'Your people no longer have to fear them.'

To her surprise, Lila nearly broke down. Rose didn't hesitate and pulled the other woman into a hug. For a few moments, Lila could do nothing but cling to her. She then drew back and looked at Rose with a shaky smile. 'Thank you,' she said. 'Thank you for everything.'

The Doctor put away his sonic. 'Adam needs specialised medical care.' He glanced at his double, then at Lila. 'We'll take him off your hands now, but first I need to make some arrangements.' He pulled at Rose's sleeve, indicating for her to follow him. 'Back in a sec.' Lila looked a little bewildered.

The Doctor took Rose outside and began to fidget with the sonic again. 'We'll leave tomorrow, at dawn.' he said.

'But how?' Rose shook her head in confusion. 'We haven't even had the time to learn about the portal at the Temple.'

Now the Doctor broke into a smile, possibly his broadest grin ever. 'Watch.'

Moments later the TARDIS materialised in front of their eyes.

'No way,' Rose called out. She looked at the Doctor. 'This one's for real, right?'

'When the Rift opened up, even as briefly as it did, it caused a multi-dimensional power surge. The TARDIS was refuelled instantly. We can go home.'

 _Home._ Rose looked at the Doctor as his words sank in.

He cleared his throat. 'Let's bring Adam inside.'

~x~

Bringing Adam into the TARDIS reminded Rose of Christmas Day, having to drag an unconscious Doctor across the estate. She held his feet as the Doctor dragged him up by the shoulders. Adam had grown thin and probably weighed less than the Doctor by now, but the job of carrying him proved to be enough of a burden as it was. As soon as they neared the TARDIS, Rose called for Lila to open the doors.

Lila looked up and down at the narrow blue box. 'Really?'

'Really,' the Doctor grunted. 'Now get those doors open. This one's heavier than he looks.'

Once inside, it was a small matter to find a room and a bed for Adam. In passing, Rose briefly touched the TARDIS bulkhead. She had never been in telepathic contact with the ship—that was more the Doctor's thing—so she was surprised to feel a small electric tingle as her fingers brushed the coral. It felt as if the ship were upset for some reason.

~x~

After Adam had been properly taken care of, the Doctor piloted the TARDIS to their next destination; it was time to share what had happened with the other shapeshifters. Rose watched as the Doctor worked the controls, a sight that nearly always created a tingle of happiness in her stomach. Across from her on the jump seat sat Lila, looking like Alice in Wonderland, wide eyes taking everything in.

'It can go anywhere?' Lila asked.

'Any time and place,' Rose said. 'Except our own past. Once you've been there, it's forbidden.'

Lila looked pensive. 'So if your life becomes a mess, you can never go back and fix it?'

Rose offered the woman a sympathetic expression, feeling a bit of her pain. 'I'm sorry.'

~x~

On return to the villa, the Doctor quickly gathered the family together in the day room, and they listened as he explained about Asman's betrayal, how the Creature and the Manticore were the same, and finally about what happened to the Rift.

Eshar was the first to speak up. 'We will never be able to sufficiently express our gratitude. There simply are no words. You have saved our people from an evil that we could never have defeated alone. All I feel sad about is our failure to protect the Key.'

Rose felt a pang of sympathy for Eshar who clearly had trouble holding back his emotions.

The Doctor smiled as he searched his pockets, then held up his hand for everyone to see. The people in the room let out a collective gasp, as if the Doctor had pulled a dragon from a hat, instead of a small metal object from his pocket.

Sunaq breathed out sharply. 'The Key!'

'I salvaged it before the sphere imploded. I think I was a bit successful in convincing them it was gone for good.'

Eshar had tears in his eyes as the Doctor handed him the Key.

'Your people need to rediscover what the Eohim used to be,' the Doctor said. 'This community has to be reunited again.'

This time Eshar couldn't hold back his emotions and Rose looked down at her shoes as the proud patriarch shed tears of joy. His wife and son rushed to his side, once again united as a family.

~x~

With attention away from them, the Doctor took Rose's hand and together they quietly slipped outside. The TARDIS was still neatly parked near the side of the house and Rose put her hand on the wooden frame, reassuring herself again that the ancient time ship was indeed real. She glanced at the Doctor who seemed deep in thought suddenly. 'There's something else, isn't there?'

The Doctor looked up. 'I don't know. Using the Key should have affected the Rift far more than it did. It's a bit weird.' He raked his hand through his hair and sighed. 'I have no idea why the Key didn't work. It felt incomplete somehow.' He frowned. 'Anyway, it's probably unimportant. And we have other things to do.' He suddenly smiled. 'Places to go…' He waited, expecting her to finish his sentence, but Rose didn't feel like celebrating yet.

'Don't wanna rain on the parade,' she said, 'but what about Adam?'

The Doctor's face fell. 'I almost forgot about him.'

~x~

He felt far removed from his body, almost like he was staring down from a great height. It wasn't even him, lying there in that bed. Instead, it was some stranger. He knew the person on the bed was still alive, seeing his chest rise up and down in an irregular pattern, but he didn't know if he cared enough to remain here.

A sudden jolt forced his eyes open and he was no longer staring down, but up, at the ceiling. The room was small and made of metal walls. Someone had gone to great lengths to make it habitable—a soft bed, a dresser and some carpeting. But it was still a cell.

They had brought him from the silent room to the one that was alive.

His body was too weak to fend off whatever was happening, but his mind urged on the fight. Words contained power, and knowing his own name would give him the strength to fight back. His name, his name, his name… _He had to remember his name._

He did remember a name, but it wasn't the right one. This one was a secret, something he could only speak in his own mind, never out loud. Then there was another. That one made spikes of anger flare through his system. Everything about that name was soaked in blood. He needed to fight harder. If only his body were stronger.

Then it all came rushing back. _His name was Adam._

He had done nothing wrong. There was only one person to blame. _The Doctor._

Adam shuddered at the thought that he had once been the same as that what he now despised beyond anything. A Time Lord. Fancy name for an alien freak with nothing to offer but death and suffering, an egotistical maniacal manipulator of innocents. _The_ _Killer of his own kind._

Hurt and confusion began to mingle and coalesce into a thick, black anger, choking every other thought. Like a thief in the night the Doctor had moved in and taken everything Adam loved or cared about. He had been forced to live with this body that kept betraying him, and he no longer felt Time—his link with the TARDIS was nearly gone, its sad remains glowing like dying embers at the back of his mind.

He needed Rose.

Rose was all he had left and he knew she was his. He only had to get better and everything would be well again. With the image of an imminent reunion with the love of his life seared in his conviction, he locked the treasure away before finally allowing his eyes to fall shut, thoughts growing quiet until only a small smile still lingered on his lips.

~x~

Being in the TARDIS again was like never having left at all. All the familiar sights and smells were still there. It was the events of the past few days that felt surreal, almost like a bad dream. _Trouble's just the bits in between_ , the Doctor had once said. He forgot to mention that sometimes these 'bits' seemed to last forever. In her case, three years. Now, all of that was over.

Rose had showered and put on clean clothes, a dress for once, the fabric clean and smooth against her skin. She picked up her old cardigan from the jump seat and held it close, breathing in the smell of normality. There was a sense of irony in thinking of the control room of a multi-dimensional spaceship as normal, but she wanted to let go of such thoughts and simply enjoy the moment. She was finally back, finally home again.

'He's sleeping now.' The Doctor entered the console room and Rose hugged her cardie tighter. They would have to decide what to do with Adam soon. Even if he fully recovered, which the Doctor had said was a very real possibility, there remained the problem of having a human Doctor on their hands.

'I feel sorry for him,' Rose said. 'He never asked for this life.'

'Neither did any of us.'

'Even if we find a time and a place for him to live, he will be alone again after we leave.' Rose hesitated. 'I know what that feels like.'

The Doctor, suddenly uneasy, looked away.

Rose stepped closer and gently turned his face towards her. 'Don't you dare have second thoughts again. I want to be with you, more than anything.'

The Doctor put a hand to each side of her head and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears, his mouth firm and gentle at the same time. A kiss of redemption, a confirmation? A reminder that he wasn't about to revert back to his old ways? All she knew was that she wanted him to continue. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside. His taste was incredible, sending a surge of heat to her core. _Don't stop, please, don't ever stop._

Of course it was her who needed to pull away first, her lungs starved for oxygen. The Doctor had no such need and he lowered his head to nuzzle her throat until she was ready to resume their kiss. Rose took a ragged breath as he hit a tender spot just below her jawline and she raked her fingers through his hair.

'You're… you're quite good at this,' she panted.

The Doctor chuckled darkly. 'Well, Rose Tyler, if you play your cards right, maybe I'll show you what else I'm _quite_ good at.' He planted an open-mouthed kiss against her collarbone and Rose felt her knees buckle.

She was just barely able to get out a reply. 'Perhaps… we should move this somewhere else?'

The Doctor straightened and Rose nearly laughed out loud at his dishevelled appearance—tie askew, hair tousled, his lips slightly parted. A slow grin spread across his face and his eyes became less puppy-dog and a lot more wolfish. The need for laughter disappeared and another need resurfaced. Without looking away Rose reached for his hand and he slipped it into hers without hesitation. Quietly she began to lead him away from the brightly lit console and towards her bedroom.


	19. Close To Home

**There's really nothing better than the Doctor and Rose being truly happy for once. I will say no more, except Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19. CLOSE TO HOME**

Rose's room was much darker than the console room, even with the ambient light from the TARDIS casting a soft glow over everything. Where the hallways had been chilly, in here it was as comfortable as they needed it to be, and Rose certainly wasn't shivering from the cold. The Doctor's hands ran across the small of her back, then circled her waist before tracking up again. Her dress had a zipper at the back and his clever fingers had already located the target, slowly pulling it down. Only a little further and it would slip off her shoulders.

'Wait,' Rose said. The Doctor stopped and drew back to look at her.

'It's nothing,' she said. 'Just that, you know… you've seen me naked. Twice. Now I want to see you.' It took the Doctor a moment to grasp her meaning, then he smiled. It was a sweet smile, a surrender of sorts from a man who always needed to be in control.

Her stomach fluttered. She wanted this more than anything, but now her hands trembled as she loosened his tie. It was easy enough for the silk fabric to slide away and she felt more confident by the time her fingers started on his shirt buttons. All the while the Doctor didn't say a word, quietly watching her from underneath hooded eyelids.

She wanted to tell him to not be so infuriatingly sexy, but she didn't exactly trust the pitch of her own voice, so she continued with the shirt buttons, pulling them loose one by one, revealing more of him than she remembered ever seeing before. Even days on the beach he had spent in a suit and tie. This usually resulted in her imagination running wild, only making her want to jump his bones more. How had she ever made it through all those years without cornering him? The last button came loose and she parted his shirt, running her fingers through his smattering of chest hair.

His hearts were definitely beating faster and his breathing increased further as she used both hands to push the shirt off his shoulders, revealing a slender but muscular body, honed by a relentless need to explore—always running, always wanting to discover more. She wondered if he was ready for what lay ahead. He certainly didn't look like he was about to run away again, all dark-eyed glances and barely contained need for her as she explored him with her hands.

Rose knew from experience that his slender build was deceptive. There was a physical strength to him that belied this lean body: strong arms and legs, hands that had never touched another woman, except her. Although, again, this was something deceptive. The man she was currently undressing had lived for nearly a millennium and he was no virgin, as her memory of his roving hands attested. And now he was hers. She breathed deeply to steady herself. She could feel his suppressed strength beneath her fingertips, waiting to be released, but she wasn't quite done yet.

Rose wanted to continue, even though the next part took more courage. She slipped her hands lower, past his belly button and the thin line of hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his trousers. As her fingers followed the edge of his trousers, they brushed his skin, sending a small shudder through him. She didn't dare look up as she first slipped her fingers underneath the waistband, then undid the button. It had been a long time since anything felt as surreal as this. Her hands visibly trembled as she prepared for the final move, then hesitated for a moment. His hand closed lightly around her wrist and she found him glancing at her as he gently guided her back to him. His eyes had lost their daring edge and seemed almost pleading now.

'I want you to see me,' he whispered.

Those words were enough to end her brief apprehension and she swiftly coaxed both trousers and boxers down over his slender hips. He stepped out of them and kicked the garments aside. Her mouth felt dry and her heart was racing. With him completely bared to her now, there was no denying that every breath, every touch of hers had a physical impact on him—except for one part. His flesh was still soft and pink, with no trace of the arousal she had hoped to spark. Rose quickly tried to hide away her disappointment, along with a hint of confusion. Instead, she continued to stroke his stomach, then let her fingers drift even lower, oh so gently touching him in that most intimate of places. His eyes drifted shut as he let out a whisper of a sigh. She allowed her fingers to explore further, cupping him in her hand and squeezing gently. Even soft like this, he was almost too much for the size of her hand to encompass. She recalled their ravenous encounter at the barracks and how hard he had felt beneath her touch.

He let out a unexpected breath, as if he'd held it for too long. When he finally spoke, the words came out softly, with only a hint of something else underneath his calmness. 'I can control these responses, Rose. I can choose to become externally aroused—or not. It keeps things simple.'

'What happened at the barracks… It was a mistake, right?'

'We were both angry and hurting and I should have been the sensible one. Instead, I put you at risk. It's not a mistake I'll make again. But you have to understand, my choice to stay away from you like this, it doesn't reflect how I really feel.' The Doctor leaned a little lower so he could whisper in her ear. 'When it comes to us, here, I think this decision was the right one. Because what you just did excites me more than I can put into words.'

Rose closed her eyes as the Doctor ran a hand down to cup her bum and pulled her closer. Even though he was still soft, he rubbed himself against her centre hard enough to elicit a moan from her. 'If I could,' his voice became sultry, 'I would lay you on that bed and spread you wide beneath me. Take you right there, do everything you want me to.' He ran his hand up, plucking at the fabric of her dress. 'In fact, I believe it's my turn now.'

He reached behind her back and in one fluent move pulled the zipper all the way down. The dress was only a loose-fitting garment and it took him no time at all to peel it away, leaving her in only her bra and knickers. The Doctor took a moment to admire his handiwork, a dark promising shimmer behind his eyes. Already, Rose felt the now familiar need to throw away her inhibitions. It was a strange and deep desire, wanting to be seen by him like that, _truly_ seen, no holds barred, as if they already knew each other like no other living being ever could.

Emboldened by his clear desire for her, she took his hand and began to lead him to the bed. He followed as she lay down, bracing himself above her. Rose lifted her face to meet the Doctor's mouth and he came to her eagerly. He sighed against her lips as she pulled him on top of her and he positioned his body between her legs, gently pushing her knees apart. She had to actively remind herself that his aim was to arouse her, and not to satisfy his own pleasure, and it made her a little sad to know she would only frustrate his restraint by actively trying to give him pleasure, loving him like she ached to do. Even so, the need was too great for her to stay entirely passive.

Being the lighter, smaller of them, Rose couldn't simply push the Doctor onto his back, but he was hyper-sensitive to her every move, and a slight nudge from her was enough for him to get the hint and roll clear of her body. She didn't hesitate this time as she straddled him, knees on either side of his narrow hips, hands resting lightly on his chest. He looked at her expectantly, a little unsure perhaps after their sudden reversal in positions. The look of uncertainty was replaced by an open-mouthed sigh as she raked her fingers over his chest, then leaned in and began to leave small, wet kisses along his collarbone, slowly moving her way down across his chest and ribcage. She couldn't see the Doctor's response, but his hand brushed against her hair and the back of her head as she moved her mouth from place to place, leaving a trail of wetness. His skin tasted ever so slightly salty, a strange but familiar sensation that made her forget his more alien aspects, like both his hearts beating ever faster.

She paused her track across his abdomen, only for a second, to breathe in and realise what she was actually doing. They were never going to make love, as he had willed himself to stay externally unaroused, and she would never feel him fully inside her, but that didn't mean that a certain part of his body was entirely off-limits to her. She resumed her kisses, laving her tongue across his side, then moved inwards across his hip bone. She dropped a featherlight kiss at the junction of his thigh and groin, preparing to go further south still, wanting to give him at least this small pleasure.

The hand that rested at the back of her head suddenly tensed. 'Rose. No.'

She was momentarily taken aback, then looked up to find him entirely alert, his expression almost pleading. She moved to lay beside him and rested a hand on his hip, tracing circles there as she tried to regain her voice without sounding embarrassed.

'Thought you'd like that,' she said.

The Doctor swallowed visibly. 'I would like it. Very much. _Too_ much, even. I can control my physical responses, but I'm not a saint. With you… You're so incredible, Rose. Making love to you is something I want more than anything. What I don't want is to take things I shouldn't, maybe even hurting your mind in the process.'

He suddenly lifted himself on his elbow, the insecurity wiped from his face, replaced by a dark craving that made hot shivers run down her spine. _What was this effect he had on her?_

'Now, Rose Tyler,' he said, 'the Doctor is _in_ , and you keep interrupting my examination with those naughty human hands of yours.' He carefully wrapped his fingers around her wrist and brought it up to his mouth. Rose felt the place between her legs become damp as he connected his lips to her wrist and slowly slid upwards to kiss her palm, then her fingers, taking her index finger into his mouth and sucking on it.

With her still lying on her back it was easy for him to relinquish her hand and focus on other parts of her he so desperately wanted to examine. His eye fell on something that had escaped his attention before; she was still wearing those annoying knickers. Not that he didn't appreciate the way they intimately hugged her lower region, all pink and satiny and leaving little to the imagination, but he had already seen and felt what was hidden underneath that smooth fabric. The recollection of her sliding intimately against his hand was enough for him to slip his fingers inside her knickers, beginning his exquisite torture from the previous night all over again. He wanted to see her face as she came, knowing he was the source of her pleasure, knowing he could join her in that place, even though he never would.

He soon discovered that only touch wasn't quite enough anymore. Driven by a deep-seated need to see Rose in all her unveiled beauty, he quickly pulled the offending fabric over her hips and down her legs.

Rose held perfectly still as the Doctor's hand resumed his explorations, and she fought the impulse to urge him on. She smiled internally at the thought of how little it took for him to forget himself. Her thoughts fragmented as he dipped lower, first covering her entire sex, then rubbing her clit with his palm as his fingers worked her slick entrance. He bent down, his hand never letting up, and whispered against her neck. 'Say my name, Rose. I want to hear you.'

Rose was barely able to contain herself anymore, her last defense crumbling as he plunged two fingers inside her core and she heard herself cry out, satisfying his wish. She was rewarded by his mouth descending on hers, moist lips swallowing her next moan as his hand continued to drive her closer to ultimate bliss.

It happened before either of them could react.

As the telepathic link flared to life, then spiked, the Doctor abruptly drew away and gasped. Rose's desire instantly turned to cold fear. _Please, no, not again._ The link then spiked once more and this time it was Rose who gasped, sheer pleasure rippling through her. The Doctor had fallen on his side and clutched her hand as they both surrendered to the most incredible wave of love and adoration Rose had ever experienced.

'What… what is happening?' The wave subsided, then enveloped her again.

'I don't… This...' The Doctor squeezed her hand harder and the feeling ran through her like it was a part of her very soul. The powerful sensation of their earlier telepathic connection now felt paltry compared to the deep and abiding sense of belonging that drenched her being.

Rose tried to speak, but it was almost like a dream. 'Do you… feel the same?'

'Yeah, I just need… a moment.' The Doctor released her hand.

Now that he was no longer actively touching her, the intense telepathic link became softer, like a lullaby at the back of her mind.

The Doctor lifted himself up to sit on his knees. 'I can't explain why exactly, but this… it shouldn't be possible.' Rose looked up at him and she could swear there was a hint of tears in his eyes, but he was smiling all the same.

'You,' the Doctor said. 'Something changed. What just happened, you did that. Your telepathic abilities. They match my own now.'

Rose pulled herself up to face him. 'But I'm human. I'm rubbish at chess. I never know what you're going to do next… How can I possibly be a full telepath?' She was rambling now and she knew it, but thinking straight had become impossible.

He touched her cheek with his fingers. 'You're brilliant and amazing, but you have no idea how special you really are, do you? Only with you would I ever believe this could be possible.'

'What does it mean?'

The Doctor smiled again, this time with tears of joy running freely down his face.

'Everything. It means everything.'

He touched his fingers to Rose's temple, so gently it was more of a brush. He didn't have the right words for this, so he needed to make her understand in the only other way he had, except there was no longer any fear of hurting her. She was his telepathic equal now, still absolutely Rose in all her glorious human fragility, but able to fully take on his telepathic nature.

The moment he touched her and opened up the connection, it struck him how much she already understood. She knew how he had suffered from the loss of the telepathic connection with his people, how it created a hole in his very soul. Now he let her know that the emptiness could be filled. They could be together in a way he'd never even imagined possible. He tried to transfer that joy to her, his hopes and dreams, then briefly opened his eyes to look at his lovely girl. Her own eyes were still closed, lips slightly parted, her face flushed a delicate pink. She sat on her knees in front of him, breasts and hips moulded into a curvy perfection that he longed to explore again. He had trouble controlling his responses. Her eyes fluttered open then, and her lips curved into a smile, a wordless understanding already spreading into her essence.

His initial elation began to dim somewhat. He gathered that she understood, but what he wanted to ask her was of another level entirely, the implications overwhelming. Even now, it might not be the right time yet.

Rose leaned in and kissed him. His eyes drifted closed again as he let her experiment on him. Her kiss became more fervent, and she pushed back against his mouth, encouraging him to open up. He consented in the most ardent of ways and Rose moaned when their tongues languidly entwined, mouths falling into a rhythm of push and pull as they struggled for dominance. Varying degrees of pressure elicited different responses from his brain. He had almost forgotten what this could be like, and Rose didn't even know yet that it was only a small taste of paradise. It could still be so much more.

Rose drew back, surrendering his lips to the cool air. She stroked his arm. 'Whatever it is, please tell me.'

'Rose... Your telepathic abilities, they're so strong now. Remember when I told you about Time Lords and the telepathic bond couples could initiate?'

'I never forgot,' she said. 'Just wasn't sure how to ask you about it. Certainly not after what happened... when everything changed.' He stroked her cheek and she turned her head a little, grazing his palm with her lips.

'There's nothing similar in your culture,' he said, 'but the emotional importance of a bond like that could be compared to marriage. A commitment, but one that goes beyond any social or religious reasons. It's a marriage of souls, literally.' He took in a sudden breath. 'Rose, I want that with you. Not because of the sex, we can do whatever we want now— _when_ ever we want.' A wolfish grin spread across his face, then it faded again just as quickly. He was waiting for her response.

'I... I understand what it means,' she whispered, 'but I'm still only human and this stupid ape needs a translation. Did you just ask me to marry you?' She glanced down. 'I'm sorry. I get it, it's much more than that, but I don't know the right words. Not the proper Gallifreyan ones.'

The Doctor urged her to look up again, locking eyes as he smiled at her. 'Whatever words you want to use, they're the right ones. They will always be the right ones for me, because you are Rose Tyler and I want you to be my bond mate, be with you for the rest of our lives, however long or short. It doesn't matter. The only thing I never want to experience again, is losing you. Not through fate and certainly not through my own stupid, pigheaded ignorance.' He swallowed heavily, then leaned forward and brushed his fingers against her temple. It was nothing more than a whisper, an ancient song of Gallifrey, telling about love and longing, a question and an answer all wrapped up into one. And she knew what it meant.

There was something close to rapture in his eyes as he stared at her.

'You're here, in my mind,' she said softly, then lowered his hand to cover the space over her heart. 'And here.'

Her love for him was a part of her being, no more expendable than her heart or lungs. What he was asking her was to extend that love even further, to let him inside her mind, her very soul. It frightened her, and yet it beckoned as well. It was the Doctor declaring his love in ways only he was capable of.

'Yes,' she whispered back. 'I want this with you. More than anything. More than you can ever imagine.'

The Doctor tried to hold at bay all the emotions that rushed at him. For once they were good emotions, but if he wanted to do this properly he needed to collect himself first. He longed for Rose to touch him. He physically and mentally craved her with a ferocity he hadn't allowed himself to feel in centuries. To be part of her would complete him in ways he hadn't dared to dream of anymore—until now.

He opened the connection and Rose let out a wordless sigh, just a slight parting of her lips as he entered her mind. This was all so new, he had to remind himself they didn't need to be so careful anymore, but his love for Rose was something he didn't want to risk damaging. He dug deep and allowed her to absorb all the implications of a true telepathic bond. To his surprise she didn't resist him, instead feeling a craving for more, to feel him in all his imperfect entirety.

She had been right when she said he didn't need to be a Time Lord for her to love him. The extent of her love dazzled and awed him. It went so much deeper than he had ever suspected, and his own soul welcomed that love, embraced it as he became lighter, almost at peace even. The Doctor opened his eyes. Rose was already watching him, a mysterious smile playing on her lips. He shifted his hand from her temple to her cheek. Rose turned her face into his hand and her breath was hot against his palm. He leaned forward, just enough to allow their lips to brush.

The Doctor pressed down and Rose answered by opening her mouth and allowing him inside. Her mouth was warm and wet and the Doctor abandoned his need for reasoning, his deep inhibitions and secret fears. The telepathic bond was already building, along with their desire. The Doctor projected a message to Rose that he knew would sound like words in her mind.

 _I'm yours._

Her answer came through so clearly it stunned him.

 _I was always yours._

'Rose,' he said softly, 'Are you willing to go all the way with me?'

'Yes,' she whispered. 'Forever, remember?'

He looked at her, almost unable to comprehend his own happiness. He could tell her how he felt now, in her mind, over and over, every day, the words never growing old or meaningless, but he wanted to do more than that. They were right there, those three words she had longed to hear from him for so long. He leaned in, brushing away her hair, and whispered against the shell of her ear. 'Rose Tyler, I love you.'

She raised herself up and took his face between her palms as their mouths came together again, all barriers removed now, with nothing left to fear and all of their future together still ahead. He moved his mouth over hers, devouring its softness, the passion and the life she offered him. Finally, he could let go, his entire body set aflame at the very thought of everything they could share, everything he wanted to do with her.

The Doctor eased Rose back against the pillows and dipped his mouth against her pulse point, feeling her heart as it thundered inside her chest. His body still partially blanketed hers as he lowered his mouth further and Rose gripped his biceps harder the moment his lips connected with her breast. He let his mouth slide across her flesh, teasingly at first, before applying it harder, her subconscious mental instructions guiding him. He already had an excellent idea of the things she liked best, but the gentle nudges he received from her body and through the link made it all the more tempting to experiment a little.

The anger had gone, no more danger or guilt either, only love and his overwhelming need to sink deep inside his lover's body, to explore her hidden depths, to show her what could never be put into words. Knowing there was no danger to Rose anymore, the Doctor allowed his body to translate his growing desire into a physical response.

Rose gasped as evidence of the Doctor's voracious desire pressed hard against her stomach and a near-dizzying sense of joy took hold of her. The moment the telepathic connection intensified again, Rose gripped the sheets, fisting them as the Doctor kissed his way down her ribcage, then across her abdomen, each touch a delicious shock to her system.

She held her breath as his fingers lightly brushed her centre, only to release that breath in one long moan the moment his tongue flicked against her folds, experimentally at first, than more insistently. Rose gripped the sheets tighter as the telepathic link began to filter the Doctor's desire back to her. It was sharp and hungry and also strangely tender. She felt him enjoying her tang on his lips, his exhilaration as he plundered her sex, running the flat of his tongue from below all the way up before finally sucking her clit between his lips.

His masculine pride swelled as she drew her knees up higher, opening herself to him, uninhibited and unconcerned about appearing lewd or wanton. It made him want her all the more, in all her erotic glory. He rewarded her with another teasing flick of his tongue before dipping inside. She bucked against his grip and he held her down as he took his fill, the heady scent of her arousal slowly driving him out of his mind with pleasure.

He was surprised to find his eternal need to control transform into an equally great need to surrender his mind and body to her, this woman who had broken through every one of his defences, tearing them down like they were paper. Now he wanted to let her know how much she truly affected him.

The Doctor moved up, momentarily bracing himself above her before positioning himself between her thighs, careful not to crush her with his weight. She didn't seem fragile to him—all he could feel was raw strength wrapped in the shape of a young woman—but the unfamiliarly of this new intimacy made him tread softly.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

She nodded silently. 'I was always ready, you know that. From the moment you said _run_.'

'I'm sorry it took me so long.'

'Doesn't matter. Gave me more time to prepare for this. Keeping tidy is hard work, you know.'

He couldn't help himself and snorted into her shoulder. Her breasts shook a little against his chest as she echoed his laughter.

'You know,' she said, 'as we're still working up to this, here's a little extra encouragement.' She lifted her head, enough to whisper in his ear—just a few little words that should have made his ears turn red, but not today. He cut short her words by moving his mouth lower and nuzzling her jaw, blowing hot breath against her neck, then angled his hips and pushed himself between her legs, almost gasping as he stroked his hard length through her slick folds, not yet entirely where she wanted him, but close enough to intensify the rapidly building connection. It was difficult for him to hold back, knowing they had passed the point of no return.

Rose needed no incentive of her own. She tilted her hips to accommodate his lean frame that fit so perfectly against the lines of her own body. The soft light bathed them in a warm glow and it was as if the entire room vibrated with the beating of their hearts and the throb of blood racing through her veins.

The Doctor dropped a featherlight kiss to her lips, letting her know he felt the same, then moved his hips, letting her know something else entirely. He repeated his maddening tease, faster now, harder, his hips forcing her legs further apart.

'Please,' she whispered. 'I need—'

Rose dug her fingers into his shoulder and he raised his hips a fraction, just enough to find her entrance and align them. He entered her slowly, every inch of him on fire as he sank deeper, pushing into her wet heat, his entire length filling her until he could go no further. Her tightness enveloped him and he held still for a moment, both of them adjusting to all the sensations that rushed in. He breathed against her neck, her hands splayed against his back. 'Oh, Rose.'

'Doctor…' Her voice was rough with desire.

There was nothing separating them anymore, her body telling him what she wanted, in the clearest of ways. Her ankles locked around the small of his back and a sense of urgency broke his passivity. He moved up, pulling back before thrusting inside again, each time connecting with her at a deeper level, both physically and mentally.

This woman had never been his before, not like they were now, and yet it was as if he knew her in every conceivable way—from the tip of her toes, nails painted a ghastly neon pink, to the tiny mark at the back of her neck, the reminder of a childhood injury; all the way from what she loved most to the fears hidden so deep inside she wasn't even aware of them. He knew what made her angry, or what made her cry, or laugh until she had to hug her sides to stop, and he knew how to make her call out his name—unrestrained and gorgeous and completely his.

Rose sensed his urgency before he was even aware of it himself. Words had failed her long ago, her voice reduced to making sounds she had never uttered before—that and the whispers she sent into her lover's mind, the unspoken words that urged him on. Without a single conscious thought he complied, moving faster, harder, until her entire body was on fire and it became impossible to stop anymore. She reached out then, plunging into the Doctor's mind in one blind leap. It was like jumping from a great height, not knowing what waited for her below. He caught her mid-leap, surrounding her with his love, letting her know she would never be lonely again—bond mates until the stars went out.

Rose moaned as he thrust up again into her wanting heat, forcing her closer to a release with everything he had, wanting to feel her soar. Rose clamped herself around him tighter and this time it was the Doctor who groaned in blind ecstasy. He braced himself on his forearms, changing the angle of their bodies, and began to thrust at an even fiercer pace. Every time his pelvis hit her sensitive flesh, Rose cried out in abandon.

She knew he was holding on for her and she was so close, it seared in front of her eyes. Then her muscles clamped around him tightly and her entire body shuddered. The Doctor thrust once, twice more, uttering a low, guttural groan as his own release washed over him and Rose dug her fingers into his shoulders while they rode out the thundering climax as one.

~x~

Time didn't even exist anymore as they lay back, panting, bodies slick with sweat, the powerful telepathic bond momentarily reduced to a pleasant glow at the back of their minds. For once, even the Doctor's active mind had thrown in the towel. He didn't care about anything else anymore, not as long as he could lie here and dreamily trace his fingers across Rose's breasts and belly, watching her chest rise and fall until he knew sleep had almost claimed her.

'You know,' he said to a drowsy Rose, 'there is this uninhabited planet only I know about. Gorgeous skies, azure seas and absolutely no one to bother us. Would you like to go there, sometime soon, and repeat what we just did?' He drew another circle across her belly. 'Possibly more than once?'

Rose smiled lazily and a little hum of satisfaction escaped her lips, something that he happily interpreted as a yes. Content to stay awake a little bit longer, he settled against her warm back and closed his eyes.

~x~

Adam winced and squeezed his eyes shut. His arms hurt as if they were on fire, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his chest. There was a monster there trying to eat its way up to his throat, and the low moan that issued from his mouth wasn't his at all.

He'd heard them come in, their quiet, intimate whispering already setting him on edge. He'd felt the vibrancy and urgency hidden under the soft words that drifted down the hallway. Of course he'd pretended to be asleep, lying on the bed, with his back to them, and they never even saw his eyes were wide open. As he stared at the opposite wall, he tried to ignore the fear, coiled up in his gut like a nervous animal that knows the hunter is about to close in.

As soon as they'd left, he slinked out of bed and trailed after them, as quickly and quietly as his body permitted. They probably wouldn't have noticed if the whole city had roared bloody murder, let alone his slim form, hidden in the shadows, watching. It was unbelievable how wrapped up in each other they were, standing close together, eyes roaming and hands wandering. Rose's face was only half-turned towards the light but Adam could see the eagerness in her eyes, the barely hidden signs of desire as the Doctor slowly stroked her hair and then took her hand, leading her towards his bedroom.

 _No._

Adam felt his hackles rise. Another moment, and the last thing he saw was the Doctor smiling down at Rose as he silently closed the door behind them. Adam felt his eyes begin to sting as he dug his fingernails deep into the palm of his hand. The monster within began to stir and gnaw, no longer prey, but predator. Betrayal, as ancient as Time— _how could she do this to him?_ Was she really willing to give herself to… to _that_? After everything they'd gone through together, everything they shared, was she willing to betray everything, only to satisfy her own misplaced feelings, lusting after that creature?

Images pushed their way into his mind and he was too weak to stop them. Rose and the Doctor, tangled up together, their bodies slick with sweat in the sultry night air. Did she welcome him? Was she right now enjoying his hands caressing her skin as he claimed her for himself? Adam tried to picture himself there instead, tried to imagine it was him touching Rose's body, his name she moaned, but each time he tried he became a spectator to his own nightmare, the Doctor looking up and baring his teeth in a slow predatory grin.

Adam's lungs burned like the rest of him as he gulped in great breaths of air. He stumbled back to his room, away from the place where, with every heartbeat that passed, his life was being shredded.

Barely making it inside again, he leaned his head against the door. _Lost. Everything was lost._ _Rose, his lovely Rose…_ He moaned her name as he sagged to the floor and curled up into a ball.

 _No_ , he told himself, then again, and again, until it became a mantra in his head, pounding and screaming. He wanted to release the words and howl at the top of his lungs, until the entire world rallied and the Doctor lost his chance to lay a finger on Rose. He really should scream and kick open that door to drag her away from the biggest mistake of her life.

But he didn't.

Rose would never understand.

If he acted now, she would be lost to him forever. She'd turn away, trying to hide her shame and self-hatred as he exposed her delusions to the light. It would be too much for her to handle. This wasn't her fault. He must have trapped her and poisoned her true feelings with his slick words and promises and empty smiles. He had taken her from the only person who would love her and treat her as she deserved. Adam snorted through his pain. She belonged to him. Not to the Destroyer of Worlds, the Bringer of Death.

After what seemed like an eternity, the agony in his head began to quiet down. Rose wanted him, he knew that. He should never have doubted her. She loved him, as she always had, since the day they met. After tonight, all he could do was save her from more hurt. It was his duty.

He stumbled from the room, steadying himself on the coral bulkhead as he made his way to the console room, then outside.

~x~

His lungs burned, the night air rushing past his face. Adam ran until he could no longer feel the pain in his body or the stones underneath his bare feet. Before, he had known where he was going. Now he was running away from her, away from her mocking and her lies. Adam slowed down, fear gripping his midriff, squeezing it.

He feared her, but more than anything he needed her.

The streets were spinning around him, his breaths too fast for his poor body to handle. Then he saw her. Her face was a mask of worry, but he knew it wasn't real.

She spoke to him, the words filled with care and grace, but he could hear the mocking inside his head, her true words echoing down to the dark place. From the pit of his stomach as rage began to grow.

There was only one way to stop this.

~x~

The TARDIS lights had dimmed, but the Doctor didn't need to see into the darkness to know Rose was beside him, her breaths coming out in a slow measured pace. He pulled up the covers higher and hoped she dreamed of him.

In truth, he had forgotten what it was like to feel this content, both his body and mind sated, filled with the presence and love of another living being. Happiness. Was this what it felt like? He let it seep deeper into himself, savouring and cherishing his new treasure.

And he prayed that he could hold onto it.


	20. Reap the Whirlwind

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, but be reminded that at this point we're 'only' 2/3 through. No time to relax yet. On the other hand, I'm a kind writer at heart, so I will allow them a little extra time together before we continue. Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20. REAP THE WHIRLWIND**

Living inside the TARDIS tended to make time disappear, but every so often the ship seemed to take pity on her resident human's biological clock and helped out a bit.

Now Rose watched the light as it shifted from peach to orange, then to a soft yellow. She listened as well, to the calm breathing of the man lying next to her. He was still there. For the first time she was waking up beside him, and it felt more than a little exhilarating.

She propped herself up on one elbow, allowing the sense of wonder to settle as her eyes took him in. If anything, watching him made her go from wonder to amazement, as if this perfect man had just appeared beside her out of thin air.

He lay on his stomach, face turned towards her, his hair tousled courtesy of her own hands, long limbs stretched out. Her eyes travelled along the length of his spine to his pert bum that just begged to be touched. Being able to study him so unguardedly made her feel a little giddy.

Rose stretched, and her body answered with a slight ache in her lower regions. It wasn't a painful ache, but more of a gentle reminder of what almost felt like a dream. In the course of one night the world had become brighter than she could ever have imagined. Now a new day was about to begin, and nothing would be the same again.

The Doctor began to wake up, swiping a hand across his face. Rose had to contain a laugh as he twitched his nose, then those gorgeous brown eyes drifted open and a lazy smile curled across his lips at the sight of her, slowly turning into a happy grin. Rose suddenly realised she was just as naked as he was, with not even a sheet covering her. It could have made her ashamed or insecure, but his eyes on her didn't feel wrong in any way. If anything, he made her feel beautiful, admired even. She stretched out a little more, aware of how her manoeuvring caught his attention, and he followed the line of her curves as if they hadn't spent most of last night exploring every inch of each other's bodies.

'Rose…'

'Mmh?'

He scooted a little closer, allowing his fingers to play with her hair. 'You're beautiful.'

Rose closed her eyes as he gently brushed his thumb over her cheek. There were so many things she wanted to say, but none of them came even close to expressing the true depth of her feelings.

'Is this… Do we share a bond now?'

'Yes,' he said, 'but it will take a little while to adjust. Until then, it might feel a bit intense at times.'

Rose raised her eyebrows in mock-distress. 'You mean like last night?' She shook her head. 'I don't think that was entirely proper behaviour.'

He chuckled then, eyes already glinting with suppressed joy. 'You mean you don't want me to do this…' The Doctor raked his nails up her leg and Rose squealed. 'Or this…' Now he let the flat of his hand continue up the back of her thigh and over her bum, ending in a single finger dipping between her buttocks.

Rose felt a wicked streak coming on and repaid the Doctor's playfulness by pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips. He was already firm beneath her, but she didn't feel the need to let him off the hook just yet. His eyes grew dark as she took him in her hands and stroked his length with measured pressure of her fingers. The Doctor never closed his eyes, keeping her locked inside his gaze as she stroked a little harder, running her thumb over the tip and circling it, finally drawing a groan from his lips.

Rose's naughty hands continued to tease and the Doctor felt his control slip away. He wasn't ready to relinquish control yet. It took him only a single quick move to turn them over and pin her beneath him. Rose gasped with pleasure at the sudden change.

'It's almost morning,' he whispered.

'We're in a spaceship that can travel through time.' Rose fixed him with a serious glare.

'We're not in space yet. Right now, we're still sitting in the middle of the street.'

Rose still glared at him and the Doctor regretted his timing. 'Of course, the sooner I put us into the Vortex, the sooner we can resume… this.' He ran a hand across her chest, allowing his thumb to linger against the swell of her breasts.

The TARDIS' lights suddenly flickered.

'Now you've gone and done it,' Rose said. 'You've embarrassed your own ship.'

The Doctor gave her a toothy grin. 'I think it's a bit late for that. She can read my mind, you know, and you've been with me for quite a while.'

'What? You're saying you had naughty thoughts about me, even before all this?'

The Doctor smirked, then grew serious. 'I didn't think you would have felt better, had you known. What would you have done if I'd just come into your room one night, undressed you, put my hands on you?'

'I fantasised as well, you know.'

The Doctor wanted to tell her that he knew very well. He had felt it vibrate all around him, every time she was close—her touch, the scent of her skin.

'I would have let you do anything,' she whispered.

She touched her fingers to his neck and the Doctor felt the bond flare to life. She hadn't fully mastered it yet but it was enough to show him her curiosity, and as he was a firm believer of satisfying curiosity, he gave her something to chew on.

 _Rose writhed as he kneeled in front of her, keeping a tight grip on her legs as he pressed his mouth against her centre, driving her crazy with every flick, every stroke of his tongue. He loved the taste of her, already wanting more, always more..._

The Doctor gasped as Rose suddenly hijacked his teasing and morphed the images into a fantasy of her own.

 _A shadowy corner, late at night, both of them half-undressed, Rose bracing herself against the bulkhead as his strong arms held her up and he thrust inside her, stoking up a fire in their minds and bodies. Right there, she didn't want them to make sweet love. All she wanted was for him to—_

The Doctor abruptly ended the fantasy. He didn't utter a single word as he urged Rose onto her back and pushed apart her legs. She arched up, willing and wanting to feel him, and it made him greedy. He drove inside with a single stroke, making her groan with pleasure as he drew out and then back in again, a fast and frantic rhythm, pounding into her. Rose threw her head back and clamped her ankles around his bum. One final thrust and he almost blacked out as he came, groaning her name, both of them breaking simultaneously into a million pieces.

The Doctor had enough sense left to roll away from Rose before his boneless weight threatened to smother her. They both lay panting, bodies coated in sweat and sated to capacity.

'Now that,' Rose muttered, 'that was something else.'

The Doctor let out a breathless giggle.

Rose turned her head. 'Got any other ideas like that?'

He grinned. 'Give me a minute and I'll show you.'

~x~

Rose opened the doors of the TARDIS and took a moment to watch the sun rise above the horizon. In the distance, a storm was brewing, dark clouds gathering. Fortunately, by the time it reached the city they wouldn't be here anymore. The Doctor had gone to check on Adam, and Rose wanted to say a final goodbye to their new friends. As she walked the short distance to the house, it struck her that everything seemed awfully quiet for this city's most important day of the year.

The feeling of discomfort turned to cold dread as she found the door of the house open. Rose let herself in, only to freeze on the doorstep at the sight that greeted her. The house looked like it had been ransacked. Furniture was turned upside down, cherished household items lay scattered about like trash and everywhere was evidence of a big struggle. Her stomach twisted as she noticed Eshar's chair, abandoned and lying on its side. Rose didn't hesitate, turning and running back to the TARDIS. As she reached for the door handle, she was nearly slammed to the side by the Doctor bursting through.

'Adam's gone,' he said.

Now the hot rush of adrenaline kicked in. 'The house,' Rose said. 'They're all gone. Somebody came and took them. Sunaq would have fought back, but there must have been too many of them.'

The Doctor covered his mouth with one hand, his eyes darting around. 'Can't be a coincidence.' He ran back inside and began checking the TARDIS console for lifesigns inside the ship. There were only two. 'He probably left sometime last night.' The Doctor hit the console with his fist. 'I should have been more careful.'

'No point worrying about that now. When I last saw him, he was almost completely out of it, so he can't have gotten far.' Rose concentrated hard. 'If he wandered into the city, where would he go?' She looked at the Doctor. 'Lila's house.'

~x~

The TARDIS materialised in an alley close to where Lila lived. Again, Rose was first to leave, the Doctor right on her heels. As soon as she caught the first glimpse inside the house, her hopes sank. Lila lay on the floor in a crumpled heap, dress matted with blood, her long hair splayed out like a fan around her head. The Doctor kneeled beside her and checked her pulse.

'She's alive,' he said.

Rose let out a deep breath. 'We have to bring her into the TARDIS.'

The Doctor lifted the woman's body in his arms and quickly carried her into the ship and towards the medbay.

Rose could do very little as the Doctor set to work, trying to save their friend. She leaned against the cold metal console and gripped it tightly, reminding herself that this wasn't a time to feel emotional. Adam was out there, unknown assailants had taken their friends and another was fighting for her life. How had everything come unravelled so fast?

After what seemed like ages, the Doctor returned, his face grave.

'That was a very close call,' he said, 'but I think she's going to make it. I've left her in the medbay for now, but someone has to watch her.'

'What if we take her back to Aleas' house first? There must be at least one servant left there. Maybe they can fetch one of the other shapeshifters to take care of her. Because, we have to find Adam. Fast.' The Doctor looked away and Rose almost expected him to refuse. 'This thing that was done to Lila,' she said, 'we don't know for sure if it was Adam. You said yourself there was something wrong with him from the start. Whatever he has or hasn't done, we can't abandon him now. Or the others.'

'Let's go then.' The Doctor didn't look eager to start this all over again, but she knew he wouldn't walk away from doing the right thing.

~x~

It took about half an hour to find help for Lila, and by then the city had gone into an uproar. People were hurrying about in a flurry and the normal ebb and flow of a crowded city had dissolved. This was the Day of Convergence, traditionally a day of celebration, but any sign of mirth was far to be found. Finally, Rose and the Doctor managed to corner a citizen, a beanstalk of a girl with wide fearful eyes.

'The Keeper has died,' the girl wailed. 'On Convergence! The gods have abandoned us…' Before Rose could ask anything else, she had run off.

They headed deeper into the city and towards the Temple. Somehow, Rose thought, everything always seemed to lead back to that place. It took them a few more minutes to push through the crowd. On the other side of the square a group of youths ran into another group, nearly causing a fight.

One of the youths shouted at another. 'A monster! They've captured a real monster!' The crowd began to buzz.

'What monster?' the Doctor demanded to know.

The youth looked the stranger up and down. 'It's a woman,' he squealed. 'She has claws and fangs and everything and she killed like six men before they managed to bring her down.'

'You were there?'

'Yeah.'

'And you actually _saw_ her killing those men?'

'Yeah!' He shrugged. 'Well, my cousin did, and she's like really reliable. Said that she nearly didn't make it out herself.'

'And where was your cousin when this happened?'

'Ehm, she said she had just come from the alehouse and then it all went down. Took them prisoner and all.' He grinned broadly.

'Wait,' said Rose, 'did you say 'them'?'

'Of course,' the youth bragged, 'there was this other bloke as well, just a normal one, but they say he was trying to hide the monster.'

Rose glanced at the Doctor. His face was ashen. He glanced back at her and she could read his thoughts. _Eshar and Sunaq._ The youth ran off, but not before glancing over his shoulder and grinning again. 'They's going to be executed!'

~x~

Adam sat with his arms hugging his legs. The daylight hadn't reached into the alley yet, the stones still waiting to be warmed by the sun, but he didn't notice the chill creeping up his legs. As long as he could go unnoticed, stay far away from anyone, they wouldn't know. He stared at his hands, expecting to find blood there, but all he saw was dirt and little cuts from the sharp edge of the vase. It had broken and he had picked up the largest shard.

 _Rose looks at him with so much fear in her eyes. He wants to tell her not to be afraid. He has finally come for her and he is so sorry about what happened before. Her face becomes darker altogether and her smile changes into a wide grin. He can stop now, she says. He can stop pretending. He shouts at her, shouts with all his might. The vase breaks and she continues to mock him. Then she is suddenly still. He looks down at his hands and sees the cuts there. He stumbles through the darkness. There is someone else there, in the dark._

 _Then he sees the stranger's face, reflected back at him. The Doctor._

The Doctor killed the woman he loved. Now it was all finally becoming clear.

With his mind calming down further, Adam could see it all. He knew precisely what to do. A smile curved across his contorted features and he breathed in and out deeply, dust particles swimming in front of his eyes. His final task was waiting, and this time, he wouldn't fail.

~x~

By the time Rose and the Doctor arrived at the Temple, the procession had already begun. There was no sign of Eshar and Sunaq anywhere—or of Adam.

'They have to be here,' the Doctor said. He pushed through the crowd and Rose followed, fearing he was up to something not entirely without risk.

'That man said they would be executed, so they're not going to do that here, right? We have to follow the procession.'

The long line of carts, mourners and spectators slowly moved towards the edge of the city, then through the gates and into the desert wasteland beyond. In the distance Rose could see another stage had been erected—a semicircular platform surrounded by high walls. A shaded dais, most likely for the more high-end spectators, looked out across the entire stage.

At the head of the procession were the nobles, dressed up in all their finery, the Protector enthroned in the middle like a true peacock. Rose had expected that Asman's death would have unleashed something in the Protector previously held at bay, but for now he seemed remarkably docile, sitting next to Nazerra, the peacock's mate.

The stage was dressed in white wreaths, softly flapping in the desert breeze. On the elevated platform stood a marble coffin, the small body within covered with a gauze sheet, flowers adorning her side. To the side of the coffin stood the Guardian, his dark armour replaced by a red tunic and headdress. His face betrayed nothing of how he felt about his coming fate.

The crowd suddenly hushed and Rose looked up at the stage. The priests had opened the gateway.

'Another portal,' the Doctor said. 'Like the one the Manticore used. They have no idea what they're doing, like children playing around with a box of matches.'

It started as a small ball of light, slowly growing in intensity as it began to encompass the body of the Keeper in a fierce glow. Beside her, the Guardian seemed to have finally caught up with what was about to happen, his chest rising and falling rapidly in an increasing panic. The portal's fiery edges closed in, and in a flash both were gone.

There was no cheering as the rest of the ceremony commenced, only the sound of the wind. Rose dug her fingers into the Doctor's hand as a small figure was brought onto the stage. Niyoli's elaborate makeup covering her face in shades of red was run through with streaks of tears, but her eyes looked dull, as if she wasn't really seeing anything. The little girl stood motionless in the centre of the stage as the ritual was performed and the former Guardian's powers were transferred.

It was a light show, Rose told herself, nothing but cheap tricks to impress the crowd, and yet she couldn't help but wonder what little Niyoli had to be feeling now as her future was etched in stone. Rose clenched her jaw as a violent anger began to take hold inside her. She looked over at the Doctor, seeing the same indignant rage behind his dark eyes.

They simply couldn't intervene yet, and things were about to get worse.

Niyoli was carried off the stage while two prisoners, each shackled and flanked by guards, were brought from the nearby cart. Rose repressed the urge to scream as Eshar was dragged by his arms, hardly able to stand, let alone walk. Behind him, Sunaq threw a fierce glance at the crowd, refusing to bow her head, challenging everyone to look at her and know what was really happening.

Now the crowd did cheer. It was somewhat of an empty cheer, however, from a people who rarely had anything to say in these matters anyway. They were probably glad it wasn't one of their own, Rose thought.

At the dais, Nazerra stood up and addressed the crowd. 'This man,' she pointed as Eshar, 'has broken the Sacred Laws that our ancestors put in place to protect the people. He attempted to harbour a monster that took the lives of so many of our citizens.' She glanced down at Sunaq, almost as if to challenge her. 'For this crime he will be beheaded and his remains consigned to the sands. His soul will be denied peace in the afterlife and the gods will forever turn their backs on him.'

Rose startled heavily as the Doctor's voice rang out.

'I invoke the Rite of Judgement!'

Every head suddenly wheeled in their direction.

The Doctor called out again and a circle opened up around him, as if he had suddenly become too dangerous to be near. A reverent hush fell over the crowd.

~x~

The Doctor stepped forward. Now that he had the complete attention of everyone around, he looked up at the nobles.

Nazerra stared down at him in turn, clearly livid with anger, but her voice betrayed very little. 'You want to speak for the accused?'

'I do believe I have that right.'

Nazerra sat down, her back rigid, eyes fixed on the Doctor. Beside her, the Protector fidgeted in his chair, the grapes he had been picking at entirely forgotten.

The Doctor pushed through and leaped up on a platform in front of the stage and turned towards the people. He knew Rose would trust him enough to stay back for once. He didn't want her involved in this, not with a considerable chance of things going sour. He raised his voice. 'By the Decree of Azar, this man cannot be put to death. With the gods as my witness, I dare you to test me!'

The High Priest raised himself up, face quite pale despite the shimmering heat. 'You are a stranger. How dare you assume you are even allowed to utter those sacred words?'

The Doctor gave a wolfish grin. 'The Book of Azar clearly states that anyone, be it prince or beggar, has the right to ask for the Challenge. Only when the contender fails, does the Order regain the right to dispense punishment. In the case I pass all three tests, the gods have heard my voice and you will need to set the prisoners free. Lord High Priest, _begin_!'

~x~

Rose held a hand to her mouth as she watched the other priests confer, then nod. What the hell was the Doctor doing? She had never even heard of this ritual. She could only pray that he really knew what he was getting into. In any case, it was too late to stop him now.

The Doctor stood tall as the High Priest took a stance and prepared to speak.

'Stranger. You are indeed allowed to invoke the Rite of Judgement, but know that no commoner has ever completed these sacred tests.'

Three of the other priests moved forward and formed a line. The first of them spoke. 'You will answer the questions, now. _Until I am measured, I am not known, Yet how you miss me when I have flown._ '

The second priest spoke. ' _For what does man love more than life, hate more than death or mortal strife; That which contented men desire, the poor have, the rich require; The miser spends, the spendthrift saves, and all men carry to their graves._ '

Finally, the third. ' _Alas, what good thing did man find on earth that the gods did not find?_ '

The Doctor smiled. 'Oh, my lords, you do make it difficult for me.'

'Answer!' The High Priest called out.

'Well,' the Doctor put on a pensive face, 'If I were to guess—an educated guess, mind you—then I'd say that the passage of _Time_ means _nothing_ to those blessed with _a worthy master_. And which masters are more benevolent than the gods themselves?' He smiled sweetly.

On the stage a slight consternation broke, the three priests glaring at fat Amenun, the High Priest, who visibly ground his teeth then heaved himself up. 'The contender has answered correctly. As you have proven you are wise, we will now test your faith in the gods.' He plunged back in his seat and another priest trotted up the stage, carrying a small bowl. Inside it lay a small flat cake.

The Doctor was handed the bowl as the High Priest raised his arms and began a loud prayer. 'Oh, Ye Gods,' he called out, 'Blessed be the One who eats this Host, for those who speak True shall be Delivered, while those with deceit in mind shall choke on their lies and perish, to be delivered to your Divine Judgement.'

The Doctor glanced at the innocuous-looking cake. Whether they really believed all this gibberish or not, he didn't know, but it was too late to back out anyway. He picked up the cake and popped it in his mouth. It didn't actually taste bad. He chewed on the sugary cake, then swallowed and smiled at his inquisitors. Only then did he noticed Amenun wasn't scowling anymore. In fact, a tiny smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, too insignificant for anyone else to see, but it made the Doctor hesitate. One of his hearts skipped a beat, then spasmed. It caused him to twitch and the High Priest's smile grew more pernicious. The Doctor's brain only needed a split-second to analyse what was happening. Foxglove. He'd been poisoned. _Again_.

His heart continued to spasm, cutting off its ability to pump blood. He sagged to his knees, hardly aware anymore of the frantic gasp that went through the crowd. He needed to concentrate on getting his mind and body back in line. He could still survive, if he managed to break down the offending chemicals before his second heart gave out. Black dots filled his vision. If he'd been human, he'd be dead by now, poisoned by a bunch of corrupt priests. His anger gave him enough strength to draw himself up again.

'It appears…' he muttered, 'that the gods don't have much use for me yet.' He let out a loud burp. 'Pardon.' He continued to stretch his arms, then sighed contently. 'Very invigorating for the blood. You should try it sometime.'

The High Priest had gone puce. At the same time, the Doctor had to credit the man for keeping his calm, although that didn't make him very eager for the next test. Apparently they still had hope of ending this challenge in their favour.

'What's next?' His eyes searched the crowd for Rose, then he found her. She looked a little pale, hands clasped in front of her face. Then she smiled at him, a wide grin that filled him with renewed confidence. If _she_ believed in him, he could do this with his eyes closed.

'One last test! The contender has shown Wisdom and Faith. Now he shall prove his Endurance through a Trial of Fire!'

 _Bother,_ the Doctor thought.

A brazier was carried up the stage. It was quickly set up and the dry kindle snapped as it caught fire.

'The contestant will place his hand above the Holy Flames for the duration of Sixty Breaths. If, after that, his flesh shows no marks, this will be a sign that the gods favour him. If he fails, the Challenge will be declared null-and-void, and the contestant will be executed along with the prisoners.'

The Doctor glanced at the brazier from the corner of his eye. They had to be kidding.

Apparently they didn't have much faith in his endurance either, for two guards had entered the stage, pointy weapons at the ready, just in case he'd try to make a run for it. Now he understood why anybody would fail to complete the challenge. Fortunately, he wasn't anybody. He was the Doctor. He raised his hand above the brazier, the flames already reaching up to feed, then lowered it further, until the flames began to lick his fingers.


	21. The Devil You Know

**...And this is where things take a turn and everybody wishes they'd paid attention to Adam when he was still more or less in his right mind. Do you feel sorry for him (after all, he was the Doctor once), or do you wish he'd never been created in the first place? I'm somewhere in the middle. Have been for years. I would have wanted him and Rose to be happy after Bad Wolf Bay, but somewhere (niggle niggle) I always suspected he might develop into a problem. That, or he would have killed himself in within a week, pulling off some deranged stunt only the Doctor would ever have survived... =P  
Anyway, things are different now, and we're 2/3 through the story. Happy Reading! =) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 21. THE DEVIL YOU KNOW**

The Doctor closed his eyes, separating conscious thought from the pain. Another part of his mind counted down, one second for each breath. Thirty-two, thirty-three… He knew his skin had begun to bubble and crack. Forty-five, forty-six… The red had been replaced by black. Fifty-six, fifty-seven… His body chemistry began to reorder itself as he directed a fraction of his regenerative energy towards his hand. The flames prevented the audience from seeing the fiery glow that healed the nerves and smoothed over the skin, turning it from charred to a healthy pink again. He really had to stop using his abilities like that. As his mini regeneration ended, the silent wave of energy doused the flames just before it faded, leaving his unscathed hand visible for anyone to see. He held it up for good measure.

Slowly the sounds around him began to filter through again. Someone was cheering—multiple someones. In fact, the cheering seemed to come from all around. Once again his eyes searched for a particular face among thousands. When he found her, it was worth the effort. Her face was almost literally shining, the sun reflecting off her hair as she jumped up and down, fist repeatedly punching the air. He smiled at her, then shrugged. Piece of cake. He glanced down at his hand. It was perfectly fine.

His visual and auditory abilities were still a bit hazy when several individuals, both priests and guards, suddenly seemed to become a bit frantic. The crowd was booing now.

'People of Gebsim,' the High Priest boomed, 'the contestant has _failed_ the Challenge and will therefore be executed.'

That was enough to restore the Doctor's faculties. 'Oh, now, wait just a second! I've _passed_ your tests.'

Amenun ignored his protests and continued to address the crowd. 'The contestant has used trickery and is a deceitful being in the eyes of the gods.' The booing grew louder and Amenun looked nervous. 'However,' he continued, 'the sentence of the prisoners will be commuted from death to life in the Underworld. They will not die, but spend eternity in the service of the gods. Prepare the execution!'

The Doctor shouted, but with two heavyset guards restraining his arms, he had no chance of intervening as Eshar and Sunaq were dragged onto the stage. As the Doctor searched for a chance to intervene, _any_ chance, his eye fell on the front row. Aleas stood wedged between other spectators, his face red, tears streaking down as he followed his parents being forced towards the shimmering portal. The Doctor fought back against his captors but there was no chance of pulling free. Before his stunned eyes Eshar disappeared into the portal. Gone. The Doctor drew in a painful breath. Next it was Sunaq's turn. One guard prepared to push her in the direction of the portal but then pulled back in fear. Where only a moment ago Sunaq had been, now stood a growling beast. It slashed at the guards with its paws, emitting a terrifying roar. It then leaped off the stage and disappeared among the sands.

Now the voices of the crowd had fallen for a moment, it was easy to hear Nazerra as she shouted from the balcony. 'That man!' She pointed a trembling finger at the Doctor. 'Not only did he use trickery to fool the gods, he is in collusion with the Monsters. It's his fault she escaped! Get him!'

Priests and guards looked around in confusion as onlookers began to climb the stage. The Doctor used the distraction to pull himself free and leap down on the other side where the crowd was thinnest.

Rose got herself away from a group of women now shouting and demanding for the traitor's execution. They never noticed her as she slipped past, heading towards where she'd last seen the Doctor before he disappeared from view. Rose glanced up at the balcony. Nazerra had also disappeared, no doubt trying to save her own hide. The mob that now surged around wasn't going to discriminate between rich or poor.

Her mind raced to come up with a place where the Doctor could have gone. As long as the priests and the mob were here, the city would be relatively safe and the Temple unguarded. She ran back along the procession way, hot sun beating down, causing sweat to streak along her face and back. As she passed the gate, she had to slow down for a moment, catching her breath before heading further into the city and to the Temple. She squealed as she was suddenly grabbed and dragged into the shadows.

'Shhh!' The Doctor put a hand over her mouth, just as a group of people ran past the gate, shouting and cheering.

Rose pushed away the hand and whispered, 'They've gone mad, all of them.' Then her thoughts rushed back to the reality of the situation. She crashed into the Doctor, throwing her arms around him and he practically lifted her off the ground in a crushing hug.

'I thought they'd killed you for sure,' she said.

He grinned. 'Nah, I'm like weeds. Nobody ever gets rid of me.' He gently put her back on her feet.

'Let's get out of here, before everyone comes back. The TARDIS is only a few blocks away.'

'Aleas!' Rose said. 'He saw his dad being killed, but Sunaq, she got away. He's all alone now.'

The Doctor shook his head. 'I found her when I came back, just now… She has Aleas, and the other shapeshifters are helping her escape the city. They're together, Rose. He's safe.'

But what about Adam?'

The Doctor's eyes grew dark. 'He's had his chance. Now he's on his own.' He grabbed her hand and she hurried after him as they set out for the TARDIS.

The ship was right where the Doctor had indicated, all intact and ready to go. As the Doctor put his hand on the wood, the earth trembled again. He stiffened. 'Something's wrong. The TARDIS senses it, too.´

´The epicentre was near the Temple. Has someone opened the Rift again?'

'No.' The Doctor looked grave. 'At least, not yet. If it had, we would all be in a living hell by now. But we have to go back.'

~x~

The Doctor landed in front of the Temple, not bothering to keep the TARDIS out of sight this time. He glanced at the monitor. 'Adam is in there, somewhere.'

´I hardly think he´s come here to pray,' Rose said. 'If he's still anything like you, he probably went straight for the Rift technology, but what could he possibly want with it?'

With everyone's attention elsewhere, they passed the entrance without hindrance, just as he had predicted on their arrival. The Doctor remembered the last time they were here, in the future, the Temple reduced to a dark ruin. They bounded down the steps towards the vault. At the bottom of the steps he could already see the chamber. One moment the Doctor was ahead of Rose, the next sparks flew and he was catapulted backwards.

'Doctor!' Rose skidded to her knees beside him as he lay on the ground. He shook his head, only dazed for a moment, but the barrier he had run into still crackled.

The Doctor clambered to his feet and approached the edge of the force field. He shouted. 'Adam! Stop it!'

The man inside the chamber looked up for a moment, then continued to work, a slow smile spreading across his face. He looked entirely at ease, with no pain, no confusion, or even a trace of guilt about his vicious assault on Lila.

'Calm down,' Adam said. 'No need to get your knickers in a twist. In fact, you should be glad I'm here, fulfilling my duty as the Last of the Time Lords.'

The Doctor started pacing from one end of the force field to the other. There had to be a weakness somewhere, but he couldn't see anything, and it made him feel like a caged tiger.

'Of course you never thought of this,' Adam said. He tapped the device with a tool, then glared. 'But even if you had, you wouldn't have wanted me anywhere near here.'

'That's because it can't be done,' the Doctor said coldly.

Adam laughed again, an annoying little chuckle. 'I've been shown a way.'

'What you're about to do is cause a disaster. If you were really as brilliant as you believe you are, you would have realised that by now. Look at it.'

Adam's irritation was growing. Suddenly a small wolfish smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. He tapped another device, and the force field shimmered, then dissolved. The Doctor didn't hesitate and crossed the threshold. Rose called out for him to stop, but he only realised his mistake as the force field crackled back into place, locking him inside. Whatever happened now, at least he was within reach of the device, one step closer to stopping the disaster. Adam walked up and stood facing him. It was an eerie thing to watch this man, his mirror image, knowing all that they still shared.

'You're not even worthy of calling yourself a Time Lord,' Adam said softly. 'You're Death personified. The Killer of your own Kind.'

The Doctor suppressed the need to gag, almost sinking back into himself. This was the Crucible all over again.

Rose shouted. 'Doctor! Don't listen to him.'

Adam nodded. 'Agreed.' He lifted his hand, pointing what looked like a modified version of the sonic screwdriver. The instrument buzzed, and the Doctor froze in place, every muscle paralysed.

~x~

Rose screamed, a haze of red in front of her eyes.

Adam looked at the Doctor's lifeless form. 'He's not dead or anything. At least, not yet.' Then Adam glanced at her. 'I believe you and I need to chat.' Once again he lowered the force field. Rose didn't want to make the same mistake as the Doctor and hesitated before she slowly approached Adam.

'The Doctor's convinced he'll become the Valeyard, in his next incarnation, but he forgot about something, didn't he?'

Adam suddenly looked up, a hint of worry in his eye. Rose took another step closer. 'He was about to regenerate, but he channelled that energy into his hand. That makes you his next regeneration. _You_ are the Valeyard.' Rose watched as Adam's breathing sped up, the rising panic turning his face a little paler. 'You don't have to give in to it,' she said. 'You can still stop this. This evil is not who you truly are. The Doctor can help you.'

For a moment Adam hesitated and Rose believed he understood what she was saying, then the uncertainty died and anger rose in his eyes. He grabbed the modified sonic and pointed it straight at her. Her torso grew rigid and the paralyses spread to her limbs, fixing her in place, only able to watch as Adam turned back to the device.

'Hope you understand,' he said calmly. 'See, I don't mind being the Valeyard. Not one bit.' He looked up and smiled.

~x~

Adam didn't spare another glance at his two captives and set to work again. He had a task to complete. Yet, he couldn't help wonder why Rose seemed so reluctant for him to achieve his goal; she should have been ecstatic. Chances were that _he_ had filled her head with lies. He tried to ignore his disappointment. She would come around, once she understood the true brilliance of his plan.

He looked up at Rose, knowing she could still see and hear him. 'It's no more than fair,' he said. 'I was never meant to be human. With this device I can restore myself and become a Time Lord again. It's all I ever wanted, really.' He stepped closer to Rose. 'And the other thing, of course.' He experienced a rush of happiness as he touched a hand to her cheek, its softness and warmth a balm to his soul. 'So gorgeous,' he said. 'I'm almost done, you know. After that we can get out of here.' He smiled at Rose, already imagining the future. 'We'll be together soon, and I'm never going to leave you again. I promise.'

When she didn't respond, he became a little annoyed. Of course it would take time to counter all the lies that _he_ had told her, but in the end she would embrace the truth.

'The two of us, together in the TARDIS,' he said, 'crossing Time and Space. Isn't that what you always wanted?' Again, there was no response. 'You could at least say something.' He suddenly grinned. 'Oh, yes, sorry, you can't.' He aimed the sonic. 'Promise not to do anything silly?'

As he removed the paralysis, Rose sank to her knees. Adam was fast enough to prevent her from hitting the ground, and he carefully lifted her up, holding her until her legs grew steady enough to carry her weight again. Somehow he had expected her to resist—she was Rose after all—but her fighting spirit seemed to have deserted her.

'Please,' Rose whispered, 'you know what I really want.' Her eyes were soft and yielding and he suddenly understood—she finally understood. His heart began to sing as he took her in his arms and thoughts of their future together began to warm him from the inside out. He started whispering soft words of reassurance.

Rose turned her face against his cheek and whispered something in his ear. 'You should never turn your back on a _real_ Time Lord.'

Adam instantly realised his mistake, but it was already too late. Rose put two hands to his chest and pushed back hard. The sonic, in his pocket only seconds ago, was now in her hand. She threw it to the Doctor, and he caught it with ease, not a trace of the paralysis left. Adam gasped, but his protest died as he froze into place, a look of surprise still on his face.

Rose raced towards the device. 'He was trying to become a Time Lord again,' she called. 'But how?'

'By opening the Rift from this side,' the Doctor shouted back. 'He's managed to reset it, and there's some other process going on as well.' His hands flew over the controls. 'I can't stop it.'

A massive explosion tore away a section at the back of the device and Rose was thrown clear. Stars swam in front of her eyes, but the pain was quickly overruled by a rush of adrenaline. The Doctor had been caught in the blast, too. Adam had managed to break free from the paralyses and was dragging his semi-unconscious counterpart towards the device, locking one of the Doctor's arms in a shackle as he strapped himself in on the other side of the device. Rose tried to get up but her sense of balance had been knocked out of sync and she fell to her knees again. A panicky, disoriented Doctor was trying to free himself, then gave a hoarse shout as Adam activated the device.

Rose didn't know what was happening, but the Doctor shuddered in agony, even as Adam seemed to grow stronger somehow. He wanted to become a Time Lord again. Adam was killing the Doctor in order to gain his Time Lord powers. Rose raised herself up, clinging to the side of the console and ignoring her spinning vision. The Doctor could have told her how to stop the device, but he was nearly unconscious now. Her eye fell on a heavy piece of metal lying underneath the console. She grabbed the metal bar and staggered towards the device.

Adam could tell where she was heading, but like the Doctor he was helpless to interfere. He shouted at the top of his lungs. 'Stop!'

Rose was vaguely aware that her actions might well kill them all, but the Doctor wasn't going to survive much longer in any case, so she raised the metal bar above her head and brought it down on the device. The controls sparked and fizzled and Rose hit it again. With one last well-aimed blow the connection between Adam and the Doctor was severed. Adam screamed in agony as the power backfired.

Rose ran towards the Doctor and attacked his restrains, needing only seconds to free him. A moment later the controls crumbled and imploded, opening up a new chasm. Adam was still trying to get up as a Space-Time wave rippled out from the destroyed device. The Doctor dragged Rose down to the ground, shielding them both as the wave exploded.

Rose no longer had any coherent thought, fully expecting to die in the next second. She squeezed her eyes shut.

One flash, then everything went quiet. Rose held still for another long moment before slowly opening her eyes. They were still lying on the ground, the Doctor draped half atop of her.

'Are we dead?'

His voice came back gravely. 'If that's the case, the afterlife sucks.'

Rose struggled out from under the Doctor's protective weight and looked around. 'Adam's gone.'

The Doctor came up beside her and Rose turned into his arms, clinging to him. Only after ensuring they were both all right, cuts and bruises aside, did the Doctor turn his attention to the remains of the Rift device. Rose stared at the mess around them, searching for the instigator.

'The explosion must have vaporised him.'

Rose leaned her head into the Doctor's shoulder. 'He didn't deserve that.' Despite everything he had done, she still felt sorry for him. Rose closed her eyes again. She wanted to cry, to run, but more than anything she wanted to stay in the Doctor's arms. He suddenly broke away, releasing her.

Rose was still half in shock, her mind unable to process what was happening. The Doctor just stood there, staring at his outstretched hands, his eyes filled with disbelief and shock. Rose glanced down at the Doctor's hands and her own shocked mind began to register the awful truth. The Doctor was slowly fading, like a photograph developing backwards, losing colour, then coherence. Rose tried to grab his hand, but it passed right through. Her entire mind began to scream. _No. Nonono. No. This can't be happening. Please, no._ Her actual voice was screaming as well, but she could only see the Doctor's shocked face, his own inability to stop what was happening. For a moment, they locked eyes. His mouth moved, but no words came out.

Then he was gone.

Rose didn't feel or hear anything anymore. She didn't scream or cry, or try to fight. Nothing mattered anymore. She looked down at her own hands, a deep calm settling over her. Her own black-and-white hands were almost transparent now as she faded into nothingness. Her last thought was that it would be good to see the Doctor again.

~x~ **  
**

The entire hall is a shiny beacon of light and gold. The Doctor looks up to see sculpted faces staring down at him from the balustrade above. They are frozen in all manner of different shapes and sizes, colours and precious stones weaving everything into a tapestry of spinning figures. It is hard to fix on any of them as they whirl around him. The face in front of him smiles its own fixed cardboard grin. The mask then drops to reveal another face: blond hair, framing her face in large golden ringlets, woven through with flowers. His smiles at him and steps closer. In the next moment he finds himself whirling around among the other dancers, part of them now. He never knew Rose was such a good dancer. Then again, he knows very little. The music changes and so does the pace of their dance. He lowers his hands to frame her waist and she leans in closer, whispering in his ear. _Does he know that most people here are aliens?_

The Doctor makes an affirmative noise, but he hears himself saying to her, _she doesn't have to worry, because for once nobody is trying to destroy the world._

Rose laughs again as she steps back a little, freeing herself from his embrace. The Doctor watches as she takes off her heels, holding them in one hand by the straps. She motions for him to follow her and he falls into step behind her. He follows her up the stairs of the great hall and Rose keeps ahead of him, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to see if he's still there. He thinks that's ridiculous because he would never let her out of his sight, but she's going pretty fast now, so he calls for her to slow down. The Doctor is beginning to lose his sense of direction among the countless corridors. He wonders how immense this building even is? He's slowly becoming afraid now, scared of losing her anyway.

Then she is suddenly there again, right in front of him. The Doctor slows down a little. Rose is not laughing anymore and the serious expression on her face worries him. She keeps him locked firmly inside her gaze as she opens the door behind her and ushers him inside. He almost despairs as another hallway is revealed. Here, the walls are fitted with delicate hand-worked metal braziers, protecting the passerby from the flames that bathe the hallway in a mysterious glow. The Doctor walks past the draperies and strategically placed artwork, almost mesmerised by it. Then he hears Rose call out for him. He hastens towards the sound of her voice and finally arrives at another room. There, to his wonder, he finds Rose standing near the window. She looks over her shoulder and smiles again. The Doctor wants to run towards her but discovers he is unable to move. He never sees her mouth move, yet he perceives the words.

 _I hope you enjoyed your reward._

The Doctor wants to ask her what she means, but his own voice has disappeared as well. Rose gives him a lingering glance. It's all finished now.

 _You've had your fun and it's time to wake up._ She climbs onto the windowsill and stands up, facing him as she steadies herself. The Doctor still sees her smile as she spreads her arms wide and falls into the darkness beyond.

~x~

He woke up to his own scream, a single word on his lips. _Rose!_

His eyes flew open but he remained unable to move his body. All he could make out was the dark-grey sky above him as he lay on his back, hands splayed out against the cold ground. The strange paralyses began to recede and he slowly sat up. He was still seeing Rose, falling to her death from the tower, but it was slowly becoming clear that the world around him was the one grounded in reality. On close inspection it also became clear that what he had believed to be the sky was, in fact, the concrete underside of a structure of sorts. A bridge. He was lying under a bridge.

He scrambled to sit on his hands and knees and from there attempted an upright position, which was harder than it should have been. There was a light on the other side. Slowly, he began to walk towards it. As he emerged he had to blink a couple of times before his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. He looked out into the noisy, chaotic world before him—skyscrapers, roads and honking cars—it was all there, and he didn't have a clue why he would find this unsettling somehow. In the distance were the outlines of a huge Ferris wheel. A fine layer of snow covered the pavement and, even though it was a bright and sunny day, people wore thick winter coats and hid behind scarfs as they rushed past.

He looked down at his feet. They were bare. As far as he could tell he wasn't wearing anything except a pair of cheap jeans, the knees scuffed, and a short-sleeved shirt with a cartoon character on it. It might have been a cat in a hat, he wasn't sure. Rightfully he should be shivering from the cold by now, but he felt nothing.

Still uncertain about everything, he began to walk the streets, not because he knew where he was going, but because it felt right to at least do something resembling normality. As he passed shops and houses, he tried to remember how he got here. Sadly, he drew a total blank. Someone called out and he looked up. An elderly woman was calling for a young boy to follow her. The boy looked up hearing his name. A name. He had to have a name, didn't he? It felt unsettling not to know what it was.

A little while later he passed a souvenir shop displaying postcards. He stopped and studied them for a while, trying to place the different sights. One card had an image on it of a young woman, smiling broadly, her blond hair fluttering in the summer breeze.

 _Rose._ Her name was Rose, and she was important. He didn't know how, but it was something to start with. He turned to someone passing by.

'Hello, please, can you tell me…?'

The person simply walked on, so he tried again. It was a man this time, wearing a grey overcoat.

'Sorry, do you know who this is…?' Again, no response. _Rude_ , he thought.

He tried one other person but failed to get a single response and he was becoming despondent. What kind of place was this?

He glanced back at the cards in the window. On the card where the image of the young woman had been, there was a completely different person now. He searched to see if he'd perhaps made a mistake, but found he didn't. She had disappeared again.

He wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings anymore. It didn't matter where he went anyway, because he didn't feel the cold, and he wasn't hungry, all things he should have felt by now. If only he could remember his name, that would be a real help.

Memories were surfacing and he wracked his mind trying to force them to the surface. _London._ He was in London, and the only other person he could remember was named Rose.

Unnoticed, he had wandered into a park of sorts. Something in the corner of his eye made him hesitate, but whatever it was, it was already gone by the time he had turned around. He looked up at the sky. A few flakes of snow drifted down. He closed his eyes. Snow and Christmas and warmth and light. These things meant something. Rose was saying his name. _Doctor._

He opened his eyes. _Doctor?_ If that was his name, it was an odd one. It did appear to be close to Christmas now, but which year?

He tried to flag down another passerby, but again the man literally passed by, without as much as a glance in his direction. Was everyone always this rude, or was it because of the way he was dressed?

The Doctor exited the park and then stopped dead. He was looking up at a large building, with a banner announcing it to be 'Henrik's department store'. He instantly knew that there was another important building somewhere. He breathed out heavily. It was all connected somehow—Rose, London, Henrik's… and the Powell Estate. The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, letting all the new memories sink in as they began a domino effect in his head.

He opened his eyes again, only to find a car racing at him, less than ten feet away. The Doctor only had time to raise his hands and instinctively brace himself for the impact. It never came. He felt the car going through him and then it was gone again, leaving only a slight tingle in the pit of his stomach. Disoriented, he stumbled back onto the pavement, walking straight into the path of a lady carrying a pair of heavy shopping bags. She didn't even blink as she passed through him. He pushed himself against a wall on the far side of the pavement where he was sure not to be in anyone's path again. The rising panic at the back of his mind slowly settled. _The Powell Estate._ He had to go there.

~x~

The Estate was a concrete wasteland, filled with high-rises, graffiti-sprayed brick and not a splash of green to be found. There had never been a place the Doctor wanted to be more.

There were a large number of flats and he had no idea how to find Rose, if she was here at all, so he let instinct take over. By now he had accepted that he was a ghost. Although he didn't feel dead, there was no doubt something very odd was going on. He had decided to roll with it for now and use it to his advantage—at least nobody was going to get in his way as he explored his surroundings.

Some flats were boarded up, while others had little displays of flowers in the window, or frilly curtains. And cats. There were loads of cats running around the estate. One of them tried to rub against his leg, but it fell over and sat there with a stupid look on its face. The Doctor quickly moved on. There were just too many flats.

Suddenly he stopped. The particular flat he found himself in front of looked deserted. The windows needed a good cleaning and he could see mail piled up on the mat, yet, it made his heart beat faster. He stopped again and held a hand against his chest. He could definitely feel his own accelerated heartbeat, but it was almost as if there was another one there, right next to where it was normally located. He decided to add it up to the rest of this very strange day.

The Doctor touched the front door, but it was properly locked. He pushed harder, then almost fell forward as his hand passed through. He pushed all the way through and found himself inside the flat. He really hoped that it was deserted and that the occupant wouldn't suddenly step out of the shower or something.

He walked through into the living room, finding it furnished but with a thick layer of dust covering everything. It looked as if the owner had stepped out one day and never returned. There were pictures on the mantelpiece and the Doctor found himself strangely drawn there. His heart leaped faster as he recognised the blond girl in the picture, smiling and standing next to another woman, also blond but older. Until now he had been unable to recall why Rose was so important, but seeing the picture suddenly triggered a flood of memories, of him and Rose in another place. A spaceship? He shook his head. No, a desert. He could see it clearly now, the narrow alleyways, the glitzy palace rising up on the horizon. Also a house, rain falling down through the opening in the roof and into a little pond below. Candlelight and the feeling of Rose, her skin so soft and warm to the touch. His overwhelming need to find her.

His thoughts scattered at the sound of a key turning in a lock. His first instinct was to hide, but then he remembered his current status as a ghost. A man and a woman entered the flat and started looking around. She wore heels, as sensible as heels could get, and grasped a clipboard. Her glasses were fashionable and her outfit a little daring. The man wore a thick coat, zipper pulled up all the way to his chin, including a Finnish hat with ear protectors.

'Right,' the woman said, 'I need to be in a council meeting at five o'clock, so let's make this fast.'

The man looked around without hurrying himself. 'Doesn't need a lot of work,' he said after a lengthy but cursory examination. He eyed the furniture and the pictures on the mantelpiece. 'Sure the tenant's really gone?'

The woman produced a pen and began clicking it. 'They got killed.' The man turned to face her. 'Canary Wharf,' she said. He nodded.

She weighed the effect of her words for a few moments, then stepped closer and adopted a confidential tone, 'You ever been there? The Wharf, I mean, since it happened?'

He looked over her shoulder towards the front door. 'My mates say that stuff goes on there. Illegal things.'

The woman scoffed. 'Doesn't surprise me, with all them aliens flying about these days.' She licked her lips. 'Who knows what they've got stashed away there.' She straightened herself. 'Anyway…'

They quickly packed up. The door slammed shut and the Doctor was alone again. He stared at the picture of Rose. He didn't know a thing about what had supposedly happened at the place called Canary Wharf, but he did have one unwavering conviction.

 _Rose was alive._

He concentrated on his memories, turning them over, holding them to the light, searching for more. _A street party, Rose wearing a skirt and petticoat, all yellow and pink_.

Back then, he'd found her again.

He opened his eyes and discovered that the Powell Estate had disappeared. As he turned around, he wasn't even surprised to find a shop window full of expensive flat screen TV's. _Muswell Hill._ He looked up at the awning, announcing the shop to be Magpie Electricals.

He watched the screens, all movement and chaos, then leaned in closer to the window as one TV after another began to change channels until every screen showed the same face. The camera followed her walking down the street—he couldn't tell which one. Next was a close-up of her talking about something. There was no sound. Rose wiped a strand of blond hair from her eyes, looking straight at the camera. She didn't know it, but she smiled at him, just him.

The camera angle changed again, now zooming in on a row of Victorian townhouses. His hearts beat faster. He knew where this was: Notting Hill. If he had been able to get here by simply focusing on the location, then just maybe he could do it again. He felt dizzy for a moment, then squeezed his eyes shut, the image of Rose blazing in his mind. When he opened them again, he already knew he was exactly where he wanted to be—the same townhouses, the same streets. Except, there was no sign of Rose.

~x~

The Doctor searched up and down the streets for a sign of Rose, but failed to find a single trace of her. He sagged down against a wall. There were just too many houses. By now the sun was setting and it was getting darker. Across the street people hurried home and everywhere lights were coming on. He still didn't feel hungry or thirsty, or even cold, but the emptiness and frustration were growing like a hole in his stomach. It had been a long time since he felt so powerless and totally out of control.

From the corner of his eye he noticed a figure, standing on the other side of the street. Whoever it was, they weren't behaving like other people. This person, male or female he couldn't tell, seemed to be watching him. By now the Doctor had gotten used to his ghostly invisibility, so to have someone actively staring in his direction felt unsettling. The Doctor pushed away from the wall and walked down the street, keeping a careful eye on the stranger. He didn't appear to follow him and remained behind. The Doctor, not having any particular place to go, crossed the street and just kept walking until he was certain of being alone again.

When he looked around, he found himself in front of a brightly lit pub, a steady buzz coming from inside. The door opened and a woman stepped outside. The wind blew some snow around her and she pulled her coat tighter. As she searched her bag for something, the Doctor could only stare.

Rose.

He had found her at last.

The Doctor stretched out his hand but it passed through her, and for the first time he felt the true impact of his limitations. It didn't matter. She was here and he would come up with a way to contact her. His happiness at finding her was already making him forget his earlier misery. She was truly beautiful, standing there on the pavement, flakes of snow gathering in her hair, cheeks flushed pink from the cold. His Rose.

The door of the pub opened again and Rose looked over her shoulder, smiling. Every part of him suddenly grew cold as the smartly-dressed man draped an arm across Rose's shoulder and returned her smile. The last time he had seen that face was in the mirror.

~x~

The Doctor trudged through the rapidly falling snow without taking his eyes off the couple in front of him. He knew that spying on them like this wasn't the decent thing to do, technically, but there was something going on here that made his skin crawl.

Fortunately, he didn't have to do the wall thing this time. Rose opened the front door and lingered just long enough for the Doctor to slip past her and inside. Rose's second-floor flat was fashionably decorated but clearly not lived in much. Unpacked boxes sat in a corner of the hallway and in the living room stood a vase of wilted flowers.

The Doctor's attention was drawn back to the couple, now moving inside to the living room. Rose had put her coat on a chair and she looked rather tired. The Doctor grew annoyed. Couldn't his double tell that she was eager for him to leave?

Rose leaned against the chair and the Doctor cringed as the other man turned her around and leaned in for a kiss. The Doctor prayed they wouldn't take it any further. He could only breathe out as Rose broke off the kiss. 'I need a good night's sleep,' she said.

The Other seemed put out, but the Doctor had never felt more relieved.

His double took the hint and smiled. It wasn't a very happy smile. 'I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then.' He gave a final lingering look, then made to leave.

The Doctor watched him go. 'Good riddance,' he muttered.

The Doctor moved back to the living room, finding Rose just as she poured herself a glass of wine and took a large swig, as if to steady her nerves. She sank down on a chair behind the counter, a blank stare on her face.

'I knew it,' the Doctor said to himself. As there was no one who could hear him anyway, he guessed it didn't matter to keep quiet any more.

Rose suddenly got up and opened one of the boxes sitting nearby. She rummaged through it and produced a small object that, at first glance, looked like an oddly-shaped snow globe. It was actually a crystal ornament with the shape of a blue star at the centre. A memory surfaced. It had been a gift for Rose, ages ago perhaps. The Doctor frowned as another memory came back to him. Rose had never received her gift, because it had been destroyed shortly before they arrived on Calius, the desert planet. The Doctor felt suddenly dizzy as memories rushed at him. He knew what was happening.

He had to be in what the Caliuns believed to be the Underworld, but what was in fact a different dimension. Somehow this reality had been shaped into a fake version of London. Nothing here was real, except him.

The Doctor glanced at Rose who was sitting on her knees only a few feet away, turning the ornament over in her hands. He remembered being hit by the dimensional wave from the device and how he began to fade. Had Rose suffered a similar fate, or was she still in the real world and had he left her behind again? Either possibility made his blood run cold, but if she was really here, at least she was safe for now—and he wasn't alone anymore.

'Please,' he whispered, 'don't be an illusion. Be real.'

Rose dropped her hands in her lap and sat very still for a moment. The Doctor knew she couldn't hear him, but it suddenly didn't matter anymore.

'Rose, I meant everything I said before. I'm not going to leave you again. I'm going to find a way out and I'll make things right again. Even if it's the last thing I do.'


	22. Time and Strong Oblivion

**The Doctor has become a ghost in this strange dimension world, and Rose seems to be trapped here as well. But just maybe she's not that oblivious to the truth after all... In an Alternate Dimension it's better to expect the unexpected. Happy Reading =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22. TIME AND STRONG OBLIVION**

The Doctor looked up at the high-rise tower looming over his head, then to Rose who stood near the security desk searching her bag for an ID. The Doctor walked past her and into the lobby. It gave him a sense of glee to be able to do that. Normally, he'd talk his way past any guard, but this was way more fun. He planned to take a good gander later on, but for now he just wanted to see what Rose was up to. Torchwood Tower was an intimidating place, all shiny glass and metal on the outside, clearly just renovated, but the Doctor couldn't shake the memories of the terrible things that had happened here. He wasn't going to lose sight of Rose in a place like this.

Rose wound her way through the building, familiar with her surroundings, but there was a nervous energy about her. However much he loathed her being here, he had to admire the way she hid her true feelings from everyone else, never mind her reasons.

The Doctor followed Rose as she headed to a nearby storage unit and unlocked it. Behind the door was a veritable treasure-trove of alien technology. The Doctor couldn't help staring at everything around him. Apparently Torchwood had gone up from mistaking hair dryers for alien weaponry. A lot of the stuff here was pretty heavy-duty. He also kept an eye out for anything he could possibly use to communicate with. He would find something eventually—sooner rather than later if it were up to him. He had no idea how stable this illusion was, or how much time had passed in the real world by now. He also didn't understand how it was possible that he and Rose had both ended up in the same dimensional world, but separated, if this Rose was real at all. The only reason he could come up with was their relative proximity to the device at the moment it blew up. Which one of them created this world? Or perhaps it was joined effort, based on their shared memories.

By now, Rose had done whatever she came here to do and made to leave again. The Doctor slipped past her and back into the corridor as she locked up the unit and logged a report on the wall monitor. The Doctor read over her shoulder. _No items removed_ , her last entry read. Rose quickly stuffed something in her pocket.

She now headed for another section of the building, only meant for high level personnel. As he trailed behind Rose through the winding corridors, the Doctor couldn't resist popping into several of the rooms along the way. They were mostly abandoned offices, perhaps out of use since the Battle of Canary Wharf. There was very little there that indicated any covert projects, or a reason for Rose to be so secretive. The Doctor headed for another door, expecting to pass through like he had gotten used to. He nearly cussed as he walked straight into it, hitting his head against the solid metal surface. For a moment he had a vague hope of having become corporeal again, but then he realised that it had to be some sort of advanced Torchwood security level.

Rose had reached the end of the corridor and he sprinted to catch up. From this point on, the security checks became more frequent. The Doctor seriously doubted she had the right clearance level, but she began passing each checkpoint using the item she stole before.

'Rose,' he muttered, 'what are you doing?'

At last they seemed to have reached their destination, entering a room at the back of the building. Inside, she closed the door behind her and hurriedly activated a computer terminal. She searched through several electronic files, bypassing security like a pro.

The footsteps were very faint, but the Doctor's acute sense of hearing detected them nevertheless. Rose didn't yet look up from the monitor.

'Rose, get up.' The Doctor looked around for any places she could hide. There were none. Rose was still fiercely concentrated. The Doctor felt himself start to panic, powerless to warn her. Rose startled heavily when the door suddenly swung open. A young woman entered and quickly closed the door behind her again. Rose jumped up. 'Karen!'

The young woman frowned heavily. 'Rose, what are you doing here? What were you thinking, using an out-of-date security pass? You're lucky I caught the silent alert before anyone else.'

'Please don't turn me in.'

'Of course not.' Karen walked up to the monitor and began to read. 'The Doctor?' She looked up at Rose, the frown on her pretty face growing deeper.

'His security clearance is still pending,' Rose said.

Karen's frown disappeared to be replaced by a wicked smile. 'It shouldn't be long now, right?' She wiggled her eyebrows in a very telling way.

' _No._ '

The other young woman was startled by Rose's sudden outburst.

'I'm sorry,' Rose said. 'That would be the worst thing that could happen.' She sighed deeply. 'That man, who everyone believes is the Doctor… It's not him. He looks exactly like him, but he isn't the Doctor. His name is Adam.' Seeing Karen's confusion mount, Rose shook her head. 'Look, it's too complicated to explain now. Just promise me you won't tell anyone. I haven't gone crazy or anything, but something very bad is going on and I have no idea who to trust.'

'Not even the Director?' Karen put a hand on Rose's arm. 'Your own father?'

Rose shook her head again and cast her eyes down. Karen seemed to grasp the severity of the situation now, and Rose breathed out in obvious relief. 'The real Doctor is out there somewhere,' she said, 'and I'm going to find out what happened to him.'

~x~

The Doctor watched as Rose locked her drawer and gathered her belongings. In a few moments she would be passing downstairs security again, on her way home. The Doctor really hoped that his double wouldn't pay her another visit tonight, particularly not after what he had learned today. He remembered everything now—about their time on Calius, about Adam trying to kill Lila and almost destroying the planet in a crazy attempt at recreating himself. And, of course, he remembered how they believed Adam had been killed by his own device. Apparently, not so.

He felt a rush of anger at the thought of Adam trying to fool Rose, pretending to be the Doctor himself, trying to start a romantic relationship with her. A possessive anger took hold of him. Rose had made her choice, and she was his bond mate—his _wife_ , even if she didn't remember that right now.

The Doctor passed by the security desk, not even noticing anything except his growing feeling of anger. Only when he stepped outside did he realise something was wrong. The sky had grown dark and the air actually felt hot, despite everyone in the streets burying themselves in thick coats. The Doctor turned around full circle, noticing shadows in places there shouldn't be any. He forgot about following Rose for a moment and walked out into the street, glancing up at the windows that now had lights behind them. Some of these showed the dark outlines of people, motionless, staring down at him. His skin crawled.

Rose seemed oblivious to what was happening around them, going about her business, unlocking the car and getting in. Then the Doctor recognised one particular figure: the same one who had followed him on the streets the day he arrived. This time his first thought wasn't about getting away. The Doctor marched across the street, making a beeline for his pursuer. The figure turned and moved into one of the back streets and the Doctor followed. He was well aware that this could be a trap, but he was ready to face just about anything now. The Doctor was just in time to see the figure enter a building to the right. Again, he followed, hurrying up the stairs, right up to the roof. Whoever it was he pursued, the person was waiting for him, back turned and looking out over the city.

The Doctor said, 'Who are you, and what do you want?'

The figure turned, revealing his face. The Doctor's jaw dropped.

' _Eshar?_ ' He had come to like and respect the kind-hearted family man. The memory of his execution was still fresh and painful. 'I'm so sorry,' he said.

Eshar didn't answer and stared out across the city again. 'When I first arrived here,' he said, ' this world was very different. Endless darkness and monsters, ready to devour the souls of those trapped here.' He turned back to the Doctor. 'But since you, Rose and Adam arrived, things have changed, becoming like it is now.'

'I guess everything here must somehow be based on the ideas of whoever becomes trapped.'

Eshar frowned. 'Yes, that is what I believe as well, but now the world is changing again. It started when you first found Rose. Adam is already becoming aware of your presence, Doctor. He doesn't know it yet, but he will soon. The pattern this world is subject to has begun to erode.'

The Doctor looked out over the city and was shocked to see a swirling vortex approaching in the distance, almost as if the city were being consumed alive by darkness.

'Of course there's also the matter of yourself,' Eshar said. 'Have you any idea what is coming for you?'

'Oh, don't start that,' the Doctor said. 'I loathe vague prophecies.'

'When you killed the Shadow Creature, only its body was destroyed. As the Rift opened, the Creature's life force became part of it, and it has been trapped here ever since, desperate for its return to the real world. Be on your guard, Doctor. Be on your guard.'

The Doctor stared at Eshar for a moment. 'It was my fault that you became trapped here. I will make amends and find a way out of here, for both you and Rose.'

Eshar shook his head, his form already beginning to fade again. 'No. It's too late for me. I have become part of this world, now. You find a way out, Doctor, as soon as you can, and make sure no one else has to suffer here ever again. Honour my memory by protecting my son.'

The next moment Eshar faded from view.

~x~

It had been nearly two days since Rose began her search for the real Doctor. She was becoming more and more convinced that she was right, but the necessary evidence, strong enough to convince others, kept slipping through her fingers like dry sand.

Already it was growing dark outside and once again she had no choice but to go home. She was beginning to feel like a total fraud, coming in here every day, smiling and talking, but not being truly there, not for a single moment. At night she dreamed about deserts and scorching heat, but every morning she woke up to the same room and the same city outside.

Rose waved a hand at one of the security guards as she passed the desk. She hadn't quite made it out of the building yet when two other guards suddenly blocked her path. They were different from the regular drones working at Torchwood security. These men were heavily armed and even wore protective vests.

'What is it?' she demanded to know. 'I wanna get home.'

'Sorry, Miss,' one of them said. Rose could tell he wasn't sorry at all. 'You need to come with us first.'

'Why?'

There was no answer, just two very insistent-looking burly men. Rose made a split-second decision on whether she could get out before they were on to her. Chances weren't very good.

'Okay,' she said. 'I'll play along.'

Flanked by one guard on each side, she proceeded away from the entrance and towards the lift. At this time of the day there was no one there and Rose already regretted her decision not to make a run for it. All she could do now was stay vigilant. One of the guards pressed a series of buttons on the lift panel and the car moved down. Rose's unease only grew as they passed at least two more levels on their way down in a building that she didn't know had any basement levels.

The doors glided open and the three of them stepped out into a large space Rose could only think of as dingy. Light flickered above their heads and most of the basement was shrouded in darkness. The guards proceeded back into the lift.

'Oi!' Rose ran back but was too late to prevent the doors from closing.

'Rose?'

She wheeled around at the familiar voice. 'Dad?'

'It's all right.' Director Tyler wore his customary suit and tie, something Rose still hadn't got used to.

'Why all this cloak and dagger stuff?'

'Your mother told me that when you were little, you used to raid the pantry looking for sweets. At one point she just moved all the goodies somewhere else and left you a decoy in the pantry, so you wouldn't go looking any further. But I guess you've sort of outgrown that trick, judging by all your poking around lately.'

Rose straightened her back. If her own dad wanted to go all Godfather on her, he had another thing coming. 'Perhaps,' she said calmly, 'you should put less resources into having me followed and more into finding out what is really going on.' She shot him a piercing glare.

Pete hardly blinked. 'This is about the Doctor, right?' He sighed. 'Yes. We're well aware that he isn't who he pretends to be. Why do you think his security clearance is taking so long?'

Now it was Rose's turn to stare.

Pete dropped his director persona and approached his daughter, a little more fatherly now.

'How did you know?' Rose asked. 'Have you found the real Doctor yet?' Suddenly outsmarting her father seemed very unimportant compared to learning the truth, even if that yet unknown truth somehow gave her cold shivers.

Pete looked the other way, considering her question. 'Come with me.'

The Director led Rose through the dimly lit basement to another door at the back, hidden from view by a partition. Rose blinked against the light. It wasn't even that bright, but her eyes needed a moment to adjust. At the far end of the room was a large metal-plated door. Rose swallowed down a sudden lump in her throat as she stared at the foreboding door. Even Pete hesitated before releasing the complex set of manual and electronic locks that separated what was inside from the rest of the world.

The door swung open on thick hinges, revealing a large coffin-like capsule, monitored by way of countless sensors and tubes, all following a complex program. Pete entered a password on the nearby monitor next to the capsule. It, too, unlocked and began to open, emitting a small cloud of vapour.

As the mist cleared, Rose stared into the capsule. The simmering feeling of dread turned to ice inside her veins. Unable to move, she could only stare at the horrifyingly familiar shape inside the capsule.

The Doctor still wore his tie and pinstripe suit, everything in perfect order, right down to his red-and-white trainers. He looked strangely at peace, but it was clear that he had been dead for a long time.

~x~

The Doctor stared, first at the body in the capsule, then at Rose who had gone extremely pale, her large brown eyes big with shock. Suddenly a single tear rolled down her cheek and it felt as if a knife were being driven through his chest.

'It's not me, Rose,' he whispered. 'I'm right here. Don't believe anything they say.' Rose turned away and the Doctor had to grind his teeth to keep from screaming. Even if he had, it wouldn't have mattered, but he believed that once he started he wouldn't be able to stop.

Pete gently urged Rose away from the capsule. Her shock was turning to anger and she pulled away, refusing to be comforted by him.

'How long?' she said. 'How long has he been here? Why didn't you tell me?'

'He just showed up out of the blue one day. He was hurt and begged us not to tell you before he could be cured.' Pete stared at the floor, like a guilty child. 'But he was more seriously hurt then he even realised himself. He died shortly afterwards, without regenerating. You and the other one had just returned, so we knew instantly that he was a fraud.'

'How do you know which of them is the real Doctor?'

Pete hesitated again. 'We did some extensive testing, based on some of the Doctor's own methods. There was no doubt whatsoever.' He gestured at the capsule. 'That is the Doctor you travelled with for two years. We needed to keep the other in the dark for as long as possible without rousing his suspicion.'

'So you left it up to me to entertain him? Without a clue about what he's up to?' She scoffed. 'Thanks.'

'He doesn't want to harm you. He's in love with you.'

'Yeah,' said Rose. 'Well, that's the problem, isn't it? I'm not in love with _him_.'

Pete looked confused. 'I thought you and the Doctor were…'

'Adam. The name of the other one is Adam. And it doesn't matter what the Doctor and I were, or weren't. Nothing of that has anything to do with _this_ man. They may have been the same person once, but that was a long time ago. Whatever Adam is now, he's not the Doctor.'

'How do you know his name? You said nothing about another version of the Doctor in your report when you returned from Scotland.'

The Doctor watched Rose struggle. His mind raced. Apparently, in this fake world, Rose had been away and returned safely, with no mention of Calius. And what about his recent trip to her old flat? The council people had mentioned that the Tylers perished at Canary Wharf, but these two scenarios didn't exist in the same universe, at least not in the real world. His head hurt and he had to get his priorities straight—find a way to contact Rose and get them both back to the real world, even if that meant returning to Calius and a whole bag of other trouble. He could handle other trouble.

Rose was still staring at Pete, perhaps trying to decide which man she had to answer: her father or the director. 'I'm barely able to understand it myself,' she said. 'That whole trip to Scotland. It's like it didn't happen.' She looked up, eyes large with confusion. 'Like I was somewhere else, with deserts and palaces, and everything went very wrong. Then I was suddenly here. But I also remember Scotland. It's tearing my bloody head apart.'

Rose turned to face the Doctor inside the capsule. 'Whatever is going on, he's not coming back to help us anymore.' She forced her eyes away. Pete quickly closed the capsule and began to lead Rose out of the room.

~x~

The Doctor lay next to Rose on her bed. She was still fully dressed and only her feet were bare, shoes dumped unceremoniously in a corner of the room. The Doctor let his fingers hover over her face, his hearts breaking for this brilliant, beautiful girl, but unable to touch her. Her makeup had run through, cheeks still showing traces of the tears she had held back until she was alone. Every inch of him yearned to tell her that she _wasn't_ alone, to take away her pain. He barely heard his own voice as he whispered her name. 'Rose…'

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment, then she drifted off into sleep.

'Rose, I know you can't hear me, but it doesn't matter because I'm going to tell you all of this again when we're together. And every day after that, because you deserve to know how much you mean to me. You are clever and brilliant and beautiful and all the time I have left in this universe, I want to spend with you.' He bent down and placed a ghostly kiss on her lips, willing her to sense his presence. 'I love you.'

~x~

Rose dreamed. This time there were no deserts or palaces or monsters, just her, in her own London flat. It wasn't a nightmare, either. Everything flowed together so effortlessly, being here and being with the Doctor at the same time. In her dream she smiled as he turned away from the console and walked up to her as she lay stretched out on her bed, her eyes following his every move. The mattress sagged a little as he settled down beside her. Her dream-self recalled another time and place where this might have been the start of an incredible night. Now, she didn't think that was very important. All that mattered was to feel him near, together again at last. He leaned in, placing a tender kiss on her lips, and she smiled against his mouth. He settled down further and she lay her head in the crook of his arm, warm and secure in the knowledge that she wasn't alone anymore.

~x~

The Doctor sat in Rose's kitchen and leaned his head against his arms on the counter. He had been like this for a good while now, trying to escape the sense of hopelessness that held him in its grip. He was slowly giving in and it bothered him less and less as the night wore on. The only thing that stopped him from letting go entirely was the idea of leaving Rose behind in this world. He could let go and just drift away into nothingness, but he had made her a promise and she was his beacon in the night.

Finally, he looked up. Through the window he could see the stars, and the last of his thoughts scattered, almost as if the illusion of this world wanted him to believe in its existence. On the table lay Rose's phone. The Doctor turned around as it began an annoying buzz, loud in the silent kitchen. The screen lit up and the caller-ID appeared—his own face, smiling and wearing a pair of sunglasses. The buzzing stopped and a message appeared. One unanswered call.

 _Adam._

With one large swoop of his hand, he knocked the telephone off the table and against the wall where it smashed to pieces.

The Doctor sucked in a deep breath, then another one. He stared at the remains of the phone, not knowing whether to feel guilty or satisfied.

From the back of the kitchen came a moan and a complaint. 'You really have to make such an awful ruckus? In the middle of the night?'

The Doctor swung around. Her ginger hair was flattened by sleep on one side, with another strand sticking up on top, and she didn't look happy at all.

The Doctor let out a high-pitched squeak. 'Donna?'

She yawned, then started rummaging through the cupboards. 'Where's the coffee?' Her voice was still thick with sleep. 'I really hope my mother hasn't moved everything around again. She does that, you know.'

The Doctor stared, then stared some more. He would have sooner expected this world to come up with a flock of pink Daleks, yet his brain was already churning out explanations on how she could possibly be here.

Donna shuffled to the fridge and tried to open it, her hand somehow missing the handle entirely. She turned to the Doctor and looked around. 'This,' she said in a dangerously calm voice, 'is _not_ the TARDIS. What have you done now? Moved my entire bedroom while I slept?'

The Doctor wanted to say at least something reassuring, but he had massive trouble finding the right words.

'And why can't I touch anything?' Donna was now wide-eyed and completely awake.

'What is the last thing you remember?' he asked.

'I was at home, watching telly. I just closed my eyes for a bit and I woke up with a craving for coffee.'

It had to be a total fluke, the Doctor told himself, some glitch in the Space-Time continuum, but he didn't know how Donna's mind would respond to the truth. He had to come up with something else.

'Donna, can you tell me what an irreducible polynomial is? Or a Tschirnhaus transformation? Do you remember what Einstein said about the universe and human stupidity?'

Donna's head shot up. 'I don't know, but I bet there's a picture of you right next to it! What the hell are you on about?'

The Doctor felt a broad smile creep across his face. There was no danger here. This was definitely not the DoctorDonna.

'You're a backup,' he said. 'A backup of your own mind before everything went wrong. Brilliant!'

'I'll turn you into a backup in a minute if you don't start telling what this is. Right now!'

'Yeah, sorry,' he said. 'Don't worry about it, but we're actually on another planet. Also, it's a bit more complicated than that.' He wondered for a moment if he had to tell her about her body being in stasis and this being a different dimension as well. His former companion glared at him some more. On second thought, better keep it simple.

'Was it me?' Donna sighed. 'Okay, what did I miss now?'

The Doctor tried to fine-tune his explanation a bit more, carefully weaving around the potentially most upsetting elements. Those constituted about 87% of his intended explanation, but somehow he managed to get Donna to calm down a bit.

She looked around. 'So I'm in Rose's kitchen. But none of it's real? And neither am I?'

The Doctor nodded apologetically. 'Well,' she muttered, 'isn't that Wizard…'

Both Donna and the Doctor startled as Rose unexpectedly entered the kitchen. She wore a shirt falling just above the knee, her hair tousled on both sides of her still sleepy face. The Doctor glanced down at her fluffy slippers and smiled.

'Look at that,' said Donna. 'Fresh out of bed and still gorgeous. I'm trying really hard not to be jealous here.'

Rose kneeled to pick up the remains of her phone, a confused look on her face. She carefully laid the pieces of the phone on the table and examined them.

'Did you do that?' Donna asked.

Only then did the Doctor realise what it was that he had actually done. He had manipulated a solid object. That was new.

'How do you manage all that ghost stuff, anyway? Must be lonely as sin.'

The Doctor shrugged. 'You get used to it, I guess.'

'Is that the reason you still haven't found a way out of this mess?'

The Doctor looked at Donna questioningly. 'Of course I'm going to find a solution.'

'You better hurry up then, cause this is not working out. You look like hell.'

'Thanks.'

They watched Rose as she prepared breakfast and poured tea. The Doctor sighed. 'It's just not that simple,' he said.

'Yes, it is. She came back for you once, remember? Now it's time for you to do the same for her.' Donna seemed very resolute and the Doctor was hard pressed to argue with her.

'If you let her slip away,' Donna said, 'you're going to regret it forever. You two are meant to be together.'

'We were,' the Doctor said in a very small voice. 'Together.'

'Yeah, but I meant like, properly. As a couple.'

The Doctor didn't answer, but watched Rose as she carefully sipped her tea. He actually loved the fluffy slippers. Donna opened her mouth for another reply, then glanced from the Doctor to Rose. Her jaw dropped a little. 'No way,' she said.

'Way.'

Donna clearly needed a moment to process that message. Of course, the Doctor noticed how eager she was to learn more, but she held back. Instead, she sat down next to him. After a few quiet moments, she suddenly spoke up.

'What is the point,' she said, 'of being a ghost without being able to haunt someone? If it were up to me, I'd totally know whose furniture would go bump in the night.'

When Donna looked back at the Doctor he found himself unexpectedly smirking.

'Donna, you know what? You are utterly brilliant.' He leaped up and gave Donna a great big smacking kiss on the forehead.

'Oh, well, thanks, I guess.' She frowned. 'Why?'

' _Haunting_ ,' the Doctor said and grinned. 'I'm going to be the best damn ghost this world's ever had.'

~x~

Two hours after dragging herself out of bed, Rose had finally worked up the courage to dress and go out. She had no desire whatsoever to go into Torchwood today and reasons to skip on her duties were easily found. Her destroyed phone was still on the kitchen counter, but staring at it again didn't help her find answers any more than the first fifty times. She entered the lounge. Bright sunlight hit the floor and Rose inhaled deeply, imagining the Doctor beside her. She stared into the rays of sunshine flooding in, and there, only the faintest of outlines, she imagined she saw his face.

Without thinking, she stretched out her hand. A cloud passed overhead and he was gone. Rose swallowed heavily. Still grieving, she was bound to see him everywhere, just like last time. At least he had been alive then, and there had been a chance of him returning.

She had to snap out of it. Rose grabbed her bag and made for the front door. She put her hand against the handle, only to hesitate again. There was no rational reason for her need to turn around, but she didn't care. For a moment she glanced back into the room, pretending he was actually there, a whisper going through her mind. She then closed her eyes and whispered, 'I love you.'


	23. Synchronicity

**Argh *bites knuckles* I don't want to give away spoilers for this chapter. Things are changing fast and I hope everyone's convinced that this world won't be able to hold the Doctor captive for much longer. Question is: who's going to find a way out first, Rose or the Doctor? Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23. SYNCHRONICITY**

The Doctor sat alone in Rose's Notting Hill flat, or rather he stalked around it like a caged animal. He just couldn't sit still, ever since he found out there might be hope after all. Donna had vanished just as mysteriously as she had appeared, but the Doctor suspected he hadn't seen the last of her—at least, he hoped so. Having someone to talk to again had lifted his spirits.

Rose had gone out, but he didn't mind. Right now, he needed to find out what exactly it was that had made it possible for him to physically interact with her phone. Eventually, he figured it must have had something to do with the phone's electromagnetic field. If that were true, he would be able to use other such objects to communicate. On the other hand, he figured that there was very little in this flat that he could actually use. So, in the end he hurried after her, quickly catching up.

He found her again, walking down the high street. There were several shops along the way selling household appliances—toasters, coffee machines, refrigerators—all useless, he knew, but most of the shops also had some sort of anti-theft system at the entrance.

Time for some experimentation.

He headed for one of the shops and hopped in front of the little portal. It immediately began to wail a shrill warning. The Doctor laughed ecstatically. His little experiment successful, he quickly caught up with Rose again, then entered another shop causing the same shock effect as before. His attention was drawn to a window displaying a large number of TV's. He grinned. The moment he touched the first of the TV's it began to flick through channels at a frantic pace. He touched another, resulting in the same reaction, then another, and another, until the entire display had gone bonkers.

~x~

Rose moved through the streets on autopilot. Ideas raced through her head at rocket speed, but a sensible answer had yet to present itself. Adam wasn't the Doctor, she had known this for a while now. Keeping up the pretence had been hard, but he seemed to buy the old 'I'm not ready yet'. In the beginning it was surreal, seeing the Doctor's face and knowing it was a stranger staring back at her, but lately, when she looked at him she didn't even see the Doctor anymore. Different thoughts behind different eyes, a stranger in every sense. But now all of that had changed: her detachment from work and from her family, Pete showing her the Doctor's body.

A gush of freezing wind made her shiver and she drew up her collar. She could have touched him, had she wanted to. If he was truly dead, then, why did she continue to sense him, smell him all around her? Was it only her wishful thinking? Only a dogged hope that he would appear, out of the blue, to sweep her off her feet once more? She'd built a life without him before. If necessary, she could do it again, except there was still _him_ to consider. The stranger. Adam.

Rose was yanked from her thoughts by something, the cause not fully registering yet. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at the mayhem going on. All along the high street, shop assistants were trying to find out why their alarms were going off simultaneously. In the window of another shop, a desperate salesman tried to stop other electronic appliances from going crazy.

On instinct, Rose entered the electronics shop. The salesman spotted her and came running, face flushed. He began to rattle off an apology and something about this never happening before. Rose only half-listened to him as she searched around the shop. She quickly picked out a new phone as the salesman wandered off and began browsing the section selling chargers, adaptors and other small electronic parts. Rose pulled down a handful of items and quickly had them rung up, making her way out of the store and back home. For some reason she wasn't even thinking on a conscious level, merely acting on some strange impulse. Her thoughts still raced, but they were much clearer now.

~x~

The Doctor watched Rose as she sat at the kitchen table, a stack of wires and small electronic parts in front of her. The Doctor didn't yet know how successful his attempt at communication had been, but he suspected it had done something. In fact, most important of all, he had gained Rose's attention again. He wanted to make another attempt, this time a more controlled one, but for now Rose had secured _his_ attention.

She'd fetched her laptop and partly dismantled it. The Doctor had never seen Rose like this before and he liked it. The Doctor watched intently as she hooked up the laptop to a second device she had just cobbled together. Her hands were shaking now and she brushed away a lock of hair that was annoying her. Rose swore as a small electric shock hurt her fingers, but she didn't let a tiny mistake like that stop her. She turned on the laptop and grinned.

It was then that he realised what she was up to. She had created a gateway for him to communicate. It wouldn't be powerful enough for them to actually talk, but that didn't matter. Somehow, she must have sensed it was him trying to get through. Right then and there, the Doctor wanted to do many things at once: kiss Rose, hold her, tell her how magnificent she was. He breathed deeply, and silently promised her he would do all those things the moment they were reunited.

Rose stared at the empty screen intently, watching and waiting. The Doctor tried to touch the circuit board that she had hooked up. As expected, his hand passed through, but he tried again, this time willing his hand to make contact with the object. It passed through again. The Doctor tried to focus his thoughts and not become despondent. His energy had probably been drained by the earlier experiments. Rose was still staring at the screen. She mouthed something under her breath. She looked away for a moment and checked the wiring. He could tell she was getting impatient as she started talking to herself, or maybe to him, wondering if he was even there in the first place.

'Rose,' the Doctor whispered, 'I'm right here. Don't you give up now.'

Rose pushed back her chair and moved to the kitchen.

The Doctor examined the installation, marvelling at how his girl came up with this. He realised again how long they had been away from each other, even before all this, and yet they always managed to find each other again. Despite being separated again in this world, they still shared a bond, a singular and utterly unique connection. He craved to feel that again.

Just as Rose returned, a cup of coffee in her hand, the Doctor noticed a tiny mistake in the wiring. She sat down again and examined the device.

'The wiring, Rose. It's the wiring. Come on, you know it should work.'

Rose reached behind the laptop and turned it around, checking out her work. As she spotted the mistake, the Doctor nearly jumped up and down with glee. Rose quickly fixed the faulty wiring and restarted the laptop. It seemed like an age before it rebooted. As soon as it was up and running, the Doctor moved his hand across the circuit board again.

Rose gasped as the laptop screen blinked to life, almost like a heart rate monitor, a single pulse telling her that her instincts had been right.

Hands shaking, Rose waited for the pulse to repeat itself. The Doctor waved his hand again and a second beep sounded. Rose sat bolt upright. The Doctor didn't want to needlessly exhaust himself so he had to come up with the second part of this plan.

'Doctor,' Rose muttered again. 'I know you're there. I feel like I'm going crazy here.'

The Doctor made the monitor beep once more. 'Ask me a question,' he said. Of course she couldn't hear him, but it didn't matter. He was a ghost after all. Rose's eyes were glued to the screen and the Doctor could tell she had trouble containing her emotions. He swallowed down a sudden rush of complex feelings.

'Doctor, if it's really you, please tell me you're all right.' She hesitated for a second. 'One for yes, two for no,' Rose quickly added.

The Doctor breathed out deeply and flexed his hands in front of the monitor once again, the familiar beep now music to his ears. Rose couldn't hold back any longer and tears began to pour from her eyes in great big droplets. The Doctor wanted to hug her, tell her _yes_ , he was here, _yes_ , they were going to get out of this place, find the TARDIS, leave, go far away and be together again. Everything she wanted, but all that was still contained in that single emotionless signal.

~x~

In an attempt to focus, Rose drew her hands across her face, wiping away the evidence of the emotional outburst. She had no actual proof yet that this was the Doctor. Even if there was a sentient force interacting with the device, it could be anyone, or any _thing_. She'd been with the Doctor long enough to know what lurked in the shadows.

She sat back behind the monitor and ordered herself to think deeply. There had to be a way to boost the signal, to somehow make it easier to communicate—and to find out if this was the real Doctor.

After a few minutes, it came to her. There was a way to reroute the signal and in effect create a digital Ouija board. Rose smiled to herself. 'Just don't go away,' she muttered to an invisible Doctor. At least, she hoped she was speaking to him.

It took another two hours before the setup was finished and an exhausted Rose could sit down to test her ideas. The device that had previously been hooked up to the monitor was now replaced by a complex set of sensors and wires that would allow the Doctor to manipulate the electric signal like he had before. Except this time, instead of a pulse, letters would appear on the screen. Right now, she only had the resources to cover about half the alphabet, so the Doctor would have to improvise, but in essence it could work. She clenched her teeth.

'Remember our visit to Woman Wept?' She waited anxiously for the answer, staying very alert to the possibility that this _wasn't_ in fact the Doctor.

W DNT G

 _We didn't go._

With an intense sigh, she let out the breath she had been holding.

'Doctor? That night when you spoke to me in my dreams, telling me to come to Bad Wolf Bay, what did you say?'

The answer came through as clear as day.

Y SD RZ

 _I said Rose._

Finally, she allowed her pent-up emotion to surface, a laugh bubbling up in her throat. 'Oh my god, Doctor.' She clutched her hands together and pressed them against her mouth. 'How is this possible?' A less than wonderful answer presented itself almost instantly, and it froze the smile on her face. 'Was Torchwood right? Are… are you dead?'

The letters on the monitor blinked.

N DTH

Before Rose had the chance to respond, the message was followed by another.

LVNG BT TRPD

'You're trapped? Trapped how?'

WRNG WRLD

'Wrong world? You mean you're in a parallel universe, like I was?'

N BTH NT RL NTHNG RL

'Stop, wait. I don't understand.'

WNT T HLP Y

She could almost hear his helpless frustration, as it matched her own growing hatred towards whoever had done this to the Doctor. 'Okay, just answer me slowly. Are you in a parallel universe?'

N

Rose frowned deeply, thinking, then looked up at the monitor. 'Am _I_ in a parallel universe?'

N

DFRNT DMNSN

Her mouth fell open. 'A _different dimension_?' She sank back in the chair, her heart pounding. A million thoughts amassed all at once. The Doctor's words would explain a lot. Most of all, why she was having different memories of the same time period. 'How long have we been here?'

DNT KNW

She stared at the screen as the words blinked at her.

RZ

It was difficult to keep from punching something. Rose looked around the room, pretending to avoid eye contact with an invisible Doctor. The angrier she got, the more she blamed herself for making him worry. Even if she couldn't see him, it was easy to picture his eyes on her, as well as all the questions hidden behind them. He could be infuriatingly closed off at times, but on other days she could see for miles in those eyes, every deeply felt emotion on display.

RZ

'Yes?'

LV Y

PLZ DNT B SD

She touched her fingers to the monitor, imagining it to be his face. 'I won't,' she whispered. 'I won't be sad. And I love you, too, Doctor. So very much.' The letters on the monitor remained there, unchanged, almost as if the Doctor himself were overcome with emotion and couldn't talk anymore. Resting her head on her arms for a moment, Rose tried to keep it together. The Doctor was alive, trapped somewhere, but apparently the very world she lived in was somehow wrong as well—a different dimension.

Her thoughts went back to the strange dream-like memories of deserts and monsters, then touched on something else. She sat bolt upright, remembering her and the Doctor, together. Her face grew distinctly hot as more memories surfaced. _They had slept together?_ Rose almost giggled to herself, because from what she recalled, 'sleeping' wasn't exactly the right word to describe what they had done. Another bombshell exploded in her mind as she recalled the other event from that night. She and the Doctor had bonded. That had to explain why she somehow sensed him, even when she still assumed he was dead and gone.

The doorbell rang, an unexpectedly loud and annoying noise. Rose quickly wiped her eyes and headed for the front door, but not before she made sure that evidence of the 'experiment' was out of sight, even physically locking the door behind her. She glanced around the room, not exactly knowing where to look. 'Please, don't go away.'

~x~

The Doctor did what he was told, not wanting to be anywhere else in any case. He could hardly contain his joy. A few moments ago he had been on the verge of slamming into a wall, seeing Rose go through so many conflicting emotions herself. Now, that he had time to let everything sink in, he couldn't be happier. She knew he was alive. They had a way to communicate—however primitive. He was convinced that Rose would soon find a better way for them to connect. All she needed was a little more time and a few extra resources. Everything was still far from perfect, but he hadn't been this hopeful in what seemed like ages.

His happiness was dashed when a familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door. He abandoned the experiment and moved through the closed door to the other room. The sight of Adam, talking to Rose in an animated way, made him recoil a little. It was clear that Rose wanted to get rid of her unexpected visitor, but Adam just prattled on. He even had the gall to ask her if she wanted to go out that evening, hinting at the need for a new development in their relationship. From the outside he seemed completely sincere, but the hairs on the back of the Doctor's neck stood on end. Even as a ghost he seemed to have a visceral reaction to this man.

Rose turned away from Adam for a few moments, fetching something from her bag. The Doctor gritted his teeth as Adam snatched up Rose's new phone from the counter and quickly pocketed it.

'I bloody knew I was right,' the Doctor muttered.

Rose returned and pretended to be disappointed as she announced she wasn't feeling very well. Adam looked her over, her pale face and red-rimmed eyes convincing him that she spoke the truth. Once again, the Doctor watched as Adam was forced to leave without getting what he wanted. The Doctor would have been happier if he hadn't witnessed Adam's little act of thievery.

He didn't want to break his promise to Rose about staying put, but he had an irresistible need to follow Adam and see what he planned to do with the phone. The Doctor exited the flat via the closed front door, expecting Adam to have left the building by now. To his surprise, his double was still standing in the lobby. He had turned on the phone and was scrolling through the menu. As the phone was brand new, there was nothing for him to find there, something he quickly realised. Adam cussed under his breath then pocketed the phone. He looked up and sighed before slowly turning around.

'Really? The great and powerful Doctor, reduced to spying?' He pursed his lips and tutted. The Doctor stood frozen as Adam stared him down.

'Now,' he said, 'what shall we do about that?'

The Doctor stared at the smug grin on his double's face. Adam looked around, making sure no one was there to witness his conversation with thin air.

'It's never going to work.' Adam smiled again. 'Rose is with me now. She can't see you, she can't hear you. Poor ghostly Doctor.'

The Doctor drew himself up and put his hands in his pockets. 'In case you didn't get the memo yet, this world is falling apart. But we can work together to find a way out.' Pulling off a bluff against yourself was no mean feat, the Doctor thought.

Adam considered the offer for a moment, or at least pretended to.

'Oh, yes,' said Adam. 'I do know about this world, and I have a perfectly good escape plan. With Rose, of course.' He stepped closer, coming almost face to face with the Doctor, and he cocked his head. 'I have it all. You have nothing. How does that feel for a change?' There was more than a hint of darkness in his eyes. The Doctor wondered if he had ever looked like that himself.

The Doctor stood his ground. 'Why don't you realise we're the same? We think alike. I can predict every move you're going to make. If either of us discovers a way to escape this world, the other will know. We are too similar.'

Adam's smug composure vanished in an instant. 'We are _nothing_ alike,' he barked.

The Doctor expected Adam to either run away or try to hit him, but, much more worryingly, his double seemed to collect himself again, drawing all his anger into a wicked grin.

'Tell me,' Adam said, 'if we're so alike, shouldn't you have predicted _this_?' He took a sudden leap forward and a cloud of shadow surged up around him, blurring the outlines of his body. The shadow rushed in and hit the Doctor squarely in the chest, propelling him backwards. He lost his balance and began to fall. Only, he didn't hit the ground. Instead, he flailed helplessly as a pitch-black void opened up beneath him.

~x~

He falls for an age before slowing down again. Around him the darkness changes into swirling shapes. There are voices all around, different people from his past, taunting him, telling him this is too much for him to handle. All those deaths, all those people whose lives he ruined—wouldn't it be so much easier to just give in? There is no escape from the oppressive darkness, like being locked inside a tomb. The voices continue, now more pleading than threatening. Out of the darkness faces emerge, some from long ago, some more recent. Then, there's Rose.

The Doctor startles as dozens of scenes from her life play out in front of his eyes. He cringes as he is forced to watch her die, over and over again, in so many ways. There is only one thing all of those moments have in common: she is with him. In countless universes, countless times, he isn't able to save her.

 _Of course not_ , the voice tells him. _There isn't a place in the multiverse where they end up together and happy. Doesn't he know that he and Adam being in the same place is causing the world to break down?_

The Doctor tries to close his eyes, but he is denied that blessed darkness and the images play on.

 _If he dies now, this will stop. Rose will continue to live on, be able to grow old, have children._

Now the Doctor is shown scenes of Rose living that successful life. Her happiness makes him want to watch. His eyes follow her eagerly, taking in what should have been hers all along, if he hadn't come into her life.

The voices continue to chant in his ears. _The Doctor has the power. He has the power to choose this life for her._

The Doctor closes his eyes again, wanting to give in to the overwhelming urge to embrace the darkness and let the voices take him.

He feels their thirstiness for his surrender. _That is the way._

His eyes fly open again. One thought trails through his mind like a shooting star. This 'underworld' was never real. Even if Rose could live out her life in this illusion, she wouldn't want others to make that choice for her. Even if they made it back and she chose to leave him, it would be her choice.

The Doctor now screams his words into the void. ' _Her_ choice!'

The darkness, suddenly alive around him, groans as it begins to shift. Cracks appear all around him, letting in the light. The Doctor struggles towards the light, feeling like he is wrestling through a thick layer of mud. Already the cracks are beginning to close again as whatever is holding him here recovers from its momentary weakness. The Doctor, still struggling, begins to yell at the void. His tries to recall everything he ever admired about his companion, his friend, his lover: the light in her eyes as she laughed, how she never gave up even when she was truly afraid, how she never hesitated to call him out on his mistakes.

'Rose cares about everyone,' he shouts, 'human or alien. She can still be selfish and infuriatingly stubborn, but all that makes her an even better person, because she never forgets to keep asking questions.' He drew in a deep breath. 'How about THAT?'

The darkness shrank, then exploded outwards, propelling the Doctor forward at light speed.

When he opened his eyes again, there were faces hovering above him. This time, they were worried glances from people looking down at him as he lay prostrate in the street.

'Take it easy,' someone said. 'You took quite a fall.'

The Doctor scrambled to his feet and took in a deep breath, actually feeling the chill this time, and he shivered. The permeating numbness of his ghostly existence was gone! It was the most wonderful thing he'd felt in ages. He looked down at himself and saw he was still barefoot and wearing jeans.

The small crowd parted. Someone asked, 'Are you all right?'

'Oh, yes,' he said. He looked at the man standing closest and pulled him into a bear hug. 'I'm _very_ all right.' He put the stunned man down again. 'Sorry, can't stay. Got to see a girl about a thing!'


	24. As Above So Below

**And the mad dash to escape begins... Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24. AS ABOVE SO BELOW**

The Doctor raced through the streets of London towards Torchwood Tower. He had a pretty good idea how to get out of here, but first he needed to find an agent by the name of Rose Tyler. The entrance to Torchwood Tower approached fast, but he didn't slow down for a second, nor did he take the time to figure out how to get past the security desk now that he was a real person again.

The sliding doors opened just in time for the Doctor to slip through and enter the lobby. 'I'm the Doctor,' he yelled, 'and I need to talk to Rose Tyler.'

The guards jumped up, ready to stop the crazy-eyed lunatic. One of them reached for his weapon.

The Doctor hopped from one leg to the other. 'Oh, we don't have time for this.' He took a leap, straight past the stunned guards, and raced through the lobby into the hallways behind. He skidded on the shiny marble floor as two other guards attempted a rugby tackle, but somehow he managed to weave his way around.

From behind him came more shouting. 'Get down!'

Everyone else in the lobby dropped to the floor, but he Doctor ignored this and continued up the stairs, taking three, even four steps at a time. Something whizzed past, hitting the wall inches from his head. At a less preoccupied level, he felt rather insulted at being shot at. None of this was real, but he had no idea what it meant to die in this world. Better not take any chances.

The Doctor reached the top of the stairs and rounded the corner towards a series of conference rooms. He found his path blocked by a young man carrying a stack of files, his eyes large behind round glasses. The young man gaped.

'Sorry,' the Doctor said. 'No time to stop. I really need to find Rose Tyler.' Behind him, the shouting grew louder.

The young man swallowed. 'You're the actual Doctor?' His face lit up. 'Oh My God, my boyfriend is going to be _so_ jealous!'

The Doctor waved his hand. 'Yeah, yeah, but any minute now I'm going to lose my vintage status. Those guards use actual bullets, you know?'

The young man grabbed his key card and swiped it through the reader. He handed it over with a shaky grin.

'Good man,' said the Doctor, before taking off again.

By now, he realised this wasn't one of the best of plans he'd ever come up with. Chances of finding Rose were slim at best. Why hadn't he just gone to her house? _Because_ , he reminded himself, in order for them to escape, he needed stuff—and certain stuff could only be found in this particular building. Also, he didn't have time for niceties. Adam was coming.

~x~

Rose stared at the screen of her office computer, not really seeing anything. She had tried to work, but now she realised it was more her hiding away. Images from last night kept playing through her mind. Had she really been able to contact the Doctor, or had she imagined it after all? When she'd returned to the device, it hadn't come back on again. Either she was entirely mistaken, or something had made him leave. If he'd really been there, he wouldn't have left voluntarily. Now here she was, going through a stack of documents, pretending to work.

A yellow light came on at the edge of her computer screen: a silent alarm, warning agents of a possible threat and telling them to arm themselves. Without a second thought, she slid open a drawer and reached for the firearm inside. The M1911 pistol put a strain on her wrist as she leaned against the door and peered outside.

In case of an event like this, agents were expected to remain vigilant but safe. Going outside and possibly attracting unwanted attention was discouraged. All seemed quiet on this floor. Ignoring protocol, she opened the door and slipped outside into the wider space beyond. Staying close to the wall she moved to the other side, quickly and silently. She had memorised the layout of the building years ago, just in case anything like this ever happened. As she moved closer to the stairwell, the commotion downstairs filtered through. She peered over the railing. Anyone heading up these stairs could only go one of two routes, but there was no way to tell which.

Rose didn't waste time and picked the route to the left, sprinting through the corridors. Theoretically she would be able to cut off whoever was coming up those stairs. She rounded another corner and entered an empty office space. Ready and armed, she kneeled down beside a partition of bulletproof glass, waiting. It didn't take long before she heard movement on the other side. She smiled, knowing her hunch had been correct. Backup would arrive soon, but if this was only a single individual she had a duty to stop them before the situation got out of hand.

Rose crouched and moved along the partition, trying to stay in the shadows. The only other exit on the right was permanently closed off. If the target entered the room on the other side they would be trapped, having no choice but to either turn back in the direction of the pursuers, or towards her. Rose approached the midsection of the partition, including a light switch. She raised herself up and hit the switch, turning a spotlight on the intruder.

Rose raised the weapon. Then her breath hitched.

From the other side of the glass, the Doctor stared at her, his eyes large, mouth slightly agape.

She jammed the pistol in its holster and threw her hands against the partition. The Doctor placed his palms against hers, only separated by the thick layer of glass. For long moments Rose could do nothing else but stare, then she recovered herself and motioned towards the door on her left, the only access to her side of the room. The Doctor raced towards it and yanked at the handle, only to find it locked. Rose cursed and reached for her weapon again, ready to blow the lock to smithereens. The Doctor waved his hands at her, shaking his head and mouthing something. He grabbed a stray piece of paper and frantically started writing, then held the paper up to the partition.

 _50th floor. Find me._

Rose nodded and looked at the Doctor one last time before he took off again.

~x~

Rose ran up the stairs, not towards the fiftieth floor, however much she regretted it, but to the director's office. All her hope was focused on him being there and that she hadn't wasted precious time. If the Doctor was captured before she ended the chase, things would go very bad indeed. The Doctor was many things, but she was pretty sure bulletproof wasn't one of them. Halfway through the corridor she was suddenly pulled aside by the very person she was looking for.

'Are you all right?' Pete looked her over. 'There's—'

'It's not an intruder,' Rose said. 'It's the real Doctor.'

'How do you know it's not Adam?'

Rose shook her head. 'No time to explain. Just trust me on this and call off the pursuit, _right now_.'

Pete hesitated before taking out his phone and issuing a new order. 'The Doctor is in the building,' he repeated. 'Stand down.'

Rose breathed deeply, preparing herself for the next dash.

'Come on,' said Pete.

'The 50th floor,' Rose called.

'You'd better be right.'

Together they sprinted towards the stairwell.

They were only halfway up when Pete's phone sprang to life. He didn't slow down as he answered it, but Rose could see in his face that something was wrong. The voice on the other end sounded to be in a state of panic. 'Something else is here. We can't stop it!' Screams echoed, then there was only static.

'Up,' Rose shouted. Her lungs burned from the effort, as did her sides. Whatever was going on, the Doctor was their only help.

~x~

After countless levels, the Doctor finally reached his destination: Torchwood Tower's top floor. He burst in, regardless of anyone there, only slowing down when he noticed the floor was deserted. His brain caught up with him and he immediately wished it hadn't. There, looming in front of him, was a white wall, innocuous and unremarkable, except to him.

He tried to compose himself, remembering that none of it was real. The Daleks and Cybermen hadn't torn through here. This wasn't the place where he'd lost so much. It was only an idea, a construct, pulled from their minds by whatever force controlled this world. He looked up again and clenched his jaw. On the way up he had snatched several items from storage, some very useful things indeed.

The Doctor got to work as quickly as possible.

~x~

Rose was in excellent physical shape, but by the time they reached the sign announcing the fortieth floor, stars danced in front of her eyes. Pete was even worse off, the colour of his face approaching puce. Rose reminded herself that they couldn't have used the lifts in any case, as they had gone into lockdown shortly after the alarm. Somewhere below them, things were going horribly wrong. All communication had ceased now and they couldn't risk stopping.

Pete leaned his hands on his knees and tried to regain his breath. 'We have... we have to find out what is going on downstairs.'

'No time,' Rose said.

'I'm still the damn director. I need to know what's happening to my people.' He yanked open the exit door and stumbled onto the floor beyond. One of the monitors was still active. He quickly logged in and accessed security cameras on some of the lower levels. What they saw chilled them to the bone. What looked like a cloud of black smoke was surging from floor to floor, taking out anyone it encountered, civilians and agents alike, leaving them behind in crumpled, lifeless heaps.

Rose changed the view to a camera somewhere above level 15. There agents still frantically tried to stop the Killer Cloud from reaching the next floor.

Pete wiped a hand across his mouth. 'What the hell is that thing?'

'We have to get going,' Rose said. 'The Doctor will know what we're up against. If we're lucky enough to reach him in time.'

~x~

The Doctor's installation was an impressive mix of cobbled together parts, roughly resembling a pair of Tesla coils. He had wired everything up and now only needed one thing: Rose.

He raked his hands through his hair and stared at the door, willing it to open. She should have been here by now, but he had no way of contacting her. Time continued to tick down inside his skull like a bomb, ready to go off. Then, he could take it no more. A moment later he was through the door and on the way down again.

 _Rose_ , he thought, _please_ _hold on,_ _I'm coming for you_.

~x~

'Nearly there.' Rose stood leaning against the stairway rail. In front of her a door announced the 47th floor. Except for the pounding of blood in her ears, there was silence. Rose tried not to think about why.

Without warning, the black cloud surged up from the stairwell. Rose stood frozen. Up close, it was even more terrifying than she had feared. Pete's hand shot out and dragged her into a side corridor. He pulled her down and Rose hardly dared to breathe as they held still. A terrible thought emerged. If it went up first, they were lost. Fortunately, the cloud seemed to have other plans and it surged back down, probably going through the lower floors first, continuing its systematic rampage. As soon as they dared, Rose and Pete made to move up again, knowing the enemy could return at any moment.

'We're not going to make it without a proper defence,' Rose whispered. 'My weapon won't do anything against this monster.'

'The next floor only has alien weaponry. Most of that stuff is here for testing. It's not been used before.'

'It's not as if we have much choice.' Rose was surprised when Pete actually smiled at her. He nodded, a hint of pride in his eyes. Rose didn't have much experience with that, coming from him. As far back as she could remember they had been stuck in this semi formal director-agent relationship, far removed from a father-daughter one.

They found the right lockup and Pete, having a higher security clearance, opened it. Inside were several serious-looking guns and also something that had all the hallmarks of a pimped lawn mower. Rose opted for a medium-sized laser type thing. She checked to see if she could figure out how to use it, concluding that it was probably a matter of point-and-click. Again, not a lot of choice. Pete had found a weapon of his own, but he seemed rather uncomfortable. He looked at his daughter, then to the weapon in her hand with the same wary eye.

'Still don't like seeing you with one of those,' he said.

'Neither does the Doctor.' Rose gripped the gun. 'But I'm afraid sometimes these are unavoidable.' She gave Pete a sideways glance. 'Don't tell him I said that.'

Both Rose and Pete startled as the door to the stairwell slammed open. Rose automatically took aim, but her aggressive focus evaporated the moment she saw the person inside the doorway. She dropped the weapon and sprinted towards the Doctor. A second later, they closed the distance and she was in his arms.

Rose held on to the Doctor with all her might, unable to let go—his arms around her, his lean body pressed tight against her, her senses already drunk on his familiar scent. Nearly dizzy with joy, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. He whispered something against her neck and she couldn't understand the words, but it didn't matter. Knowing he was alive was all she ever needed.

When they finally let go a little, it was with the greatest reluctance. The Doctor touched his forehead to hers, and she was suddenly scared to look at him for fear that he would disappear again. 'You're wearing jeans,' she muttered. 'I love it.'

The Doctor smiled, then lifted his hand to brush back her hair. 'You look dangerous,' he said. 'I love that as well.'

A giggle escaped her. The Doctor caught her spirit and a silly grin spread across his face. She wanted to kiss him, right then and there, and she would have, if it wasn't for a discreet cough from behind.

'Good to see you again, Doctor. What is that thing out there?'

'Long story,' the Doctor said. He held Rose's hand tight, their fingers laced together.

Before Pete could respond, the very thing that they were trying to escape surged into the room. It bulldozed through several desks and metal cabinets, knocking them to the side like they were a mere nuisance One of the heavy cabinets hit Pete in the back and he went down. Rose called out for her father, but the Doctor pushed her out of the way and onto the floor just before a computer monitor crashed into the wall to her left.

Remnants of destroyed office furniture blocked her view and it became impossible to tell what was happening. She scrambled to her knees and reached for her weapon. It was gone. She looked around frantically, at last spotting the weapon laying only a few feet away. The cloud hovered motionless at the centre of the room. Maybe she would be able to reach it before that thing got to them.

'Rose, stay down!' The Doctor's words came too late. The cloud already surged in their direction. Rose closed her eyes, fully expecting to die in the next second. The impact never came. She opened her eyes again, only to see the cloud hovering inches from her face. Inside were dozens of blue-purple electric charges, a storm within a storm. To Rose's horror, the cloud now began to take on shape. It pulled in on itself and coalesced into human form. His hair was a tousled brown, dark eyes locking her in a fierce gaze. She recognised his suit from the day before.

Adam smiled. 'Hello, Rose.'

He spread his hands in front of him and laughed. 'Isn't this absolutely amazing?' For a moment he sounded and looked exactly like the Doctor, but this only served to fuel Rose's anger.

She clenched her fists and dug them against her legs. 'Who the hell are you?'

Adam frowned. 'The Doctor of course, who else would I be?' He considered his statement for a moment. 'Well, with an upgrade of sorts, obviously.'

'He's been possessed by the Shadow Creature,' the Doctor called out.

A memory surfaced. The desert world. Calius. The monsters in the shadows. That had also been real? Rose turned to face Adam. 'You tried to become a Time Lord again… We were fading. Doctor, is this the Underworld?'

'Yes!' the Doctor shouted. 'Yes!'

Adam suddenly shot forward and grabbed the Doctor, lifting him off the ground before hurtling him down again. Partially shadow-form now, his movements were blurred and difficult to follow. He looked down at the Doctor. 'Shut up. Always with the talking.'

For a second Adam was distracted and Rose seized the moment to get to her weapon. She aimed and pulled the trigger, firing in Adam's direction. He let out a cry of surprise, even as the charge seemed to pass right through him. Adam's look of confusion turned to indignation. 'So, just another stupid ape after all. Over here I'm made of shadow, Rose. I'm invincible.' He walked up to her. 'I wanted to give you everything, but you keep clinging to _that_.' He pointed at the Doctor. 'Before I kill you both, I would really like to know _why_?'

Rose looked him in the eye, then pulled the trigger again, once, twice, then a third time. Even though the bullets seemed to pass through him, Adam staggered back a little. There was a dark hole in his chest now and the shadow-part of him struggled to recover, his form somehow destabilised. Adam lost his focus and staggered around like an out-of-control automaton. The Doctor came up beside Rose, then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. Rose took a split-second glance at her father who was still motionless on the floor, and a surge of guilt ripped through her.

'Rose, I'm sorry but he was never real.' The Doctor urged her to get moving and she complied. One last race to the top. One last attempt to escape.

~x~

The Doctor never let go of Rose's hand as they bounded up the stairs, feet echoing in the empty stairwell. It might take Adam some time to recover, but it wouldn't be long in any case. At the top the stairs, a sign announced the fiftieth floor. They'd made it. The Doctor slammed the door behind them and barricaded it. Probably no more useful than a paper screen against a charging bull, but it didn't hurt to try.

The Doctor turned and saw Rose frozen in place, staring up at the white wall. He eased her away from it. 'Just remember, nothing here is real.'

Rose nodded.

The Doctor dashed towards his creation and flipped the central switch. As the giant coils crackled to life, Rose slipped a hand in his. He held it tight as they both stared up at their only way to freedom. 'We were phased into this world after coming into contact with the Rift,' he said.

'How do we get back?'

'To use a highly technical term, I'm going to 'unphase' us. This world is out of balance. Opening a portal should restore that balance, and _bang_ , we're back. If it doesn't blow up first, of course. The science is a bit shaky on this one.'

'I missed your reassuring explanations.'

The Doctor grinned. 'I aim to please.'

Power was building and the coils sparked, setting the final step into motion. The Doctor fixed another dial then looked at Rose, still hardly able to believe they were together again.

Rose was looking right back at him. 'Back in the flat, it really was you, right?'

The Doctor stepped down from the desk he used as a ladder. Feeling almost shy now, he touched the lapels of her jacket, then used them to draw her closer. 'Yes,' he said. 'And you are my brilliant, beautiful girl, figuring it all out.'

Rose put her hands on his chest and the Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, treasuring his ability to feel again.

A crash from outside reminded them of the approaching threat. The door buckled under the pressure but it still held. For now.

'The portal is almost finished,' the Doctor said urgently. 'The moment I tell you to, you're going to close your eyes and hold on to me.' He stood right in front of her. 'Whatever happens, hold on.'

The door buckled again, then exploded inwards. The Shadow surged through and cleared a path towards the installation. One of its tentacles hit Rose in the side and she went flying. Rose stared through the stars swimming in front of her eyes as the cloud began to coalesce again, turning into Adam. There was a strange sort of confusion in his eyes, his focus lost once more. The remainder of the cloud coiled around him, as if it didn't know what to do. Adam sank to his knees and grabbed his head. The cloud shrank again, almost completely disappearing now. Adam looked down at Rose, a sudden terror written across his face.

His voice was small and almost unrecognisable. 'Please, Rose, set me free. I can't… do this anymore.'

In the next second the Doctor was by her side, pulling her up once more. 'Close your eyes and hold on.'

Rose did as she was told, salvation or oblivion now only seconds away, but instead of any of those, something grabbed and dragged her forward. The Doctor let out a scream. Rose forgot about her instructions and opened her eyes. She struggled against the Shadow's grip, its black mass almost completely enveloping her body, a death grip forcing the air out of her.

Neither Rose nor the Shadow ever saw the Doctor coming. A scream sounded in her head and the Shadow instantly shrank back into the form of Adam on the floor. Rose's instincts took over and before Adam knew it, she had her knee against his chest. He shifted his weight and Rose rolled to the side. Behind them the installation crackled, now at the peak of its power and growing unstable, almost breaking under its own pressure. Adam took one last glance at Rose, then ducked forward and hurtled himself into the force field. Rose nearly fell into the Doctor as he helped her to her feet.

The Doctor yelled at the top of his lungs. 'Now!'

Then they took the leap together.


	25. Beneath A Faltering Sky

**Only a few more chapters to go, seven in fact, not counting this one. That may not feel like a lot, but I still have some twists and turns and cliffhangers planned, so... Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25. BENEATH A FALTERING SKY**

Rose didn't dare open her eyes. The Doctor had been wrenched from her grip as they leaped through the portal, and now there was cool stone beneath her hands. What were the chances they'd both made it out alive?

'Rose!'

Her eyes flew open. He stood over her, the real Doctor, not Adam. The shadows were gone and the sun blazed through the window.

'Are we back?' Her own voice sounded alien.

He held out his hand and she took it, the solidness of his touch grounding her in the present. A wave of dizziness made her sway on her feet. The Doctor caught her and she held on to him until the nausea passed. 'Are… are you okay?'

The Doctor nodded. 'More than okay.'

Rose blinked at the man holding her. His shabby shirt and jeans were gone, and he was back in his familiar suit. She glanced down at herself. 'These are the clothes from when we went in.' She stroked the fabric of her dress. It was smooth and clean.

'I guess our bodies must have been suspended in stasis somehow,' the Doctor said. 'Everything else was an illusion.'

Rose stiffened. 'Adam. He jumped through the portal before us.'

'He could have ended up anywhere, in any time or place as far as I know.'

'If he was possessed by the Shadow, that thing must be free as well.'

The Doctor's face turned grim. 'We don't know if Adam was its permanent host. They may have perished together. Whatever the case, we need to get out of here.'

Rose breathed deeply. 'Can't agree more, but give me a moment or so. My head is still adjusting.'

The Doctor nodded again. 'I feel it, too.'

'Where are we, anyway?'

'Looks like the barracks.'

Rose glanced around the dusty main hall. All seemed the same, except the place was now truly abandoned. Rays of sunlight pierced through the window behind them. Her gaze drifted further down the room. The floor was bare of straw now. When she glanced at the Doctor sideways, she noticed he had followed her line of sight. She followed his in turn to the door at the back, hanging limp on rusty hinges, a thick layer of dust on the steps leading up to the second floor.

'This is where…' His voice faltered.

'Where you almost died,' she whispered. 'Doctor… it's mental, but I only just realised. We made it out. We're alive.'

For a moment the Doctor stared at her, then the words sank in and a slow grin spread across his face. 'We are.'

'I can touch you again. For real.'

The grin now reflected in his eyes, luminous with joy. He placed his hands on either side of her head and she tilted her face to look at him. 'We're back, and I won't let go of you again,' he said. 'Never, not even if I have to rip apart _two_ universes to get you back.'

Rose leaned in and whispered, 'Kiss me.'

He greedily seized her lips. His moist firm mouth demanded a response and Rose hooked her thumbs in his waistband to pull him tight. With their bodies pressed together, arms clinging, she gave herself to him without hesitation, swept away by a wild surge of pleasure as his mouth opened over hers. His lips were warm and inviting, and most important of all, they were real.

Her body was in such great need for him, the blood surged from her fingertips to her toes. His breaths were shallow, open-mouthed and the hardness of his thigh brushing up against her core elicited a moistness between her legs. She drew a sharp breath as he buried his face in her neck and his lips blazed a trail of liquid fire across her already heated skin.

Flustered and becoming increasingly uncensored, the Doctor lifted Rose up in his arms and carried her over to the bay window. He sat her down on the stone edge, bringing them to face level.

His eyes travelled to her breasts, so unfairly hidden from view beneath the low-buttoned neckline of her dress. He lifted one hand away from her hip and snapped open a few extra buttons before sliding his fingers inside. She wore no bra underneath and he was free to cup her in the palm of his hand. Even though he could only picture her beautiful breasts in his mind, it was enough to set off a definite physical response on his side. This time there was no need to hold back, and the heated expression on her face only made him want her more, the straining tightness inside his trousers becoming almost unbearable.

The windowsill was deep enough for her to lean back as he drew her knees a little further apart and pushed her skirt up over her thighs. His hands slipped beneath, expecting to find more fabric-related inconveniences. He took in a surprised gulp as his wandering fingers connected with her warmth.

He swallowed down a moan. 'No knickers?'

'Too warm,' she whispered, then bent forward and delicately grazed his earlobe with her teeth. 'Besides, before everything else happened, I expected we'd be back inside the TARDIS within the hour. Wanted to save you the trouble of taking them off.'

A low groan escaped him as she gripped his hips and pulled him securely into the cradle of her thighs. The windowsill couldn't have been more perfect, providing a solution to their height difference and allowing Rose's clever hands to quickly free him from his restraining trousers. He didn't wait for permission to enter her, and she wouldn't have wanted him to, anyway. The heady feel of sliding deep inside her was all he craved. Her arms encircled his back and he pressed his mouth against her neck as he began to move, slowly at first, pulling back, then thrusting up again with careful, agonising strokes. Being inside her like this was his salvation, his antidote to the nightmares. Only like this could he really exist—still, it was not enough. With her, it could never be enough. He opened his eyes. The sight of Rose, her breathing uneven and her eyelids half-closed as she rocked upwards to meet his thrusts, was enough to tear another groan from his lips. He gripped her legs and began to stroke harder.

'No,' she said. 'Please, not yet. I need this. Just a bit longer.'

'Don't think I can hold on that long, but there's another way. You trust me?'

'You know I do.'

He released a sigh and lifted one hand away from her hips to touch the softest part of her cheek, then trekked up.

Rose let out a wordless 'oh' as he entered her mind and the telepathic bond flared into existence, stronger even than before. On the physical plane there was still the intoxicating push-pull of him moving inside her, but now it gained another dimension as his awareness slowly lifted her own.

A gentle breeze touched her face and tall grass tickled the soles of her feet. The Doctor lay flush against her back, one arm gently draped over her hip. She breathed in deeply, taking in the sounds and smells of a world that existed only between them. She felt the Doctor's chest begin to rise and fall more rapidly as he lifted his hand away from her hip and slowly pushed up the hem of her dress, until he was free to smooth his palm over her buttocks. She instinctively moved her leg up a bit, allowing him to tease her entrance, then sighed as he pressed himself into her from behind. He started moving and she let him set the rhythm, smooth and effortless.

His lips grazed the side of her neck. 'This better?' he asked.

'it's… more than perfect.'

There was no real sense of time and Rose closed her eyes, letting the feeling of peace settle over her. Right now there was no need to rush, worry or fear, only the safety and comfort of being together. His free hand came around and slicked between her legs, drawing slow, lazy circles against her clit.

'This is how I imagined it,' he whispered. 'When we get back home we're free to do as we want. Exploring together, having dinner on other planets, making love under the stars at night. We can have it all.'

His fingers pressed lower between her folds, almost touching where they were joined, and he continued to move with deliberate unhurried strokes, working her from two sides. He nuzzled her shoulder again. 'I love this,' he said. 'You're so soft and warm and it makes me feel safe.'

A new sense of happiness was conveyed through the bond, warming her from the inside out. She briefly wondered if it was possible for time to slow down even further, or maybe it had already stopped. In the real world she would have neared her peak by now, always so fast with him, but lying here in the high grass they could do this for hours and not tire or become impatient.

'Rose, please tell me how I make you feel.'

'It's like nothing I've ever felt,' she whispered. 'Almost as if you're a part of me. And the way you're stretching me, it's so different here than in the real world. You're not exactly tiny, you know.' She smiled to herself as a wave of contentment came from him, laced through with masculine pride. The Doctor might be alien, he was also still a man.

'Hope I never hurt you,' he said softly.

'Oh, god, no. Not possible.'

'So, good different?'

Drinking in the feeling of arousal that she was causing him, she let her voice become sultry. 'Doctor, you can have me anytime, anywhere, and I wouldn't say no, because I know who you are now. And you're _mine_.'

As if to answer her, his strokes became fiercer, hungrier, making the spell that had stopped Time suddenly falter. His breath was ragged in her ear. 'Are you ready to go back? I want to feel you in the real world again.'

Rose smiled silently. It seemed that the Doctor still had his breaking point, even in this eternal dreamworld. 'Yes,' she said softly, 'but don't stop yet. Show me what else you want when we get home.'

He halted, only for a second, then she made a low, throaty sound of pleasure as he poured into her mind everything she had asked for. It was raw and uncensored and utterly heedless of her human sensitivity, manipulating her body into rising ever higher. On a mental level she knew they were back and that he was gripping her hips tightly as he raced her to the finish line. The sound of sweat-slick skin slapping filled the room as they grunted and gasped, locked in a mad embrace. A moment of eternal pleasure—one night, one day, or one second. Their true forever.

Suddenly the wild heat inside her kindled to a flame that burned ever higher, ever brighter, consuming them both. Only after what seemed like an eternity did it finally begin to die down and she was able to open her eyes again. Her body felt sated, but it wasn't the same boneless satisfaction that had followed their last encounter. This was deeper and more intense.

'Did… Did we finish together?'

'Yes,' he said lazily. His hands trembled ever so slightly as he stroked the side of her face. 'Being bond mates comes with some very nice extras. Sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you about it sooner.' His fingers stroked downwards again, thumbs trekking a path across her inner thigh. With him still inside her, Rose didn't want to move yet, every tiny tremble sending up new shivers of pleasure. As he finally slipped from her body, she knew he felt the loss as keenly as she did, but the feeling of his love still lingered in her mind.

'Doctor,' she said softly, 'I think we sort of just had sex in a public place. Anyone could have come in.' She couldn't suppress a snigger.

'Sorry.' He gave her a new-new-Doctor grin that told her what he really meant. 'Nah,' he said. 'That was a lie. Making love to Rose Tyler, even in a public place, isn't something I could ever be sorry about.' His eyes got that intense look she knew so well. 'When we're together like this, I do seem to lose a certain degree of… control.'

Rose stifled a grin. 'Impulse control is overrated.'

He looked away and Rose could have sworn she saw a light blush creep up his cheeks.

She giggled as he lifted her off the window ledge and set her back on her feet. He smoothed down her dress and then fixed a piece of his shirt that was still sticking out to the side of his trousers.

She used her index finger to lift his chin and draw his eyes up. 'I love you,' she said. 'So much.'

His kiss was one of exquisite tenderness.

'Mmh,' he said, 'I think we'd better get out of here. Before I change my mind.'

'Probably best. Although I have to say, if you ever feel impulsive again, don't let it stop you.'

~x~

It should have been easy, Rose thought. Find the TARDIS, go home, shut the proverbial curtains and just forget about how close they came to being stuck inside a different dimension for eternity—and quite possibly some long-overdue chance to reunite with her Time Lord husband. But of course, things were never that simple.

First off, finding the TARDIS was proving to be a lot harder than expected. As soon as they headed back into the city, it became clear that something had drastically changed. The whole city was physically transformed. The place where the Temple had once stood was now occupied by a large domed building. Rose looked up along the perimeter of the street they were standing in.

'Doctor, look.' Rose pointed towards a device near one of the rooftops. 'Is that a surveillance camera?'

'Those things are everywhere,' the Doctor muttered. 'And look at the people. They're more afraid than ever.'

'What's with all the city guards? We were here only a few days ago, but now it feels like we've been gone for years.'

Rose looked at the Doctor. He was covertly scanning their surroundings with the sonic. 'Twenty-two,' he said, his face ashen. 'It's been twenty-two years.'

Rose simply stared at him, unable to let the truth sink in.

'Time really does move at a different rate in that other dimension. What seemed like days to us was actually years in the real world.'

'So we've caused this… mess.' Rose swallowed deeply. 'We have to help.'

'We can't.' The Doctor's brow furrowed in deep worry. 'Let's just find the TARDIS.'

'No, we have to go to Aleas' house, see if anyone's there. I want to know what happened. If we were responsible… '

The Doctor turned around and began to walk. Rose followed, assuming he'd go with her plan for now. They set off at a trot, trying to stay out of sight as much as possible, crossing through alleyways and other back streets. Only several streets later did Rose notice they were actually heading away from the Rich Quarter.

'Doctor,' she called, 'stop!'

He did stop, but his face remained grim.

'What are you doing?'

'We can't help anyone here, Rose. I told you that. All we can do now is get out of here before we become even more entangled in this timeline. Don't you understand?'

'No, I don't understand. You made a promise to Eshar, remember?'

'Eshar is dead. I already failed him. Do you really want to make things worse?'

'Things are already worse!'

The Doctor didn't answer.

'But it's not about that, is it? I've seen you dive headfirst into situations far more dangerous than this one. You save people, Doctor, and you always come through. That's what you do. Why are you running away now?'

The Doctor took a step forward and Rose straightened her back. There was a growing anger swirling in his dark eyes, but something else as well.

'Because of _you_ ,' he said. 'I will always choose you above anyone else. That scares the life out of me, Rose, knowing that I would rather watch an entire world burn, just to keep you safe.'

The screens above their heads suddenly flickered to life. A grainy image appeared, taken from some sort of surveillance device: a man standing in the street, looking around frantically, then staring up at the camera as he raised his weapon. The camera zoomed in, but a moment later the entire screen turned to static as the original camera was obliterated. The static was replaced by screenshots of the man's face and a disembodied voice announced that the images were of a dangerous criminal, now finally apprehended.

'That voice,' Rose muttered. 'It's _Adam_.'

'And that's not the only thing,' the Doctor said. 'Watch.'

The image on the screen had changed once more, showing the clear image of a badly injured man, chained and flanked by guards. His once bright eyes, one brown, one blue, were now dull from pain and exhaustion. Aleas had to be in his thirties, his face showing every sign of the many hardships he endured.

Adam's voice took on a contemptuous edge as he announced that the captive would be dealt with appropriately.

'Aleas is both Shapeshifter and Time Lord,' the Doctor said. 'If Adam arrived back here still possessed, the Shadow must want another host. He will try to make Aleas his new host body. If it isn't too late already.'

Rose knew perfectly well that they couldn't stay here in the middle of the street, but her mind drew a blank, Adam's voice still ringing in her ears.

They both startled as another voice came from the back of the alley.

The figure stepped from the shadows, a woman, dressed in battlegear and brandishing a weapon. 'You've come back,' she repeated, staring at the Doctor. Her long hair was pulled back into a braided ponytail. Her eyes were hard but familiar.

Rose took a single step forward. 'Niyoli?' The woman lowered her weapon, but remained on guard.

Niyoli turned to the Doctor. 'Why?' she said. 'Why did you leave?'

The Doctor shook his head. 'We had very little choice. Please believe me. We never intended to abandon any of you.'

Rose stepped closer to Niyoli, holding out her hands for the woman to see, showing she was unarmed. 'Tell us what happened.'

'Your friend is what happened.' Niyoli's expression grew cold. 'We assumed you and him had left together, but ten years ago, he returned on his own, on the Day of Celebration. Not long after that, he killed the Protector. We weren't very mournful about his death, but Serkhebe, that's what he calls himself now, he seized power. All that you see here is his doing. Then he came after Aleas.' Niyoli drew in a breath. 'Aleas knew he didn't stand a chance against Serkhebe and his ghouls, so he fled the city with his mother. But Serkhebe followed him anyway. That was years ago, until Aleas finally realised that Serkhebe would never give up the pursuit. A few days ago, he came back to face him. He told me he was going to kill Serkhebe, no matter what. Now it's all gone to hell. That was our last chance, Doctor.'

Niyoli had only just finished speaking when the skies suddenly darkened and a tremor went through the city.

'It's too late,' the Doctor whispered.

Another violent tremor rocked the ground they stood on, splitting it. A gash in the earth opened up and the Doctor dragged Rose away just before it could swallow her. Debris from other buildings fell like bombshells all around them, hitting people and killing them on the spot. Rose looked behind her into the remains of the alley. Niyoli's body was still visible beneath the fallen rock, but she would never get up again.

~x~

'She's gone.' The Doctor gently pulled Rose away from the body of their friend.

Rose didn't protest and fell into step beside him. They needed to reach the TARDIS now, or they'd end up like Niyoli and everybody else in this place. The ship was nearby and they could still make it. One part of the Doctor's mind concentrated on finding safety before they ended up as another bloodstained chapter on these streets. The other part of him repeated Niyoli's last words, over and over. Adam had done this. Adam was responsible—his counterpart, the Valeyard now, likely still possessed by the Shadow. How had things escalated this quickly?

One idea stuck to his line of thought like glue. Only days before, he almost left Rose with Adam, on a whim, convinced that he was doing the right thing. Adam and Donna were the only two Metacrisis events in existence, and he should have been more careful. Instead, he'd been in such a hurry to run away, he'd shut out every part of himself that dared to utter a warning.

Panic had begun to ripple through the city but the Doctor remained deaf to the cries around him, even as the earth shook again and more debris began to fall. The Shadow had finally taken possession of the Rift, but instead of providing unlimited power, the balance between the Rift and this world had become destabilised.

'Doctor!'

Rose's cry brought him back to reality. The TARDIS stood only a few metres away, and she seemed intact, despite the dust and debris and the fact that she'd been sitting in the same location for twenty-two years. Maybe their luck hadn't run out just yet.

Lightning crashed into the ground, scorching it. The earth shook, then cracked, splitting the street in two. The Doctor was thrown clear by the sheer force of the quake. He sat on all fours and coughed, trying to clear the dust that clogged his throat. 'Rose?'

He was up in a heartbeat and leaped across the chasm that had opened up. On the other side, a building had been hit as well, a hole the size of a small car showing the destroyed rooms behind. A curtain still flapped in the wind.

'Rose! Answer me!' He called her name several times over, each attempt chipping away at his courage further. A scream was already working its way up his throat when he spotted a hand, sticking out from beneath the rubble. An odd soundless daze settled over him and he hardly noticed the dozen scratches and bruises on his hands as he cleared away rocks and stone and debris. She was there, covered in dust, stretched out on the ground. He didn't check for a pulse first, only a single goal on his mind now. Get out.

It took only a few seconds more for him to reach the TARDIS. The doors slammed behind them and the dying world on the other side was drowned out as he carried Rose in his arms, his only hope being that he wasn't too late.

~x~

The TARDIS needed little incentive to leave. As she shot into the Vortex, the Doctor carried Rose deeper into the ship and to the medical bay. He forced himself to concentrate as he lay Rose down on the med-bed. She was his sole concern now, and he had to focus, pushing away all the fears that could cause him to fail.

Her face was ashen and her breathing shallow. Despite the dozens of cuts and bruises, there was only one large visible wound—a bloody gash at the back of her head—but her blood pressure was dropping fast, most likely from internal bleeding. He cut away her clothing and tried not to think of Rose as the person he loved most in the world. Right now she was his patient, and keeping her alive was all that mattered. He couldn't afford to become emotional. Holding onto that thought, he set to work.

~x~

It took the Doctor over an hour before the scans finally told him what he wanted to hear: the woman on the med-bed was stable. He covered her body with a thick blanket and drew it up to her chin, an attempt at keeping her temperature steady.

The Doctor sat next to the med-bed and leaned his head on his arms, overwhelmed by a flood of emotions that he could no longer contain. It was images of a wounded Rose, helpless and only barely clinging to life, that he couldn't stomach anymore. He had done everything he could, mending bone and tissue, stopping her from bleeding out and making sure there was no invisible trauma that he had overlooked. From there on her own body had to take over, repairing itself.

He closed his eyes and brought up images of Rose as he loved to think of her: images of her grinning broadly, laughing as he did something stupid but caring too much to outright tell him he should get his act together. He also loved her for the times she did tell him to stop being an oaf. Once, he had wondered if her snoring in her sleep would keep him from staying all night. Now he desperately wanted to hear her snore, knowing she was just sleeping and not on the verge of slipping into a coma.

He woke up again with a shock. He had only intended to rest his eyes for a moment, but the steady sound of Rose's breathing and the blip of the heart rate monitor had lulled him to sleep. He got up and checked the readings. She should have improved by now, but there was no sign of it yet. The Doctor dug deep, searching his weary mind for answers. He glanced at Rose's still form, her hair matted around her face. There was one other thing he could do, but it meant leaving her on her own for a few minutes. He knew he had to try, so he leaned down and brushed a kiss against her lips. He stayed for only a fleeting moment more, then he was out the door.

~x~

The sound of the TARDIS faded and the little vortex of sand died down. Seconds later there was nothing more to see than a cold and windy beach, the waves breaking endlessly on the icy Norwegian coast. Rose didn't feel any of it, not the cold nor the wind. She had become part of this place and she didn't want to feel anything ever again, least of all the breaking of her own heart.

His hand found hers and she wanted to tear herself away. He laced their fingers together and his warmth began to thaw the ice inside her, but it also meant acknowledging him. She'd kissed him. What on earth had she been thinking?

He began to lead her away from the beach, away from the cold. She then found herself in the back of a car and he was still holding her hand. Couldn't he see that she didn't want him?

'I don't even know what to call you.' Her voice sounded harsh to her own ears.

'Perhaps 'Doctor' would be an idea. It's my name.' He lifted an eyebrow in mock-seriousness.

A wave of nausea hit her. 'Stop the car. Please.' Pete put on the brakes and the car skidded to a halt. Rose groped for the door handle and stumbled outside. As soon as the cold fresh air hit her lungs, she breathed in deeply. The entire world was spinning. The Doctor had walked away from her, there on the beach. He was gone—but he was also sitting in the back of the car behind her. Her brain caved in on itself, angry and confused.

Then, he was suddenly there. 'Are you all right?'

When she didn't answer, he carefully lifted her face to check for himself. The nausea had passed and now only the emptiness remained.

'Don't worry,' he said. 'You can call me anything you want. It doesn't matter.'

'John.' Rose looked up at him. 'You're John Smith.'

For a few moments neither of them spoke, then he quietly nodded and put his arm around her, leading her back to the warmth and safety of the car.

~x~

The light alternated with the darkness and her body felt as if it were scourging in the midday sun, just before ice water was poured through her veins. The shivering rattled her teeth and she drew up her knees to stop the violent trembling. One moment of blessed silence changed to a thumping that could only be the blood pounding in her own ears—that or they had landed in the middle of some alien battlefield.

 _The Doctor._ She sensed he was there, but there was someone else as well. She wanted to warn him. If only she knew how to move or even speak. She had to get through to him. Then the darkness returned and she fell into it, embracing the nothingness.

The next time she awoke, the Doctor wasn't there. The shivers had gone and even the control over her limbs had returned. Even so, the empty med-bay was chilly and the world felt strangely grey and hollow. Something in her peripheral vision made her turn her head, but the room was still just as empty except perhaps for a lingering scent, like the remains of an expensive perfume. It was impossible to identify the scent, there one moment and gone the next.

She got up, bare feet touching the floor without making a sound. Rose wandered around for a bit, not really knowing where she wanted to go. The rest of the TARDIS seemed just a deserted as the med-bay. If the Doctor had left her alone, he must have had a good reason, but it still felt strange.

She remembered the first time she got lost inside the TARDIS. The Doctor had been a complete stranger back then, all leather jacket and attitude. She had wanted to scream, thinking she'd never be able to leave the maze of corridors and rooms ever again. In desperation she had touched the bulkhead, just to ground herself. That was the first time she ever felt the TARDIS in her mind. Only a buzz, a tap on the heart, letting her know she wasn't alone. Before panic could grip her tighter, the corridor had opened up to show the console room—just as it did now, and she was home again.

The Doctor, her _new_ Doctor, was there, tinkering away at something, his brow furrowed in concentration. She walked up to him, her feet still not making a sound against the metal grating. Wasn't that strange? The Doctor didn't hear her approach, so she gently touched his shoulder. Her hand went through him. She stared at it, not daring to breathe. The Doctor then turned and made for the corridor. Rose gasped as his body passed through her.

As the Doctor headed back into the TARDIS corridors, Rose followed. He was in a hurry and she had to dash to catch up. A thousand questions now ran through her mind, but one stood out the most— _had she died?_

The Doctor rounded a corner and entered the med-bay. Rose froze in place at the sight of the examination table and her own Doctor froze as well, then dropped everything in his hands, the equipment clattering against the metal floor. The Doctor rushed to the bed where she lay motionless, pale as a corpse.

The Doctor lifted her off the table and took her limp body in his arms. He patted her face and checked her pupils. She remained lifeless. Rose had never seen the Doctor truly panic before. He put her body back on the table and began a flurry of activity, hooking her up to different machines, desperate to get any sign of life. As none of the machines seemed to give him what he wanted, his panic grew deeper. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned over her body.

'Rose,' he whispered, 'Please, please, don't. Not yet… not today.' He called her name again.

The universe was a cruel place, she learned that a long time ago, but having to watch the Doctor grieve for her as she stood right by his side, that was almost too much.

A headache ripped through her skull and Rose clutched the side of her head with both hands. She couldn't call out, only able to squeeze her eyes shut as something began to tear inside. The shredding inside her head wasn't like any physical pain she had ever felt, but somehow she knew what was happening. She knew it clear as day.

The telepathic bond was breaking.

As the pain reached critical mass, she lost awareness of her surroundings, no longer able to control what was happening. After what seemed like an eternity, the agony finally began to subside, slowly dying away until she was finally able to open her eyes. She was still on the other side of the room, watching the Doctor from a distance as he leaned over the med-bed, hands wrapped around her body, his face buried against her neck. He stroked the side of her face, his tears falling hard and fast.

Rose watched as through a veil while the scene played out, until a strange haziness began to draw her away, almost as if she were falling asleep. She wanted to tell the Doctor he didn't have to be sad, that everything was going to be all right. The bond was gone, but she was _still alive_. Then the pull became too strong to fight, and she passed out.


	26. The Rule of Shadows

**I hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing. Bear with me, even though the road will get even bumpier from here, eventually we'll get there and smiles and laughter will return. Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 26. THE RULE OF SHADOWS**

Rose sat in the windowsill of her room, watching John as he stepped back from the fireplace and the flames started to crackle. She had dressed up the space above the mantelpiece with a row of shiny Christmas decorations. They reminded her of the time she still shared Christmas with her mother in a tiny flat, far removed from the spacious rooms here at the Tyler mansion. Memories of Bad Wolf Bay had not faded yet, but she tried to create new memories instead. John turned around and smiled.

Rose looked at him over the rim of her mug. 'Christmas used to be peak season for alien invasions.'

'Don't worry,' he said, 'I've got that covered. Everyone is fighting everyone else and they've totally forgotten about Earth. This year, Christmas is ours!' He produced a cackle.

Rose ginned at his silliness. 'Aren't you going to miss it?'

John frowned. 'What? All that eternal trouble, the gut wrenching moral dilemmas?' He nodded. 'Absolutely. But then again, I have to take care these days.'

'Yes,' she said, 'but you still almost threw yourself off the ramparts of Balmoral Castle, though. And let's not forget about the 'incident' in Cardiff when you tried to reintroduce yourself to the Torchwood team and nearly lost your head. Literally.'

'Well, no,' John muttered, 'those were stupid misunderstandings. And I did survive, after all.'

Again Rose nodded in agreement. 'But maybe, as a New Year Resolution or something, take it down a notch? Just for me?'

John took a few steps closer and Rose put down her mug in a safe place, recognising the look in his eye.

'Would you mind if something bad happened to me?'

'Now what kind of question is that?'

He looked away and Rose hopped down from the windowsill. He turned and she could see he had been joking, but now the merriment was gone.

'I would understand, you know,' he said softly, 'if you still had feelings for him. But it's getting harder, seeing you, being with you all the time but knowing that you're not really here. Always so far away.'

'I'm here.' Rose touched his hand. 'It's just…' There were words sitting on the tip of her tongue, but none of these were any good. Finally she gave up thinking it through. 'I know that you and him are the same,' she said, 'but I can't stop feeling guilty. John, he's out there, and I'm not able to help him when he's hurt or in pain. He's alone, and I'm not there.' Now that she had finally broken her silence, she found she couldn't stop talking anymore. 'At first I was so angry with him for leaving me, then later I realised he didn't have a choice. Imagine, me and the two of you, together in the TARDIS. That wouldn't have made for a very friendly situation, would it? You'd have knocked each other out before the day was over—and then you'd look to me to sort it out.'

John smirked. 'I think you could be right about the knocking-out part.'

'Please,' Rose said. 'Just give me a little more time.' She drew back her hand, expecting him to go into a huff, but to her surprise he snatched back her hand, then pulled her into a hug. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. 'You're the love of my life, and I'm not going anywhere. Promised.'

~x~

Rose sucked in a great gasp of air. She sat bolt upright, and instantly she knew it was a mistake. Her vision spun as she lay down again, various sizes of red and black dots dancing in front of her eyes. The Doctor was there in a flash. She was lying in her own bed, _and_ she could move again. She tried to speak, but this seemed to be the only function still recovering.

'Rose…' His voice sounded close by and also miles away. He also sounded very worried. There was a deep, bone-weary tiredness in her muscles, but all that didn't matter as soon as she turned her head and looked up at him.

'Doctor?'

Finally a smile broke through, lighting up his face.

'Just stay here… Don't move around too much. It's going to be all right.'

She wanted to tell him about the other person who was with them in the room, but the words were simply too complicated for her tired mind to connect to sound. She knew he had to find this person. It was so important.

'Rest now,' the Doctor urged. 'I'll be right here.'

For once she did what she was told, and soon the Doctor's face was only in her dreams again.

~x~

Christmas had come and gone, and spring was in the bud. Rose drew her coat a little tighter as she walked the gardens of the Tyler mansion. It was still chilly, but at the same time a whole new world was unfolding all around.

She made it all the way to the edge of the property, looking out over the fields beyond. He was still alive, somewhere out there, in a parallel world far beyond her reach. She wondered if he'd managed to get himself into trouble again by now, or maybe even found a new friend, someone he could show the universe to. She would never see the TARDIS again, but that was okay. There were new days coming, new adventures, and she would never forget her days spent in that other life. She reached into her pocket and took out a small object, a bird crafted from paper. It weighed almost nothing in her hand, and when she lifted it, the spring breeze caught it right away. She watched as it drifted into the sky, higher and higher, until she finally lost sight of it.

 _Goodbye, Doctor._

Rose slowly turned away and headed back to the mansion.

She entered the room where John sat, reading one of the more extensive volumes the mansion's library offered. Outside the sun was already setting, throwing its last rays of light on John's face. Her breath hitched as she took in the perfection of him, almost like the first time they ever met. He noticed her then and put the book aside when she walked up to him. Something in her expression must have made him worry because his smile faded a little.

'Everything all right?' he asked.

Rose nodded. 'It is. All right, I mean. Better than all right, even.'

The look of concern disappeared, to be replaced by one of anticipation.

Rose locked her eyes on his. 'I'm ready now,' she whispered. 'Ready to be with you.'

John got up, his lean body so graceful as he approached her. She took a step closer until they were near enough for the warmth of his body to radiate through her.

Her voice almost failed her as she whispered again. 'I love you.'

That was all John needed to close the distance and pull her to him. His lips fell on hers and she knew she was finally home.

~x~

The next time Rose woke up, everything was different. Good different, this time. Even though the Doctor wasn't here now, she felt a new strength course through her. With a clearer mind, she set out to find some clothes—slowly though, as she was still a bit wobbly on her feet. Once in the corridor, she steadied herself for a moment against the bulkhead. The TARDIS answered with a vibrant buzz that Rose was surprised she understood, despite what had happened to the telepathic bond. She pushed away the memory of that moment, not yet ready to face it full on. The TARDIS made her fingertips tingle.

'Was it you, last night? With me?' Rose whispered to the ship.

The response was somewhat hesitant, but then came a sort of denial, as far as a semi-sentient ship could confirm or deny anything. 'Are you worried?' An image appeared in her mind, of herself and the Doctor, but it wasn't the Doctor, nor was he Adam. Rose recalled another fragment from her fever dreams, a blue paper bird flying on the breeze. She didn't know why she was seeing this, but there was the overwhelming sense that the story wasn't over yet.

She said, 'Show me more.'

~x~

She sat in the middle of a pile of books, tablets and a stack of other documents. Her head was beginning to hurt as she tried to stuff more and more information in there. Still, she was determined enough to finish the task. So concentrated in fact that she never even noticed John enter the room until he touched her on the shoulder and she nearly jumped three feet in the air.

He sat down next to her, legs crossed, as he waited for her to recover.

'Don't ever do that again.' She hit him on the shoulder with a cardboard folder and he actually giggled.

'Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.' He picked up one of the folders and studied its contents. 'All this stuff,' he said, 'is it really worth not eating or resting enough?'

Rose let herself fall back on the floor, exasperated. 'Yes,' she said. 'It is. I want this. I can handle it.' She leaned up on her elbows. 'Mummy and Daddy never bought me a golden ticket, even if we do live in a mansion.'

John frowned. 'But what about your plans to join Torchwood again?'

Rose sighed. 'I'm tired of working by the book. Plus, they've always believed I'm unreliable. After that little stunt of mine with UNIT, they're even less happy to see me come back. And even if they did, I'm never going to get a decent promotion anyway.' She looked at John. 'Did you know what they used to call me behind my back? _Raze_.'

John frowned again and put the folder back on the pile.

'Okay,' Rose continued, 'so I might not have been the most stable person after the Doctor left, but I'm so much better now. Still, reputations have this nasty little way of sticking, like you stink or something.'

'You always try to do too much on your own. Maybe you're still trying to be like him.'

Rose knew what and who he was talking about, but she chose to ignore the remark. It was cheap.

'But,' John interrupted again, 'I still could get a Torchwood job, generate some influence…'

'No.' She shook her head. 'I don't even want to think about how unhappy that would make you. You'd be clawing up the wall within a week, even at Torchwood.'

John leaned in and touched her hair. 'I'm not unhappy now. Far from it, in fact.' He proceeded to kiss Rose on the neck, then slowly moved his way down, slender fingers unbuttoning her top and slipping inside. Rose closed her eyes for a moment, savouring the feeling of his skilful hands caressing her tired body. He could always make her forget about the real world.

She suddenly sat up, rudely disrupting whatever John had in mind. 'Why can't we do this together?' Rose looked down at a slightly annoyed John.

'The two of us together, fighting monsters on a daily basis?' He grinned. 'Why not?'

Rose felt suddenly extremely pleased.

'But,' he said, 'on one condition only. I get to determine if you are proper rogue agent material, including a very thorough physical examination.'

Rose giggled at his mock-serious face. 'Deal.' He pushed her back against the floor and she let him unbutton her top further, a task he was more than happy to complete.

~x~

Rose pulled back from the bulkhead, and the feeling of John's hands on her faded.

She hurried towards the console room as fast as her wobbly legs allowed.

By the time she reached the console room her legs had almost given out, her newfound energy all but depleted. The Doctor rushed to her side and helped her up onto the jump seat as she needed a few moments to regain her breath, all the while he stood watching her like a hawk. His intense scrutiny made her a little uncomfortable, but then again, she had almost died. Compared to memories of their last hour on Calius, the console room was a haven of comfort and safety.

'How long has it been?' she said.

'Five days,' the Doctor answered, 'and six hours and twenty minutes.'

'What happened to the others?'

The Doctor turned away and began fiddling with something on the console. 'You should take it easy. You're still very weak.'

Rose just stared at the Doctor as her mind handed her easy-to-assemble clues about that horrible last hour. The earthquakes, the panic; the Shadow must have destroyed the city. They had utterly failed. And judging by the Doctor's face, things might not be fixable this time. Just like their bond. The memory came back slowly, but with ruthless precision. She hadn't dreamed that, or hallucinated it. Some vital part of her was missing.

'Doctor,' she whispered, 'did I die?'

He clenched his jaw and turned to face her. 'You were clinically dead for two minutes and twenty-six seconds. Brain damage. But I fixed it, and you're not going to have any lasting problems.'

She wanted to ask about the bond, but it was like stabbing at an open wound. If they were ever going to talk about this, now was not the moment.

As if reading her thoughts, the Doctor said, 'We can never go back to Calius. That would mean going back on our own timeline. You know it's impossible.'

Rose wanted to shout and scream at him. _I don't care. Go back._ But she knew he was right, so instead of making a scene, she dug her fingers into the jump seat. The Doctor, seemingly oblivious to her distress, kept tinkering with those damn switches.

'Why don't we go home for a bit?' he said. 'Just to recover.'

'Home?'

'Earth.'

'But there's nothing there for us…'

He whirled around, fake smile pasted across his face. 'Sure there is. Chip shops and the Tower and that big looming Ferris wheel you people plunked in the middle of the city. I've never been on it before.'

Rose gaped. He wanted to go sightseeing? The Doctor was already busy plotting a course for London. Again, Rose didn't say anything. She didn't have the will or the strength, so she simply buried her head in her hands and wished for everything to go away.

~x~

The Doctor materialised the TARDIS in the designated time and place, making extra sure to get it right. He was having a hard enough time as it was without accidentally landing them in the middle of 25th century Disneyland, or some other alien disaster zone. Rose was still on the jump seat, almost curled up into a ball. He reminded himself to take care she wouldn't collapse halfway through his planned sightseeing trip. He halted, hand already on the door handle. Was this the right thing to do? He knew he was overcompensating, just to drown out the image of a city burning and Rose dying in his arms, but he couldn't stop himself. He threw open the door, and then he froze.

There was nothing outside but empty space and some debris, floating among the stars. He ran back to the console to check his readings, then checked them again.

Rose had walked up to the open door and stared in dumbstruck horror.

'Earth is gone…' She wheeled around. 'You got it wrong, right? We're in the wrong place?' She paused, waiting for him to respond, but he didn't. 'Doctor?'

He couldn't speak. There was no doubt about it. This wasn't a trick or an illusion. It was real.

'The debris,' Rose called out, 'is it…?'

'Earth,' the Doctor managed. 'That's all that's left… The Rift was connected to the one in Cardiff. If it opened up, the Shadow must have been able to reach Earth. They never stood a chance.'

'Can't we do anything?' Again, there was no response. 'Doctor?'

He shook his head, eyes still glued to the patch of empty space where the blue planet had once been. 'This event is part of our timeline now. We can't go back any more than to Calius.' He rushed down the ramp and slammed the door shut.

Rose sank to her knees on the metal grate, the true scale of the disaster hitting home. She began to sob. The Doctor leaned against the wooden door, his mind a swirling black hole.

After what seemed like an eternity, he turned back to Rose and gently lifted her up into his arms. There was almost no weight to her. Her arms came around his neck and she buried her face in his shoulder.

He carried her all the way to her room and to the safety of her bed, but he already knew from experience that there was no place to hide from the memories. Once he had drawn the blanket across her exhausted body, he didn't really want to leave. Still, he didn't have a clue as to how to make it better either. When she woke up, the first thing she would see was his face, the reminder of what happened. Their future together was now littered with the remains of her home planet. Even if he lived for another thousand years, he wouldn't be able to put it right. Not even for her. So, he did what he always did best: he walked out of the room and away from the woman he loved.

~x~

Officially the planet was called Garth IX, but the promoters advertised it as 'Candlestorm'. Rose believed it was an utterly lame name for a planet devoted to elaborate festivals and all sorts of other games and entertainments, but admittedly, the entertainment did prove quite spectacular. If only they could have enjoyed any of it. She tried to immerse herself in this hedonistic pleasure world, but the Doctor had been distant in his behaviour for days and the attractions of Candlestorm made no difference.

The destruction of Calius and Earth still reverberated in her soul, but Rose knew enough to realise that burying feelings was only going to hurt them in the end. The Doctor had descended into a stoic place of his own making, dragging her down along with him, and she was beginning to feel caged not being able to talk to anyone.

Rose glanced away from the insanely complicated acrobatic show being performed. The Doctor continued to watch the tumbling and bouncing, but without really seeing anything.

'Doctor? I wanna get out of here.'

He looked at her, a little disturbed now that she had pulled him out of his private thoughts, but then he got up without a word. Once outside in the fresh air, she could finally breathe again.

'I can't do this anymore,' she said.

'Okay,' he answered, 'we'll go back to the TARDIS.'

'I didn't mean this place. I meant us. I can't do whatever this is anymore. Please talk to me.'

'I don't know what you want me to say.' The Doctor retreated behind a mental wall. Rose saw it happen, for the umpteenth time this past week.

'No way,' she said, 'you're not shutting me out again. I'm not just your companion anymore, remember? I'm your wife, or partner, or whatever it's called on Gallifrey.' She waved her hands in frustration. 'What happened affected us both, and it's going to take both of us to find a way through.'

'It's very simple.' His posture was rigid and his eyes cold. 'I failed two planets, every man, woman and child killed because I didn't want to let you die. I told you before, you're my weakness and that will never change.'

Rose stared at the Doctor, trying to contain her kindling rage. He was putting this on _her_?

She breathed deeply, knowing the Doctor had to be exceptionally hurt for him to say something like that. She ignored the impulse to punch him in the face.

'Yes, you can't change what happened, but we still have each other. Isn't that worth anything?'

The Doctor stared at her, the same unwavering chill in his eyes. 'It doesn't mean a lot, no. You can't possibly know what it feels like to lose everything.' The Doctor blinked and his mouth slackened a bit as he realised the impact his words would have, but it was already too late.

Rose clenched her fists and pushed them against her stomach, making her body into a tight ball of cold rage. 'I have left my family for you,' she said through clenched teeth, ' _twice_. I have seen my own world destroyed, _twice_ , and the first time you made me _watch_. You should never ever talk to me about loss.'

Almost nauseated with grief and anger, she turned her back and walked away.

~x~

The TARDIS rotor purred softly, the ship secure inside the Vortex. The Doctor leaned against the console. Inside his head, the black hole was still expanding. The worst had happened and he didn't have a clue about how to deal with it. For two days now, he and Rose had been completely avoiding each other. Now he sat here, stewing in his own mistakes. What he wanted most of all was to go back in Time and stop himself from saying those horrible things to Rose.

The rotor reflected a flash of movement behind him and he wheeled around.

Donna sat on the jump seat, looking somewhat bewildered, the little sparkly dress she wore making it look like she had just stepped out of a club. Her makeup was a little smudged on one cheek.

She stared up at him. 'I just got home and I wanted to lie down for a bit. How did I end up here again?'

The Doctor wondered exactly the same thing.

'When was the last time we met?' he asked.

'In Rose's flat, of course.' She appeared worried all of a sudden. 'Don't tell me that was some alien duplicate of yours, because I think I'll scream then.'

'No no no,' he said and smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. 'It's good. We were there together, and Rose was real as well. We got back safely. This is the real world.'

'So how come I'm sitting here in this dress that hasn't even been paid off yet?' her eyes were wide.

'I honestly don't know,' the Doctor stammered. 'Are you feeling all right?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, can't be too bad then.' He shrugged and smiled again. Donna didn't smile back.

'Where's Rose?'

He stiffened. His former companion narrowed her eyes. Of course she would be on to him in a flash, the Doctor thought. 'She's okay.'

'You haven't lost her again, have you?'

The Doctor scowled. 'Of course not. She's perfectly fine. I hope.' Donna glared at him. 'No, really. She's in her room down the hall. Just go and check if you want.'

It was actually good to talk to someone again, the Doctor realised, even if it was to a weirdly displaced version of a highly suspicious Donna. He felt himself become a little more talkative. 'I did make a mistake,' he said. 'Can't be fixed, not even by me. It's too big.'

'Oh, don't be so stupid. Don't you ever learn? Rose has probably tried to tell you that, but I bet you didn't listen.'

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, staring at Donna. A sudden chill passed through him. He would have put it down to Donna's words hitting home, if it hadn't been for her sudden shout as she jumped up from her seat.

'There's someone here,' Donna called again. She pointed at a corner of the TARDIS. He whirled around, but there was nothing there. 'It's moving,' Donna pointed towards the ramp now.

The Doctor grabbed his sonic and quickly scanned the entire room. There was still nothing out of the ordinary, but Rose had tried to tell him something similar when she was ill. He had put it down to a hallucination brought on by fever, but what if she had been right? The entire Dalek Empire could have moved through here and he would hardly have noticed, not in his current state of mind.

'Come on,' he said. Donna followed him down into the corridors. 'Where has it gone?' he asked.

'Dunno. Somewhere in that direction.'

The Doctor ran back towards the console and initiated a shipwide search for any alien presence. The screen blipped. There were indeed traces of some sort of activity, and it seemed concentrated around Rose's room, but there was also something right here with them. He tweaked the scanner, using a different setting this time. Whatever this thing was, it couldn't hide for long.

'It's back,' Donna yelled.

The Doctor looked up, just in time to see the faintest of shapes coalesce on the other side of the console. It was a shape so vague, it looked more like a silhouette in the mist. He tried to avoid any sudden moves as he adjusted the sonic, all the time keeping his eyes on the shimmering shape in front of him. Suddenly, it trembled. The Doctor barely had time to shout as the Entity rushed at him.

~x~

Rose drummed her fingers against the arm of her chair. She planted her feet squarely on the floor, then sat up straight. She wasn't fifteen anymore and Pete had never really been a Dad to her, so why did he look as if he was going to tell her she was grounded for the rest of the week?

'Tell me about Richmond,' Pete said. He threw her another admonishing glance.

'I don't work here anymore.'

'Correct, but when you and your partner in crime decided to wreck a Torchwood mission, you made it my business, so tell me what happened.'

'You already know.'

'I want to hear it from you.'

Rose slumped back in her chair. 'It was all accidental. We answered a minor call, no clue that you people were going to be there. Protocol doesn't cover such low-level incidents. How were we to know?'

'Protocol isn't the problem, Rose. When are you going to admit it?'

'There's nothing to admit. Are we done here?'

Pete sighed and got up. He rounded the desk and stood beside Rose. She looked the other way.

'Sweetheart, there's no shame in it. You're not to blame for his behaviour. I know you wanted to allow him room to adjust, but that time has passed and his behaviour hasn't settled. It's grown worse, erratic even.'

Now Rose looked up at her father. She had to admit he was right, albeit reluctantly. As long as she and John were out on the hunt for alien interference, she could put it all down to adrenaline, but he was the same in private: hyper vigilant, with an aggressive need to control. Then there were the nightmares, or rather night terrors, when he woke up screaming, bathed in his own sweat. They hadn't made love in weeks on account of his strange behaviour at night, going out at all hours and staying away.

'I don't know…' Rose chewed her lower lip in thought. 'Sometimes I think he's bloody well possessed or something. He's never hurt me, but I keep worrying he's going to hurt himself—not on purpose, but because he doesn't take care at all anymore, almost like he wants to get himself killed.'

Behind them, the door slammed open. Rose jumped up from her chair. John stood in the doorway, all crazy-eyed, his breath coming out in great big heaving sighs, as if he had run up a dozen flights of stairs. His eyes fell on Rose, and he seemed to relax just a fraction.

'I thought you were in trouble,' he said, panting for breath.

Rose slowly shook her head, not taking her eyes off him. 'Perfectly all right,' she said. 'Now why don't we all sit down? John?'

His head shot up. 'Don't call me John. My name is the Doctor, you know that.' His expression became pleading. 'Why don't you call me by my name?' Rose knew the Director had already initiated the silent alarm, but she wished he hadn't.

'And you.' John's eyes shot towards Pete. 'You want to take her back, away from me. You can't stand me being with her.'

'All right now,' Pete said, 'that's not true.'

John took a large step towards Pete, coming face to face with him, and he thumped the desk. 'She's _mine_!'

Two security guards appeared in the doorway but Rose motioned for them to stop.

'John?' She tried to keep her voice steady. 'Everything's okay, right?' She put a hand on his chest, feeling his single human heart beat like a trip hammer. 'It's okay. I love you.'

John seemed to deflate. 'Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry.' He moved his mouth, wanting to say other things, but for once the man with the fastest gob on the planet was just lost for words. 'There's something wrong with me. Please help me.'

~x~

The Doctor blinked, once, twice, anxious to get a grip on what just happened. He looked up at Donna who was waiting for him to explain. 'I saw Rose,' he said. 'Not the real one, a different version of her. I was there as well, but it wasn't actually me. It can't have been.'

He pulled himself together and initiated one more scan of the console room. 'It's gone.' He almost felt disappointed.

'You're wrong,' Donna said. 'It's still around.'

He had to decide for a moment who to go with: his trusty sonic or his faithful former companion. He decided on the latter. Donna wasn't in the habit of kidding around when it came to aliens, or ghosts for that matter.

Together they headed down the corridors, eventually crossing into a part of the TARDIS he really hadn't visited in actual centuries. Donna halted and motioned for him to do another of his scans. There was no Entity in sight, but he did find traces of something else.

'Beaumont Particles?' He frowned deeply. 'That can't be.'

'What, these? It's just dust, right?' She stretched out her hand.

'No, don't!'

The Doctor's warning came too late. Donna flickered. She actually flickered as if she were a faulty light bulb. Her mouth was still opened in some reply or other, but her entire image now began to vibrate, changing Donna into that same misty silhouette from before. The only thing the Doctor could think of was that the Entity was somehow taking her over. He pointed his sonic at the mist in a last-ditch attempt to appear powerful.

'Stop that!'

It didn't stop. In fact, the Entity began to take on a shape of its own, phasing out Donna and becoming an entirely new person.

The Doctor, still pointing the sonic, slowly lowered his hand—or rather, he had instantly forgotten about being impressive. Where Donna had been before, there was now the spitting image of Rose. Her hair was different and so were her clothes, but it was Rose's eyes staring at him, her mouth moving without any sound coming from it. By the look of it she was becoming frustrated, her brows furrowing and eyes pleading as she still couldn't make herself heard. Then she waved her hand, frantically pointing at something. The image wavered again, knocking the Doctor out of his stupor.

'No wait, please, don't go!'

Then she was gone again, leaving Donna in her place.

Donna shook her head, ginger hair billowing around her face. She stared at the Doctor in absolute horror. 'I was just _possessed_!'

'It must have used your energy to materialise itself.'

'Yes, I'm fine, thanks.'

'I don't think she wanted to hurt you. She tried to tell me something, but she couldn't fully materialise.'

Donna had gone quiet. The Doctor looked around him, only to find an empty corridor. He had to check on her—the real Donna, who was still in stasis. At least, he hoped she was.

It took him just under a minute to reach the stasis room. He dashed towards the pod and put his hands against it. Donna's face was clearly visible through the transparent window. He checked various settings, then double-checked, before finally breathing again properly. She was fine. Of course, he still hadn't found a way to wake her up safely. Over the past week, various possibilities had crossed his mind, but all of these scenarios ended with Donna being her old self again. He was fairly certain that, given the choice, she would prefer just being alive over an eternity in stasis, but that was just it; he didn't want to make that choice, nor did he want to force _her_ into giving up a vital part of herself.

The Doctor Donna had been a cosmic event of truly epic proportions, not a fluke. If he took that away from her, the universe would weep—and that wasn't a hyperbole. The universe had ways of compensating for paradoxes and other weaknesses. The Doctor Donna was part of the very fabric of Time and Space. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if he removed such a vital strand from the tapestry. Being smart had also made her happy. She'd finally become what she always wanted to be. He had been very cruel in thinking that he could just take that away from her again.

His thoughts unwillingly returned to the event he had so skilfully avoided for nearly a week. He drew in a deep breath. Sometimes, he could be very set in his ways. Once a conviction formed in his head, it could take the cosmic version of a big yellow truck to pull him free of it—or, Rose Tyler. Now, he had one of two choices. Either he let go of his grief and profusely apologised to Rose, or he could come up with a one-of-a-kind singularly brilliant idea that made everything better with the push of a button.

He leaned his head into his hands. Time and Space. Paradoxes. Timelines, fixed and in flux. He lifted his head again. _Timelines_. His hearts began to beat faster. _It couldn't be, or did he get it wrong again?_ He jumped up and raced back to the console room.

~x~

Rose hit the punching bag with everything she had. In this distant corner of the TARDIS, there was no one to hear her furious grunts as she raged against everything she didn't want to think about. As long as she could do this, there was nothing else. She punched the target again and the yellow ball swung to the right. She wanted to go another round but with the relentless way she'd been pushing herself, her body was on the verge of throwing in the towel. Rose collapsed in a corner, heartbeat through the roof, her lungs burning.

Right now, she hated the Doctor. Was it truly worth it, wanting to stay with him when it created so many complications? She recalled the good times they had shared—more than good, even, the best days of her life. Granted, it was a cliché, but how many could say they travelled Time and Space with the person they loved? And she _did_ love him, beyond reason.

Was that all for nothing? Should she just demand that he take her to London and be done with it? Be done with _him_? Somewhere at the back of her mind nestled an awful doubt—the possibility that the Doctor had only shared himself with her because he was lonely and needed someone to cling to, and not out of true love for her.

She was brutally reminded of things lost: two entire planets, all those people. Gone. Rose tried to steady her breathing, wanting to avoid a full on panic attack. Despite her anger, she realised she needed to let the Doctor know he was not alone. If anything, she needed to remind herself of that, but would he even allow her near? Wouldn't that be setting herself up for another dose of heartache?

Rose startled as the door flew open and the Doctor burst in.

'Get ready,' he yelled. 'We're going to make a trip.' Then he was gone again, leaving her behind, flabbergasted. She dragged herself up and sprinted after him as fast as her tormented muscles allowed.

She called after him, 'What the hell are you on about?'

The Doctor was already well ahead of her, on the way to the console room, it appeared. By the time she caught up, he was grinning from ear to ear. Whatever was happening, he seemed to have left his dark self behind for now.

'What is this? Where are we going?'

'Calius.' He spun one of the dials on the console. A hint of recklessness had seeped into his eyes.

'No, we can't, remember? Our personal timelines and all that.'

'Absolutely right, but it seems I wasn't thinking properly. Must have been the shock or something. The events on Calius are both fixed _and_ in flux at the same time. I told you that before. That fluctuation is what will allow me to interfere. We can go back.'

'How do you know for sure? I'd rather not accidentally blow up the universe.'

'I'm just very clever.' He smiled a wicked smile.

'How far back?'

His grin fell. 'Only to the period when we were both in the Underworld, and _then_ only for a limited time. No longer than forty-eight hours.'

Rose didn't have to think for very long. 'Let's do it, then.'

The Doctor didn't hesitate either. His hands flew across the console as he plotted a course through Time and Space.

'Remember what Niyoli said?' The Doctor pulled another lever on the console, and the TARDIS shot through the Vortex towards their destination. 'She told us Adam returned from the Underworld on the day of the Festival. If we arrive _one_ day before that, we can intercept him and stop him from taking power.'

'That means we have one day less,' Rose said.

'It doesn't matter. Adam was the catalyst for everything that happened afterwards. If we stop him, we stop the Shadow from destroying Calius and going to Earth.'

The Doctor paused and listened to the rotor. They were almost there.

'The Shadow was very powerful before,' Rose said. 'Do you think coming back from the Underworld will weaken it enough for us to defeat it?'

The Doctor looked over at Rose. He really didn't understand why he was so reluctant to tell her about the Entity. For some reason, he wanted to keep it to himself. Rose looked flushed, her hair tied back in a messy ponytail and her shirt clingy from some sort of physical activity. She was gorgeous. He felt a stab of longing, then immediately reminded himself of how unlikely it was that they would ever touch again, not after this. When everything was over, she was probably going to leave him. He swallowed, not eager to go down that road right now. He snapped himself out of it.

'Don't think about it, Rose.' He wasn't sure if he had answered her question or merely tried to reassure himself. The TARDIS wheezed into existence.

Only two days, he thought. Only two days and one very slim chance to set things right. If they failed this time, the damage would be much, much worse than before.

Even if they did find and stop Adam, how could they possibly save him from himself?


	27. Land of Gods and Monsters

**Return to the Scene of the Crime. With only one last chance to set things right. No pressure or anything, nope. Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 27. LAND OF GODS AND MONSTERS**

Years had passed since Rose last saw these streets, these buildings, but the city was as vibrant as she remembered. The skies were a clear blue, with the sun blazing down and the people didn't have a clue what was about to unfold. Rose wanted to take it all in, savour what could be lost in the blink of an eye, but they had a task to complete. Time was limited and Rose wasn't quite sure that the Doctor actually had a plan.

'So, to get it right,' Rose said, 'it's now twelve years after we were trapped in the Underworld?'

'Correct.' The Doctor looked around, eager to get going. 'We only have one day to stop Adam, or in the years from now he'll destroy this planet. Again.'

'Any idea where to start?'

'Not a clue.'

'Aleas is all grown up now. We don't even know if he's even still here.'

'Ah, but there's one other person who can't have gone far. Niyoli. If she's still alive, she must be here.'

Rose looked up at the facade of the Temple that now loomed ahead, somewhat run-down, but still not easy to miss.

'How do we get in? It's the middle of the day.'

'Same as before.' The Doctor made towards the entrance, but Rose grabbed his arms.

'Wait. There's a better way. Remember what Aleas said? There's this small courtyard at the back and they always left a door open for the priests to avoid drawing attention when they snuck out at night. If we're lucky, it's still there.'

The Doctor grinned. 'See,' he said, ' I knew there was a reason to keep you around.' Rose thumped his shoulder with her fist.

They quickly made their way across the square in the direction of the more shadowy side of the huge Temple structure.

'Look,' Rose said, 'the courtyard has to be over there.'

Rose rounded the corner and the Doctor nearly ran into her as she stopped dead.

A beast the size of a small truck blocked the way, hissing and scratching the stones with its clawed feet. Rose's first thought was of the Manticore, but this monster was different. It wasn't attacking, but rather guarding. Her heart was up in her throat by now, but strangely enough fight-or-flight hadn't kicked in yet. The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders and gently eased her to the side.

Rose hissed a warning. 'Are you insane?'

'No need to fight…'

Rose wasn't sure if he'd addressed her or the beast. The Doctor took another step forward, actually smiling at the creature this time.

'We're friends, remember? I get that you're angry, but there's no need to be afraid. Let's talk.'

The beast, so threatening a moment ago, now began to shrink. In front of their eyes, it took on human size, then the form of a young woman, her dark hair falling over her shoulders in thick ringlets.

The Doctor smiled again. 'Hello, Niyoli.'

She hadn't yet become the battle-hardened warrior they met under Adam's reign. There was still a hope about her, be it a tenuous one, but she wasn't pleased to see them, her entire demeanour fierce and defensive.

~x~

'How is it possible you have returned?' Niyoli took a stance, challenging the Doctor to convince her.

'That's a long story,' he said. 'Too long, but if it helps, I'm here to make amends for my mistakes.'

'You believe you have the right to interfere further?'

The Doctor shook his head. 'No right whatsoever. Just hoping for a chance to prevent what's coming. It's a dark and terrible future.'

'You've seen this?'

Rose took a step forward. 'Like the Doctor said, it's a long story, but if you can tell us what happened in the time we were gone, that would help.'

Niyoli relaxed a little. 'Come with me.'

Rose and the Doctor followed her into the Temple to a small room at the back.

'Now we can talk,' she said.

Before the Doctor could speak, Rose stepped in. 'Niyoli, you're not a shapeshifter. How did you do that thing to scare us, just now?'

For the first time since meeting her again, Niyoli smiled. It was quite a smug grin, in fact.

'Only benefit of being the Guardian,' she said. 'You're right, I'm not a shapeshifter, but this Temple hides many tricks and illusions. I just happen to know a few.'

'Talking about the Temple,' the Doctor said, 'it isn't what it used to be. I'm amazed you're still here.'

Niyoli's eyes shot daggers at him. 'I will never abandon the Keeper. It's all I know and I will stay with her until the day she dies.'

'And be sacrificed.' Rose stared at Niyoli.

'You were going to tell us about the city,' the Doctor said.

Niyoli looked away, remembering. 'It was the day after Convergence when the Order turned on the shapeshifters. They were exposed and hunted down. The Order used some sort of device to find them.'

'A DNA scanner?' Rose felt her blood run cold. Could it be the Doctor's device that caused this disaster?

'I don't know about that, but they used it routinely until every shapeshifter had either fled the city or been captured.'

'What happened to Aleas and his family?'

'Sunaq managed to get out, but Aleas was trapped here. He expected to be caught every day, but for some reason the results always came back as full-blood Caliun. Eventually they lost interest and forgot about him. He took on another name and became a scribe at the Scriptorium, to learn more about the history of his people and perhaps find a way to exonerate them. Stupid, if you ask me. He could have fled years ago.'

'Maybe there was something else holding him here,' the Doctor said.

Niyoli glanced at him but said nothing.

'Did he ever find anything useful?' Rose asked.

'Not as far as I know, but I don't get to talk to him very often. It's dangerous, these days.'

'We'll take our chances at the Scriptorium, then.' The Doctor suddenly appeared more confident, despite Niyoli's dark tale. He turned to Rose. 'A Scriptorium has books, and I really like books. Most of all the information they contain.'

Rose turned to Niyoli. 'Will you come with us?'

'I can't leave the Temple grounds before sunset. I'd be careful if I were you. These streets are dangerous and Aleas won't be happy to see you, not after what happened to his father.'

~x~

The Scriptorium was easy to reach, but far less easy to sneak into. Rose struggled to find a foothold on the slippery windowsill. The Doctor's shoulders were somewhere below her feet and his hands were gripping her calves. He was probably happy that it hadn't rained lately.

'Have you got it yet?' he grumbled.

'Give me a sec.' Rose reached down and finally found something to hold on to. She pulled herself up and through the window. After that, it was easy enough to unlatch the lower window and let the Doctor in.

'We have just broken into this place in broad daylight.' Rose panted from the exertion.

'Now let's hope Aleas will be kind enough not to call the guards the moment he claps eyes on us.'

They explored the building further, all the while staying in the shadows as much as possible. There weren't many people about. Probably too hot for that, Rose thought. It was cooler inside the stone walls, though. Soon enough they spotted a head with dark curls, its owner bent over a stack of scrolls, deep in concentration. Aleas had to be in his twenties now and, like Niyoli, he was still far removed from the desperate days to come.

'What do you think,' said the Doctor, 'ambush or trust?'

Rose shrugged.

The Doctor hissed. 'Oi!'

Aleas looked up, alarmed, like he expected to be chastised for something. Then he spotted them in the shadows. It took a few seconds for realisation to set in, then he got up slowly. Glancing around cautiously, he walked up to the nearest bookshelf and pretended to search for a volume. His oddly-coloured eyes shot to Rose, then to the Doctor.

'You've come back,' was all that he said. He didn't sound happy or relieved. 'And you look exactly the same. How is that possible?'

'We were trapped inside the Rift. Time moves differently there.'

'You are time travellers,' Aleas exclaimed. 'I knew it!' Now he looked more like the little boy they had known before. His face suddenly fell again. 'Why didn't you save my father? You could have gone back.'

'Look,' the Doctor said, 'we only have a single day to put things right, so let's leave the technicalities for later. Without your father, we wouldn't be here.'

He dug in his pocket and took out something that fit in the palm in his hand. It was Eshar's medal.

Aleas took the trinket from the Doctor and stared at it for a long time, his fingers trembling ever so slightly, then he looked up. 'I will help you with whatever you need.'

'Good man,' the Doctor said. He quickly explained about what was going to happen, tactically leaving out details about the future.

The Doctor looked around the vast library. 'Anything here that you think could help us?'

Aleas looked a little lost. 'I do know the location of the Key. After you entrusted it to my family it was guarded with a whole new purpose, but when my people were rounded up, I was the one who hid it again.'

'That's a start,' the Doctor agreed.

'There's one other thing,' Aleas said. 'I found some very ancient maps of the city.'

'Show us.' Rose watched as Aleas went to fetch his treasure.

'Look.' Aleas spread out the maps for Rose and the Doctor to see. The one on top looked like an ordinary map at first, but there were strange markings around the edge. The Doctor studied them for a moment, but they were only partially legible.

'I don't think these are very useful,' he said eventually, 'but we can search this library for more clues.'

~x~

After the first few hours of finding absolutely nothing, the Doctor was becoming cranky. He was convinced now that they were wasting time, but he had precious few other ideas. The Shadow was a more dangerous enemy than he dared to admit out loud.

The Doctor was startled from his thoughts by Rose calling out. He made his way to where she sat with Aleas. The book opened before them contained no written words, only a small patch of metallic-looking lines, somehow grafted to the page. The Doctor grinned, his worries suddenly forgotten.

'It's a computer chip.' He took out his sonic and carefully scanned the page. The moment he cracked the code, a holographic message appeared. The words were in Gallifreyan, so he had to translate them for Rose and Aleas.

'This text is about an ancient Time Lord invention,' he explained. 'It was called the Object and the Time Lords used it to harness the power of the Rift.' He quickly scanned the rest of the text.

'Hah!' he exclaimed. 'I knew there had to be a failsafe of sorts.'

'Go on, then,' Rose said.

'So, they used something called the 'True Key' to protect their precious Object. Access to the Object was a way to fully control the Rift and keep evil at bay.'

Aleas interrupted. 'But what is the Object?'

'I'm not sure. It looks like maybe some sort of artificial intelligence, but with biological components. Whatever it was, it's deactivated now. Hold on…' He scanned the page faster. 'Another name for the Object was _the_ _Keeper_.'

This time, Rose was the one who interrupted. She turned to Aleas. 'Remember when we searched for a cure for the Doctor? We thought it was weird that the ancient sources referred to the Keeper as some sort of machine, instead of a child.'

The Doctor felt his hearts start to race. 'What if this Object is the real Keeper? Maybe the Object was deactivated and then replaced by a child?'

Rose nodded in agreement. 'But in that case, this whole system is even crueller than we thought.'

Next to Rose, Aleas fumed. 'Niyoli was forced to sacrifice her future for nothing. Her entire life, dedicated to a lie, and all those before her… And they say _we_ are the monsters.'

Rose turned to the Doctor. 'Can you find out why the Object was deactivated?'

'Dunno.' He looked at the page blankly. 'The only other thing this says is that the Time Lords used the Object to explore more of the Rift's potential.'

'Sounds dangerous,' Aleas said.

'Hold on.' The Doctor suddenly felt his hopes rise again. 'There's something else here, almost like a footnote. It's about the True Key.' His eyes flew across the page.

The Doctor finished reading and leaped up. He grabbed the maps Aleas had shown them which he believed to be useless before.

'I'm so stupid,' he called out. 'I get it now. I know what happened before, why the Key failed. It's brilliant!'

Rose watched as the Doctor used a piece of vellum to draw a map of his own. It showed two of the city's major landmarks: the Great Temple to the east and the smaller temple of Andah to the west.

'And then there's this one,' the Doctor said, indicating a third site. 'The actual place where we arrived back.' He let his eyes hover over the page for a moment, then marked a fourth place on the map, this one seemingly without a major landmark. He looked down on his work and then carefully began to draw lines between the different sites. A pattern emerged.

'It's a rhombus,' Aleas said. 'A diamond shape.'

'There are four sites in this city,' the Doctor explained. 'Each has an aspect of the Rift, but neither of them is the heart of the Rift. That has to lie in the exact middle.' The Doctor placed a finger on the crude map. 'The House of Ceremony. Our Key didn't work because it was used in the wrong lock. It was only a small part of a much larger system, devised by the Time Lords to prevent others from tampering with the Rift.'

'So,' Rose said, 'there are three more 'locks', so there have to be three more keys as well.'

'Now you've got it!' The Doctor grinned. 'Together these can be used to permanently restore the Rift.'

'But we have to create this 'True Key' first, right?'

'Yeah, there's a little problem there.' The Doctor scratched the back of his head. 'We need the three other keys for that, and I guess they're sort of missing.'

~x~

Rose and the Doctor had made their way back to the Temple, accompanied by Aleas.

At the outer wall of the Temple, Aleas halted. 'I can't follow you any further, but I will search for a way to locate the other keys, I promise.'

Rose gave the young man an impromptu hug. 'Thank you,' she said. Aleas just smiled. More than anything, Rose wanted him to stay as he was: bookish, clever and very brave. She didn't want him to turn into the hardened resistance fighter of his possible future. That wasn't going to happen, at least not if she could help it.

'If you can,' Aleas said, 'meet me here after nightfall. The patrols are fewer just before they change shifts. I'll see what I can find in the meantime.'

Rose and the Doctor left Aleas as they walked further along the Temple grounds. Rose had a sudden urge to look back. From this angle they could see Aleas, still where they left him, but he couldn't see them. He was clearly waiting for something. Rose pulled the Doctor's sleeve and put a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. 'Just wait a bit,' she whispered.

Together they watched as another figure appeared. It was Niyoli. Even in the shadows, Rose could see Aleas smile as he and Niyoli stood close together, protected from street view by the high walls. Then Aleas, very gently, kissed Niyoli and she responded to him. The kiss was sweet and tender, an easy familiarity between the two that seemed to speak of a deep love. Rose felt somewhat guilty for spying on them, but it also made her realise the stakes had just been raised even higher.

'That's a dangerous path they're on,' the Doctor whispered. 'If they're found out, they'll be punished, if not worse.'

Rose gritted her teeth. 'Then we'll just have to make sure we don't mess up this time, won't we?'

~x~

They left the two lovers behind, walking together in silence. The road to the Hall of Resurrection was quiet as well and the Doctor could almost forget this was a city on the verge of disaster. Finding out more about the different lock sites might finally put things right. He should have figured it out by now, but other things kept getting in the way.

They had almost reached the Hall when the Doctor suddenly halted. He grabbed the sonic and made a sort of half-pirouette, scanning the surrounding streets. A man carrying a sack of grain threw them a curious glance.

The Doctor grabbed Rose by the arm and guided her into a nearby alley, away from other curious folk. Several stories up, someone had draped their washing across the windowsill, making the alley smell of wet cloth and soap.

'What's with the scanning?' Rose asked.

The Doctor tried to sound as calm as possible. 'When you were ill, you tried to tell me about another person inside the TARDIS. Turns out you were right.' He drew in a breath. 'It was an entity of sorts and I met her myself later. Just now, on the street, I thought I felt her, but I was wrong.'

'It's a woman?'

The Doctor hesitated, troubled by this part of his confession. 'The Entity took on human appearance. She was you, Rose. I believe she was actually you, probably from a parallel universe.'

Rose stood dumbstruck.

'I have absolutely no idea why she wanted to contact us, but she did help me figure out how to get back here. Maybe that was it, or maybe she wanted to say more. I don't know.'

'I've had visions of another me.'

Now it was the Doctor's turn to be surprised.

'There were several,' Rose said, 'of you and me.' She shook her head. 'No, they looked exactly like us, but it definitely wasn't me. And she called him John. He was human.'

The Doctor experienced a strange sensation of being outside himself. He forced himself to think rationally. 'There's an infinite number of parallel universes. It's quite possible there's another world where Adam is named John.' The Doctor swallowed. _Don't say anything_ , he told himself, _don't say anything_. He opened his mouth. 'If Adam had been healthy and sane from the start, would you have gone with him?'

Rose looked at the Doctor, trying to gauge his intention. After all that had happened, he chose _this_ moment to open up?

She slowly shook her head. 'That's not a fair question.'

He didn't say anything, probably already regretting the question, but they were in it now. 'It feels like an eternity since you've touched me,' Rose said. 'Is everything we had gone?'

He looked at her, still unable to answer.

Rose tried to stay as calm as possible, but the adrenaline was racing through her system. Part of her simply wanted to go back to how they had once been, but what had happened between them was simply too big to dismiss. 'After this is all over,' she said, 'is there still a reason for me to stay with you?'

When he still didn't answer, Rose leaned closer, afraid that her voice would fail her. 'Please talk to me. I don't want to lose you. Not again.'

He was facing away from her, and for a moment she believed it was already too late, as if the bubble they were living in had burst and they were now in free fall.

The Doctor finally recovered his ability to speak. He traced his fingers along her cheek, daring himself to feel the full impact of that touch. He didn't need a telepathic connection to read Rose's thoughts. They were written all over her face.

'It's all been so confusing,' he said, 'and everything started screaming at me to run away.' The last of his defences came tumbling down. 'Rose, I thought I'd lost _you_.'

'You didn't.'

Tears welled up in his eyes. 'But I don't know how to fix this.'

Rose stepped closer and fisted his jacket, forcing him to face her. 'No,' she said, 'we're not going there again. I know you're in pain, because so am I. Our bond is gone, but we can't pretend it never happened. You can't keep blaming yourself for everything. Doctor…'

He put his hands on either side of her face. 'Rose… I don't want to forget about it. All I ever wanted is for you to be happy. I'm a Time Lord, with the universe at my fingertips, but the only thing I _can't_ do is make things better again. I can't undo what was taken away from you, from _us_. It hurts so much I can hardly think straight anymore.'

Rose was on the verge of tears herself. She gently stroked his sideburns with her fingertips as he pressed his forehead to hers. This was their first moment of true intimacy in what felt like forever, and she didn't want it to end. He pulled her against his chest and it was as if she'd never been away. His hands threaded through her hair and the world came to a halt.

'It's like I can't hold on,' he whispered. 'You came back to me and I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to think about the future, of you being ripped away from me again. I don't know how many times I can bear the pain of that happening, Rose. I can't.' He felt a warm wetness against his cheek. He didn't know whose tears they were, and he didn't care.

'All that you did for me,' she said, 'can't it be enough? All these feelings of loss and failure, can't we just let go and be like this again?' She drew in a shallow breath. 'We can still make things better. We're alive and _together_. So what that we can't make love fully? We've found ways around that before.'

For the first time the Doctor actually laughed, only a small chuckle, but it was there and it was genuine, his breath warm against her face.

The Doctor closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, her body pressed against his, her scent all around him. 'Rose,' he whispered, 'I love you.'

Rose held onto the Doctor for dear life as his words reverberated through them both. She buried her face in his shoulder and he had to stop himself from crying, even if they were tears of joy this time.

'Whatever happens,' he whispered, 'I'll never let go again, until the end of the universe.' He drew back a little so he could see into her eyes. 'And I'm a Time Lord, so that's definitely not an exaggeration.'

Rose could no longer hold back and she laughed through her tears. 'I'll keep you to that.'

He answered by lowering his face and she met him in the middle, his lips finding hers eagerly.

The kiss lasted a long time, neither of them quite ready to relinquish their little haven, even if it was only a dirty alley.

A window above them creaked open and the Doctor glanced up to find a woman leaning on the windowsill, chin propped up on her hands and a smile on her face. As she noticed him watching, she quickly moved back inside, but not before throwing him a wink.

He chuckled, then kissed the top of Rose's head. Her hair tickled his nose and it was the best thing he'd felt in a while. She was right. They were alive, and they were together. Anything was still possible.

~x~

The remainder of their journey to the Hall passed in a blur. Rose tried to focus her thoughts on the problem ahead, but the last half hour kept replaying inside her head. She wanted to treasure the memory and the knowledge that nothing had been truly lost, but the reality of the situation was quickly catching up. Adam was coming, and the future was in flux, the fate of this planet literally hanging in the balance.

Adam's misguided attempts to become a Time Lord again had led to them becoming trapped in the Underworld and caused a major deviation in the fabric of Time and Space. The physical traces of his actions and even the massive earthquake on the last day should have been minor in comparison. Still, Rose felt her heart sink as they arrived at the Hall of Resurrection. It had been all but destroyed. One set of walls still leaned against the neighbouring building, but the others were reduced to a crumbled ruin, as if a giant foot had stepped on it. It was an eerie reminder of the Rift's barely contained power.

Rose navigated through the debris, careful not to stumble or dislodge any larger pieces of rubble. Many, if not most of the carvings had been destroyed and any possible clues about the Time Lords were gone forever. She then noticed what looked like a doorway, half covered by vegetation.

'Doctor, look. There's something behind this.'

The Doctor helped clear away the branches, revealing a second room, previously hidden from sight. 'The earthquake must have dislodged the secret door.'

Rose stepped through the narrow gate and into a different world filled with shadow, moist and musky from vegetation that had grown inside, then rotted away in places. In the middle of the large space sat a rectangular shape. As her eyes adjusted to the tropical gloom, Rose made out other shapes surrounding the one at the centre.

The Doctor cleared away more debris from the central tomb and it became visible again for the first time in centuries. Rose wiped away the rest of the dirt to reveal the writing on the lid. Most of the letters had become too eroded to make out, but it was still possible to identify the tomb's owner.

'Zaqar' the Doctor read.

There was a symbol next to the name. It was a star.

'It's the same,' Rose said, 'the same symbol as on the Key.'

The Doctor straightened, a very familiar expression on his face. He walked over to one of the other tombs. Most of them were a lot smaller, others completely covered in ivy and fallen debris and nearly destroyed. Every surviving slab had a symbol on it: the Archer, the Moon, or the Sword, each time accompanied by the same mysterious star symbol.

'You were right,' said Rose. 'The families, they're all connected.'

'Not only that. It's the families _and_ the shapeshifters who are connected. That symbol proves it.'

'What if,' Rose surmised, 'the Keys are now somehow owned by these families?'

'It would explain their determination to get our key.'

'But they didn't seem to know what it does any more than we did.'

'Remember, over time, the shapeshifters lost all knowledge of that. The same thing could have happened to the families.'

Rose shook her head. 'Fighting for centuries over a single worthless key, while what they really wanted was under their noses all along.'

'Worse,' the Doctor added. 'If we want to save this planet, they need to unite, end the feud, and create the True Key.'

'But they're not going to do that, right? Not after hundreds of years of fighting.'

The Doctor looked pensive as he considered her words. 'We'll think of something.'

Rose headed for the way out. 'Let's get to the Temple first, see if Aleas has found anything by now.'

As they stepped outside, a group of children was playing on the other side of the street. The Doctor veered towards their direction without explanation. Rose watched as he and the children exchanged a few words. Next, the children ran off and the Doctor sauntered back.

'What was that all about?' Rose asked.

'I have another idea,' he said. 'Forget about the Temple. We need to go to the very place where the feud began, the Ashur Mansion.'

'See,' Rose said, 'I said you would come up with something.'

'Always do, but let's hope I got it right. Otherwise, we're in deeper trouble than before.'


	28. No Rest For the Wicked

**Setting right some wrongs, then getting things wrong? Gotta be the Doctor's Karma. Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 28. NO REST FOR THE WICKED**

Most of the Rich Quarter was taken up by sprawling villas with splendid gardens and legions of servants and armed guards to manage and protect all that wealth. The Ashur Mansion enjoyed no such special attention anymore, being abandoned a long time ago.

The property sat alone in its lonely squalor, detached from the other houses by a large overgrown garden. As Rose and the Doctor approached the house, the air of loneliness became even more pronounced; one wing partly ruined by fire, any exterior valuables looted long ago.

'I wonder why nobody claimed this place,' Rose said. 'Must have been gorgeous once. It could be rebuilt.'

'Aleas said they're afraid. The place is supposedly haunted.'

'It sure looks like a ghost house.' Rose climbed the steps towards the gate, or what was left of it. Part of the bannister had rotted away and some of the steps had gaping holes. They moved inside, careful not to dislodge the last of the hinges the door was hanging on. The hallway must have been an impressive entrance once.

'According to Aleas, the fire started after some sort of lightning strike.'

'Funny lightning,' Rose said as she looked up at the roof. If lightning had really struck, there should have been some sort of damage to show for it, but except from the fire damage, there was nothing. It was as if the lightning had struck from _inside_ the house.

'Look at this,' the Doctor called. He had gone ahead and was busy exploring the ground floor. 'Those looters didn't do a very good job.' He indicated a locked room to the side of the hallway.

Rose came up beside him. 'Can we get inside?'

The Doctor pointed his sonic and the door lock clicked open. 'Voila.'

Rose peered inside. All the furniture and treasures were still in place, with a thick layer of dust and some residual smoke damage from the fire. On the right wall hung a painting depicting a richly-dressed man holding a staff with a jewel mounted on the pommel.

'Look at the setting,' the Doctor said. Rose stepped closer to study the jewel, wiping away some of the dust with her fingertips. There it was again, clear as day: the symbol.

'That must be one of the keys, made into a jewel long ago, the meaning lost over time.'

They both startled as voices came from outside. The Doctor motioned for Rose to keep quiet as they peered into the hallway. Someone, or rather multiple someones, had entered the house and were now looking around. Rose could hear boots and the clang of weapons. The Doctor gripped Rose's hand and led her out of the secret room back towards the main hall, then up the stairs. They hadn't even made it half way up when a voice called out.

'Turn around slowly.'

Rose lifted her hands in the air, the Doctor following her example.

There was a group of men standing at the bottom of the stairs, some of them wearing scarfs hiding their faces. All of them were heavily armed. To Rose's chagrin it seemed they were about to be kidnapped. Again. The front gate slammed open and more people poured into the hallway. From the men calling to each other, it was clear that these two groups weren't exactly friends. Rose glanced at the Doctor just as he mouthed something to her. Before she could acknowledge him, he had already grabbed her hand and pulled her away. The groups, presumably members of the two families, hardly noticed their escape.

The Doctor dragged Rose further up the stairs, then halted. They looked down, now with a clear view of the warring parties facing off against each other. They already seemed to have forgotten about the two interlopers.

'Look at the symbols on their tunics,' Rose said.

The face-off suddenly entered the next phase as the leader of one group called out to his rivals. 'I demand to know the terms of your surrender.'

'Our surrender?' The other leader scoffed. 'We received word that it was the Zaqar scum who wanted to lay down their weapons.'

Rose startled as the Doctor suddenly called out to the feuders.

'Hello there.' All eyes turned up towards them. 'Yes, you people. My name is the Doctor. It was actually me who sent those messages. Both of them. I do have to say, you're right on time. And as long as I have your attention, I've got something very important to say.'

A wave of confusion rippled through the two groups as they stared up at the madman on the gallery. The Doctor was only too happy to use the confusion to his advantage.

'I know what happened on the day you started your feud. I know what happened to Bumuz, Tamare and Imseti.' He grinned broadly. 'Sit back, because you're gonna love this.'

~x~

One of the armed men drew his weapon and headed for the stairs. He would have made it, too, if it hadn't been for his own leader blocking his path. Now Rose could see that _he_ was actually a _she_ —an older woman, her demeanour making it clear insolence would not be tolerated.

She addressed the Doctor. 'My name is Malesis Shala. If you speak the truth, I want to hear it. If you lie, you will never leave this house again.' She threw a condescending glance at Rose. 'And neither will your servant.'

Rose leaned over the balustrade. 'I'm not his servant!'

'Mistress Shala, pleased to meet you.' The Doctor nodded an acknowledgement. 'I can assure you I will speak nothing but the truth. You have been at each other's throats for centuries over nothing but a tragic mistake. There's no one to blame here, and it's time to set things right.' He looked out over all the faces staring up at him. 'I'm going to show you something, but keep your weapons to yourself. Nothing bad is gonna happen.'

He took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the other side of the gallery. The stunned onlookers watched as the air suddenly shimmered and a human shape began to materialise—a handsome man, in fact, not quite young but with a strong face and body. He did look somewhat shocked.

'My good man, can you please tell these people your name?'

The confused man opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if he were someone not used to talking anymore. 'I am Bumuz Shala,' he finally managed.

Below, another ripple of surprise went through the already rattled gathering.

The Doctor turned to speak to them again. 'Lord Bumuz here was the very unfortunate victim of a natural phenomenon.' He turned to Bumuz who was still a little confused. 'Isn't that right?'

'He speaks the truth,' Bumuz spoke up. 'I came here on that fateful day...' He turned to the Doctor. 'How long has it been?'

The Doctor shrugged apologetically. 'About three hundred years.'

Bumuz took in a raspy breath. He needed a moment to let the truth sink in, then turned to address those waiting. 'I was here to meet Tamare Zaqar for... an important political parlay. As we wanted to meet on neutral ground, it was the widow Ashur who allowed us to use her house.' Bumuz looked momentarily taken aback as the memories rushed at him. 'A freak thunderstorm must have struck, for Tamare and I were both suddenly knocked down. When I regained consciousness, I discovered that Tamare was dead. Next, I found myself unable to touch any solid object, or even communicate with any other living being. For a while I believed that that infernal storm must have killed me as well, but that the gods hadn't seen me as fit to join those in the afterlife.'

'What about Imseti Ashur?' someone called out. 'She didn't die of any thunderstorm. The Shalas are to blame for her suffering and death!'

'No.' Bumuz shook his head again. 'It wasn't long after I became a disembodied ghost that I discovered, purely by chance, that the lady Ashur was the only person able to see me. I tried to contact her, but she became afraid, believing herself to be haunted. Once I noticed how distressed she was becoming, I ceased any attempt at contacting her.' Bumuz hung his head. 'Sadly, it was too late by then. She had gone insane. When I learned that she had taken her own life, I was distraught.'

The Doctor touched Bumuz on the shoulder and Rose could see tears in the man's eyes. 'No one was to blame,' the Doctor said. He turned back to the families, a stern look on his face now. 'You have all seen what I can do, so you better believe me when I tell you this. A disaster of epic proportions is coming, and the Zaqar and Shala and Ashur families are the only ones who can stop it.'

~x~

Both the Shaqar and Shala families had sent most of their soldiers home, only a handful of them remaining. Malesis Shala had paid respect to her ancestor as had Amuteb Zaqar. The ruined villa had once again become a quiet place. In turn, Bumuz had assured each leader that he had no interest in reclaiming his former leadership. What he had insisted on was a pledge from both parties to finally call a truce. To Rose's surprise, Maelesis and Amuteb had agreed without protest. The Doctor must have made one hell of an impression, she thought.

The Doctor stood facing both leaders as they now wanted to know what came next. 'You have another battle to fight,' he said gravely. 'A justified one, this time.'

The Doctor quickly set out to explain the issue of the keys. 'Uniting your amulets won't create a weapon,' he insisted. 'It won't provide you with wealth or status. What it _will_ do is stop a monster from devouring your world, and you along with it.'

It was clear from their expressions that both leaders understood what was at stake.

Amuteb raised his voice. 'There is one problem, Doctor. As you know the Ashur family has no living descendants, not since the dead of Ana, the last daughter.'

The Doctor smiled at Amuteb, something behind his eyes that made Rose feel like cheering. She knew that look.

From the back of the house two figures appeared: Aleas and Niyoli, both looking somewhat anxious.

'I asked for them to come as well.' The Doctor grinned. 'Better late than never, I always say.' He motioned for Niyoli to join him. She seemed at a loss. 'Well, now,' the Doctor began, 'this here is Niyoli, trusted Guardian of the revered Keeper. They picked her out for that job because she was an orphan. No family, no connections, nobody to miss her.' He raised a hand. 'But in fact, there's a little more to that story than meets the eye. Niyoli, what do you remember of your family?'

With everyone now staring at her, Niyoli hesitated. 'I don't remember my father, but my mother had this gorgeous hair, all the way down to her hips. She smelled of apricots.'

'And what about the place you lived?'

'I had a wooden toy horse that I used to play with in the garden, under a large tree. It was the largest tree in the entire neighbourhood.'

One of the Shala people suddenly spoke up. 'That's Timon's house's she's describing. Ana Ashur, the last daughter, she was engaged to Timon, but the wedding never took place because she died when visiting a relative outside the city.'

The Doctor nodded. 'But that's not really what happened, is it? If we tried very hard, I believe we could find someone to tell you the real story. But that is going to take an awful long time, so perhaps we should just believe that Niyoli's parents were too much in love to wait until their wedding. Not the first time that a rich young woman is sent away to relatives and comes back, say about a year later.' He turned to Niyoli. 'Where things went wrong is that your mother died when she should have enjoyed a long and happy life, with you and your father by her side. Fortunately, your aunt, the lady with the beautiful hair, stepped in and raised you herself, but life is often unfair and she died as well. You were handed over to the Temple, and that was it.'

The Doctor straightened himself. 'For those of you who are still on the fence, show them your bracelet, Niyoli.'

As Niyoli lifted her hand, the others gasped. The thin metal bracelet had a small round disc embedded in it, the Fourth Amulet clearly visible.

The Doctor glanced around. 'Now it's time to act.'

~x~

The light of the sunset reflected off the buildings, making them appear constant and eternal, but the Doctor knew better than that. Ultimate destruction was only a heartbeat away—one mistake and it would all come crashing down. Again.

Rose came up beside him, her quiet footsteps barely making a noise. The last rays of the sun highlighted the look of determination on her face. That look told him nothing would ever be wrong as long as they were together, the look that said that she could jump off a cliff blindly knowing he would be there to catch her. The Doctor felt insanely proud to have her by his side. It of course frightened him as well, as it always did, but he would gladly bear that fear, as long as it meant she was still with him.

If Rose sensed his complicated feelings, she responded to him in the instinctive way he always loved so much; she simply put her arms around him and lay her head against his shoulder. He closed his eyes and wrapped her in his embrace. This was comfort and understanding, both of them knowing they weren't out of the woods yet, but not wanting to feel lost either. The Doctor could feel the evening approach, the warmth on his back slowly cooling. Rose looked up at him, her hazel eyes reflecting his own growing calm. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she smiled.

'When this is over,' she said softly, 'we should take a long vacation, make up for lost time.' He smiled at the thought. 'I already have a few places in mind.'

'Or,' said Rose, 'we could stay in for a while. Watch movies, eat popcorn. Stay in bed all day.'

The Doctor's smile became a grin now. 'In bed all day long, with Rose Tyler next to me in her pj's? Don't think I would be able to concentrate on any movie.'

The pink tip of her tongue appeared between her teeth. 'Never mentioned anything about wearing pj's…'

'Cheeky girl.' The Doctor felt his contentment and mirth change into something else, and he quickly put a lid on his thoughts before they got out of control.

Rose took his hand, and together they headed for the House of Ceremony.

~x~

At the Doctor's request, the families had gathered in the central chamber, underneath the House of Ceremony. This time it was only Maleisis and Amuteb and a handful of trusted allies. Despite their combative history, the leaders were now firmly committed to avoid any unnecessary trouble. Aleas, asked by the Doctor to witness the truce, still regarded them with suspicion. Rose put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her.

'It's okay,' she said, 'but you have to give them a chance. The Doctor can be awfully convincing if he wants to. I'm sure they really get it by now.'

The Doctor, ahead of the group, looked up towards the vaulted ceiling and spread out his arms. 'This,' he exclaimed, 'is what the ancient Time Lords created to contain the Rift.'

The central chamber looked quite similar to the TARDIS console room, except everything seemed designed to intimidate. The room was flanked by several large metal walkways circling the construction at its heart, reaching up to the top of the chamber near what resembled several enormous turbo engines. On the lower side the construction was flanked by transparent panels protecting the technology behind.

The computer terminal closest to them was obviously the main hub. At the top of the construction, behind the panels, they could see a box-like shape, suspended by an invisible force field.

'It's the Object,' the Doctor said, 'in effect the heart of the entire planet. I hope it's still intact. If the technology is corrupted, that will make repairing the Rift almost impossible.'

Rose wanted to know why, but the Doctor had already moved to another part of the construction. The two leaders had carried their amulets with them. For the first time in hundreds of years, these deceptively powerful items were reunited.

The Doctor led the group to one of the panels and began issuing instructions. There were four pads on the terminal, each allowing room for a hand to be placed there.

'Don't worry,' the Doctor said. 'It tests your DNA against the known database, determining if you really are who you say you are.'

Out of the Four, Niyoli was the first to touch the panel. As soon as it made contact, the machine sprang to life. The others followed and the machine responded accordingly, verifying each ancient identity and assembling their DNA patterns. As it finalised its data, a hologram of the city appeared. The Four stood in collective awe as the top of the panels automatically rearranged, allowing the use of the Keys.

Rose watched as the Four placed their Keys in the appropriate slots, and yet another panel opened and the machine awaited the final verification: that of a Time Lord.

The Doctor entered a series of commands and the hologram turned from static to animated. From several locations spread out across the city, energy transferred, culminating above their heads and bringing the ancient machine back to life.

~x~

The Doctor watched with pure glee as the machine began to repair the Rift. The others seemed as enraptured as he was, staring up at the spectacle unfolding.

The screen in front of him flashed. No one else seemed to notice, so he assumed it was for his eyes only. He touched a series of buttons and information appeared. These seemed like status reports. The Object had been deactivated for a long time, and the Doctor still didn't fully understand why. He quickly perused the reports and concluded there had been some problems in the days before the Rift was deactivated. Apparently the Time Lords had attempted to communicate with the Rift itself, using the Object. The Doctor frowned. An attempt had also been made to change the Object's configuration, making it less powerful. Shortly afterwards the entire installation had been shut down.

There was no further information to explain why. The Doctor scrolled through the remainder of the report. His eye was caught by a strangely out-of-place piece of code. Being eternally curious, he couldn't help but access the hidden file beneath. It didn't give up its secrets easily, but the Doctor poked at the digital screws and bolts until, not without a sense of pride, he managed to pry it open. To his disappointment there wasn't much to see, so he scrolled through it quickly. His hand suddenly trembled as he read the final segment.

The machine abruptly announced that all repairs had been completed. The Doctor quickly closed the hidden file and brought up the progress report.

'It's done,' he said. 'You've saved the world.'

'What does this really mean?' Malesis asked. 'We do not have the knowledge to maintain this… _machine_ on our own.'

The Doctor answered by handing the leaders back their individual keys. 'I will teach the shapeshifters how to manage things. They will teach you in turn. And it also means you'll have to start working together from now on, to continue to protect the Rift, as Bumuz and Tamere wanted. No more fighting.' He smiled. 'But for now, you can celebrate.'

The Doctor handed the final two keys to Aleas and Niyoli. 'Just go back to the Temple,' he said to Niyoli. 'You still need to protect the Keeper, but I will try to help you.'

Niyoli drew herself up. 'Guarding the Keeper is the reason I live and breathe. I do not need help.'

'Oh no,' the Doctor said, 'I meant you and Aleas. You two represent three parties, the shapeshifters, Time Lords and Caliuns. Your children will enjoy a very unique genetic heritage.' He smiled as Aleas went red in the face. Niyoli looked extremely worried. 'Don't worry,' he said, 'your secret is safe with me. Just give me a little more time.'

As everyone was leaving the building, the Doctor looked up at the Object. Everything seemed to function as it should. He shuddered as he remembered the status report and what it had revealed. He silently thanked whatever powers had prevented that particular scenario from taking place.

Rose said, 'We should head back to the barracks. Adam won't arrive until tomorrow, but perhaps it's a good idea to scout the location, make sure we haven't missed anything.'

The Doctor nodded and made to follow Rose and the others outside. Just before leaving the chamber, he threw one last look at the Object. _Not today_ , he told himself. Not today.

~x~

Rose and the Doctor exited the House of Ceremony, trading the underground darkness for that of the night. Rose breathed the fresh air and let it fill her lungs. As they made their way to the last Rift site, the Doctor was unusually quiet. Rose decided it probably had to do with being so close to home, and yet so far away.

The Doctor pointed to an unobtrusive-looking building. 'The Temple of Zaraz was built on the Fourth Site. It should be here.' He seemed confused suddenly. He scanned the area again.

'There's nothing here,' Rose said. 'Only houses, and a few shops.'

The Doctor halted. 'It must have been destroyed,' he said. 'These houses were built over the underground location.'

Rose studied the houses closer. 'Most of these are abandoned.' She pushed on the door to the building the Doctor had pointed out and it opened without hindrance. Inside were a set of dingy rooms, a broken chair in the corner, and some households items still lying around.

'No wonder they left,' the Doctor said. 'It can't have been pleasant, living on a site connected to all that Rift energy. People who lived here probably believed they were haunted.'

The Doctor examined the floors and quickly discovered a trapdoor. Rose helped to pull it open, dust and years of neglect having rusted away the hinges. The Doctor used his sonic as a torch and they descended the stone steps. The further down they went, the more obvious it became that the hovel was indeed built on top of a much larger structure. Massive metal beams, some exposed, all indicated that this had once been more than a house.

'I've seen enough,' the Doctor said. They headed back upstairs.

'I still think it's weird,' Rose said, 'that Adam will come back here, when we arrived in a completely different place.'

The Doctor shrugged. 'It's a Space-Time Continuum thing.'

Rose leaned against a wall, drumming her fingers against it. 'How are we going to stop the Shadow?'

The Doctor hesitated to answer. 'There's one sure way to do that, but it would mean a slow painful death for Adam. Whatever he did, he doesn't deserve such a fate.'

'There has to be another way to get that thing out of him without killing him.'

'Actually, an exorcism isn't the problem. That part is easy. Containing the Shadow afterwards, that's more difficult.' The Doctor glanced at Rose.

'He will need a new host… And you're a Time Lord.'

The Doctor nodded as Rose voiced the core of their problem. 'I would rather not be on the menu,' he said. 'I could construct a special kind of prison, to at least hold him until we come up with a better idea, but there's not much time left.'

They quickly left the hovel and headed along the street, which was almost deserted now. They hadn't gone very far when a scream sounded from behind. Rose wheeled around and ran towards the sound.

There was a woman standing in the middle of the street, pointing towards the site of the old temple. Rose felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. From the house came an incredible ruckus. The Doctor approached first and Rose looked over his shoulder. Inside was total chaos, scattered household items flying across the room as if caught in a tornado. Part of the roof was already caving in. The whirlwind of light and debris suddenly turned in on itself. Rose gripped the Doctor's arm, wanting to pull him out of the danger zone, but he seemed rooted to the ground.

'I got it wrong,' he shouted over the din. 'The timing. I got it wrong. Adam is returning right now!'


	29. Cry Wolf

**Massive feelings of guilt about this chapter... =/**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 29. CRY WOLF**

The floor suddenly buckled beneath their feet.

'Get out!' Rose threw her full weight into the Doctor and shoved him out of the way just as the floor cracked open and collapsed. No more than a second later an explosion of light seemed to split the room in two. Rose squeezed her eyes shut against the blinding glare. She heard the Doctor calling out, but the light had momentarily blinded her. She felt herself being lifted to her feet.

'Rose, look.'

She managed to focus just in time to see the Doctor point the sonic at the now exposed structures inside the basement. The dust was still settling but the metal beams glowed red with a fierce energy. In the centre of the room she could make out a figure. It was Adam. He sat on all fours, coughing and retching from the transition. Rose remembered that it had felt like being turned inside out, but only for a few seconds. Adam looked up. His face was contorted with anger and from his throat came a sound more like a growl than anything human.

Rose simply stared at Adam, finding it difficult to believe what she was seeing. The Doctor was already busy clearing the stone steps of debris so he could descend.

'Doctor, what are you doing? Stay away from him!'

He had almost descended the final step when Adam suddenly leaped up and lunged. Then there was another flash and a cry of pain as Adam was propelled backwards against the floor.

'A force field,' Rose muttered. She stared down into the basement. 'You've created a prison.' She quickly made her way down to the Doctor. Adam was face down on the floor. As he turned on his side, Rose was shocked by the transformation. The darkness in his face had gone, and he looked very much like the Doctor again. His eyes were large with fear and confusion. He tried to speak but had trouble forming the right words. Adam finally mouthed a single word.

' _Rose_ …'

She took a single step forward, but the Doctor's hand closed around her arm, holding her back.

'Don't let him fool you,' he said.

'I don't believe he's faking it. Look at him, that force field must have affected the Shadow.'

The Doctor released her arm and she turned back to Adam. By now he had pulled himself up to a sitting position, arms hugging his legs, his entire body visibly shaking. Rose kneeled on the dirt floor. Adam looked up and slowly mouthed her name again. For a moment Rose let herself believe that the Shadow had been destroyed. Adam edged closer, still having trouble speaking, but he was clearly trying very hard.

His voice was only a raspy whisper. 'It… It's still here. Inside me.'

Rose looked up at the Doctor as he stood there, watching his double in stoic silence.

'I can feel it eating away at me,' Adam said. 'Please kill me now. If… if it takes over again it will escape and destroy everyone. I know what it wants.'

Rose shook her head. 'No. We're going to save you. The Rift has been secured. The Shadow can't get to it anymore.'

Adam looked from Rose to the Doctor, his expression a weird mix of despair and anger. 'The Object…' he stuttered, 'it's a weakness.' He looked back to Rose, clearly wanting to say more, but a violent tremor ripped through him, rendering him mute.

'Doctor,' she called, 'he's in pain. Can't you do something?'

'He's fighting it,' the Doctor said. 'It won't last long.'

The tremor subsided as quickly as it had come and Adam lay still, unconscious. Rose felt hot anger curl against her skin. Her own inadequacy was bad enough, and now the Doctor's stoic refusal to act made it worse. 'What did he mean by 'weakness'?' she said.

The Doctor didn't answer.

From inside the prison came a growling noise. Rose turned back and what she saw horrified her. The darkness had returned and the Shadow had taken control of Adam's body once again. Despite his terrible physical state, the Shadow seemed to give his body an unnatural strength. Adam stood up with ease and turned to the Doctor. He smiled then, a terrible mocking grin, aimed squarely at the Doctor.

'You're a coward,' Adam said. 'A coward and a liar, not even capable of being honest to yourself.'

'Don't listen to him,' Rose said. She tried to pull the Doctor away, but he kept his eyes fixed on the creature inside the prison.

'Maybe,' said Adam, 'you should kill yourself.' He grinned. 'Get it? 'Yourself'?' He laughed again, finding his own joke hilarious. Rose felt her skin crawl as Adam's gaze turned to her. She knew this wasn't him, but her body instinctively recoiled.

'I know about you and _him_ ,' Adam said. 'I've seen you together, all over each other, like animals, writhing and moaning.'

Rose laughed. She didn't even think about it, the giggles simply springing from her throat. Adam looked disturbed.

'You know what I think?' she said, 'You've spent so much time in the dark, you've forgotten what it is like to actually live. Oh, you cling to it, but there's no memory anymore of what it really means. You see others walk in the light and it burns inside you. The hurt. The jealousy.'

Adam roared, or rather, the shadow behind his eyes did. Rose still clung to the idea that they would be able to free him, but time and chances were rapidly running out.

'You're all going to die,' Adam shouted.

The Doctor suddenly whipped out the sonic and aimed it at the beams. The force field crackled and Adam screamed, in pain this time. The Doctor showed no sign of relenting.

'Doctor, stop! You're killing him.'

The whir of the sonic abruptly ended. Inside the prison Adam lay on his side, one arm outstretched. He was still conscious, but barely. The Shadow had been temporarily silenced. The Doctor stared at him, equal parts revulsion and pity playing across his face.

'He'll make it,' the Doctor said. 'He's only stunned.'

Not thanks to you, Rose thought. The Doctor's callousness was getting to her.

'What did he mean when he talked about the Object?'

'He probably meant it's extremely dangerous. The Shadow knows that the Object can be used to defeat him, but that would be at great cost to everyone. Too great a cost.'

~x~

The Doctor turned away and walked out, unable to face his double any longer. He'd had trouble looking at Adam before, but now he found it near-impossible to acknowledge the creature that bore his face. As he made his way outside, the Doctor was reminded of an earlier vision. Was it really Adam in that prison, or perhaps a reflection of his own twisted self? There was something wrong, but he couldn't see it. The uncertainty was beginning to wear on him. He reached up and massaged his right arm, trying to find some relief from the ache that had been nagging at him for a while now. It had to be some sort of injury from his fall, earlier. He removed his jacket and pulled up his sleeve. Even in the half-dark, the purple lines on his skin were clearly visible. A rush of abject terror made his hearts skip. His mind refused to understand the truth, but realisation was rapidly sinking in.

The Doctor heard Rose coming and quickly yanked down his sleeve. He had no conscious desire to hide from Rose again, only an overwhelming need to ignore the truth.

'There's not much time left,' Rose said. 'We need to find a way to kill the Shadow. Is there any chance we can save Adam as well?'

 _There is now_ , the Doctor thought, but he didn't want to lie any more than speak the truth. If only he could just pretend that everything was all right, only for a few minutes more.

'I will fetch the TARDIS first.' He looked at Rose then rushed off, leaving her behind looking a bit shocked.

~x~

Rose had returned to the house and sat beside Adam's prison. He was still in the same position, lying on the dirt floor, unconscious. He even looked peaceful. Rose felt strangely glad for this. At least he didn't have to suffer for now, not until he woke up again. She had no idea what would happen to him once this was all over. Could he even have a future, knowing his past? Looking at Adam, Rose was again amazed how much he resembled the Doctor. She wondered how much of his mind, his personality, would still be like the Doctor's once he was cured. Or perhaps, he'd become an entirely different person by now.

Rose felt the guilt bubble up inside her at the thought of how cruelly they had treated him—the Doctor and her both, being so self-involved that they never even noticed his struggle until it was too late. It wouldn't surprise her if he wanted to run far away from them.

The one thing she could do now was hope for a kinder future for this man that she still loved. The only person she wanted to be with was the Doctor, but she couldn't ignore what Adam had been, and perhaps still was.

Outside, the sound of the TARDIS materialising rose to a wheezing pitch. As usual, the familiar sound created a hope inside the pit of her stomach. They would find a way to save Adam and to go home again. She just couldn't believe anything else.

The wheezing died down and seconds later the Doctor came rushing down the stone steps. Rose's heart sank when she saw how grave he looked.

He didn't waste time. 'We can expel the Shadow by powering up the force field, but he's only held in check now by his host. As soon as Adam is free, that thing is going to use all its strength to destroy the prison.'

Rose shook her head. 'But when he gets out, he'll try to possess you.'

'No,' the Doctor said. His voice was calm. Too calm, Rose thought.

The Doctor looked at her, his eyes conveying that strange dispassionate stare. 'No,' he repeated, 'it won't. That creature will find some other way to reassert itself, perhaps even attacking the Rift, but he won't come after me. I'm not what it wants anymore.'

Inside the prison, Adam had regained consciousness. He was now on his feet and watching them like a caged tiger. His eyes shot to the Doctor who held the subdermal injector just out of sight. Once the treatment entered Adam's system, the Shadow would have no choice but to abandon his victim. The Doctor covertly handed her the small injector and she almost felt it burn in her hand. Adam didn't have a clue about the plan, she was sure of that. If it went wrong, she would be the one who killed him.

Adam suddenly scoffed. 'That is one ridiculous plan, even for you.' He looked at the Doctor. 'What are you going to do, watch me die of boredom?'

'Nope,' the Doctor said. He took out his sonic and aimed it at the point where the lines of the force field met, amplifying it. A shock wave rippled through the prison and Adam began to convulse as the energy was drained from him. He fought it for a few moments, then slumped to his knees and fell to the ground.

With a single buzz the Doctor deactivated the force field and Rose stepped inside. She quickly administered the injection and stepped out again. The Doctor immediately reactivated the prison and it crackled into place once more. Adam lay still as a corpse now. Rose feared it was already too late. Then, his body suddenly began to convulse. Rose could do nothing but watch. After a few seconds, the convulsions subsided and Adam crawled to his knees.

'Come on,' the Doctor muttered, 'stop fighting it.'

Adam's body seemed to fluctuate somehow, almost as if moving from one state of being to another. Rose couldn't tear her eyes away from the terrible spectacle. All of a sudden, Adam let out a terrible scream and without warning the force field exploded outwards. Rose instinctively dropped to the floor, dragging the Doctor with her. A cloud of light and dust surged where only seconds ago the prison had been, a mad vortex, raging and twisting. There was nothing to stop it now and the Shadow rushed past them and up into the night sky.

Rose scrambled to her feet and rushed towards the destroyed prison. Adam was still there, lying very still, eyes closed, his clothing singed with a small trickle of smoke coming off of it. He was alive and there were no visible wounds, for which Rose was immensely grateful. The Doctor quickly checked him over.

'No traces of Time Lord DNA anymore. One hundred percent human now. The Shadow won't be able to use him as a host ever again.'

'We should take Adam to the Sacred House,' Rose said. 'Sunaq once told me that the Sisterhood doesn't take their orders from the Main Temple and that they've helped the shapeshifters in the past. They must know what is going on.'

~x~

The Doctor landed the TARDIS near the Sacred House, and they quickly brought Adam inside. The sisters were a bit puzzled, but they were still welcoming. He quickly explained the situation, at least as best he could without going into too much detail.

'He's nothing more than a wounded man now,' the Doctor added. The head-priestess was an intelligent woman in her late sixties, her manner friendly but concerned.

'We'll be back as soon as possible,' Rose assured.

The priestess looked at them questioningly. 'Doctor, will you be able to help?'

The Doctor tried to sound more confident than he felt. 'I've seen the future. There's nothing there that I want to see repeated.'

The priestess took Rose's hand. 'So many sacrifices,' she said softly, 'so much suffering.'

The Doctor looked down at his shoes. 'I have to go check on Donna.'

~x~

The moment the doors closed behind them, the Doctor rushed past the console and towards the stasis room. To his massive relief Donna's pod was intact, but it was teetering on the edge of a major malfunction.

'These things are utter trash. Never buy anything at knock-off prices.' He quickly realised he was talking to himself, so he shut up and focused on stabilising the pod. To his growing annoyance, it proved harder than he thought. Life signs were dropping and it seemed like Donna was having trouble breathing. His annoyance threatened to become a full-fledged panic. What a brilliant Time Lord he was, unable to fix even a basic stasis pod. He stopped and refocused.

There was really only one thing he could do now.

He clicked the release and the pod began to open. As soon as the lid had opened far enough, he took Donna out and placed her on the floor. She was dying, now. Fortunately he was the Doctor, and he always had a last trick up his sleeve. At least, he hoped he did. He touched his fingers to Donna's temple and focused his mind. For a moment nothing happened, then a yellow-orange light began to grow, surrounding Donna. A wave of dizziness made everything spin as he tapped into his regenerative energy, transferring it. _Focus_ , he told himself. Too little and Donna would still die, too much and it would be the last thing he ever did. Donna wasn't a telepath, but the Doctor was able enough to feel her mental and physical strength return in leaps and bounds. Her eyelids began to flutter and he withdrew his hand, severing the connection. His shoulders slumped and for a moment he feared he would pass out.

Donna let out a sigh and clutched at her forehead. She looked up at the Doctor, then smiled widely.

'Hell yeah,' she said. 'I'm back!'

'How do you feel?'

'Super!' She scrambled up from the floor. 'And, I also actually remember how to fly this thing, plus a whole lot of other stuff.'

'You won't have to be afraid of your mind overloading again.'

'What did you do, then? Not that I wouldn't understand, because I do, but with being unconscious and all…'

'I gave you part of my regenerative energy. It changed your physiology. You're only about zero point eight percent less human than before, but it's just enough to make it count. The Doctor Donna.' He grinned.

'Fantastic! How long was I out? Did I miss anything this time?'

The Doctor drew in a deep breath. 'That's... quite a long story. I suggest that we go back to the Sacred House and Rose can tell you herself.'

~x~

Rose had just checked up on Adam when she saw Donna come through the doorway.

'You're alive!' She dropped the stack of blankets she'd been carrying and pulled her friend into a bear hug.

'And still the improved me.'

Rose laughed and the two friends squealed with joy. She then looked over Donna's shoulder. 'Where's the Doctor?'

'Dunno, still in the TARDIS I guess. What's up with you two, anyway? I have this memory of talking to him, but it's a bit blurry.'

'Did he say anything, just now?'

'Not really. Is there a problem?'

'I think he's going to do something terribly dangerous.' Rose hesitated. 'I don't know what to do.'

Donna heaved a sigh. 'Can't believe that man.' She nudged Rose in the shoulder. 'Well, off you go, then. Go and stop him!'

Rose looked at Donna one last time, then ran towards the TARDIS.

~x~

Rose swung open the TARDIS door and hurried up the ramp. There was no one there. She quickly checked the internal scanners and located the Doctor somewhere she didn't expect him: her old room. She hesitated for a moment, paralysed by a terrible sense of foreboding. She turned from the console and sprinted into the corridors. She could have sworn that her room used to be farther away, but perhaps the TARDIS had moved it closer.

The Doctor stood in the room, holding a photograph of them both, and he was staring at it pensively. He startled as he heard her approach and quickly put the frame back on the night table.

'I'm sorry,' he said.

'Why? It's your TARDIS.' She could have said something nicer, but she didn't feel like it.

The Doctor looked away. 'Right.' He made to leave, still avoiding eye contact. Rose took a step to the left, blocking his path.

The Doctor rolled up his sleeve and held up his arm. Rose instantly grew cold. The Shadow Plague was all over his skin.

'But you can't... ' she muttered. 'I mean, I found the cure for you. We just have to get more.'

The Doctor shook his head. 'It's not a new infection. It's the same illness that never went away. What you gave me should have worked, but apparently I'm one of those Time Lords who don't respond to any cure.'

Rose forced herself out of the shock. 'Then there has to be another cure somewhere. Last time we were almost too late, but we have time now. It can be done. We just have to get out of here and find some planet where they know about this stuff.'

'The Shadow was a Time Lord once. I'm not going to sit around, waiting to become like him. And even if we did have time, Adam doesn't have that luxury.' The Doctor hesitated. 'I'm going to use the Object.'

Rose stared at the Doctor, almost dumbstruck, fully aware what he meant to say but refusing to believe it. 'Okay, hold on for a moment. You're going to activate an ancient Time Lord device? The one that you know will probably kill you?' She spread her hands wide. 'Are you insane?'

'In the best case scenario, I will just regenerate.'

'And how is that any better?'

The Doctor raised his chin, a gesture that indicated he had made up his mind and wasn't going to listen, no matter how much she argued. 'No, you're right,' he said. 'It's not any better. You're human, and you will come to hate my next incarnation, even if you don't believe so now.'

'That's stupid. Of course I won't.'

'Honestly, will you ever be able to look at that person without resenting the life he has?'

'You'll still be the Doctor.'

'Yes,' he said, 'but it won't be _me_. _I_ will be _dead_.' He clenched his jaw and looked down at his feet. 'Best to end it now. I'm actually giving you a ticket out of this life, Rose. You should grab it with both hands and not look back. Not for a single second.'

A great gaping hole was opening up beneath her, sucking in all the emotion except anger. Anger fuelled the part of her that still wanted to fight.

'After everything we shared, everything that was said, all the promises, you're still afraid to trust me?' She heard herself speak, but the sound seemed to come from somewhere else entirely. 'You can't just leave me like this. Not again.' The Doctor had withdrawn behind a blank mask. Rose's anger turned to despair and she was ready to play dirty. She drew herself up. 'So why even pretend to care? Why go through the motions, make me believe I meant something to you? It's just a case of the stupid ape again, isn't it?'

A glimmer of emotion broke through, but only for a moment, then the mask was back in place. 'There's no other way,' he said.

The sound of her heart pounding in her ears drowned out his words. _He was going to sacrifice himself._ That was all she could think of.

'No,' Rose said, her voice nearly breaking. 'You're not going to leave. You can't.' She had expected him to continue his distant behaviour, so she was shocked to see tears in his eyes. It broke her heart all over again. 'I know you think you don't have a choice, but you're _the Doctor_. Why won't you even try to come up with another solution? Why do we always have to end up like this?' She opened her mouth to say more, but the words were dying along with her hopes.

'Rose... Listen, I can't... This is not to hurt you. I need everyone to live. I need _you_ to live.'

The Doctor took a step forward and let his fingers slide along her temple and into her hair, pushing it away from her face. 'Remember what you promised me, that night you brought the cure?'

'I told you we're going to be together forever.'

'Yes, and it's still true.'

'Say it then, that you will come back.'

'I'll come back to you, Rose. I will always come back.'

Rose nodded through her tears. 'And we'll be fine, won't we?'

'Yes. Always. We'll go to Jarax and eat cake, and then visit the gardens on Chimeria.'

He drew her closer to him, until they were face to face. His mouth then touched hers, and she pushed into it. There was a desperate quality to his kiss, an intensity that rushed through her body like a wildfire. The Doctor deepened the kiss, and Rose suddenly realised how much she had needed this. She felt it taking them over.

'Tell me again, Doctor.'

'We're never going to stop, Rose. Not us, not ever.'

'Never... ' She moaned as he pulled her tightly against him and she ground her lower half against his front.

He answered by literally sweeping her off her feet and carrying her the short distance to the bed. He placed her on her back and leaned over, one knee brought up beside her hips, his groin pressing hard against her thigh, allowing her to feel the extent of his arousal. His mouth found hers again and she lifted her face to meet him. She was almost frantic by now, no longer satisfied with his lips as she dipped her head lower to draw a path of open-mouthed kisses along his throat. Then he suddenly slowed down.

Even without the bond, she already felt his mental resolve waver, about to end this on whatever excuse he could come up with. She simply couldn't let him speak, because she knew he would be right and that meant she had to let him go. Even the thought of endangering her own sanity wasn't enough to make her stop. It was simply too late to care.

She lifted her leg just a fraction, rubbing it against his hardness. He moaned against her neck and Rose repeated the movement, her hands aiding her as she clasped his bum and squeezed it, melting away any lingering resistance on his side.

With that, the floodgates were opened.

With a deep growl, the Doctor raised himself up and yanked her trousers down over her hips. Everything became a blur as they made short work of each other's clothing, not even taking the time to undress fully, the only aim to touch bare skin and find that blessed release. By the time the Doctor's trousers were gone and his shirt half undone, Rose couldn't remember where her own knickers had landed. With her T-shirt pushed up above her breasts, all she cared about was his mouth suckling her flesh, lapping at it, her breasts filling his palms. His tongue flicked over the hard peaks of her nipples and she cried out for more.

She lifted her legs to let him know how much she craved feeling him inside, but he had other plans. With one quick move he turned her on her stomach, then pulled up on her hips. She got her knees beneath her and grabbed the headboard, creating space for his hands to roam everywhere he could reach. His fingers slipped between her legs, sliding through her damp curls. Soon, even this was no longer enough.

'More,' she gasped. 'I need you. Now.'

He didn't hesitate and grabbed hold of her hips. She spread her knees wider to receive him, then groaned as he thrust upwards, filling her completely. His fingers dug into her flesh as he pumped into her core, hard and fast, their bodies and minds merging, finally together again, one last time.

Every sensation, every move, every second that they were joined, it would never be enough. Rose released the headboard and leaned down on all fours, now fisting the bed sheets as the Doctor hit another spot deep inside that made her want to cry out at him to go faster. She didn't want this to be over and any second they slowed down reminded her of the terrible farewell that was coming, but she needed him to make her forget. She broke then, hot tears dripping down on her hands.

He immediately slowed down and Rose sensed his turmoil, even as she was facing away from him. He slipped free and she turned around. 'There's nothing wrong,' she said, then touched his cheek. 'It's just… I need to see your face. Your beautiful face.' The Doctor drew closer and kissed her softly, infinitely tender, but it only lasted a moment. Below the surface, their needy desires where still churning like a maelstrom. He held her upright as she straddled his thighs, aligning their cores and she eased herself down, taking him in once more. He clutched her buttocks with both hands and she steadied herself, holding his shoulders. This time he didn't thrust, instead setting up a slow grinding rhythm, watching her intently as they moved together.

His eyes were dark and hooded and Rose wanted to see him spiral further out of control, to see that glorious look on his face as she showed him how much she loved him. The tears were still falling, but she wanted to lose herself in him again and not be reminded of the end. The new pace was beginning to drive them on, her current position allowing her to set the rhythm, and her breath came out in ragged gasps.

She could have taken her fill, right then and there, but she already knew she was holding back—and he knew it, too. They could have stayed like this forever, trapped in an eternal limbo of need, unable to let go because it would mean the end of everything. But she had them balancing on a precipice and they needed to fall. The Doctor lifted her from his lap and lay her onto her back. She gazed up at him as he spread her wide with his hips and pushed his hard length inside.

It was such a perfect fit, she almost climaxed on the spot.

'Not yet,' he begged, then grasped her hip tighter as he intensified the pace and she held on to him for dear life.

The Doctor's mind was suddenly there, guiding her, extending his love, letting it diminish the sadness and heighten the pleasure until it filled them, even threatening to overflow.

She was already accustomed to feeling him inside, but now she threw her head back as he started pounding into her body as well as her thoughts and feelings. With every movement, his grip on her mind grew tighter, until the pressure began to grow painful. Still, the pleasure he was giving her made it possible to ignore the dull ache in her head.

She heard her own voice urging him on, her climax right there within her grasp once more, building higher and higher as they clung to each other. His pleasure, his desperation and his love for her all mingled together with her own raging emotions.

The pressure on her mind only grew as the Doctor continued to pump into her. She had welcomed it at first, needing it to make her feel. Now the strain was becoming nearly unbearable, overwhelming and all-consuming. She fought against it, every fibre of her being wanting them to finish together. One second she teetered on the edge, the next moment his mind withdrew and the pressure in her head was gone.

Rose forced sound from her throat. 'No… Don't…'

The Doctor was still hard inside her and he quickly began thrusting again, this time aimed solely at her own physical pleasure, every muscle straining as he desperately tried to hold back his own need. He had become a stranger having sex with her, a body made to please.

She was too far gone to prevent the storm from overtaking her, and her nails dug into his biceps as her inner muscles spasmed around him in a shuddering climax. The Doctor kept himself braced on his arms and continued to rock into her, slowly bringing her down, until the shivers finally subsided and she was able to stretch her legs along his.

Neither of them uttered a word as he quietly slipped from her and rolled over, lying on his side as he tried to regain his breath, one hand still touching her arm. Rose shut her eyes tightly, holding on to the feeling of her still throbbing core. Even now, her body was already aching for him, for what she knew they could never have again. She turned on her side, unwilling for him to see her cry. She wanted to shout and scream at him, _don't go, don't leave me_ , but her mind had gone numb. Behind her, she heard him search for his discarded clothes. _Come back don't leave me go away never come back._

Then the door closed behind him and she was alone.


	30. United We Stand, Divided We Fall

**Giving the phrase 'hitting rock bottom' a whole new meaning. =P Two more chapters to go after this one. Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 30. UNITED WE STAND, DIVIDED WE FALL**

The sweet smells of cosmic fauna were all around her. Here, in the TARDIS' own botanical gardens, it was easy to forget. Rose sat on her knees on the grass, feeling the tickle of it beneath her palms. She tried to steady her mind, but she couldn't. Thoughts were like rogue missiles in her head, even as she fought against the futility of it all—thoughts about taking the TARDIS and running away, thoughts about fighting to the death, but none of these would ever save the Doctor from himself.

For a while she had convinced herself that she was the one who could be that person in his life, the one to grab him and hold on as he was about to tumble headfirst into danger, but she had been proven wrong. This cliff had been too steep for her to hold on. There was not a force in the universe able to contain him, certainly not the girl from the council estate. Maybe he had been right. If he regenerated, the people here would get to live and the universe still had the Doctor, but she would lose. In every possible scenario.

Rose began to sob, the overwhelming desire to be selfish taking hold. She lay down on the grass and clutched a hand to her face. Why did she have to care about his life? He should have listened and stayed. She wanted to scream—scream until she finally broke apart and every emotion was scattered to the wind, the hurt finally set loose. Just a million pieces of her, floating away into nothingness.

A sudden warmth passed through her and Rose gasped. Her hands were beginning to tingle and as she tried to sit up, her vision spun for a moment. She stretched out her arm and found it surrounded by light. The glow then turned into dozens of tiny stars that floated up into the air and began to expand. Rose watched in amazement as the tiny stars slowly took shape, forming a silhouette, then a person, filling in all the details: a woman with blond hair, clothes different from her own, but still recognisable. It was like staring into a mirror. Rose stretched out her hand. The moment their fingers met, the other Rose seemed to gain strength. She went from transparent to looking like a solid person. Although she still couldn't believe her own eyes, Rose felt an instinctive need to trust this Entity.

'What… who are you?'

The Entity didn't move her mouth, but Rose heard the words in her head as clearly as possible.

 _I'm you_ , she said. _From another time and place._

Underneath the ghostly words in her mind lay a deep sadness. Terrible events that had never happened to her were now added to her memory, weighing her down heavily.

'The visions I had,' said Rose, 'were those of your life? You and John?'

The Entity smiled then, a sadness in her eyes. _They were_.

'All that time, you were trying to tell us something?'

 _And now I may have failed._

'The Doctor has left to fight the Shadow—'

 _He was horribly deceived. His fears have blinded him to the truth._

Her heart began to pound. 'What truth?' She gasped as the Entity intensified her grip on the world and Rose was hit by a jolt of emotion.

~x~

John looks at her, his eyes filled with regret. Strangely, she hears herself pleading with him, trying to convince him to stay. It's useless. She knows he has to go.

The only thing she can do is kiss him—passionately, a deep and lasting promise that, after this, everything will be right again.

He came back to her once, even when everything seemed lost and his mind had spun out of control. He had fought it, then.

He kisses her back with the same passion, a hint of desperation hidden beneath. She made him better and he will never take that for granted again, but he also can't ignore the suffering of others.

Then, in the blink of an eye, the world changes.

John writhes in agony, his strength draining away, the shadows slowly but surely killing him.

What remained of the world explodes and Rose is hurtled into darkness. There is no up or down anymore, only a sense of infinite Time, each second lasting a century.

After what seems like millennia, there is movement again and Rose feels herself fall into nothingness. When the darkness finally begins to resolve, the new light burns like a fire. Sounds are beginning to return. For a moment Rose believes she has actually made it through the ordeal, but she quickly discovers that she is now unable to touch anything or talk to anyone.

She is trapped between worlds.

Soon, despair sets in, circling and suffocating.

Over time, the despair turns to apathy. She no longer fights this world, but simply lies down and lets the world pass her by.

In the real world, years turn to decades, then centuries.

The voices are the first thing that rouse her. She doesn't move yet, only listens as the voices grow stronger. They are familiar, but she doesn't recognise them at first, for the memories have been buried too deep. A sudden surge of energy comes from them and it slowly infuses her soul.

It has been so long, but now, for the first time, she feels hope again.

~x~

Rose drew in a deep breath, finding herself still in the botanical gardens, her hands clutching at the earth. The Entity had disappeared but Rose could still feel her all around, the truth now embedded into her own mind. She scrambled to her feet and quickly made her way towards the console room. She tried to ignore the emptiness and pulled open the doors, allowing the fresh air to fight the darkness and despair. Her counterpart had suffered a terrible fate, but Rose realised that she would still be able to prevent a repeat of that disastrous event. The Doctor believed that his sacrifice would save everyone, but he was walking straight into a trap. The Shadow was going to kill the Doctor in order to set himself free.

Rose began to run, but it was like moving against a current. The streets weren't moving under her feet fast enough and her muscles were beginning to ache. She cussed under her breath, forcing herself to ignore the warning. She had to reach the Central Site and she knew the way without even thinking about it, her only fear that she would be too late. The House of Ceremony's great dome already peaked over the rooftops now. Only a few hundred metres more.

Someone stepped into the street, a man wearing a mask, then two others appeared. She had no time to look for a way around them in the narrow street. She skidded to a halt and whirled around, almost losing her footing on the smooth stone. They were behind her as well. Rose lunged, straight towards the one standing closest. Her weight wasn't enough to topple him, so she rammed the palm of her hand underneath his chin. He grunted and stumbled back, but another was already behind her, pinning her arms. Something was pushed against her mouth and a sweet smell filled her nose. Then, everything stopped.

~x~

The Doctor had reached the House of Ceremony and made his way through the tunnel towards the site. Somehow, the chamber seemed to call out for him, drawing him in. He stopped and stared at the colossal machine, then at the Object as it sat there, dormant for millennia. The full impact of what he was going to do came crashing down on him. Until now he'd lived almost as if in a haze, making love to Rose in a way he couldn't even fathom, using her body as a conductor for his own guilt and self-destructiveness.

A part of him still resisted, despite his deep conviction that this was the only way. The horrible realisation that he had left Rose behind again, scared and alone, was almost enough to make him turn back. He could do that—find another solution, live for another day. Then he pushed it all aside. There was no other way. He had reached the point of no return.

He raised his hands to the control panel and let his rationality take over, the inner scientist, the calm collective part that wanted to rule. The machine came to life like it had last time, then it asked for the Key. The Doctor overruled the command and began to enter new ones. His mind was working at peak capacity, weaving its way around security protocols and code designed to stop anyone else in their tracks. He could almost feel it reach out for him again.

 _Time Lord._

Then he was there, at the part that would most likely cost him his life, only a single command away. A tiny stowaway part of his brain told him that it didn't matter. As soon as the Object was activated, he would relinquish control again. The Shadow would come like a moth to a flame and he would watch as the creature burned.

He pressed the button.

High above him, the Object came to life. It took only seconds for it to take control of the machine, activating the surrounding technology. The Doctor suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground and a medium-sized panic made his hearts begin to race. Suspended in midair, he sensed the Object examining him. It searched his mind, trying to decide whether he was a suitable subject or not. The Object reached out, invisible tentacles of living energy surrounding the Doctor, merging its awareness with his own. The Doctor could almost see himself from a distance, all his actions over the course of his long life held up to the shattering light of day, tiny threads connecting events and people, the most ingenious tapestry ever conceived, made entirely of pure lifeforce. But none of it mattered to the Object. It had existed so much longer and was so much older than the insignificant being it now held in its grip.

He forced air into his lungs and expelled it again in the only words he knew right now.

'I'm the Doctor.'

He felt the Object's curiosity and confusion.

 _Why?_ it suddenly asked. _Why is the Doctor alone? I can no longer sense the other Time Lords. I haven't for a long time. Have they gone away? Are they no longer willing to speak to me?_

'The Time Lords aren't refusing to speak to you,' the Doctor said. 'They're all dead.'

 _Dead? I do not understand the meaning of that word._

'Even Time Lords are corporeal. After they expire, their consciousness can't exist outside of their bodies. The people below said that there is a child that can communicate with you.'

The Object was quiet for a moment and the Doctor sensed it spreading itself into the Rift, searching out Time itself, learning and seeing.

 _So many little ones, but none of them ever truly spoke to me. So many little lights extinguished, one after the other. I can see what they would have become._

'They died because others tried to hide a lie, one wrong covering another.'

 _But you know more than those who lied._

The Object began searching his memories, picking out sensations it had never experienced before, emotions that were alien to it. Regret, despair, agony—those it had felt countless times, but there were bright lines running through that it couldn't understand. There was a need to know more, an insatiable need to learn.

 _What is this 'love'?_

~x~

When Rose regained consciousness, the world was dark. She could hear voices, but they were faint. There was something on her face, something scratchy and annoying. She forced herself to take slow, measured breaths to avoid a panic and she focused on the voices. There were at least two people nearby, their communication very perfunctory and she couldn't tell who they were. Rough hands lifted her up and she was sat down somewhere, on a chair perhaps. The hood was pulled away and Rose blinked against the light. There was someone standing in front of her and it took her a moment to recognise the woman.

' _Nazerra?_ What the hell?'

The woman just stared at her, arms crossed over her chest. She looked older and not particularly well, her face and body thin. Her long dark curls had disappeared and changed into a short mess, almost a crew cut.

Nazerra's apathy suddenly dropped and her face contorted. 'How _dare_ you!' Her voice trembled with rage. 'How dare you come back here after what you did!'

Rose held back her own anger. 'You've no idea. Now let me go!' She twisted in her chair, but the ropes around her wrists were too tight.

'You killed him!' Nazerra shouted. 'You killed my brother and everything went into darkness.' A twisted smile crept across her face.

'We didn't leave. We were trapped ourselves. By the time we found a way out, it was too late. Listen to me. The Doctor is in terrible danger. He's about to sacrifice himself to save this planet, to save all of you. If you don't release me, you're going to find out what hell is really like.'

Nazerra laughed. She simply laughed. Then the cold glare in her eyes returned. 'I have nothing but contempt for you and your lies.'

Rose nearly exploded. 'Haven't you listened to a word I've said? Release me now or the entire world is going to end!'

Nazerra smiled again and turned to fetch something off a nearby table. 'I don't actually care if you're telling the truth or not. I've waited for this for twelve long years.' She held up a device of sorts. 'I loved him, my brother. It was ever only him and me, since we were children. He was the smartest, most brutal man I've ever known. His strength was unrivalled, and you and the Doctor took him away from me. Now I'm going to take you away from the Doctor.'

Rose was forced to watch as Nazerra approached and leaned over her.

'You and the Doctor are lovers. Minkhebe told me this.' She clasped the device to Rose's temples. 'This is a modified device that we found inside the old Temple. It's actually some sort of lie detector, but in this case it will make you forget all about the Doctor, and everything else about your life. And after we're done, we'll drop you off in some alley and you can spend the rest of your days begging for scraps.'

'No!'

Nazerra took a step back and smiled again as she switched on the device.

Rose felt a sharp ripple go through her head, and then she was somewhere else entirely. She could see the Doctor as he had almost reached his destination. She was then pulled back inside herself, her strength draining as the device began to suck her mind dry. She fought the crippling power, but it was too strong and it threatened to overwhelm her. Her mind buckled. Suddenly her entire body seemed to be made of light that reached inside. She could see her own heart beat inside her chest, her strength coming from another place entirely. She tapped into that strength and relied on it to keep her safe as the light enveloped her and protected her mind from being destroyed. But the device was powerful, and slowly, bit by bit, her mind began to crack.

~x~

The words echoed in the Doctor's mind.

 _What is this 'love'? Why would this living being choose to give up what it needs, in order to destroy himself?_

The Doctor didn't answer, nearly overwhelmed by the Object's relentless inquisition. It tried to grasp what it couldn't understand, almost cruel in its carelessness. Suddenly the Object's attention was startled and it drew away to a safe distance to observe.

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut as _something_ seared through his mind, almost like a telepathic flare. It felt like Rose, but it couldn't be her. It simply couldn't be. Their bond had been destroyed. He didn't know why this was happening and the intensity of the connection frightened him. Something was wrong. The connection flared again and he cried out in horror as it exploded inside him, one voice crying out and reverberating through his body.

 _Bad Wolf._

He flailed around mindlessly, searching, trying to find a trace of her, but it was no use. The connection was gone.

~x~

Rose didn't feel anything. She didn't care about the people around her, if they lived or died, and she certainly didn't care for Nazerra. The woman stood staring like she had witnessed water actually catch fire.

'Your eyes…' she muttered, 'Your eyes, they glowed!' She dropped the device and ran.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and breathed. Just breathe. Inside her, something was calling out. Her telepathic abilities may have been gone, but the Doctor was still alive. She knew it beyond a doubt, and she could still help him. If only she were able to get out of here.

Voices sounded from the other room. Nazerra was screaming at someone else. A door slammed, and the room went quiet again. Rose tried to work her hands free, but the ropes were still too tight. She pulled harder, the friction chafing and hurting her wrists. At last she managed to pull one hand free. She started working on the other hand as fast as she could. The rope gave way and she was able to free her feet as well. Just then footsteps sounded from the other room. Rose snatched the broken device from the floor and tiptoed towards the door where she pressed herself against the wall. The door opened and one of the group, a young man, entered. Rose lifted the device and grunted as she brought it down. The man yelped in pain as the metal hit the side of his head, not hard enough to kill, but enough to render him a harmless heap on the floor.

'Please don't hurt me,' he bleated. He held up his hands as a protective shield.

'Where has Nazerra gone?' Rose stamped her foot on the floor right next to his head.

'She didn't believe your story. We told her we weren't gonna kill anyone and she got angry, said she would do it herself.' He peered around his hands. 'Why is she so afraid of you?'

'Because I'm dangerous. What is she going to do?'

'Finish what she started. Kill someone named the Doctor.'

~x~

Within minutes, Rose had reached the House of Ceremony. She made her way down as fast as possible, all the while blocking out thoughts of being too late. Nazerra had to be there by now, but maybe, just maybe… She ran towards the chamber, not knowing what she would find. Finally she rounded the final corner, coming to an abrupt halt on the metal walkway.

The Doctor was there, at the centre of the chamber suspended high above the ground, his face contorted as tentacles of blue energy swirled around him. A thunderbolt ripped through the sky and the chamber filled up with smoke. Rose grabbed hold of the metal railing and crouched.

A black cloud surged through the chamber, merging, infiltrating and deadly.

The Shadow. It was back.

~x~

The Object still had him in its grip, but now the Doctor felt its horror and confusion as the Shadow attacked them both. It tried to find a way in, looking for any weaknesses, and the Doctor knew it would find one soon. The Shadow's black tentacles twisted around him, then squeezed and he felt like he was being ripped from his own body. When he opened his eyes again, he was looking down at himself, convulsing, dying.

The Shadow was trying to gain control over the Object, rerouting its power away from the Rift, the darkness merging with it. Until this point, the Object had no experience with evil. Now it was learning fast. The Doctor shifted back into his body, feeling the full force of the Shadow's attack. He wanted to ignore the pressure on his mind, the tearing sensation. He struggled, reaching for that last bit of strength that would be enough to break him free. He opened his eyes, willing himself to see, to make himself believe he was still alive.

~x~

Rose crouched on the walkway, her eyes fixed on the centre of the room. Even with the Shadow in her way, all she could see was the Doctor's shape, suspended in midair. He was moving. _He was still alive._

Her hands gripped the cold steel of the rail and she looked around, forcing herself to think. There had to be a way to free him. If she could reach the terminal on the lower level, perhaps she would be able to shut down the Object. Movement on the other side of the walkway caught her eye. _Nazerra._ The two women stared at each other across the chamber. Nazerra's fierce expression made Rose grip the rail tighter. If she wanted to get to the Doctor, this woman wasn't going to let her. She knew very well that they were past the point of reason. Nazerra's eyes fell on the terminal. It took only a split second for Rose to calculate the distance. She was closer to the terminal.

She pushed away from the rail and began to run. She hadn't yet reached a quarter of the way there when she knew she'd made a mistake. Nazerra wasn't going for the terminal, instead taking the stairs to the lower level on the other side, which would bring her into the Doctor's view.

Rose felt her confusion mount when Nazerra's face began to change. The moment she reached the bottom of the stairs, Rose was staring at herself. Except for their clothing, Nazerra's form was identical to her own. There was no time to analyse the enemy's motives. All she knew was that Nazerra had to be stopped. Rose made to move to the other level, but the Shadow suddenly detached itself from the bulk of energy and surged her way.

~x~

Someone else had entered the chamber. Through his blurred vision, the Doctor could see a shape on the walkway. _Rose._ It was Rose. _She was here_. A rush of hope made him struggle harder, wanting to call out, to let her know he was still here. His joy turned to ice as the Shadow caught sight of her. It surged downward, knocking her to the floor in one big swoop.

The Doctor wanted to scream, but no sound came out. The Shadow surrounded her and lifted Rose up from the floor, almost as if to show the Doctor what it could do. Its evil radiated around it like a physical force. One horrific moment Rose was still suspended in the air, struggling wildly, her face wide with panic, and then there was a dull thud as her body hit the floor. Now, he could hear himself scream. Rose lay motionless, limbs contorted, her sightless eyes still open. The Doctor stopped struggling. The only thing he could do was stare. His mind was a blank. He didn't feel the Shadow returning, nor its renewed grip on him. His body tried to tell him that his regenerative energy was diminishing as the Shadow began to feast. Nothing of that would ever matter again.


	31. Fire and Brimstone

**Well, the title of this chapter says it all really. Happy Reading! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 31. FIRE AND BRIMSTONE**

Rose stared at Nazerra's body, lying crumpled on the floor below. The Doctor's scream still echoed in her head. The Shadow's forceful grip had trapped her against the railing, but the attack on Nazerra had distracted it enough for her to break free. She raced towards the other side of the walkway and the terminal there. It was all in Gallifreyan, the only language the TARDIS could never translate for her. Only then did she find the strength to gaze up at the Doctor. Her heart sank. It had to be too late. His face was ashen, eyes closed, all resistance gone now. The Shadow had lost interest in her and was once again attacking the Object.

She turned back to the terminal, then cursed. If there was any hope of surviving, she needed the Doctor back first. She leaned over the railing and yelled at the top of her lungs. 'Doctor! Wake up!'

~x~

He had closed his eyes, ready to embrace his true death. For the first time in nearly a millennium he felt neither sorrow or fear anymore. He simply wanted it to be over. His consciousness was already slipping into darkness, and he was ready for it.

Another cry echoed through the chamber.

For a moment he believed he heard himself again, but then his failing consciousness roused. The voice was female—and agonisingly familiar. He gathered what was left of his strength and opened his eyes again, fully expecting to be hallucinating at this point.

There across from him on the walkway was Rose, alive and calling for him to hold on. Confusion spiralled and kicked against his mind. He gazed down at the place where only moments ago Rose had plummeted to her death, and then the light of understanding finally blazed through him.

Every cell in his body felt like it had been shocked back to life. He was still only minutes from dying, but now those minutes could have been years. He would get out of here. _If only he could move._

~x~

Rose watched as the Doctor raised his head and looked at her. It took only a second for the light to return to his eyes. She gasped in sheer joy.

'Doctor,' she called again, 'I'm here. I'm here!'

At the sound of her voice he began a renewed struggle against the Object's grip. The Shadow had wound its way around both, constricting them like a giant snake made entirely of darkness.

She called out again, but the Doctor was losing his battle.

Rose was startled by a voice behind her. She spun around and was stunned to find Adam there. Her first instinct was to fight him and her body instantly geared up. Adam retreated, lifting his hands in front of him.

'Rose, stop.'

She halted, ready to correct her mistake if necessary.

'It's me.' He shook his head. 'I mean it's _me_ , Adam. Not that... thing. I'm not that anymore. You did it, Rose. You saved me.'

His eyes told her he spoke the truth. For once she didn't second-guess her own instincts.

'There's no time,' she said. 'He's dying and the bloody terminal is in Gallifreyan. I can't work it.'

A wide grin spread across Adam's face. 'But I can.' He rushed towards the terminal. As he passed Nazerra's body, Rose could see grief blow across his face like a cold wind. Then he tucked the pain away again and joined in an attempt to finally end the unfolding horror.

~x~

The Doctor slipped in and out of consciousness, each time struggling to the surface only to be pulled back under again. Rose was there. It was his only thought as he saw the light break once more. The love of his life had not been reduced to blood and broken bones.

The Shadow was squeezing the life out of him, but only now he noticed that the Object wasn't struggling anymore. It had detached, looking down at both the Doctor and the Shadow as if it were a god. The Shadow's black poison continued to swirl and infiltrate, but it was almost as if the Object was still deciding whether to allow its own corruption or not. It had existed for millennia, never knowing the essence of good or evil, raised high above the world.

He suddenly understood. This was why the Time Lords had shut down their creation. The Object's capacity for good or evil was infinite, either the solution or the final destruction—and he had brought it back to life, ready to taste the universe, to decide once and for all what it wanted to be.

The Object had returned its attention to him, searching his mind, finding knowledge and emotion it still did not understand. The Doctor could feel it examine his memories of Rose.

 _Why?_ the Object asked. _Why associate with such a fragile being? Is it this 'love' that occupies the Time Lord's mind?_

He didn't know how to answer that question, didn't even know if he could. In his head he only heard himself repeat the lies he told Rose. He should have become human, saved everyone and still be able to be with her.

Why? The Doctor repeated the question to himself. Why had he denied himself love?

 _The darkness does not love_ , the Object mused. _It does not care for fragility. Yet it thrives. There is solace in darkness, in the oblivion it creates. Why chose otherwise? An animal does not say it loves, but it lives its life in the knowledge of eternity. The Doctor is but an animal. There's no love of self there, only survival._

The Object's words were like arrows, piercing his consciousness, digging inside. He had to convince this being that the darkness wasn't the right path to take, but he had run out of smart arguments, with nothing left in his repertoire of clever philosophical retorts—nothing but the truth, locked away for so long.

'Because,' the Doctor said, 'I always believed that love would diminish me.'

 _Then why not embrace the darkness?_

'Because love makes me stronger. It makes me want to fight. It's the reason I'm still alive.'

The Doctor could feel the Object as it prepared to make up its mind, once and for all.

 _If this is the truth, the Doctor is done now. He can go back and be that person. He only has to ask for it._

He didn't know if the shout of joy came from his mouth or if it was only in his mind. In any case, it didn't matter.

'Yes! Yes, it's true!' he shouted.

He looked down at Rose, reaching out for her, only to be reminded that their connection was gone. The Object touched his mind again and for a moment, just a moment, it was enough for him to feel _her_ in all her glorious being. _One last chance, please._ He wanted to live—desperately.

The words tumbled from his mouth. 'I choose light over darkness. I choose love, not death.'

A gust of energy passed through him, the Object finding clarity for the first time in its life. It released his mind, all that trapped energy rushing back to the Rift, fixing it and making it whole again. Making _him_ whole again.

~x~

Rose punched in command after command as Adam yelled out instructions over the side of the terminal. The Gallifreyan writing looped and swirled in front of her eyes until she no longer needed to know what it meant or what she was doing.

Only then did she realise Adam had stopped giving her instructions and she was completing the sequence on her own. Her hands flew, and it was as if she could see right through the terminal and into its very heart.

A new force field was coming into a being, surrounding the chamber, making it impossible for the Shadow to escape again. Whatever happened, the Shadow was going down—with or without them.

~x~

Blue energy surged in front of the Doctor's eyes. Already the Object was growing more powerful than it had ever been. The Shadow reeled in fear and it hissed and growled at its unexpected new enemy. The darkness was merely a nuisance now, a false god. The Object lashed out, ripping at the Shadow and tearing it apart. Fear had only taken up a distant place in the Shadow's consciousness, and now it was reminded of how it felt to face oblivion. It tried to flee, but the Object sensed its growing fear as all escape paths were blocked off. Slowly, the Shadow began to grow weaker. The Doctor tried to tell the Object to watch out as blind panic took over the Shadow and it lashed out in every possible direction, one last desperate lunge for freedom.

~x~

Rose glanced up at the top of the chamber, finding a horrific scene. Even in the dim light, the cracks in the stone ceiling were clearly visible, the roof no longer able to support its own weight. Fragments of debris were coming down and crackling against the force field as it repelled them from below.

'The force field will hold out,' Adam shouted, 'but I'm not sure for how long.'

Rose looked back towards the Doctor. He was alive, but still suspended. 'Doctor!'

His eyelids fluttered open.

'Rose…?' His voice was weak, but even this small sign was enough for Rose to feel a rush of joy. The Doctor wanted to say something else, but the Object's grip on him suddenly fluctuated and she watched in horror as he plummeted to the floor below. Rose ran down the walkway as fast as she could, almost losing her footing in the mad dash. She fell to her knees beside him.

'Doctor? Say something, please.'

He turned on his back and Rose breathed out to steady herself. There was a gash on his forehead and he was battered and bruised, but there were no other visible injuries.

The Doctor's eyes suddenly focused on her and he lifted a careful hand, brushing her face.

'You're real.' He made to get up but Rose put a hand on his chest.

'Don't move yet, you may have other injuries.'

He shook his head. 'I'm all right. If there was anything wrong, I'd know. Superior biology, remember?' He lifted his right arm for her to see. 'Look,' he said. 'The disease is gone. The Object did that. Rose, I'm cured.'

Rose leaned her head down and pressed her mouth against his shoulder, fighting to hold back all that those words made her feel. There would be time later.

'The Shadow…' he suddenly muttered. 'It's still up there. The Object is fighting it.'

A shout came from the walkway. Rose glanced up to see Adam pointing up in the air. A swarming mist of black energy had gathered there, a furious mix of forces beyond their control, a storm about to be unleashed. The physical Object had gone from an undefined metallic colour to a bright golden glow and was only gaining in intensity.

'The Object is winning,' Rose said. 'It has to.'

The Doctor stared at the Object, open-mouthed. 'It's regenerating,' he said. 'It must have spent too much energy on fighting the Shadow. We have to get out of here.' Rose helped him to his feet and he looked unsteady for a moment.

'There's a way out through the House of Ceremony,' the Doctor said, 'but we have to hurry.'

'The force field is still active.'

'That won't help much. If this thing is really reinventing itself, nothing is going to stop it from tearing the place apart.'

They hurried up the walkway where Adam was waiting for them. Adam reached out to help and the Doctor flinched, but then he recovered and nodded at his double. The Object's golden glow had gained the intensity of a supernova and rocks began to fall as the force field weakened further. The golden energy spiked and obliterated the last traces of the Shadow, burning it away and purifying itself.

They had nearly reached the top of the walkway as the ground suddenly gave way. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her up just in time. Rose reached for Adam, but was thrown back as the power from the collapsing force field blew upwards. Rose called for Adam, then for the Doctor, but dust and debris hit the open air and blurred her vision until the world was nothing but grey.

The smoke was slowly clearing, finally allowing the Doctor to see the true extent of the damage done. The site had been destroyed, but the Object sat in the middle of the rubble, pristine and undamaged. The Doctor's hands trembled as he approached, but his fears proved unjustified. The Object was undamaged, but it had retreated, rendering itself dormant. He would have to make sure it was looked after later. For now, the danger was over. The Shadow had been defeated.

From somewhere nearby came a wracking cough. The Doctor immediately began to clear away rubble, tearing at it with his bare hands. He yanked away another piece of plating and then she was suddenly there, covered in dirt, her clothes torn, but alive.

The Doctor helped Rose up and she clung to him for dear life. Both his hearts skipped a beat as reality finally sank in.

'Rose,' he said, 'we've made it.'

Rose coughed again, then laughed, clutching him tighter. He needed to confirm his feelings, so he buried his face in her hair, not caring a jot that it was dusty and filthy. To him she was perfection embodied, all warmth and relief—and real, so very real.

Rose said something, but her throat was clogged up. He released her just enough so she could make herself understood.

'It's over,' she whispered.

He didn't answer, but pulled her close again. There was just too much he wanted to say, the words remaining stuck in his throat. He would try to make up for that soon.

Rose could have stayed in the Doctor's arms for at least the next decade, but she knew there had to be a better time and place than standing here, in the middle of a destroyed alien installation. With considerable effort, and regret, she drew away. Looking in the Doctor's eyes, she knew he felt the same. The world was rushing back at them and a sense of urgency took hold.

'Adam,' she said, 'we need to find him.'

They began to search through the rubble which lay in great heaps, scattered over a large area, the gaping hole in the ground resembling a meteor crater. Rose prayed that Adam wasn't down there. If only she had reached further, she could have saved him. Tears were already stinging her eyes. He had been there, at the end, the real him—the person he should have been all along.

A piece of debris shifted and Rose stared at the pair of legs sticking out from underneath.

'Doctor! Help me!'

There was a weight on top of him and it took the two of them to finally shift it and free Adam's entire body. Rose swallowed down her shock and kneeled beside him. His eyes opened and he stared at her, the white of his eyes standing out against the black and grey dirt that streaked his face. He was alive, but Rose didn't need more than a glance to understand he was beyond help. Adam reached out with his free hand and Rose took it. The truth was there, in his eyes. He knew he was dying.

'I'm so sorry,' Rose whispered.

The Doctor kneeled down next to Rose and gently put his hand on Adam's chest, trying very hard not to cause him any more pain. He motioned for Rose to stand back and she quickly got up. A strange yet familiar glow began to emanate from the Doctor's hand. It took only a few seconds for the golden energy to engulf Adam. The Doctor also backed away then. He took Rose's hand and they watched as Adam's features were consumed by the ancient force of regeneration. The powerful light spiked and Rose had to shield her eyes against the intense glare, and then it finally faded. Where the Doctor's double had been, there sat a little boy now, perhaps no more than a year old. As he looked around, he started to cry. Rose picked up the child and hugged him closely. The comfort of her arms calmed him down and the tears stopped as he snuggled up to her. Rose stared at the Doctor who looked a little paler underneath his cuts and bruises, but was otherwise all right.

'That was the last of my regenerative energy.' He stepped closer and drew a gentle hand across baby Adam's silky hair. 'I'm still a Time Lord, but I can't regenerate again.'

Rose had trouble letting the Doctor's words sink in. She looked at Adam, then gently kissed the top of the child's head. 'I hope you like your gift,' she whispered.

Rose handed the child over to the Doctor, and they began to make their way out of the debris field. Only now did she notice that the night was over and dawn was already peeking over the horizon. A new day was about to light up the city, chasing away the last of the darkness that had almost swallowed them whole. It was really over.

~x~

On their way back to the TARDIS, Rose and the Doctor were met by Aleas and Niyoli, with Donna not far behind. Unable to contain her joy, Rose almost ran into Donna, arms stretched wide. Donna laughed and drew her into a bear hug.

The Doctor greeted Aleas and Niyoli with a broad grin.

'The Temple has been deserted,' Aleas announced. 'When the earth began to shake, part of the Temple collapsed and people found out about the scam. There's tons of evidence of all their trickery. Most of the priests have fled the City, at least the ones who managed to get away.'

Niyoli smiled widely and pointed at Donna. 'She is formidable. Before the High Priest decided to flee, he and his soldiers came to the Sacred House to take Adam away. They hoped that another public sacrifice would placate the mob, but Donna told the sisters at the House to stand their ground. They didn't budge, not even when the priests ordered the soldiers to break down the door. The sisters held out, right until all the priests fled.'

'Except one,' Donna said gleefully. 'He didn't get out fast enough and we caught him. So now he's going to explain himself to the people and tell exactly what they were up to at the Temple for all those years.'

Aleas took Niyoli's hand. 'The Keeper has been taken to the Palace to be looked after. The People already understand she wasn't what they claimed she was, but they don't blame her. She's only a small child.' He took a sidelong glance at Niyoli, a small smile playing across his lips. 'And there's no Guardian anymore, either. We are free to go where we want, _do_ what we want.' Niyoli shared a look with Aleas that Rose could only interpret as a deep mutual love.

Niyoli turned to Rose. 'After the siege, Adam wanted to find you. Where is he?' She glanced at the little boy without realising the truth yet. Rose had barely come to grasp what happened herself. The Doctor stepped forward and looked at Niyoli, then to baby Adam.

Out of the blue, Aleas said, 'It's him, isn't it?'

Niyoli looked shocked, but the Doctor nodded. 'He has a new chance at life now.'

The Doctor handed the sleeping child to Niyoli and she sat down with him, amidst the debris, cradling his tiny body in her lap.

Rose could feel nothing but gratitude and humility for this young woman's resilience—her open mindedness and ability to accept the amazing things the universe had to offer.

Niyoli cradled the child in her arms. 'When he grows up, will he remember his old life?'

'No,' the Doctor said. 'I'm absolutely convinced he won't. We'll take him with us in the TARDIS for now, but first thing I'm going to do is make double sure that his mental illness hasn't regenerated with him. I was very cavalier about Adam before, but I won't make that mistake again. I promise.'

The Doctor had trouble looking at her now, so Rose simply took his hand, entwining their fingers and sending him a silent message. She had no telepathic abilities anymore, so the unspoken understanding they had always shared had to suffice. The moment she touched his hand, his fingers closed around hers. Rose closed her eyes for a moment and smiled. Not all was lost yet.

~x~

An hour later, the TARDIS wheezed into existence in a nearby alley. Rose emerged and took in the quiet tucked-away street with the brown wooden door leading to Aleas' modest house. Niyoli had explained that Aleas occupied these rooms since his mother had left the city. Now Niyoli was the one who opened the door, a smile on her face. Rose did want to say one last goodbye.

Niyoli let them into the house, and Aleas' greeting mirrored Rose's mixed feelings.

'There is good news as well,' Niyoli said. From the other room, a figure emerged.

Rose gasped. 'Sunaq!' She looked older, new lines etched on her face, but her eyes shone. 'We thought you'd fled the city.'.

'That's the word we put out,' Aleas answered, 'but she's been here all along, making sure that others of our kind were able to get out safely. She sacrificed her own chance at escape for that.'

'I did no such thing,' Sunaq said. She looked at her son, a mischievous quality to her smile. 'If I had left, you probably would have starved to death. Always so busy with your books, you forget about the important things.' She turned to Rose and the Doctor. 'What I am going to do is send out word to the others that it is safe to return. Maybe one day we will all be reunited again.'

Niyoli stepped in. 'What about the child?'

Rose felt a little awkward as she glanced at the Doctor.

'I've run a dozen tests,' he said, 'and they prove there's absolutely nothing wrong with him. He is literally a new person. No chance he will ever remember anything, either. He will even look different.' He turned back at Rose. 'But we haven't decided yet what would be the best place for him, to grow up, I mean.'

Niyoli glanced at Aleas and nudged him. 'Actually, we discussed this and we wanted to ask, would you perhaps be prepared to consider us as Adam's new parents?'

Rose was taken aback for a moment. 'Of course,' she said, 'but are you absolutely sure about this? He's caused you a lot of misery. Won't you resent him for that?'

Niyoli shook her head. 'Not at all. As far as we are concerned, this is a little boy with no one to care for him. He didn't ask for this existence, so why not give him a home? A chance to live a full life, to be loved and cared for?'

Rose swallowed down a sudden lump in her throat. She couldn't help herself and pulled Niyoli into a tight hug, letting her know how much she admired her spirit.

It only took the Doctor a few minutes to bring Adam from the TARDIS. He gently handed him over to Aleas and the little boy, still half asleep, clutched his new daddy tight.

~x~

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and stepped aside to let Donna pass. Outside, evening had already arrived, lights illuminating the streets of Chiswick. It was drizzling, but to the Doctor it felt like a welcome relief. He'd had enough of scorching deserts and sand for now.

Donna looked around and grinned. In the Doctor's eyes, she had never looked happier than she did now.

'Why don't you come with us?' he asked. 'Travel the universe again, the three of us? Could be fun.'

Donna smirked. 'Nah,' she said. 'I've got things to do here, loads of them. So many in fact I will need to make a list first.'

'Lists are good.'

'There are people here who need me just as much as all those aliens.' She shrugged. 'Besides, I'm not going to hang around and watch you two snog all day long.' She pulled a face, then winked at Rose. 'Maybe I can even grow my own TARDIS someday. That would be the absolute best, won't it?'

The Doctor smiled. 'We'll come back to check up on that.'

'Sure.' Donna turned around and began her short walk home. In the distance, a door was yanked open and Wilfred ran out, arms stretched wide. With Rose standing by his side, the Doctor watched for a few more moments, until his friends has both gone inside. He followed Rose into the TARDIS and carefully shut the door behind them.

~x~

Except for the gentle purr of the rotor, the TARDIS was silent. Rose leaned against the jump seat as the Doctor examined the console, checking if everything functioned properly. She had a definite sense there was a malfunction somewhere, but it didn't involve anything mechanical.

Rose walked up to the Doctor until she was right by his side. He adjusted various controls, his outward calm only betrayed by the tiniest tremble of his fingers. She reached out and touched his hand in the middle of his trying to adjust a dial. Now he looked up. They were completely alone again, with no sudden interruptions, no people to rescue—and also with absolutely no idea about how to go from here.

She didn't want to push the Doctor into baring his soul, but neither did she want to leave here tonight without knowing where they stood. After all that had happened, they were right back where they began: as human and Time Lord. The telepathic connection they once shared had been reduced to a feeling of nostalgia at the back of her mind, a memory to be treasured but never experienced again. All she could hope for was that they weren't entirely broken. What had once been there could still be. She willed the Doctor to share that feeling, searching for a sign of hope hidden away somewhere behind those unfathomable eyes. He had to understand that she couldn't possibly carry the weight of the universe on her own.

Her hand slid away from his and she turned away slowly. She was almost out of the console room when he suddenly spoke her name. Rose turned around and her heart sank as she watched the Doctor stand there, like a lost little boy.

'Any place you want to go?' His voice almost faltered.

Rose smiled. 'Right now, I really want to crawl into bed and sleep.'

The Doctor glanced down at his feet. 'Maybe tomorrow, then. We could go to Woman Wept, do a bit of ice skating? Might be a nice change from all that dusty heat.' With that, he turned back to the console.

'Does that mean we're travelling together again?'

The Doctor kept his eyes resolutely fixed on the console. 'Yeah,' he said, 'of course.'

This was what she had wanted to hear from him for so long, but now everything felt empty. She stared at him as he worked. Perhaps only time would tell. Goodness knew they had plenty of that.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

Rose sat on the jump seat and watched the Doctor as he ambled back and forth over the grating, a deep frown scrunching up his brow. Waiting for him to go into manic-mode was like witnessing the run up to a space shuttle launch; you never knew the exact time it was going to happen, but when it finally did, you were guaranteed one hell of a spectacle. However, after two weeks of watching the Doctor change moods as if he were switching channels, she was becoming a bit fed up. She always loved the Doctor's energy, but there was only so much a person could take.

'Hah!' The Doctor exclaimed suddenly, startling her. 'I know exactly where we're going, Rose. We need to go to Quaq!'

'On the—wha?'

'Quaq!' he repeated cheerily, sounding remarkably like a certain aquatic animal. 'That's a planet, by the way.' He was already bouncing around the console, doing this and that. 'Lovely place. Gorgeous beaches. Oh, they even have a whole city built over the sea, with streets made of glass. Imagine, Rose, popping out in the morning to buy a coffee, and there are whales swimming beneath your feet!'

'Yeah, sounds great, but remind me, why do we need to be there? Think I missed that part.'

'To take a little holiday, of course. Can't have my Rose going all funny because I kept you cooped up in here for too long. On this planet, there's a place where they specialise in mental stress relief. Bit like a sauna for the mind, really.'

'Hold on, you wanna take me to a sauna?'

He ignored her mock-insult and continued plotting the course. 'Mind out of the gutter, Rose. I said _like_ a sauna, and don't knock 'em either. Perfectly respectable institution all over the universe, saunas. It's not like the Swedes invented them, or something. Well, they might have, come to think, but it certainly wasn't 'cause one of them went 'owh, feeling a bit randy today, let's build a hut and raise the temperature until my eyeballs bulge'. Which doesn't happen in a proper sauna, by the way, unless of course…'

'Yeah, right. Back to topic, now. I'm not having anyone poke around in my head. That's your prerogative. What do they actually do on…' Rose pursed her lips in a thoughtful manner. 'What's it called again?' She looked over, grinning expectantly.

The Doctor opened his mouth and closed it again, looking like a fish suspicious of the bait. He eyed her with a slight pout. 'Oh, it's quite good, trust me. One or two days over there and you'll feel right as rain. These Renites are the best.'

'Why are they called Renites, when the planet's called Quaq?'

'Ehm… What d'you think?' The Doctor looked up from the console again. 'If you were from a society of healers, would you like being called a qua—'

'Yeah, okay. Fine, I get it!' She got up from the jump seat, but then paused. She walked up to the Doctor, almost mirroring their return from Calius, but as she touched his arm, a sudden tremble went through him. Her first instinct was to pull back; instead, she took a deep breath. They could no longer tiptoe around this. It was time.

'I know,' she said softly. 'Something is eating you up, but I can't make out what it is.'

His fingers curled around the edge of the console.

'Please, Doctor, talk to me.'

Finally, he turned to face her. 'I almost left Adam with you. I fought for it, Rose, for you two to be together, thinking I was doing the right thing. Turned out that I couldn't have been more wrong. What if the TARDIS hadn't stopped me?'

'Another timeline,' Rose said. 'There must be billions of them where things turned out badly, but none of them are your fault. We're here. It didn't happen.'

The Doctor looked up, and Rose was shocked by the doubt and uncertainty in his eyes. It was disconcerting to see that expression on the Doctor.

'Maybe I made another mistake. I left Adam with Aleas and Niyoli.'

'I thought you said you did tests on Adam, and that he was completely normal?'

'I did. Still, there's was no way of telling how he would turn out. Just like the first time.'

The moment he spoke the words, Rose knew that this was it, the thing that had bugged the Doctor since their return. He was afraid to stop and look behind him, afraid to find another evil version of Adam, afraid that his friends had once again paid for his mistakes—the one reason why he always kept running.

Rose took his hand and held it tight between her own. 'We can go back and see what happened.'

His eyes shimmered with a strange light. 'You would be prepared to do that? Despite what we may find?'

She swallowed down a moment of insecurity. 'I trust you. I know you didn't make a mistake.'

'The TARDIS hates that place. We won't be able to go back to when Adam was still a child, only to a more recent time period. If we do go there, whatever we find will have become a fixed event. No changing or saving anyone, not this time.'

Rose circled her arms around his waist, feeling relieved when he welcomed her embrace and settled into it.

'We'll go back,' she said. 'One last time. Together.'


	32. Forever and a Day

**And then there was one. Happy Reading! =)  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 32. FOREVER AND A DAY**

The house stood in a very unobtrusive quarter of the city, tucked away behind the more impressive buildings, the shutters closed to keep out the fierce midday heat. A servant showed them in, leading the way straight through the atrium towards a garden at the back. Despite a modest first impression, the interior of the house was comfortable and tastefully decorated, showing it to be a true home.

They arrived in the garden. Here, in the shade amongst various plants and trees, it was very pleasant indeed. Rose believed that this could well be the family's favourite place to recline. The servant announced their arrival to a middle-aged woman sitting in a chair nearby. She straightened her dress as she got up.

'I am Mila.' She spoke softly, with a hint of curiosity. 'You wanted to speak to me?'

'Actually,' the Doctor said politely, 'we came to see the head of the house, Aleas.'

Mila frowned. 'That is very unfortunate. My great-grandfather passed away only a few days ago.' The frown became a little deeper. 'I'm sorry, what were your names again?'

'I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose.'

Mila's expression changed to surprise. 'Excuse my rudeness. I'm extremely honoured to meet you. My great-grandfather spoke of you often. He even left you a message.' She hurried to a nearby cabinet and pulled open a drawer. 'He wrote it years ago.' She plucked out a small piece of paper and handed it to the Doctor. 'He made me promise to keep it safe, but now I almost forgot.'

Before the Doctor could open the letter, two little girls, aged about eight and nine, burst into the room. Mila's face lit up as they made a beeline for her.

'Who are they?' the eldest girl demanded to know. The smaller one looked up at Rose with big eyes.

'These people are friends of your _aban_ Aleas. When he wasn't much older than you are now, they helped save his life. Now you go and play, I'll tell you all about it later.'

The girls obediently did what they were told and Mila watched as they moved to a corner of the room and began some sort of pretend play.

Rose's attention was drawn back to the Doctor as he opened the letter: Aleas' last words to them. The Doctor read in silence, and Rose read along as she stood beside him.

 _Niyoli and I got married and we lived a great life together. I'm happy to tell you that my wife reached a very advanced age, her health only giving out in the final weeks before she died. Her grave is located on the edge of the city, in a quiet corner surrounded by trees, just as she always wanted._

 _I never remarried but decided to spend the remainder of my years piecing together the history of the Time Lords and the Eohim, using the library Rose and I visited so long ago._

 _Doctor, I think you will be happy to learn that my people took your advice to heart. They reunited our community and the shapeshifters are now revered and respected citizens. They have no reason to fear anymore._

 _All that remains for me now is to express my eternal gratitude to you and Rose, for helping us in our time of great need._

 _I truly hope you have found the same happiness as I did._

The Doctor unfolded the lower half of the letter, containing a postscript.

 _I wrote the above many years ago, but now I feel myself grow weaker and I suspect my time is almost up. I want to add these last few words to tell you about Adam. He grew up to be a fine man, honest, brave and devoted to his family. By now you must have met Mila, his granddaughter. Sadly, Adam died aged only eighty years old, a relatively young age in our family, but he made those years count. In the end he died happy, surrounded by his family._

 _Again, I thank you, Doctor, for allowing us to get to know him and share our lives with him. It has been a privilege and an honour._

The Doctor closed the note and watched the girls for a moment as they played happily.

Rose silently took his hand. 'Thank you, Mila, for your hospitality, and for this. We have to leave now, but would it be okay if we came back one day soon?'

A smile broke across Mila's face. 'That would be splendid. I would love to hear more about my great-grandfather and what he was like as a child. I always suspected my girls take after him.'

Rose and Mila shared a brief hug, then followed the servant, away from the garden. Once outside again, Rose held the Doctor's hand tight as she led him back to the TARDIS.

~x~

The Doctor watched as Rose closed the doors behind them. He didn't really know what to say, so instead he just followed her with his eyes. His Rose. He hadn't been good to her lately, he knew that very well, but somehow he felt lighter now. Ever since they left Adam behind on Calius, he'd been afraid of having made another mistake. Finally that fear was allayed, but there still remained an emptiness. He supposed he could get used to it. Try to live again.

Rose walked up to him, and the Doctor suddenly felt something else that he'd missed for a while. She stood right in front of him now, her hands resting lightly on his chest, a look in her eye that always filled him with joy—a confidence, a willingness to go beyond what she feared. Maybe she was even challenging him to extent the same trust. For the first time in weeks he felt like he could live in the present, somewhat ironic considering he was a Time Lord. Whatever Rose had in mind, he believed he could run with it.

He recalled her words about finding new ways to live and love together. Now that the veil of uncertainty had lifted, he wanted that new life more than anything. A new life to live—and love.

His mind made up, he leaned down and kissed her, slowly and gently, savouring her taste. He felt strangely calm now, knowing that they had all the time they needed. He smiled to himself when he sensed how she intentionally drew out the kiss, almost teasingly. Her telepathic abilities might have been gone, but she was certainly still capable of making him lose his mind. In a good way, of course.

Her mouth was warm and comforting as they shared breath and his tongue traced the soft fullness of her lips. The intimacy of this kiss was what he had craved for weeks. He was about to suggest they explore things further when a bright glare broke the moment. They simultaneously turned towards the disturbance coming from somewhere on the other side of the console room.

The Doctor more or less gaped as an apparition began to take shape. He grabbed the sonic screwdriver from the console and scanned the room. The Entity, now fully materialised, appeared exactly the same as she had last time, except there were actual audible words coming from her mouth. Other Rose walked up to them and smiled.

'I've been alone for a very long time,' she said. 'Thank you for finally ending that.'

'How did you get to be like this?' The Doctor asked.

'A mistake.' Her face grew sad. 'Actually, a series of mistakes, starting a long way from here, on a beach in Norway.' The Doctor's throat suddenly felt constricted.

'It doesn't really matter now,' she said, 'but I'm very glad the same mistakes weren't repeated.' She reached out and touched his hand. Even though she looked solid, her hand still passed through him, leaving a tingle on his skin. 'This time you got it right,' she said, then smiled again. 'Once I was in love with a man named John. He hated that name and he wanted to be called the Doctor, but I wasn't ready for that. By the time we did finally get together, it was almost too late. He began to suffer from a crippling mental illness, the result of not being completely human or Time Lord, something his system couldn't process.'

'I've seen you twice,' Rose said, 'when I was ill and later, just before the Shadow returned.'

Other Rose nodded. 'There was no other way. I had to warn you about what was coming. You see, Torchwood managed to cure John before the illness got the better of him. We got the chance to fall in love all over again, but we had no idea about the future. That was also the time the Shadow came to Earth, using the Rift. We fought with everything we had, but it didn't do any good. John was killed and I became trapped between worlds.' For a moment, Other Rose became less solid and her image flickered.

To the side of the console room the Doctor suddenly spotted another strange light effect, a tiny glowing orb. He carefully pointed the sonic at the strange phenomenon, making sure no one else noticed.

'Maybe we can help,' Rose said. She turned and looked at the Doctor questioningly. He had already thought about it, but it would take time. He wasn't sure if Other Rose had enough time left.

'I've used up the last of my energy to say goodbye.' Other Rose looked down at her hands, now distinctly more transparent. 'It won't be long now.' She looked up again and smiled. 'It's all right. I've longed to be at peace.'

'I'm sorry we can't help you,' the Doctor said, 'but maybe there's something else I can do.' He turned towards the console and adjusted a set of dials. The tiny orb, almost unnoticeable so far, began to take shape. Rose reacted, alarmed.

'Don't worry,' he said. The orb slowly took on a familiar form—a man, dressed in jeans and a jacket, his brown hair tousled, dark eyes wide with surprise.

Other Rose breathed out, just one word on her lips. ' _Doctor_ …'

The two entities approached each other, surprise and joy written across both their faces. The ghostly Doctor gently touched his beloved's face. She smiled and he grinned back. 'You called me Doctor,' he said.

The couple drew closer, finally allowed this moment of tenderness, shapes flickering as their lips met in a tender kiss. The Doctor watched as they slowly faded from view, still locked in a last embrace. His own Rose was suddenly there, her arms finding him, and they were together.

'Whatever happens,' he whispered, his gaze turning from the spot the ghostly couple disappeared from to look deeply into Rose's eyes, 'I'm never going to leave you again. Nothing matters more to me than you. I just couldn't see it before. Can you forgive me for that?'

Rose buried her face in his shoulder. 'Of course.' Her voice trembled. 'But if you ever dare to leave me behind again, you'll be in _so_ much trouble.' They both laughed then, a strange sort of giggle caught between joy and relief. A sudden quiver went through them both—a warmth, almost like a breeze, except he could feel it around his hearts and inside his mind. Rose gripped his arms to steady herself.

'It was _her_ ,' Rose said, almost out of breath. 'One last goodbye.' She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. 'No, more than that. It was a gift.' She opened her eyes again and put her hands on his chest. He was sure she could feel his hearts racing.

The Doctor looked at Rose, her face shining with pure joy. 'My telepathic abilities,' she said, 'they're back.'

The Doctor didn't quite grasp what was happening yet, at least not until she pulled him close and kissed him. Then he knew. He could feel her again, right there, her love for him coiling around his sadness and diminishing it, lifting him up until he felt featherlight in her arms. Her lips curled into a smile against his. He pulled back a little, laughing now as well. Her powers were still weak, but he could already feel them gaining in strength. For a few moments, neither of them could do anything else but stare and grin like giddy teenagers.

'Come,' he finally said. 'There's something you need to see.' He took her hand and began to lead her away from the console room.

~x~

Rose followed the Doctor as he led her through the corridors to an unfamiliar part of the TARDIS. They came to a door and the Doctor held it open for her, a mysterious smile on his face. As she stepped inside, her breath caught. The room was circular with a large domed ceiling, the walls a shadowy blue. A queen-sized bed was placed strategically beneath the dome. The Doctor activated a switch and the dome began to slide open, treating Rose to another magnificent view: planet Earth, proudly turning in space in all its glorious blue and white. Rose stared up in awe as the Doctor came up beside her. With the light of the stars reflected against the walls, it was as if the entire universe revolved around the two of them.

'That,' he said, 'still exists all thanks to you.'

Rose stared up for a little while longer, mesmerised by the stunning view, then she turned around and stroked the Doctor's suit lapels. 'You could have shown me this by opening the TARDIS doors,' she said, tongue-in-cheek.

'True,' he answered, 'but that would have been quite draughty, not to mention freezing. Besides, I thought we could use some privacy.' He suddenly had a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Rose had missed more than anything. She couldn't help herself anymore and reached up to kiss the Doctor, savouring the utter perfection of the moment. He immediately returned the kiss, properly satisfying a long-overdue desire.

Kissing him proved to be only a temporary respite. Soon, the return of her telepathic abilities set off a chain reaction neither of them was able to control—not that she would have wanted to control anything at this point, least of all the Doctor. He urged her towards the bed and sat her down on it, allowing his hands and mouth to touch as much of her as he could reach with them still fully clothed. Rose couldn't think straight anymore, only feel—the Doctor's passion and her own, multiplied by what felt like a lifetime of waiting, of not being able to touch. She wanted to have him, to feel him deep inside her, an urgency also powered by the burrowing fear that they could once again be separated at any moment.

He slowed down for a moment, his arm around her waist, steadying her.

'It's not,' he said, 'not the last time.' He nuzzled the side of her neck, grazing his mouth against the shell of her ear. 'There's so much I still want to feel, things I want to make _you_ feel. What we've shared so far, you think that's all there is, but Rose, we haven't even started yet.'

Her heart was racing, and she didn't want to hide it either. She took his hands away from her side and placed them against her chest, letting him feel how her entire body quivered with the rhythm of her heart. She knew he spoke the truth; it was right there for her to see and feel. Underneath his apparent confidence, he was shaking as well.

He shifted his hand a fraction to the right, allowing it to cup her breast, just the lightest of pressure but enough to send a rush of heat to her core. She already ached to feel his skin against hers. The telepathic link surged between them like a current, shifting the sands of their awareness and carrying her to him. She was fully aware that there were no secrets between them anymore. Every touch, every breath—even her growing need to rip off all of his clothes—all of it was instantly translated for him, laid out as if she were already naked before him. It was the best thing she had ever experienced.

The Doctor tried to keep his cool, after all, he wanted this to last, but he began to suspect Rose had other plans. For now, there were still far too many clothes between them for either of their plans to work out. Rose had to be thinking the same thing, for this time it was she who made _him_ lie down, something he was more than willing to do. She straddled his hips before glancing down at him as she lifted the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He was more than happily surprised to find she wore nothing underneath, the starlight from the dome now reflecting on her bare skin, making her appear almost luminescent.

His breath caught as he touched her firm breasts, always such a perfect fit for his hands, almost as if she were made for him. Her eyes drifted closed and she arched her back, thrusting her breasts more tightly into his hands. He gasped as she shifted her hips a fraction and his groin reacted accordingly. The chafe of her pelvis was hot and urgent against his growing hardness that strained to be released. He deftly lifted Rose off his lap, the one hand cupping her bum doing absolutely nothing to curb his rampant desire.

Rose lay back and watched as the Doctor removed his clothes, not even allowing her to help him. She had to admit, it was extremely sexy to have him undress in front of her. He got as far as taking off his trousers, with shirt and boxers still in place, before she couldn't stand the wait anymore. She raised herself to a sitting position and attacked his shirt with a ferocity that he immediately attempted to match. Somehow it came down to which one of them would be faster. Rose ripped at his shirt, pushing it over his shoulders even as he went for her mouth, allowing her to move her tongue inside and greedily sucking on it. With only her knickers and his boxers left, Rose hooked her fingers behind the rim of his pants and deftly pushed them over his hips and away, his hands quickly performing the same action on her. He continued to kiss her as he urged her down on the soft mattress and they lay side by side, legs entwined, her hands exploring the planes of his back at a more leisurely pace.

The Doctor braced himself on his arm, leaning a little to the left to gaze down at her, every part of him yearning to satisfy her. Only sheer willpower was holding him back. She was so beautiful, he couldn't help but watch—the angle of her jawline, the curve of her breasts, naturally leading his eyes to the darker curls between her legs, so perfectly surrounding what he wanted to touch, to taste. He let his hand travel down her calves, then back up, the already existing connection leaving tiny shock waves of electricity in their wake. She kept her eyes closed as he explored her further, drinking in every touch and returning the feeling.

He already knew what she wanted. He could sense it all around him, in her scent, the movements of her body and in the way she stroked him inside his mind. He was such a cerebral being, and Rose still had no idea how arousing it was to have her there.

Her eyelids drifted open and he became instantly captivated by the love that swirled behind those deep brown eyes.

'You know,' she said softly, 'there's something I still wanted to do.'

'Mmm, as long as I can join in.'

A slow smile spread across her face. 'Nah. This one's all mine.' She lifted herself on her elbows and he decided to play along, following her every move with his eyes as she gently urged him onto his back. She straddled his thighs again, her nakedness allowing him to feel the full impact of her, hot and wet against his flesh. It was difficult for him to hold still, his fingers instinctively drawn to find the deeper heat within her. Just the superficial touch of his fingers alone was enough to instantly still her movements. She breathed in deeply, leaning back and allowing him to explore her. Only when he probed her entrance did she suddenly snap out of it and batted away his hand.

'Oh, no,' she said. 'That wasn't the plan.'

He made a little pouty-face. 'Really? Not even that?' He lowered his voice to a sultry pitch, knowing full well the effect it had on her. 'Rose Tyler, you don't deserve to know what I have in mind for you.'

Her only reply was the same naughty grin as before.

Something inside him cried out in elation as she took him in her hands, then slid her hand up and down the length of him, continuing to explore, teasing, her strong fingers stroking him until he grew so hard, he almost wanted to take care of it himself, just to relieve the pressure.

He opened his eyes for a moment, only to have his arousal rush to new heights at the sight of her working him, her own eyes half-closed, mouth slightly open as she concentrated on every delicate move of her hands. Noticing his gaze on her, her lazy smiled changed to a bolder one. He took in a sharp breath as their telepathic connection told him what she had in mind.

'Rose…' he managed to say. 'You don't have to do that, if you don't want to. Not just to please me.'

'Oh, but I do. Wanted it for a long time.'

Amazingly, he knew she was right, and he groaned from the anticipation alone.

Rose moved back, allowing her better access as she dipped her head to taste him, first with the tip of her tongue, then by taking him inside and sliding her mouth along the length of his shaft. Blind ecstasy raided his senses and he moaned out loud, long and deep. Despite his years of experience, he wasn't prepared in the slightest for this—the glorious feeling of Rose caressing him, her moist hot mouth quickly reducing him to a yearning mess, hungering for more.

'Oh, Rose…'

It was as if her mouth was meant to hold him. She used her tongue to stroke the underside of his shaft and her long hair tickled the inside of his thighs, adding an additional sensation as she fired off little licks and sucks. Boundaries dropped away and he learned how he felt to her, the salty taste of his tautness as she circled her tongue over the sensitive tip, then her pleasure as he grew harder still, his entire being throbbing with suppressed need.

Through their connection, Rose felt the Doctor's desire peak higher every time she moved, changing the pressure and angle of her hands and mouth, but she wasn't going to let him finish yet. She knew that, in the same way she was aware of his own desire to join with her first, to feel her tightness around him as they moved towards the stars. Only then would he allow his own release.

She was aware of the power she had over him and that he was more than willing to relinquish that control, but she wasn't surprised when he reached out through the telepathic connection, making it surge and increase in strength. Rose held still, breathless for a moment as he imagined touching her, eager fingers sliding through her core, finding her slit and pushing inside. Even though his hands were nowhere near, moisture still beaded at her centre and the added arousal made her shiver.

She still had her mouth wrapped around his length as he increased the vigour of his thoughts, causing her moans to vibrate through him. Her hot breath almost forced his release and he was barely able to hold back. The Doctor's moment of weakness spiralled further out of control as Rose repaid him in equal measure, giving him a glimpse of what it would feel like to him if he were to let go right there, the sweet suction of her mouth finally becoming too much. His body bucked and he sensed her loving his reaction.

She was unrelenting, bringing him closer and closer just before taking it away again, every lick, every movement of her mouth and fingers drawing out new sounds from him, telling her how much he loved this—how much he loved _her._

At last, she carefully released him and moved up his body, letting her mouth draw a wet path from his belly button all the way to the side of his throat. He drew her face to him and seized that gorgeous mouth, finding her lips wet and slightly swollen from pleasuring him. He turned them over, channeling his need to touch her, but fiercely resisting the urge to give in and satisfy himself like she wanted him to.

She practically writhed under his touch as his mouth settled in the valley between her breasts and he left open-mouthed kisses against the swell of those beautiful breasts, until he finally reached his goal. Under his skilful attention her nipples puckered to perfect peaks, the areolas a soft dark pink, crying out for his lips. Her hands trailed through his hair, over his shoulders, anywhere she could reach, every touch making the cold, lonely place in his mind fade further. He suckled her breast, his hand cupping its twin, squeezing just hard enough to feel the soft flesh quiver beneath his fingers.

He lifted himself higher, coming face to face with her. He had wanted to make this last much longer, but now his plans came tumbling down as he gazed into her eyes, the love he found there a reminder of all that was nearly lost. Rose moved her knees up a little, sliding her feet along his thighs and hips, opening herself to him. The heat between her legs was now flush against his length, and resisting the urge to sink into her took almost everything he had.

He suddenly understood how wrong he had been before—he always had eternity at his fingertips, not through being a Time Lord, but through the love of this woman.

He moved up, then finally inside, inch by searing inch, gasping as she enveloped him, her wetness now an astounding heat that quickly spread throughout his body. Finally together again, joined as closely as possible, the Doctor knew he had at last found his future.

Rose held on to him, feeling his strong muscles move with the rhythm of their bodies. A telltale tingle began to spread out from her core, her skin growing slick as he drove into her faster. She so desperately wanted to give in, to accept that he was finally hers for good, every single one of his increasingly desperate strokes confirming this.

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment. Far above them, she could see Earth slowly rotating in space, its place in the universe safe and secure. She had everything.

On that thought, Rose let go and surrendered herself to the Doctor's love. With every possible resistance gone now, the telepathic connection surged between them, entwining their minds and creating a new bond from the ashes. She sensed the Doctor's overwhelming joy, the love he carried for her in his soul, even as his body continued to ride her hard, the lean beauty of his hips thrashing against her. She gasped, then held still as pleasure began to ripple through her. She felt his mind focus on every move he made inside her, before suddenly changing the angle of his body so that his pelvis hit her clit with each powerful stroke. Heat streaked through her and the tension inside exploded. She couldn't hold on any longer, joy bursting inside her mind while she almost simultaneously ached at having to run ahead and leaving him behind.

The Doctor continued to pursue his own release, not allowing Rose to recover, heedless of her shuddering around him. All he could hope for was that she would hold on, fingers still digging into his shoulders while his own imminent release rippled back to her.

'Rose… Don't let go. I'm…'

She gasped in surprise as he allowed a new sensation to take hold, overriding her body's need to relax in satisfaction and firing her up all over again.

She arched her hips and moaned his name. 'Doctor…'

He pounded into her, leaving her no time to overthink her unexpected situation, but she kept up without fail as he took the lead.

If he had any capacity left to express to Rose how he felt, it would have been pure joy at knowing they could do this. Within seconds they were there, about to topple over the edge—this time as one. The Doctor shuddered and a cry of bliss tore from his own lips as Rose called out his name in rapturous pleasure, and they soared together.

~x~

The Doctor lay curled up against a softly breathing Rose, a stray lock of her hair tickling his cheek. He raised a lazy hand to push it back, brushing his fingers along her neck as he inhaled her scent, the remnants of their physical exertions still lingering on her skin—a tantalising reminder. He touched his fingers to her exposed neck and drew a slow line down across her shoulder. She released a soft sigh and stretched like a cat.

His eyes drifted shut. Tomorrow would be a new day, and for the first time in as long as he could remember, that thought didn't scare him.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

'Is it gone?' the Doctor asked.

Rose peeked around the edge of the door. 'Dunno.'

They sat side by side in what could optimistically be called a cupboard. 'Spacious wooden box' would have been a more appropriate description.

'Well,' the Doctor said, 'that _Dhra_ doesn't exactly have a sense of smell and it can't hear very well, either. Of course it does have exceptional eyesight, so we just have to stay here until it's gone.' He patted her knee. 'Don't worry, we'll be fine.'

Rose puffed out her cheeks and let out a weary sigh. She leaned her head against the back of the cupboard. It was dark, but there was still some light coming from between the cracks of the wood. 'You know,' she said thoughtfully, 'there are literally countless versions of us out there. So, in at least _one_ of these, we've just been eaten by this _Dhra_ thing.'

He pulled a face. 'Blimey, you do know how to lift the mood.'

'Just saying. Don't you ever think about things like that?'

The Doctor shrugged. 'Nah. What's the point? I'd just rather not get eaten in this universe, thanks very much.'

'Yeah, but I just keep wondering. Remember Aleas' tattoo? You told me it said 'Bad Wolf', and I figured that if one of our parallel selves made it through, why couldn't it happen again? Who knows how many versions of us are running around, crisscrossing through Time and Space?'

Now he frowned. 'There was something odd about that tattoo and the whole DNA business. Time Lords did have offspring with the Eohim, but there was a third trace of DNA in there. I wasn't really sure until yesterday, when I tested those samples again.'

He fell quiet, and Rose turned her head to look at him properly. His brow was furrowed and he seemed miles away suddenly.

'Well,' she said, 'what was it?'

His expression became unsure. 'The third strain was _human._ '

'Wait, what? Time Lord, shapeshifter _and_ human DNA?'

He nodded slowly. 'I double-checked the results. The strain was barely noticeable, probably because it was introduced to the original population hundreds or possibly thousands of years ago and never repeated. Strangest thing is, it's impossible. Time Lord DNA has triple helices, and humans have only two strands. So, even if they wanted to, Time Lords and humans couldn't reproduce. But there was no mistake. At some point, it must have happened. I only wish I knew _how_.'

Rose suddenly reeled as the possible implications were rolled out in front of her. She tried to push these thoughts away, the idea simply too odd to consider.

'You think this is somehow connected with the tattoo?'

'I don't know. But maybe one day, we'll find out.' He smiled.

'Not if we continue to sit here, twiddling our thumbs.'

'You're in a rush all of a sudden. Left the kettle on, did you?'

Rose wiggled her eyebrows, gaining his undivided attention. 'Nope, but I think I did leave some stuff lying around in the console room. What if aliens broke into the TARDIS and found my clothes all over the place? Your reputation as the Universe's most eligible bachelor will be shot, won't it?' She let out a low giggle.

'Oh, Rose Tyler, I love the way you care so much about my good name. And just when I was about to tell everyone about last night.'

Rose frowned in mock-confusion. 'Which part of the night? I do seem to remember there was a lot going on.'

He pulled her onto his lap and she straddled his hips as he leaned in for a kiss, quite mindless of the fact that they were still being hunted by a flesh-eating beast.

Rose let out a little appreciative sigh. 'Actually, forget I mentioned it. Nobody's business what we get up to behind closed doors.'

'Or behind not-so closed doors,' he echoed. 'We really should stop doing things in semi-public places. I blame you for just being too seductive.'

'I really can't be bothered,' Rose said. 'We did already try out all the furniture back home.'

'And what a lovely time we had,' the Doctor cooed.

Rose frowned. 'Except for that incident with the piano. That was a bit of a fiasco.'

The Doctor gripped the back of her legs as he considered it. 'Yeah, did try to tune it again afterwards, but I guess it wasn't really meant to be played that way.'

Rose nuzzled his ear with her mouth. 'There's other stuff we can try, right?'

He hummed an agreement, then turned his head to face her. 'But let's skip the pink fluffy handcuffs and hot candle wax, shall we?'

Rose pretended to pout.

'No, really,' he said. 'I'm all for experimenting, but try being held captive by a swarm of giant female praying mantises, all looking for a good time—you'll soon lose your appetite for certain forms of entertainment, and I really shouldn't have said that.'

Rose slowly shook her head.

'Let's just not mention it again.'

Rose nodded.

'On the other hand,' the Doctor said, 'I do agree that we've been stuck here for far too long. Oh, and let's leave tidying up the console room for later.' His grin became a tad wicked. 'After all, we don't want to tidy up _twice_ , do we?'

She slipped her hand in his and helped him to his feet.

'What do you think?' Rose said. 'Wanna try the old breakout?'

He nodded. 'On my mark.' He smiled broadly as he took her hand firmly in his.

' _Run!_ '


End file.
